Ahsoka, Shaak and the Second Empire
by Sensey
Summary: Here it is - the eagerly awaited second volume of the Ahsoka Trilogy. We pick up where we left off at the conclusion of Volume 1 - Ahsoka and the Rebellion. All of the main characters from that one are still here: Ahsoka, Shaak, Anakin, Maris, Luke, Leia, Frehya, Hedala, Valles, and more. Plus some all new characters and worlds introduced as well, with a couple of surprises ...
1. Off the Ground

**Ahsoka, Shaak and the Second Empire – Chapter 1: Off the Ground**

Welcome, everyone … as we launch into Volume Two of the Ahsoka Trilogy. If somehow you have found this story via a search, it might make little sense if you have not read Volume One, Ahsoka and the Rebellion, and especially the guide to characters (chapter 53) in that volume. Otherwise, I am glad you found this. If you liked the first, the second promises to be even better. Fasten your seatbelts … We will start out by catching up with our main characters and then we will start to see where this leads. What is meant by "Second" Empire? Where does Ahsoka fit in all that's happening? She will come to realize that much of that is up to her.

 **Chapter 1: Off the Ground**

 ** _Shili (Togruta home world) 1 ABY and 1 day_**

It is the next day. The timeline is 1 year after the Battle of Yavin and the start of the reign of Shaak Ti as the sovereign ruler of the Galaxy. ( **1 ABY** )

The Imperial yacht _Empress Shaak_ had just dropped out of hyperspace and fell into orbit around the planet Shili, the home world of the Togruta people. The Empress herself had arisen from a short, hour-long meditation session, where she started to consider all that now lay before her as the galactic sovereign. The immensity of it threatened to engulf her, so she knew she had to find a way to deconstruct it into its constituent parts. But what really were the parts that mattered? Suddenly, Shaak had found herself surrounded by people she hardly even knew, many of them brought into her orbit by her newly appointed Chief of Staff and Grand Vizier, Valles Santhé.

Valles had ensured Shaak that she would always spend as much time with her as she needed in order to grasp everything, and Shaak had a general idea of where she wanted to go. For starters, there was the need to assert her dominance over the Imperial military and she had to quickly determine who to retain in the important positions – the Moffs, Grand Admirals, and Grand Generals – and to also realize they also must be wondering how things were going to go under the new regime. Another area of importance was to oversee the transition of the Galactic Senate and the new House of Delegates, along with the establishment of the Galactic Court system. And these were just the governmental matters.

Shaak's personal life was also in turmoil as she adjusted to her new role. Anyone and everyone would be wanting a piece of her time and attention and sorting this out could be most troublesome. Of course, Valles was there to assist, and Shaak knew she could never do this job without her trusted Lady Santhé.

Making the trip home with her were her immediate family members, her parents Kaa'shaan and Luu'maas, and her younger brother Tuuk. As Shaak emerged from her private suite on the yacht, she was first joined by her mother.

"Ah, my sweet Shaak. You look troubled. Already your head is uneasy … I warned you that the job is too big, hmm?"

Shaak chuckled. Then she started to embrace her mother, stroking the old lady's rear lek.

"Mama … so little faith you have in me? I will be just fine. But you are correct, there is much to do."

Luu'maas turned around to face her, also stroking one of her daughter's lekku. "I feel you will depend too much on Lady Santhé. She is a smart one, no?"

Shaak inhaled deeply and smiled. "That she is. Yes, we have developed a close working relationship. I am fortunate to have her so near at hand. Her network of contacts is unrivaled. And I believe we are in general agreement as to policy."

Her mother also smiled, but a little less brightly. "My child, do not get too full of yourself and all of this power you possess. Many will take aim at you. Your senses will serve you well, I know that. However, there is much you cannot see. Coruscant is a complex and dangerous place."

Shaak seemed to scoff a little. "Hmmpf … I know that. I have spent much time there in the past. Despite some outward appearances, little has truly changed. I enter with my eyes wide open," she stated, while making a gesture with her right hand, by spreading her fingers wide.

Luu'maas smiled, then turned away, her satin robes rustling slightly as she walked. Then she called over her shoulder. "My darling, I will be spending much time in this new palace they are building for you. I feel you will need me there."

Shaak nodded, then picked up her com device, withdrawing it from a pocket in one of her inner robes, and activating it.

"Father and I will be there shortly." The one on the other end of the conversation could not be heard by anyone other than the Empress. Shaak shook her head. "No, no fanfare. I prefer to move quietly. There will be time enough for parades and celebrations later." A few seconds later, she nodded, then switched off the device and replaced it in her pocket. Shaak then headed for the shuttle, her brother Tuuk having joined her. They walked silently together.

* * *

 ** _Coruscant (Galactic capital world) 1 ABY, 1 day, 12 standard hours_**

In a newly constructed set of office buildings near the still-under construction Imperial Palace, Valles Santhé sat at the head of a large conference table. Her seat was raised about a half-metre higher than the others, giving her an air of being first among equals. In reality, however, she was, as those around the table were the new Minister-designates for each of the new Imperial departments in the Empress's new government and they either had all been recommended for their positions by Valles or had been approved by her. These included Defense, Citizen Services, Finance, Commerce and Trade, and the Interior; with each department being further broken down into sub departments such as Health, Education, Environment, Agriculture, Labor, Banking, Securities, and Inter-sector Relations. Valles's conception of government clearly envisioned a government that would delve into almost every realm of the affairs of sentient beings from all over the Galaxy.

The budget for this government would receive some oversight via the new two-house legislature, but it was also unclear what the Imperial prerogative might be on such matters. The Empress was little inclined at first to dig too deep into the weeds of each department, trusting Valles to manage everything. Valles, in turn, also delegated much authority to various sub ministries and these were further delineated by galactic region. It seems that Lady Santhé had already spent much time in planning everything once she knew that Shaak would become Empress. Almost nothing had been left to chance. Her keen organizational mind had already sized up exactly the role each department of the administration would play.

As they prepared to conclude the meeting, she reviewed each role in turn. A critical role would be the Minister of the Interior. This person would have authority over much of galactic law enforcement and would also carry out the decisions of the various levels of the judiciary. Of course, this would extend to the supposed eradication of criminal activity in the Outer Rim and elsewhere. The Minister of Commerce and Trade would act as a facilitator between business and government and was empowered to resolve disputes over things such as patents, tariffs, and cartelization of industries. Valles particularly wanted to prevent oligopolies that could set prices on a galactic scale. The Minister of Citizen Services would likely receive less oversight from the Grand Vizier's office but this was still an important governmental area and the potential for patronage and kickbacks was huge. The Empress herself would likely take more of an interest in the Minister of Finance position and Valles was well aware of Shaak's preferences here. The Banking industry would come under the greatest scrutiny and this would directly affect Her Majesty's own personal accounts and ensure that she would dominate things financially as well as politically and militarily.

Each of the Minister-designates would have to be formally appointed by the Empress, who would presumably do diligence on them so as not to appear to be a rubber stamp. Until this could happen, however, Valles was pressing each of them to push ahead with their plans for each department. As she adjourned the meeting, she shook hands with each of them on their way out. Some felt they ought to kiss her hand, but Valles felt only the Empress herself deserved such deference. She remained in her chairman's seat after they had left her alone in the room. Her inner thoughts on the process went as follows:

 _I think this was a good meeting overall. We seem to be in general agreement that power must be consolidated if we are to govern effectively. Shaak will hopefully be grateful for our efforts, and it is crucial that she be aware of what we are doing or she could easily sink things. A delicate balance this is. Anyone who paid close attention during her coronation could see the massive power she possesses. It is likely that finding any weak spot with her will be difficult at best, or almost impossible at worst. The best approach with her is to be as supportive as possible._

* * *

 ** _Coruscant – 1 ABY, 2 days_**

At the Republika 1000 residential and shopping complex on Coruscant, Ahsoka, now Crown Princess of the Galaxy, had watched her adoptive mother, the Empress, depart Coruscant. She started thinking about what she wanted to do next. Her mind was jumbled with many conflicting needs and she just wanted to clear her head and try to come to grips with her new life. She now had significant power, as she knew that Empress Shaak would depend on her wise counsel.

In the past, physical activity had usually worked for Ahsoka. The surge of blood to her brain due to vigorous activity was gratifying and helped her focus. And the best physical activity she could think of was to duel or spar with one of her fellow Force users, so she decided to call on Maris Brood, fellow Master of the Order, whom she had now known for almost three years. She pulled out her com device and signaled to her now dear friend.

"Hey there …"

Maris, seeing whom it was from, happily responded. "Ashli! I was just thinking about you. What's up?"

"I was hoping you might have some time. I really need to work out with you. Training sabres. The whole bit. Are you up for it?"

"Sure. You know, I was thinking much the same thing, but I thought you might be too busy. Being the Princess and all."

Ahsoka laughed. "I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do. Palpatine never had anyone under him that might be his successor – it sure wasn't Anakin." Ahsoka paused, then asked, "Can you meet me over here near my apartments?"

"I will be there in a half hour. Looking forward to it, my friend."

* * *

Anakin Skywalker, only recently restored to the physical form he had been some twenty years prior, could hear some of their conversation as he awakened. The two of them had continued to explore each others' mutual desires and intimacies, and as time had worn on a bit, his confidence in this area had grown. He noticed that his beloved had already arisen and he called to her.

"What's going on, love?"

She then returned to the bedroom, now fully dressed in training gear and fingering one of her twin pink-bladed lightsabres. "Ani, I am restless. Ahsoka and I are going to have a training session. Would you like to join us – or at least observe?"

Anakin had propped himself up on his elbows while still lying on the bed. "I think I need some more sleep. You two have fun. I would like to see Ahsoka but I'm sure she will have time for me later."

Maris nodded and turned to go. She made her way out of the suite she shared with Anakin and strode to the lift, which she ascended a few levels. As she exited, Ahsoka was already waiting for her. Maris rushed over to her and they hugged, then released, and exchanged smiles.

"So good to see you, your highness …" Maris smirked a little, but was clearly sincere. The Zabrak was never very good at concealing her emotions, which Ahsoka had always found refreshing.

"And you," the Togruta responded, then motioned in a general direction. She was also in training gear, with both of her cherished white-bladed sabres on her belt.

They soon entered the lobby of what appeared to be a fitness center, and were greeted by a receptionist who recognized Ahsoka immediately.

"Good morning, your highness. We are delighted to serve you."

Ahsoka smiled. "Could you find us a training room, please? This is my close friend, Master Maris Brood of the new Imperial Security Bureau, Elite Corps."

"Absolutely, your highness. Master Brood, we are honored to have you as well. Please follow me."

The man led the way, around of couple of turns, and came to a door, which opened as he flashed a card.

Maris and Ahsoka entered the training room, an expansive space, complete with weights and exercise machines to monitor heart rates and other vitals. As they looked around the room, Maris smirked at Ahsoka and noted:

"Do you think we might have wanted a setup like this on Felucia?"

Ahsoka chuckled. "Are you saying Mother was too cheap?"

"Ha! She was at first … you weren't there. But those were good times …"

As the two of them were already suitably dressed, they went to the center of the room. Ahsoka set her sabres to training intensity and watched as Maris did the same. The Togruta quickly struck a fighting pose, and the Zabrak did the same. Maris then twirled her blades by their auxiliary handles in a menacing fashion and the twin hums seemed to slice through the air. Ahsoka then made a thrust toward her, which Maris swiftly countered, then she dropped into a defensive Form III stance. Ahsoka's reaction was to slash with both blades in a scissors motion, then she thrust upward, forcing her opponent onto her back foot. The Togruta then used a new tactic – one that she borrowed from Reema Andujah, her brilliant young apprentice – and made a subtle Force motion by drawing her index finger on her right hand in a tight arc. Maris was then knocked sideways and Ahsoka quickly capitalized with a sharp thrust from her left sabre.

"Some new tricks?" the Zabrak asked, seemingly looking a bit startled.

"Nothing much … I'm surprised Anakin hasn't shown you some."

Maris then took advantage of the lull and went to work, vaulting over Ahsoka, then doing a 180-degree spin followed with a double slash. Now it was Ahsoka's turn to play defense. She then Force-pushed Maris back about a half metre and leaned into the stance, altering the position of her two blades rapidly. The Zabrak grew slightly irritated and then switched off one sabre and tossed it aside. She then attempted to use her upper body strength to gain an advantage and was successful, as Ahsoka was pushed back and had to go on defense again. The Togruta decided to go to one blade as well and then the battle grew more intense.

"You've always had the muscle, Maris …" Ahsoka noted.

"I'll be happy to train with you, Princess," Maris smirked again. "Just say the word."

Ahsoka laughed at that. "I've got a wedding coming up. How would it look for the bride to have stevedore's arms?"

"Ah … this isn't the Ahsoka I remember …" the Zabrak chuckled, and gave her a knowing look.

The two went at it with renewed ferocity. Maris for the most part was the aggressor, cutting off Ahsoka's path and forcing her to one side of the room or the other. Each time, Ahsoka used either acrobatics to escape or some subtle Force movements. Maris didn't much appreciate those, but realized her opponent was inviting her to retaliate, which she did at times. However, neither combatant could force the other to surrender, so after almost 30 minutes – with both women sweating profusely – they agreed to call it a draw. First they bowed to each other in traditional Jedi fashion, then shook hands, and finally hugged, demonstrating the love that close friends and Members of the Order were expected to show each other.

They both signaled via the Force and soon an attendant was coming over to them, offering bottles of water. Both women eagerly grabbed one and downed it quickly. After a few minutes of idle banter, they then followed the attendant into the spa area of the center. Both Ahsoka and Maris were then attended to by two young female humans, who led them to the washing area, where each stripped off her clothing and then proceeded to be washed with sponges and scrubbing brushes that aroused their skin as they were soaped and rinsed. When this was complete, the two of them each got into separate hot tubs as the attendants demonstrated how to use the water jets, varying the intensity and direction. After about 15 minutes in the tub, Ahsoka switched off her jets and emerged from it, while an attendant wrapped her in a white robe. She then exited for the massage table and started what would be an hour-long treatment by the masseur. Not long after that, Maris was on the table across from Ahsoka, receiving a similar workover. Both of them felt wonderful as their muscles were thoroughly treated.

After that, it was time for lunch. Both ladies changed into dresses and left the fitness center to go to a quiet bistro. As they perused the menu, they ordered drinks. Maris had her usual glass of ale while Ahsoka settled for some light wine.

"You know, I had the feeling you were a bit slow in there, Ashli." Maris noted.

"I felt like it. That will have to change. I can't let myself fall behind. I haven't told you, but that Reema, she's a serious test for me right now. You turned her into a fine swordswoman."

Maris nodded, but then added, "I really didn't do that much. She's kind of sneaky. Acting humble but harboring some inner anger and some serious ability. We got along fine, though, but I think she was not happy to be switched to you."

Ahsoka sighed. "I could have handled that better. But who knew she'd get all prickly about it?"

The two compared notes on other topics. Ahsoka mentioned she'd be heading to Shili herself, and would be meeting her younger brother, Mako'ta, for the first time.

"That has to be exciting for you. We had chatted about that a while back. How often does an ex-Jedi – or any kind of Jedi – get to meet family members they never knew they had?"

Ahsoka nodded. "I'm never sure about anything when it comes to history, but I figured I would never get the chance. He's taking care of our mom and dad and I guess I will get to meet them too."

"But Master Shaak became your mom … is she all right with this?"

"Well … sure. I mean, how can she object? She's always encouraged me in every sense and her family accepted me as a granddaughter and niece. I'm lucky to be part of the House of Ti, even as I honor my Tano legacy."

Ahsoka and Maris exchanged smiles, and the Zabrak reached across the table to warmly clasp Ahsoka's hand. The Togruta again changed topics.

"So, friend, are you ready to be a bridesmaid at my wedding on Lianna? I promise you won't have to wear an embarrassing dress."

Maris grinned. "Anything for you, Ahsoka … but if you had told me a year ago that I'd be wearing any kind of dress, I would have laughed long and loud."

"Aw. I'm so glad you changed. The softer side of you is very appealing. Sure won over Anakin. I've not seen him this happy since Padme."

Maris sighed. "Anakin, as you know, has a tender side to him. Once he had the operation and could leave Vader behind, it showed again. He really loves me."

"And how do you feel? Tell the truth, friend …"

"I'm devoted to him. He's been through so much. I had to get to know him – the whole man – to see and understand what he's been feeling, and why. That day on Hoth when we took down Palpatine … it lifted a great burden from him. His soul is at peace and he's very devoted to Master Shaak."

"So, friend, how do you feel about 'Empress' Shaak? It's just us, you can tell me anything. It won't get back to her."

Maris scoffed. "She will find out anyway. I've known her a long time, and I love her like a mother – just like you do – and I can tell you this much: she loves this role. To her, it's all about justice. She cared about the Old Republic but we can't do that again. Taking over now means being strong. You and I both know that she is."

"Of course, of course," Ahsoka sighed again. "But is she getting in too deep? Shaak is so complex. I'm afraid this kind of power is going to her head."

Maris looked sideways at Ahsoka for second, then responded. "Wouldn't that happen to anyone? Come on, she's not going to be like Palpatine. That man was pure evil. Shaak has a loving heart. You and I both know that."

Ahsoka nodded again, slowly. "I just hope you're right."

Maris again grasped Ahsoka's arm, and looked her in the eye firmly. "You know I am."

* * *

 ** _Shili – 1 ABY, 2 days_**

As the unmarked shuttle dropped from orbit around Shili, it headed for a spot a few hundred kilometres outside Corvala before landing in a flat area. Night had begun to descend over this part of the planet as Shaak and her father, Kaa'shaan, disembarked. They were then met by a receiving party of four Togruta elders in ceremonial red robes who bowed deeply before the Empress, each solemnly taking her outstretched right hand and gently kissing it. They showed her and her father aboard a speeder van that whisked them away and into a cave-like entrance. As they disappeared into it, the door slid shut behind them and the speeder stopped as all the occupants dismounted. A lift took them deep below the surface, where they exited into a cavernous room that seemingly held hundreds of people. But on this night, the various pews of this underground temple were empty.

Shaak proceeded to seat herself on a beautifully carved wooden throne that had seemingly been prepared for her arrival. Her father then stood behind the throne, a bit to his daughter's left. The four elders dropped to their knees and prayed before her, their arms outstretched as they leaned forward, their foreheads touching the floor of the temple. One of them recited a short incantation in the Togruta language that was translated thus:

 _To our living god, the supreme Za'an Kaa'duul, we are greatly honored by your presence tonight. We humbly ask that we may be instruments of your peace._

Shaak nodded, then softly commanded. "Rise, all. I am here this night to bring the treasured Force knowledge home to the Togruta people. We have long awaited this day and now it is our time to be blessed with the Power of the Force."

With that, Shaak rose and allowed her robes to open, revealing a shimmering red gown that reached the floor of the temple. Her father lifted her robes from her shoulders and then the Amulet of Kalara could be plainly seen as it began to glow in alternating tones of crimson and midnight blue. All four of the elders fixed their gaze upon the ancient relic as it sent beams of radiant Force energy to each of them from within the Empress herself. She then spoke again, as another mysterious instrument suddenly flew into her left hand. As she grasped it, the object suddenly burst into a violet shade and emanated a halo around Shaak that spread to engulf her worshippers.

"With this wand, I command the power of Shili to embrace my loyal servants of the Force. The long night of terror and evil has now ended. The Wand of Waa'maa'kuu is now alive again. Not since the early years of our forefathers and mothers has this been possible. No one shall threaten our world so long as the Wand remains alive. I – Za'an Kaa'duul – have willed it to be so. We now take our place in the Galaxy as the Chosen World. Let us pray …"

As her father and the four elders stood before her, they turned to face what had become a gathering of hundreds of their fellow Togruta. Males and females alike had quietly entered the Temple Sanctuary and each was clad in a beautiful red and black robe that covered over their montrals. What had become clear at this point was that Shaak had called for all of the Togruta priestly class – the Kuu'gru – to join with her.

"All, be seated, and reveal thy selves before the Force."

The various members of the congregation of Kuu'gru seated themselves as one and uncovered their montrals. Shaak raised the Wand high, spoke a few words and then plunged the gathering into darkness.

"And the word was given – Let There Be Light – and there was Light." At this exact moment, a rainbow of the visible spectrum emanated from the Wand, bathing the Temple Sanctuary in ripples of color. She then caused a current of warm Force energy to pass through everyone in attendance. There was a visible thrill on the faces of the congregants as they firmly believed they had been anointed by the most powerful force in the Galaxy, their fellow Togruta, Shaak Ti.

Most everyone on Shili had watched the coronation ceremony live from Coruscant and there was a strong sense of pride felt by all. It was time for the people of Shili to celebrate their heritage and culture and now the Empress had arrived. As the Temple proceeding concluded, Shaak gave her permission to spread the word that she had arrived and the next day would be designated the Day of the Empress on her home world. As she prepared to leave the Temple, it seemed everyone wanted some time with her, so she spent a few minutes with each small grouping of Kuu'gru and left them all excited over her presence. Each fervently believed he or she had a personal relationship with Za'an Kaa'duul and that she was a loving god and cared deeply for her people. The four elders who had brought Shaak to the Temple then took possession of the Wand of Waa'maa'kuu and returned it to its sacred vessel for safekeeping. For the first time any of them could remember, the Wand had come alive when being wielded by Shaak, further proof that she was their anointed ruler and guardian and that she would always protect them.

As Shaak and her father left, the speeder returned them to their shuttle and they flew to the Ti estate outside of Corvala. Shaak happily reentered the family home and spent a few minutes with her mother and brother before retiring to the guest room and preparing to sleep. These thoughts went through her mind:

 _The feeling I had a few months ago has surely returned. I am a venerated deity to my people and this is a supreme responsibility which I must take seriously. As if I needed even more pressure … but my people can also be a source of strength for me going forward. I must never let them down. All they have to do is believe in themselves. If I can help bring that about, it will be an achievement to be proud of._

* * *

Well, everyone, it feels great to be back telling this story again. There are many plots and subplots to be established here and the scope of the volume will go well beyond the previous. Also, I will be writing more of the backstory for Shaak and Maris and how they came to build their home on Felucia which became the birthplace of the Order.


	2. Renewal

**Ahsoka, Shaak and the Second Empire – Chapter 2: Renewal**

Opening Note: In this second installment of Volume Two, we have a lot of groundwork to lay, as there are many characters that come into play here.

 **Chapter 2: Renewal**

 ** _Coruscant – 1 ABY, 4 days_**

It was two days later. Anakin Skywalker had arisen early, leaving his beloved Maris still in bed. He had scheduled an important appointment for later that morning and wanted to make the right impression going into the meeting. He was planning to see none other than Grand General Tagge of the Imperial military – who was still holding the same title that former Emperor Palpatine had appointed him to shortly after the destruction of the first Death Star.

Anakin had been briefed by Empress Shaak about the importance of learning which of the military leaders she could trust to carry out her agenda. But she left it open to him how to go about doing that, which he actually preferred. As he headed out of the apartment that he and Maris were living in on Coruscant, in the posh Republika 1000 block, the former Darth Vader walked to the terrace just outside their door. He pulled out his com device and summoned a speeder, which soon arrived. It had no driver but was programmed to go wherever the customer needed to go. Anakin headed off to the new Imperial government area of the city, about 5 km away. As he arrived at a Defense Ministry block, he dismounted the speeder, then stopped to check his look in the reflective window before he headed inside.

Anakin Skywalker was now 42 years old, still reasonably youthful, but hardly the impetuous young man he was at the time he became Darth Vader. The years in the suit and helmet had taken their toll, but, thanks to a nearly miraculous reconstruction job by Shaak Ti, he began to resemble a facsimile of his old self. A recent hair transplant (from his own DNA and fashioned in a laboratory on Coruscant) had been completed and he was happy with the results. On this day, the former Dark Lord still had some overtones of the Sith as he wore dark clothing and carried a serious expression on his countenance. He also carried a lightsabre on his belt. As he turned to head inside, Anakin gave himself a smirk – a reminder of long-ago days. _I'm still me …_

Tagge was waiting for him in the conference room as Anakin strode in. He stood to face the former Lord Vader, then bowed respectfully. Anakin did not return the bow, but merely gestured to the general as he took a seat.

"So, you wished meet with me, Master Skywalker?" The general ventured, remembering the proper form of address.

Anakin nodded. "I see we have come full circle." He paused for effect. "You now report to me again."

The general started to say something, but Anakin raised a hand, indicating he had more to say. His cadence was deliberate, much like it had been when he was Vader, though his voice was now more of a baritone rather than the deep bass he'd had behind the mask.

"Let me get straight to business. The Empress has tasked me with initial determination of which members of the Imperial command can be trusted. Perhaps you would care to explain why you merit her trust …"

Tagge swallowed hard, but managed to get his footing.

"Because, Master, I serve the Empire, as always. I would be most pleased to inform Her Majesty that I am completely loyal to her."

Anakin nodded. "The reports I have received show loyalty among those who report up to you. If there was any opportunity for them to state otherwise, they would have done so by now. So, for the time being, you are safe."

"I am gratified, sir."

"General, you should be looking for a royal invitation soon. When the Empress returns to Coruscant, she will be convening a meeting of the high command. Everyone must attend, no exceptions."

"I will be there. Greatly looking forward to meeting with Her Majesty."

Tagge hoped that he had shown the proper amount of enthusiasm and deference. Anakin got up to leave, and the general rose respectfully. On his way out, Anakin remarked. "If you happen to see Admiral Sloane and Admiral Rax, tell them I wish to meet with them as well. Master Brood will be accompanying me."

Tagge nodded. "One thing, Master Skywalker. Will the Grand Vizier also be meeting with us?"

Anakin shook his head. "Not that I am aware of. The Empress has asked that Master Brood and I attend to all of the military matters. Lady Santhé is primarily concerned with the Imperial Administration."

"Very good, sir. Thank you for the clarification."

As Anakin left the room, Tagge thought it over. _Well, that went about as well as could be expected. At least I will have the chance to meet Empress Shaak. We are all rather curious as to what she may be like. One thing is for sure. Anakin Skywalker is quite different from Lord Vader, although he is a little stiff. Still, it's a welcome change. He gives the impression that if we do our jobs, he will put in a good word for us with the Crown. Old man Palpatine was at least predictable, if rather hard to deal with. She can't be worse than that …_

Tagge gave a soft laugh as he left the room. He wanted to at least find Gallius Rax and tell him what he might expect.

On the way out, Anakin happened to run into Admiral Rae Sloane. Seeing as how she did not immediately recognize him, he addressed her directly.

"Admiral Sloane?"

She looked up, a bit startled as she had lost her train of thought. Soon, she realized who it was.

"Good morning, Master Skywalker, sir. Did you want to see me?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes. We will need about 15 minutes."

He gestured at what appeared to be an empty conference room. It was already clear in her mind that Master Skywalker would prefer to skip formalities and move right to the matter at hand. She actually preferred that as she considered herself the consummate professional. Since her childhood, Rae had great respect for any organization that could maintain order. She had seen what a lack of that could do on her home world, and it made for a dangerous environment. The Empire represented peace and order to her and she was greatly looking forward to serving under the new galactic ruler.

As they sat down, Anakin opened the discussion.

"Admiral Rae Sloane, recently promoted from Vice Admiral, do I have that correct?"

"You do, sir."

Anakin let his mind return to an earlier episode in his life as Darth Vader.

"I seem to recall when you were a young lieutenant, serving aboard the Star Destroyer _Defiance._ Your quick thinking saved the ship from certain destruction, as the captain had plotted to send us into a star. Does this sound familiar?"

She smiled. "Indeed it does, sir. A good example of my service to the Empire."

Anakin chuckled. "Let me ask you a question, Admiral. How do you feel about our new Empress?"

She answered quickly, yet made it seem natural. "I am greatly looking forward to serving under her, sir."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I just have a good feeling about her. I watched her coronation carefully. She has a look in her eyes that tells me I can trust her to do the job well. In addition, I admire her sentiments to ensure the Galaxy has justice and her desire to crack down on the syndicates. I am ready to do my part for her."

Anakin shrugged. "Noble sentiments, Admiral." He took a breath, then gazed intently at Sloane. "You will soon have the chance to tell her in person."

Sloane perked up noticeably. "Oh?"

"Yes, Empress Shaak will soon be holding a meeting for all of the top Imperial brass."

"I am greatly looking forward to that, sir."

"Very well, that is all. You will be informed as to the time and place."

With that, Anakin left the room. Rae was now feeling even more hopeful and knew that her chance to speak with Shaak directly was a golden opportunity. She reviewed her thoughts: _This could be my chance to someday serve as a Grand Admiral. The Empress will soon know of my dedication to her. She will be a great leader and we are privileged to serve her directly. But there are those who would stand in my way – and I think I know who some of those people are. The destruction of the Death Star removed much of the old command, but it also opened the door for some very unscrupulous types that vied for the Emperor's attention. I must keep my eyes wide open._

* * *

 ** _Coruscant – 1 ABY, 9 days_**

Another five days passed.

Ahsoka was in her suite at Republika awaiting word from the local spaceport. She had asked to be informed immediately once her fiancé Tri'ku Je'har of Almania had gotten in. The day of their wedding was fast approaching and they had much to discuss. Tri'ku had spent some time on his home world seeing to some local matters. They had wanted his input about how the change in power on Coruscant would affect them. He basically explained that things would certainly not be any worse, and gave them a generally upbeat assessment of Shaak Ti and her plans for the Galaxy. After a banquet in his honor – after all, he was soon to be marrying the Galaxy's Crown Princess – Tri'ku left via his private shuttle for Coruscant to join his beloved.

Once he had landed, the staff director at the Republika Spaceport contacted Ahsoka.

"Your highness, good news. Your guest's shuttle has landed."

"Thank you very much," Ahsoka replied, then contacted Tri'ku.

"I'm here, love … really been missing you." She said, somewhat seductively.

He was cheered to immediately hear from his wife-to-be. "Can't wait!"

A speeder ferried him over to her apartment block and she stood on the platform, waiting patiently. Despite Ahsoka's position as Galactic royalty, for the most part, no one bothered her as the people that could afford to live in this part of town were prosperous and successful and not that impressed by her status. Still, there were always occasional well-wishers, whom she felt she had to personally respond to as they greeted her. Before her fiancé arrived, a human couple stopped to say hello.

"Princess Ahsoka?" the man asked.

Ahsoka's lekku brightened a little, as normally happened when she showed any emotion. "Yes. Glad to meet you," she said, in what had become a sort of auto-pilot manner. She extended her right hand and both of the strangers bent over to kiss it. They said goodbye to her and walked away, somewhat excitedly.

A few minutes later, Tri'ku appeared and got out of the speeder, which then took off (it ran via self-piloting mechanism). The two of them hugged excitedly and walked back into Ahsoka's apartment building. As they got on the elevator, they shared a quick kiss before it arrived at the level of her suite. As they walked into the apartment, Tri'ku went to the bar area and found some Almanian whiskey.

"I knew you still had it," he said happily.

"I brought it just for you … some of my stuff is still back on Felucia."

As they settled down together on the sectional sofa, they kissed again, then kicked back.

"So what's the timeline looking like for the wedding?" he asked.

"Still on schedule … Valles asked me about that yesterday."

"Okay …"

"But, here's what. I thought we would take a trip to Shili together. Maybe even see if Shaak is still there."

"I didn't realize she went. Must've been quiet about it."

"You've got to try their restaurant. The real Togruta barbeque. And … we're going to meet my brother."

"Aha … that should be interesting."

After some light banter, they ordered some room service food and consumed it quietly. Soon they went off to bed, having missed each other's company greatly. But it was as good as ever …

In the morning, they packed for the trip to Shili. "So how are we going to get there?" Tri'ku asked. "Did they give you a royal ship or anything? I'd prefer to go in the _Corvala Dawn …_ if it's all the same to you."

"I'd like that, actually. Still not used to this princess gig. Good thing I had R8-ND fly it here."

Tri'ku smiled and they grasped each others' hands.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what it will be like after the wedding. Will I have some kind of royal title too?"

Ahsoka thought about it for a couple of seconds. "You know … I never talked to anyone about that. Maybe it's up to you." She nodded her head sharply as she finished that response.

"Yeah," he muttered. "I need to think about it."

"No hurry," she smiled. "Whatever you want to do is all right with me. Our relationship is the key."

They kissed again after that, then she headed for the door, where they were met by her two Togruta maidens, Kama and Rasa.

"Your highness, we are here to inform you that your ship is now ready and cleared for departure. We have also contacted your brother on Shili, Mr. Mako'ta Tano. He is looking most forward to your arrival."

"Thank you," Ahsoka smiled at the both of them. "I would like you to come with us. Our luggage is ready. Have you also made arrangements for us at a hotel in Corvala?"

"We have, your highness. They are looking forward to serving you."

Ahsoka stopped to consider the implications of returning to the planet of her birth, but this time as the Crown Princess of the Galaxy. _Just amazing, in every sense of the word._ She also remembered those dreams she'd had almost three years earlier, the ones where she was being honored as the Empress, and Shaak was the one crowning her. _Well, that part was backwards – I was the one putting the crown on Shaak – or was it? Maybe someday Shaak would decide to step down and make me the Empress …_ At that point, she snapped out of the trance and turned to Rasa and Kama.

"Excellent, my children." Ahsoka had never had loyal servants before, so she wasn't sure how to address them.

They curtsied to her, then asked, "Shall we go to the ship and prepare for you and Mr. Je'har's arrival?" Ahsoka nodded, and the two curtsied again and left.

"They seem like very efficient servants," Tri'ku remarked, and again, his fiancé just nodded. He glanced at her, and asked, "are you OK, dear?"

Ahsoka again had to snap out of her trance-like state, and quickly covered.

"Yes, yes … of course I am. I'm sorry. Just a lot on my mind right now. I need to get off this planet. I have too many memories here. I'm starting to regret ever leaving Felucia. Returning to Almania would even be better, although I know it's winter there right now. But I know I can't go back. You understand, right?"

Tri'ku took her in his arms and held her tightly. "I do. So much has happened to you. But I will stay with you now. Lean on me, dear, as much as you need to."

She remained quiet, then smiled and they released each others' embrace. "Let's get going," she simply said.

They stepped out of the apartment and a speeder was there awaiting them. It quickly brought them to the spaceport, right up to the bay where _Corvala Dawn_ , newly washed and polished, was gleaming and ready for their trip. As they walked toward it, Rasa emerged and showed them aboard.

"Would you like to take the helm, your highness?" She asked quietly.

Ahsoka shook her head. "Please handle everything with R8. We will be in the lounge."

"Very good, madam." Rasa curtsied and went to the bridge. Soon the ship had launched and cleared Coruscanti orbit. The jump to hyperspace came soon after and they were on their way to the Togruta home world, a three hour voyage.

As Ahsoka and Tri'ku settled in together, cuddling in the lounge, he asked, "do your servants have the Force?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact … but they are relatively unschooled."

"Hmm, you know … it seems a large number of Togruta are Force-sensitive. How ever did they evade the Empire during Palpatine's reign?"

"That's something I am still trying to understand myself. I know for the most part they were very careful."

"But Palpatine had to be able to detect it, no?"

"You would think. But Shaak said he never got around to visiting the planet."

"Wow … a most fortunate set of circumstances, wouldn't you say?"

Ahsoka simply nodded, then she changed the subject.

"I had a nice time together with Maris a few days ago."

"Yes? What did you two do together?"

"We booked a training room and went at it hard, like the old days. Then a great time relaxing afterwards, with a spa and massage. I really needed it."

Tri'ku smiled. "I'm happy for you. How is Maris feeling these days?"

"She seems fine. I know she's very much in love with Anakin. But she seemed a little concerned about me. I had to cover, saying I was just a little out of sorts."

"How was your sabre technique … a little rusty?"

"A little, but nothing that more work couldn't fix. But how often is the Crown Princess expected to engage in sabre combat?"

Tri'ku chuckled. "A fair point. Say, we haven't talked about your apprentices. How is that going?"

"Quietly. I don't even know _where_ Reema is right now. Hedala and Luke are together of course. He popped the question and now they are planning a wedding too, but it will be after ours."

He scoffed, quietly. "Reema. I know she's been a concern of yours for a while now. Is she someone you can really trust?"

Ahsoka gave him a look of mild anguish. "I just can't tell. She's been cooperative recently. I don't feel like she has to always check in with me, though. The old master and apprentice relationship of the Order is surely different now that we all have new roles as part of the Empire – Shaak's Empire."

"Yeah … I can see that. This is all going to take some getting used to."

* * *

 ** _In transit to Felucia (home world of The Order) – 1 ABY, 10 days_**

Valles Santhé was enjoying a relaxing bath in her private suite aboard her extravagant yacht, _Belladonna_. She'd had a busy couple of weeks on Coruscant, scurrying around endlessly as she crafted the new Imperial Administration for Empress Shaak. There were so many personalities involved and egos to stroke, while at the same time continuing to project her own air of authority over everything. A key factor was ensuring that everyone other than herself had limited access to the Empress, and Shaak herself was seemingly pleased with this setup thus far. But it was also clear that no one, even Valles herself, knew how the "old lady" actually operated, and what her thought processes were.

There was a general feeling among the various Imperial Ministries that, in the end, Shaak was little different from Palpatine. She was mysterious, inscrutable, and possessing vast and truly frightening powers. Her display of some of that during the coronation and the long celebration following it gave them a taste of it. She could seemingly make it rain or shine simply by willing it to be so and do it all with thrilling pyrotechnics. Although these demonstrations were met with enthusiastic approval by the general population, they were quiet worrisome among the officialdom. Valles used this situation as a way of cementing her role as Imperial Chief of Staff and Grand Vizier. It was almost as if she could somehow "protect" them from Shaak if need be. At least, so they thought, and Valles was content to let them do so.

 _Truly remarkable, all of this is,_ she thought, enjoying greatly the chance to clear her head and get away from the capital for a bit. _But what_ _ **is**_ _the old lady up to? She gave me very little to go on, other than she planned a quiet trip to Shili. I know this much, however. To better understand Shaak, I have to take a trip back to Felucia. She was on that planet for a long time and there are likely many clues I can uncover. Fortunately, I feel I have her Force signature – at least, her usual one – so she won't be able to sneak up on me. But just one mistake is all it would take for her to have a much better appreciation of who_ _ **I**_ _am, and this would be catastrophic._

Valles arose from her bath, and her valet entered to assist her, drying her and attending to her hair, while wrapping her in a luxurious robe that quickly soaked up any remaining moisture from her skin. Lady Santhé greatly enjoyed the finer things in life and took the time to savor them.

"Thank you, dear …" she said with a broad smile.

"Will the Lady require anything before bed?" Asked the valet, a girl of about 22 years of age, with dark hair like her employer. She was from the industrial world of Corellia, and like many from that planet, greatly enjoyed the privilege of not having to live there. Being valet to such an important person as Valles was a dream job for most young women in the Galaxy.

"I'm fine." Valles replied as she stepped into her slippers while the valet accompanied her into the bedroom, then left her to herself. Valles took off the bathrobe and stepped into a black satin nightgown that shimmered much like her luxurious locks that descended almost a full metre. She stepped in front of the mirror to admire herself, jerking her head slightly and causing her hair to flip around a bit, as the light played off of it. Her smile broadened as she thought, _that's better. My power is truly something to behold._ Of course, Valles's idea of "power" also had to do with her attractiveness as a woman. This always helped to open doors when she was younger and discovered that most men were favorably disposed toward helping her.

Valles reveled in her own self-awareness, something she had been taught to do by her mother as a young girl growing up on Lianna, her home world and a place that her family before her had transformed into the "perfect" planet, a world where the climate and weather were completely engineered as the environment was kept in a pristine condition. All waste and pollution were recycled and used to grow crops and keep a balance. As Valles rose to the top of her family business, the Santhé-Sienar Corporation, she had assumed power over everything on Lianna and fully owned about 25% of what was a very valuable planet. She was treated as royalty there, although she sought no formal title and wore no crown or other outward sign of authority. Her financial and business power was a direct function of her amazing brain. She finished her formal schooling quite early in life and then started to master the family firm as her grandfather realized she would be able to run it at an early age. By the time Valles was just 22, she had become the de facto CEO of the company, and she soon set about dominating the affairs of her home world. Few were able to compete with her as she just steamrolled over everyone – but she always did it with a smile on her face and had few enemies. She had learned early that the best way to win was to let your opponent also believe she or he had won – at least something. Now 37, Valles Santhé was adored by some, but respected by all, including the new occupant of the Imperial throne, Shaak Ti.

When Valles awoke the next morning, her ship was in orbit around Felucia. Her pretense for visiting the planet was to look in on the development of the new urban area that had been created in the past few months. This area also included a palace for the Empress as Felucia had been Shaak's home for almost twenty years and she was still quite fond of it. As her shuttle brought her down to the surface, she could readily observe that "Felucia City" was really taking shape. When she touched down, the spaceport attendants assisted her as she checked out a speeder. She wanted to take a quick tour by herself to get a feel for things – at least, that was her cover story.

At first, she toured the streets of the city, all polished and looking much as they might on Lianna. The Santhé-Sienar imprint was in evidence everywhere, and the new palace shone brightly with its golden gates and sweeping architecture that featured many curved surfaces. Most walls and floors were clad in a similar pinkish marble compound – a light yet durable combination of elements that had originally been developed for use in starship armor. The Empress's love for pink and green dominated the color scheme and the palace seemed like a replica of the one that had been constructed on the remade planet of Avalonia – the former Malachor. Valles decided to closer inspect the palace, so she parked the speeder and walked inside. She was recognized immediately and given a repulsor bench that was exceedingly comfortable to tour the halls of the building. _Quite suitable for Shaak_ , she thought as she then visited what were to be the Empress's private apartments. An adjoining suite had been built for the use of the Crown Princess. Valles thought fondly of her new friend Ahsoka and could picture the princess enjoying it with her soon-to-be husband.

She soon left the palace and then took the speeder toward the wooded area outside of the city. Valles remembered visiting this area for the first time a few months ago, before the Battle of Hoth that culminated in the end of Palpatine's reign as Emperor. This area was also beginning to undergo some transformation, as the droid factory built by Doctor Chelli Lona Aphra had greatly expanded. When she came upon each structure, Valles carefully scanned it with the Force until she came upon a series of hangars where spacecraft were stored. Some of these were TIE Defender series fighters which had been constructed by Santhé-Sienar to fill Shaak's order for use in the battle, but she also soon located the private vessel of the Empress, the starship _Intrepid V._ As she started to scan it from outside, someone came up on her. She turned around and was confronted by Knight of the Order Xendar Silkaw.

"Lady Santhé. An honor to see you. Was there anything you needed?"

Valles turned to him and smiled. "I see not all members of the Order have relocated to Coruscant."

Xendar smiled, slightly. "No, my lady. The Empress has left Knight Lumoxa and me in charge of Order operations on Felucia. Frehya handles relations in the new city area, while I am responsible for the outlying areas, including our original buildings."

Valles gazed into his eyes for second – scanning him surreptitiously via the Force – then smiled again. "I am certain that Knight Lumoxa is doing a fine job. I might wish to meet with her later … as for now, can you tell me about the starship located in this hangar? It was the Empress's personal craft, am I correct?"

"Yes. The Grand Master … Her Majesty the Empress, left specific instructions that it was not to be disturbed without her express permission."

Valles pondered the situation for a few seconds, then, without missing a beat, noted, "Well, we wouldn't want Her Majesty's wishes to be violated. But I had heard this was a very special ship, with capabilities beyond that of nearly every personal craft in the Galaxy."

Xendar knew better than to continue this conversation much further. Disobeying a direct order from Shaak was not the way to further one's career in the Order.

"I cannot comment, my lady."

"I understand. Just doing your job and following orders. Shaak is fortunate to have such loyalty. Just so you know, however, Her Majesty places her utmost confidence in me. You may find – in the future – that having a mutually beneficial relationship will be most useful." She turned and climbed back on her speeder. "Good day, sir."

As she left him behind, she carefully scanned to see if he was following her. Satisfied that he was not, she slowed her vehicle and started observing the territory carefully. She soon came upon a rather curious sight. Valles found herself staring at an area that looked very much out of place with the surrounding terrain. All the plant life (and presumably animal life as well) was essentially dead, the green having turned to black, with sections of ground looking as though they had been completely scorched or obliterated. _How curious. I'm not entirely sure, but I suspect this is the Empress's handiwork. But why? Very interesting. I doubt Knight Silkaw or Knight Lumoxa will be forthcoming with any details, either._

Valles turned the speeder around and continued to explore. Eventually, she came upon the facilities used by the Order, such as the Assembly Hall and the bunkhouse. She also located what had been Shaak's personal residence, a tidy cottage which had been carefully landscaped. The home gave off a searing Force signature, which took Valles by surprise at first, but she quickly reconciled it to her understanding. _My Lady, indeed you are powerful – I could easily fall in love with you as I have such respect for all that you have accomplished. But that is not my purpose._ She continued to mull things over while sitting in the speeder quietly. Another figure approached on foot, a dark-haired and middle-aged woman who wore boots and a dark green tunic over her leggings. Valles realized it was Knight of the Order Frehya Lumoxa.

Frehya, quickly spotting Valles, thought for a few seconds. _Valles Santhé … this seems odd, that she would be here alone. Doesn't she have much work to attend to as the Galaxy's Grand Vizier?_ The Knight hailed her.

"Hello, Lady Santhé. What brings you to our world and to our humble forest?"

Valles turned around to acknowledge her, and smiled.

"Ah, Knight Lumoxa. It is a pleasure. How have you been?"

"I am well, my lady. Was there something I might assist you with?"

Valles paused a second, then gazed into Frehya's eyes directly and pierced her for a split-second.

"As a matter of fact … there is. Would you mind explaining to me the continued operations of the Order on this planet? Her Majesty had not had time to brief me."

Frehya, feeling a strange sensation that she could not pinpoint, also paused, then answered.

"What exactly would you like to know?"

Valles smiled. "The usual things. Numbers of personnel, your planned activities, how much of a footprint on the planet you wish to have. We are still in the process of transforming the planet. Knight Silkaw indicated that you were coordinating most of that effort."

Frehya felt a bit uneasy. _Why does she need to know such things? Shaak likely won't want me divulging much, even to Valles._ She tried to steer the conversation away from the Order and its plans.

"I am not at liberty to discuss much regarding the Order. Master Brood and Master Skywalker have been given day-to-day authority over our group. Any details I might provide would need to be authorized by them. But I can discuss our continued development of Felucia City. Were you planning to stay on Felucia for a time? I can ensure your suite at the hotel is available for the Lady."

Valles nodded, continuing to smile. "You are nothing if not a loyal officer to your empress and her immediate subordinates and that is to be commended." Knowing she would not get much out of Frehya, Valles decided to indulge her a little, feeling that the more time she spent with the Knight might show some weak spots that could be probed.

"Knight Lumoxa, indeed I would like to stay for a night at my suite on the 21st level of the Felucia City Hotel. Can you see that it is made ready?"

"Assuredly, my lady. Shall I ride with you back to the City?"

Valles chuckled. "Hop on, Miss Frehya."

The two sped away.

* * *

 ** _Coruscant – ground level – 1 ABY, 10 days_**

Deep in the bowels of Coruscant, far from the Republika 1000 block and the new Imperial Palace and Government Center, a dark complexioned man of older age was awaiting the arrival of a contact. He stood on the street waiting for her and for the most part, few wanted to bother or trouble the man as he was of sufficient size and wore a look of malice on his face. Clearly, he had seen many things over his 73 years of life, but he was still in good physical condition and could handle a blaster with the best of them.

Soon enough, the lady appeared, wearing a dark cloak over something like a skin-tight cat-suit, also in black. Her raven hair descended about halfway down her back, but she was not terribly attractive as her face was somewhat disfigured and she seemed to have a seemingly permanent sneer. Her eyes, though, had the sickly yellow look of the Sith. Seeing him, she gestured to an alley-way and he followed. When they came to a halt, she spoke.

"So, Mister Menoway, do you have what I was looking for?"

He nodded, then opened his coat and pulled out a small crystal, one with a pinkish hue. Saying nothing, he handed it to her. She looked it over.

"Can you perhaps get more of these?"

"Not around here. This one was hard enough. Do you have my payment?"

She pulled out a satchel from inside her cloak, opened it, and gave him a couple of credit chips. Eyeing them for a second, he seemed satisfied and put the money in his pocket.

He smiled. "Nice doing business with you, madam … Lizza, was it?"

She gave him a crooked smile. "And you, sir. We will meet again …"

Lizza turned and swirled her cloak as she left the alley and disappeared into the Coruscanti depths. Menoway counted his credits and headed for his local watering hole.

* * *

 ** _Coruscant, high levels – 1 ABY, 10 days_**

Elsewhere in town, Luke Skywalker and Hedala Fardi were sitting down to dinner with Reema Andujah. They were at an upscale restaurant that featured elegantly-prepared fare for discerning tastes. Luke was at this time a rising Padawan in the Order, and he had come up as an apprentice to Ahsoka Tano shortly after he had decided to leave his home on Tatooine and join the rebellion against the Empire. After the first Death Star had been destroyed in a joint action between Shaak, Ahsoka and himself, he happily threw his lot in with Ahsoka, as his first mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi, perished on the Death Star during an encounter with Darth Vader – who of course was later revealed to Luke as his father, Anakin Skywalker.

Hedala Fardi was the daughter of a smuggling family that lived on the Outer Rim world of Thabeska. Discovered by Ahsoka to be Force-sensitive at age 4, Hedala kept her abilities a secret as best she could while Ahsoka would visit to look in on her. The two of them would reunite years later on Alderaan, where Hedala was reintroduced to Ahsoka by Princess Leia Organa. Hedala had been working in the Royal House of Organa as an intern and she jumped at the chance to work and learn under Ahsoka as a young woman in her early 20s. She and Luke eventually found themselves working together in Ahsoka's employ and gradually began to have feelings for each other. They made a striking couple, with Hedala's flowing blonde locks and bright emerald eyes making her an object of desire for many young men, while Luke possessed the same magnetic charm that his father had shown a generation earlier. Shortly before Shaak's ascension to the Throne, Luke asked Hedala to marry him and she agreed.

Reema Andujah was a Force-sensitive orphan that grew up in the rough-and-tumble atmosphere of the Coruscanti underground. She was not accustomed to trusting very many people as she feared what might happen to her, but one day her Force abilities were detected by onetime Jedi Padawan Jin-lo Rayce and Reema found herself with the chance to train and become someone important. Things started looking up for her when Shaak and Ahsoka visited Chandrila and saw her training with the others in a group of inexperienced Force adepts called the Agents of Ossus. Reema soon became a Padawan of the Order and her progress was swift with Maris Brood as her master. Shaak also was impressed with her and she was soon on the fast track to becoming a Knight and a full-fledged Member of the Order.

More recently, Reema found herself transplanted and Ahsoka became her new master and she began working alongside Hedala. She resisted this at first and was resentful of Ahsoka, whom she felt had overstepped and forced Maris to go along with the decision. As Shaak ascended the Throne of the Galaxy, Reema found herself making the acquaintance of Valles Santhé, and the two struck up a friendship, with Valles revealing her true identity as a Dark Side Force adept and one with great power. Reema felt gratified to meet someone who truly seemed to care about her. So this particular evening saw Reema happy to break bread with Hedala and Luke and she found herself being outwardly supportive of their forthcoming wedding. After finishing the meal, Reema asked for the server to bring a bottle of an intoxicating liquor to their table, along with three small glasses. She proceeded to pour a small amount into each and then asked for a toast.

"To Luke … and my good friend, Hedala. May you always know happiness together."

The three raised their glasses into the center and clinked. Luke took a small sip of the beverage and found it rather strong.

"What … is this … Reema?"

The Coruscanti laughed. "A small treat from our home … to you for a celebration. To partake of the _Detanka_ is a privilege usually only for the rich and powerful. Long ago, it was a dream of mine to someday raise a glass in joyful celebration with my friends."

Hedala sipped some and found it delicious. "If I have too much of this, my head won't be able to think straight …"

She turned to Reema and smiled. "Thank you very much, my friend, for sharing with us your custom and this amazing beverage."

Reema beamed. "My sincere pleasure, Knight Fardi."

Hedala continued. "I think you will soon become a Knight as well. I will give Maris and Ahsoka my recommendation."

"Thank you, Hedala. That means a lot to me."

"Could I ask you one thing? It's been bothering me a little."

"Go ahead."

"Reema, a while back, when we had a duel together on Felucia, you insisted on checking the intensity levels in the training sabres. I had the feeling you didn't trust me, and that was troubling. Why did you do that?"

Reema sighed for a second, then her look brightened. "It was not that I suspected anything from you, Hedala. You are a woman of honor, I can see that. But this was a custom I first learned from Master Jin-lo when I joined the Agents of Ossus. We always checked our sabres to show good faith toward our opponents, because these were also our team members. It was a way of building trust."

Hedala nodded slightly. "I see. In a way, that makes sense. Reema, forgive me for being suspicious of you. We should work together. It will be my honor to stand next to you."

Reema stood and motioned for Hedala to come close. The two then embraced tightly.

"You are forgiven, Knight Hedala," she said with a chuckle.

"In fact, I would like to ask you to be my maid of honor at my wedding."

Reema blushed slightly. "Seriously? I would be most pleased to be there and stand up for you."

She turned to Luke, who had also risen and came to stand next to his fiancé. "You are doing quite well, to marry such a lady as this." Reema picked up her glass again. "A toast to Luke and Hedala – may they have a wonderful life, and always be together."

Luke nodded. "Don't I know it!"

All three clinked glasses, then sat down. Fueled by the Detanka, they continued to converse long into the night.

* * *

Author's note:

We just have a little more catching up to do, but the aim here was to establish the general atmosphere of the story to start and pick up where the first volume ended. At the same time, to introduce some new elements. I apologize for not having this up quickly but I expect to have more time to devote to it this month.


	3. Taking the Reins

**Ahsoka, Shaak and the Second Empire – Chapter 3: Taking the Reins**

Glad to see people are discovering this story. Things might move a little slow at first because there are many things to establish here. I promise this tale will be entertaining and thought-provoking. Welcome to all followers:

 **MVG-Syndicate, Roddlz25, Austin Morgan, Joshua W Davis, heatherxenia, CT7567Rules, Megagalvatron12, Typho, Zaconator and Zackis, FerAlb, Karyn K Yape, armandoandres, matthew barkus 31, Count Mallet.**

 **Chapter 3: Taking the Reins**

 _ **Shili, Corvala City – 1 ABY, 10 days, 14 hours**_

About two hours later, _Corvala Dawn_ landed for the first time in the city of Corvala on Shili. Ahsoka, as she took the helm and contacted the main spaceport, recognized the irony in the occurrence.

"Corvala control? This is _Corvala Dawn_ , requesting landing clearance."

"Proceed, your highness. Welcome back to Shili. We've been waiting for you."

"Thank you. It's good to be home," Ahsoka said in a pleased tone.

As they descended, a small crowd had gathered at the landing bay. Almost all were Togruta of varying ages, and somehow, word had spread that the Crown Princess herself had returned to her ancestral home. All around Corvala, there were posters and billboards with Ahsoka's and Shaak's pictures and it was plain to see the planet had become quite excited that two "local gals" had hit the big time and it was clear to all that good times were in store for the local populace.

Ahsoka and Tri'ku emerged from the ship and the crowd applauded politely. There were police lines to keep the people back so as to allow them to pass, and the pair were escorted to a waiting limo-speeder that brought them to the Royal Togruta Hotel in the city. After they had arrived at their suite, they sank into comfortable chairs and exhaled. Tri'ku spoke first, glancing at his fiancé:

"I don't think I've ever been greeted like that before. Of course, it wasn't for me. How did it make you feel?"

Ahsoka shook her head, looking rather overwhelmed.

"I need to process this … I've become a celebrity. At least here on Shili. Togruta are usually reserved people, much like Shaak's family."

Tri'ku nodded. "Needless to say, I'm proud of you. The hometown girl makes good …"

Ahsoka laughed nervously. "It will take some getting used to. I wonder if they would like me to give a speech. What should I say?"

"Just repeat the same things that Shaak says. Tell them you're happy to be home and you will help this world realize its dreams. That it's an honor as a Togruta to be home and be around your people. It's not that hard and you will soon get used to it."

The two of them took a short nap, then Ahsoka contacted her brother using the information given to her. Needless to say, he was quite eager to speak with her.

"Hello, Mako'ta Tano? This is Princess Ahsoka Tano, your sister, speaking."

She heard a deep breath on the other end and then some excited talk in what sounded like the Togruti language. Then a male voice answered calmly.

"Somehow I know it's really you this time," the man said, this time in Galactic Basic. "Yes, this is Mako'ta. I had heard you were trying to find me. I'm so glad you didn't give up."

Ahsoka was a touch confused. "What do you mean, 'this time'", she asked, a bit puzzled.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry, your highness. It's just that people have been pranking me for while now, pretending to be you. I sincerely apologize. I am looking most forward to meeting you, and so proud to have a sister, especially one as incredibly beautiful as you are."

Ahsoka's lekku got a little bluer as she heard this obsequious compliment, but this time, it felt different. She started probing with the Force – and, wonder of wonders – got a response in kind, though it was rather feeble.

"It's really him," she said as she glanced at Tri'ku, her hand covering the microphone of her device. Then she spoke again to her brother. "How would you like to meet us, Mako'ta? I'm here with my fiancé. We are going to be married soon."

"Congratulations are in order, my dear sister. We can meet at your convenience. I imagine you're a very busy lady."

Ahsoka thought for a minute, then offered, "How about the House of Kaa'shaan? They have great food."

"That would be exquisite, Sister Ahsoka. Shall we meet you there?"

"Um, yes. We will arrive in our limousine. Who will be accompanying you?"

"My wife. We've been married for five years and we have two young children already. They are staying with my sister-in-law."

Ahsoka thought for a second, then replied. "Okay we will see you in 30 minutes. Looking forward to meeting you."

She switched off the com, then looked intently at Tri'ku. "This should be interesting, if nothing else. I really do have family. A sister-in-law, and a niece and nephew, it would seem, although he didn't tell me anything yet about his children."

Tri'ku nodded. "I'm happy for you, dear. It seems this mystery may finally be over and you can move on."

* * *

 _ **Felucia – 1 ABY, 10 days, 16 hours**_

Valles Santhé had repaired to her top-floor suite at the Felucia City Hotel and was amusing herself with thoughts of Knight Frehya Lumoxa. _Quite the impressive one, she is. All that time with her and the mask never dropped. Shaak can depend on this one._

Meanwhile, Frehya was wrapping up some chores back in the area reserved for the Order and she happened to pop in to visit Yoda. The old master was passing time quietly in his new home that the Order had constructed for him. He happily answered when she dropped by. His home was a bit too small for people who were not his size so he came outside.

"Knight Lumoxa. Pleased, I am, to see you. Things with you, how are they?"

Frehya paused, then smiled. "Master Yoda, you know I value your counsel greatly."

He nodded. "Questions, you have, for me?"

"Yes. Master, may I ask for your opinion on something? Something I have been thinking about more and more, and deeper, as well."

"Sit, shall we?"

Frehya nodded and sat on the ground next to him. "It's about Master Shaak. I think you have known her much longer than I, so you probably can give me more insight into her."

"Yes," he intoned slowly. "Sure, you are not, about her current path?"

"That's right. Let me first say that I have almost total respect for her. I've come to know her, cherish her, even love her, and she is sort of like a sister to me. So what I say now is because of the way I feel about her."

He nodded again. "Understand, I do, what you are about to say."

"But let me say it anyway. I don't feel very good about her becoming Empress. She will be hurt by this, I feel certain. The Force seems to be telling me this. Of course, next to you, I am just an apprentice when it comes to such things. Please tell me if my concern is misplaced."

Yoda reached over to the Knight and put his hand on hers. Frehya felt a small surge come into her. She allowed it in and it started to soothe her a little. She smiled, and he responded.

"Knight Lumoxa. Proud of you, Shaak is. As well, Ahsoka is. Much talent, you have, and most intelligent, you are. Your concern? Misplaced, it is not."

Frehya nodded. "Thank you, sir, for understanding. Then can I say you agree? Our friend Shaak has gotten in too deep?"

Yoda hesitated before answering, then took her hand again, this time squeezing it affectionately for a few seconds.

"Frehya. Shaak, our friend, she is. Underestimate her, you must not. But correct, you are. Her new situation, complex …" he then spread his arms, as if to show something large in scope. "Complex, and dangerous, it is. Need you, she does."

"So what should I do?"

"By her side, stand, you should."

Frehya nodded slowly, and sighed. "I should go to her and join her. Yes. I agree. She needs me, and I can help her, I feel certain of that." Frehya took a deep breath, then turned to him. "There is something else I want to ask. What do you think about Lady Santhé?"

Yoda paused and seemed to consider the Grand Vizier. "A complex person, she is. Most intelligent." He stopped and seemed to be reaching out with the Force. After 15 seconds or so, he spoke, as Frehya quietly waited. "On this planet now, she is."

Frehya nodded. "Yes, I was with her for awhile earlier today. She had come by herself to Shaak's cottage in the woods. I couldn't determine what exactly she was doing there."

Yoda again nodded his head, this time a bit more decisively. "Interested, she is, to learn more about Empress Shaak."

Frehya countered. "Yes, but it seems like more than that. I know she is in charge of the new Imperial Administration, and I grant you that she just wants to serve Shaak as best she can. However, I think she's after more than that. Master, while I was settling Lady Valles into her suite, Knight Xendar left me a message and said he needed to talk to me."

Yoda looked straight ahead, almost as if he were looking through Frehya, but said nothing. Frehya continued.

"When we talked, he mentioned that he also had what seemed like an odd experience with her. He said that Lady Valles was snooping around the hangar bays at the Order Base and she had come upon the hangar where Shaak's ship the _Intrepid_ was kept. Now, Master, I really wonder what she found so interesting about that ship."

He turned to face her. "Knight Lumoxa, that ship … Shaak's personal signature, it has. Lady Valles, know that, somehow she does."

"Hmm, I feel you are correct, Master. But why would this be of interest to her?"

"Only one thing, it can mean. To the Force, Lady Valles, sensitive she is."

Frehya rose from the ground and stood. She looked down as Yoda did the same. She then spoke slowly, as Yoda could detect Frehya's own Force signature asserting itself. "We never noticed that … because we were not looking."

As Yoda nodded, she came to a unique realization. "Master, both Ahsoka and Shaak have told me that when Palpatine was the Supreme Chancellor, he had kept his true identity hidden – and no one, not even you, could detect it. Are we dealing with the same thing again this time?"

"At this time, know that, we cannot. All the more reason for you to go to Shaak now."

Frehya looked at him again and nodded, solemnly.

* * *

 _ **Shili – House of Kaa'shaan – 1 ABY, 10 days, 15 hours**_

Roughly an hour or so later, on Shili. Ahsoka and Tri'ku arrived at the Ti family restaurant and as they emerged from the speeder limo, they were spotted by her brother, Mako'ta Tano. Mr. Tano walked up to his sister and bowed to her, and Ahsoka extended her right hand, which her brother duly kissed, in somewhat exaggerated fashion.

"I am so pleased to meet you, my dear sister. You are even more beautiful in person." Turning to Tri'ku, he bowed slightly. "And, this is my soon-to-be brother-in-law? Pleased to meet you, sir."

Tri'ku returned the bow and offered his hand, which Mako'ta grasped in a friendly handshake. "I am Tri'ku Je'har of Almania. My pleasure to meet you, as well, sir. Ahsoka is quite happy to be connecting with her birth family."

Mako'ta seemed a bit confused, so Ahsoka spoke. "The lady who is now the Galactic Empress is my adoptive mother. That's how I became Crown Princess."

"Ah … yes. I knew that, actually. Shaak Ti has adopted you. Lucky, huh?"

Ahsoka nodded, and laughed. "Indeed I am. Shaak is such an amazing person."

Mako'ta then motioned to the woman standing just behind him. "May I present my wife, Shuu'laama."

The woman bowed deeply to Ahsoka, who extended her right hand, whereupon her brother's wife duly kissed it. "So honored to meet you, your highness."

Ahsoka smiled. "This is wonderful. I once thought I was all alone in the Galaxy, after Order 66 saw most of my friends perish and my master Anakin disappear. But now I have Shaak, Maris, and my good friend Frehya, plus my apprentices Hedala and Reema, and of course Valles. And adding to that, my brother and sister-in-law … let's eat!"

They filed into the restaurant and were treated to a feast, as everyone wanted to show the Crown Princess a great time. They talked long into the night and Ahsoka learned that her parents were also still alive, but were in rough shape. Her mother was slowly dying and her father was not much better. She wanted to meet with them too, but her brother told her it might be taxing for them to have too much excitement. Even so, they would both want to see their long lost daughter who had now become Galactic royalty.

* * *

 _ **In transit to Coruscant, aboard the**_ **Empress Shaak** _ **– 1 ABY, 24 days**_

Two weeks pass.

The Empress was preparing to leave her home world and return to Coruscant to get about the business of governing. It was time to check the progress on her new palace and Valles had assured her that the work was proceeding around the clock to have it ready for her. It seemed that most of it was complete and Shaak was ready to take up residence. Traveling with her was her newest Togruta apprentice, the young Padawan Muu'saama, who had begun training under the Empress's direct supervision. Muu'saama was never far from her esteemed Master, and Shaak, always grateful for any activity that would allow her to maintain her exquisite physique, spent plenty of time working with the young lady, who had been given the Order rank of Padawan First Degree.

After the Imperial yacht _Empress Shaak_ was en route to Coruscant, the Empress asked her new Padawan to accompany her to a training room. As the two arrived, servants and personnel were snapping to attention from all directions as they proceeded down the corridors of the ship, which was the size of a battle cruiser, a full kilometre in length. The room had been hastily prepared for them and Shaak's two Togruta maidens – Emuu'ta and Tuu'waasa (Emu and Tuu) – were waiting in attendance as Shaak and Muu'saama entered the room.

The maidens assisted Shaak and removed her two outer robes – sumptuous garments of velvet and satin, the outer one in black and the inner one in pink – leaving the Empress standing in her pink satin sleeveless gown. Muu'saama simply removed her more utilitarian outer robe of pink velvet and stood waiting in sage-colored satin training gear. The maidens then removed Shaak's gown, revealing an impressive physique that radiated energy as seemingly every muscle of her body was toned and glistening. All the Empress had on at that point were an exercise bra and minimal shorts. She then directed her apprentice through some basic weight training – even spotting her on bench press – to get her loosened up, and then Shaak drew her prized lightsabre "the razor of elegance" with its gleaming pink blade. Muu'saama ignited a training sabre in lime green.

The Empress took her student through some warm-up moves and then they spent about 15 minutes on the basic "Soresu" defensive poses and Shaak carefully worked to get Muu'saama to mimic her movements. After she was satisfied that the girl had it down pat, she then used basic attack moves against her. Each time, Muu'saama handled the blocking movements correctly. Then they started working on "Ataru" moves, something Shaak herself hadn't practiced in years. This time, the Apprentice had a slight edge on the Master but Shaak's muscle memory came back to her quickly and she found herself doing various acrobatic feats. Muu'saama could only watch in awe as the "old lady" moved like a much younger person. But Shaak seldom pressed her advantage, wanting her student to get a full workout and learn from each encounter.

Muu'saama was silent through most of the training session as Shaak instructed her patiently. After a grueling hour – one in which the Empress seemed to barely break a sweat – they called it quits and went off to be washed, soaked, and massaged. They then returned to the Empress's suite on the yacht and Shaak and Muu'saama sat down together to partake of a mildly stimulating herbal beverage. Shaak had made sure that many of her blends and varieties were stocked aboard the ship and she had essentially been living on the yacht most of the time since she had left Felucia to go to Coruscant for her coronation. But now it was time to take up residence in the new Imperial Palace and start "laying down the law." As Master and Apprentice sipped their warm beverages, Muu'saama was deep in thought while the herbs penetrated her consciousness, but Shaak started reviewing it all in her mind:

 _So they are ready for me at the Capital? We shall see about that. There will be a series of meetings. Maris and Anakin have dutifully reported in and I am most pleased in their handling of the military thus far. After I have culled through the ranks and selected my top command team, we are going to take a tour of this Galaxy and we shall inform the various worlds that this force is to serve the people. But at the same time, it will strike fear in the hearts of those that would presume to oppose me. I intend to clean up much of this galaxy, starting with the Hutt Space and Nar Shaddaa and going to the Corporate Sector. A new force of Peacekeeper stations will be constructed to extend my rule into every corner of the Galaxy and enable us to pursue progress together. You know? It's ironic. Palpatine wanted absolute power and he tried to obtain it through fear. But I will gain it by cooperation and good faith dealing in the Togruta tradition._

* * *

 _ **Coruscant, the new Imperial Palace – 1 ABY, 25 days, 7 hours**_

Empress Shaak and her entourage arrived on Coruscant without incident as their shuttle landed on the newly-constructed spaceport for the Imperial Palace. Though not entirely complete, the palace was deemed ready enough for the Empress to take up residence and she rode on her "royal repulsor" chair as the staff gave her a quick tour of the main facilities and her lavish suite of apartments. Shaak now had more living space than she had ever dreamed of and immediately put her maidens Emu and Tuu in charge of getting everything organized to her specification.

After a quick meditation session on the floor of her new master bedroom – one that had a layout similar to those Valles favored in her palaces on Lianna – Shaak rose, walked over to the windows and gazed out on the expanse below. From her perch, eleven levels above the new Imperial Square below, Shaak could quickly take in most of the structures of her new government – the various ministries and agencies, each in their well-appointed towers. She gave a soft sigh of approval, then signaled via the Force for her maidens to come in. They accompanied her into her dressing area, where rows of gowns, robes, and other elegant ensembles awaited the Empress's fancy and desire. Fingering some of the luxurious garments, Shaak thought wistfully about the long distance she had come.

 _Not that long ago I wore the plain brown garments of a Jedi Master – a suitable uniform for my role at the time. But now my role is to inspire and I plan on doing exactly that. I realize from my brief time back on Shili how many are looking up to me now. But I don't shrink from it. I am confident I can do what is expected of me. I want to lead. Let's get about doing that._

After changing into a fresh gown and robe, in the now signature Imperial colors of pink and green, Shaak quickly exited her bedroom and stepped toward the ante-room of her royal apartment. Two young male aides, one human, one Zabrak, both smartly dressed, bowed to her and asked, in unison:

"What is thy bidding, my Empress?"

Shaak chuckled. "I am glad to see you. First, what are your names?"

The human spoke first, "DeVon Handoor, your Majesty. From the planet Brental."

The Zabrak then answered, "I am Goss Puntara. From Iridonia. It is my supreme honor to serve the Empress."

"Very well. And I suppose you were cleared by the Grand Vizier, Lady Santhé?"

"Yes, your Majesty," they again answered together.

"Contact her and inform the Lady that she is to meet with me in one hour. At this exact location. That is all."

Shaak spoke in a firm tone, wanting to set expectations with her new assistants.

They both bowed, and answered. "It will be done, your Majesty."

An hour later, very much on time, as was her nature, Valles strode in and took her seat on one of the luxurious couches in Shaak's spacious ante-room. Shaak's maidens greeted her.

"Good afternoon, Lady Valles," chirped Emuu'ta.

Valles smiled. "A glass of ale, if you please," she replied in her clipped, affected Core-world accent.

Shaak waited for a few minutes, taking full advantage of her presumed royal privilege. She then strolled leisurely into the room, clad in three layers of soft satin robes over her pink gown, with the Amulet of Kalara prominent on her upper chest, dangling on a platinum chain.

Valles set herself down, then rose and gave the Empress a full curtsy. "How wonderful to see you, your Majesty," she gushed.

Shaak smiled and extended both hands, which Valles duly kissed. "Come with me, my friend."

Valles followed behind, but then came up alongside Shaak, as the latter gestured for her to do. "I must say, Shaak, power agrees with you. Did you get the rest you wanted, on Shili? You look as beautiful as ever."

Shaak took a couple of satisfied deep breaths, and replied. "Yes. It was relaxing. I am now ready to deal with things here in the Capital."

The two walked for a bit, then Shaak motioned to an escalator and they rode down together, with Emu holding the ends of the Empress's robes so they wouldn't get snagged in the stairs. Upon reaching the desired level, Shaak led everyone to a beautiful lounge area that afforded a spectacular view that took in the entire Imperial Square area below. The expansive room was filled with luxurious chairs and sofas, with a lovely throne for Her Majesty to sit on. Shaak seated herself, and once settled, Valles took the chair closest to it, looking up at Shaak lovingly. Shaak smiled and regarded her for a second, then pressed a button on the armrest of the throne and a control panel popped up.

Quickly deducing the functions of the various controls, Shaak dimmed the lights and then a screen descended on the wall nearest to where they were seated. She then rotated the throne around to face the screen as Valles swiveled her chair in the same direction. Shaak fiddled with the controls for a bit, then found what she was looking for. Soon, an organization chart was shown on the screen. Utilizing the Force, Shaak caused a laser pointer to appear, which shown in a lime-green color. She pressed on the boxes shown on the screen, causing the application to drill down into various departments and the names of key personnel then appeared. Clicking on a particular name caused the screen to show a photo of that person with a short bio and some career highlights.

Valles smiled, then looked at Shaak. "Are you satisfied with the progress we have made thus far?"

Shaak chuckled a little, then laughed a bit louder.

"Of course, you know, I am trusting that you have done the due diligence … is this a safe assumption?"

Valles nodded, smiling. "Your majesty. You can count on me to do the homework. I think we have recruited some valuable talent. Everyone I have interviewed has indicated they will follow your basic guidelines of justice and serving the people of the Galaxy, without discrimination as to species."

Shaak nodded. "That's a good start." She then gave Valles a smirk. "See that they live up to it."

Valles then ventured a question, although she was not entirely sure if Shaak was in the mood for any.

"Your majesty, have you taken a closer look at your plan for the syndicates and pirate groups? I might have some suggestions for you on that score."

Shaak seemed to give her a scowl, then chuckled. "Do you, now …."

Valles laughed, a little bit nervously. "Of course, I've been thinking about it for some time. On my home world of Lianna, we didn't usually run into much trouble with those … elements. We run a very tight ship there. So, I believe I have the right prescription for the Galaxy as a whole."

Shaak again chuckled. "I hope you are correct."

* * *

 _ **Coruscant, 1000 Republika – 1 ABY, 25 days, 14 hours**_

The former Princess of Alderaan (although she sometimes kept the title as an honorific), Leia Organa Skywalker, was having lunch with her friend Han Solo, who had helped the Rebels and had grown fond of her. She had a rocky start with him and the both had been taken prisoner by Sana Starros, who delivered them to the "smuggler's moon" Nar Shaddaa, where Starros split a hefty bounty upon turning them over to Grakkus the Hutt, who planned to collect an even larger amount from the Empire. But, to the rescue came Ahsoka and Darth Vader, who had just learned that Leia was his daughter.

Once they had been freed, Ahsoka brought them to Felucia, where she later made a deal to pay any amount that Solo owed the Hutts if he would assist the Rebellion. Leia met with Shaak and later decided she too wanted to join with her brother Luke (who had become a member of the Order and was a Padawan to Ahsoka at the time) and do what she could to assist the rebels as well. Along the way, Leia started some training with Maris Brood and began to learn how to handle a lightsabre and get in touch with her latent Force abilities. Han grew more attracted to her once he saw her in training against the rising talent Reema Andujah.

Leia was picking at a salad while Han was having a BBQ sandwich and washing it down with ale.

"So … Leia, what would you like to do under the new Empress? She might cut you some major slack." Han chuckled.

She looked at him sideways for a second, then answered. "Not sure _what_ I want to do. I mean, how is all this going to work, anyway? Not like you have many job opportunities. Shaak doesn't seem to care much for pirates and smugglers."

He nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right. But things haven't been tamed yet. I'm sure Jabba is still in business … for now, anyway. At least I don't owe him money anymore."

Leia sighed. "Try to stay out of trouble. Ahsoka isn't going to have time to bail you out nowadays." She took a sip of ale, then added, "I've got an appointment with Shaak later this afternoon at the new palace. I had better find something decent to wear."

Han scratched his head. "Maybe put in a good word with her for me? The old girl's a bit hard to read."

Leia laughed. "You're on your own, bud. She might not be in the mood but I can maybe feel her out."

Han snorted. "At least she's not Palpatine."

Leia laughed again, "Are you sure? Most people I talk to are a bit wary about her. She's got a ton of power."

Han rolled his eyes and made a gesture, as if to say, what are you gonna do? He then swallowed the last bite of his sandwich and drained his glass.

"Shall I wait for you?"

She smiled. "Sure. But I don't think you should accompany me into Shaak's palace. Let's meet afterwards and we can talk."

They hugged for a minute, then he watched her walk away. _Someday …_ he thought, then smiled.

* * *

 _ **Coruscant, the new Imperial Palace – 1 ABY, 25 days, 16 hours**_

Later that afternoon, as planned, Princess Leia Organa arrived at the new Imperial Palace and proceeded through the public areas. Eventually she came to the lifts and rose to the tenth level. Upon exiting, she was confronted by a security desk and two rather imposing Togruta guards.

"May we be of assistance, madam?" One of them asked her.

Leia was dressed in her finest white gown and was sporting the ceremonial necklace of Alderaan, one of the few prized possessions she owned from her lost home planet that had been destroyed just over a year earlier.

"Yes. I am Princess Leia of Alderaan, and an Associate Member of the New Order of the Galaxy. She showed her credential and handed it to the guard, who inspected it visually, then scanned it for authenticity. Seeing that everything seemed to be in order, he handed her a security pass and prepared to waive her through the detectors.

"That pass must be returned on your way out, madam," he remarked, while Leia nodded.

As she made her way down the long spacious corridor, she noticed several plaques and mementos upon the walls. A closer look showed that many of these honored Jedi members of the past. One honored Kit Fisto, and another, Mace Windu. Replicas of these men's lightsabres were in glass cases in front of the plaques that honored them. Leia was quite curious to see more of what appeared to be a museum of the past, but she had to keep her appointed time. Keeping the Empress waiting was surely not an option.

She turned a corner and came upon another security desk, this one decidedly friendlier.

"Good afternoon, Princess. Her Majesty is expecting you."

She was shown to a comfortable repulsor chair that was set to take her to Shaak's ante-room. As Leia got in, she was most impressed by the opulence of the place. _They've really gone all out for Shaak,_ she thought, and a smile came over her face. _And why not? We all owe her so much._ As the chair took her another 100 metres down another long hallway, Leia could see various pieces of artwork from some of the many worlds of the Galaxy. Paintings, sculpture, ironwork, and many other forms were exhibited. As she got to the end of the corridor, the lighting changed to a deep blue and another lift door opened as her chair slid inside. The lift quickly rose one level and the door opened to Shaak's ante-room, brilliantly festooned in the royal colors of bright pink and sage green. The chair stopped and Leia rose from it. She was soon greeted by Shaak's two maidens, Emuu'ta and Tuu'waasa.

"Good afternoon, Princess. Her Majesty will be here shortly. Would you care for a beverage?"

"No thank you, I will wait for the Empress."

Leia seated herself on one of many elegant and sumptuous couches and sank into the comfortable fabric. _I could get to like it here,_ she thought with a smile. Soon Shaak appeared, this time in an electric blue gown with a soft white wrap around her shoulders. She still had the Amulet on a chain around her neck, and also sported a small tiara with several jewels that matched her gown.

Leia rose to meet her, and Shaak held out her right hand. Leia curtsied respectfully and kissed the Empress's hand gently.

"How wonderful it is to see you again, your majesty," she gushed.

Shaak chuckled. "And you, my dear Leia. How far we've come, yes?"

Leia nodded, with broad grin on her face as Shaak continued. "We don't have to stand on ceremony, child. You may still address me as Shaak in private."

"Thank you, Shaak, it is indeed an honor."

Shaak led the way and they passed through a couple of doors and went into a small sitting room next to a kitchen that Shaak had asked to be installed so she could prepare various beverages, dishes, and medicinal potions.

"It's just beautiful, Shaak. How are you liking it so far?"

Shaak nodded. "I love it. They've done such a fine job with everything. Would you like to share a cold beverage with me?"

Leia nodded excitedly. "I was so hoping you would ask. I've missed those delicious treats you once served on Felucia."

Shaak chuckled. "Oh, I haven't given up my home there. Valles built me another palace there, to match the one on Avalonia."

"Avalonia?"

"Yes, on the Outer Rim. It once had another name, one we won't speak of here. But we have … converted it, to someplace more hospitable."

"Say, I really liked those Jedi memorials downstairs on the walls. It was so good of you to do that."

"Yes, I felt something had to be done. We are also honoring some of the heroes of the Clone War on lower levels as well. I have many fine memories of my time serving with them and leading them in battle."

Shaak had finished preparing the drink and handed a glass to Leia, whereupon they took their seats and gazed out the window.

"This is my first full day here, Leia, but I feel right at home. This little nook is already a favorite spot. As you may recall, I do well in tidy little spaces."

"It's quite cozy, Shaak."

"So … tell me why you're here, child."

Leia took a deep breath and exhaled. "I've been thinking things over. I really want to serve you in any way I can, but I cannot make up my mind at this point."

Shaak scrunched her face a bit and wiggled her nose. "Well, you have many talents, of that I am certain. Maris spoke of your fast reflexes and you were starting to learn how to use a sabre … but something is telling me you might want a position with more … authority?"

"Oh, no, I don't want to impose, though I might be effective working with my Father, Anakin. It would be wonderful to get to know him better."

Shaak remained silent for a bit, seemingly mulling it over, then spoke. "I suppose I could ask him. I am planning on meeting with him and Maris tomorrow. We are preparing for our meeting with the Imperial military leaders. I suppose you might sit in on that and get the feel for what we are doing. A new structure is being crafted with the intelligence service, which I want to see work hand-in-hand with the Navy and Army command structure. We will soon be taking a look at our entire force structure and inventory."

Leia nodded. "Sounds interesting, actually. A chance to learn about everything from the inside. Tell me, Shaak, I've heard quite a bit about another Death Star. Are the rumors true?"

Shaak nodded. "Quite. But we won't use that term for it any longer. It is not my desire to inflict terror on the good people of this galaxy. The Peacekeeper Force will be exemplary for showing that my promises of justice and good will are not just empty slogans."

Leia thought about this quietly. _I'm not so sure. A weapon of that scale could do so much damage, why ever would we need it?_ But she kept this to herself, though she knew Shaak could easily read her mind.

If the Empress was doing that at this point, she gave no indication. Instead, she turned to gaze out the window for a minute, remaining silent. Leia did not want to disturb Shaak's thought process until the Empress spoke first.

"Leia, my dear, I understand well your concerns. There was a time when I might well have shared them. But allow my indulgence for a minute. I ask you – most sincerely – do you feel there are no forces at large in the Galaxy – in the Universe, for that matter – that we can afford to simply ignore?"

Leia considered the gravity of what Shaak had just referred to, but had no immediate answer. "I'm not sure," was all she could offer.

The two sat together quietly, then Shaak offered. "Would you like to meditate with me for a bit?"

Leia felt unsure, but didn't want to possibly offend the Empress. "I would love to. I've never done that with you before."

Shaak laughed. "I think you will find it most useful."

The effects of the beverage began to kick in, and Leia felt her mind starting to float just a bit. If ever there was a perfect time to meditate, this was it. _Shaak seems to trust me. I must use this chance to build a solid relationship with her._

Their beverages consumed, Shaak rose and led Leia into another smallish room, one with two footstools on the floor and not much else. She motioned for Leia to be seated on one, and then, using the Force, summoned another, larger chair for herself and then was seated. Her amulet started to glow bright red and soon the little room was plunged into darkness. Leia tried to follow what was taking place but knew this was not the time for questions. She simply relaxed and then felt the Force washing over her as she gazed peacefully at Shaak, who by this time was in deep repose.

An hour later, the session ended and Shaak's amulet had changed from red to blue. The lights came on in a dim glow and Shaak rose, then helped Leia to her feet. The Princess knew her visit was coming to an end, and she felt somehow saddened by having to leave the presence of the great lady. Shaak then escorted her back to the ante-room, waved goodbye and then disappeared behind another door. Leia was escorted to the lift and she made her way out of the palace, marveling at all she had seen, and hoping very much she would be returning soon.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in the Unknown regions – 1 ABY, 27 days**_

A single sleek starship of shimmering black was making its way through hyperspace after having traveled more than a day's journey from the Galactic Core region. Finally, it reached its destination, and its pilot, a solitary figure dressed in a sleek black form-fitting suit and with a cloak all in black that also shimmered as it caught any light that came its way, eased the ship toward a small inhabitable moon. As the ship entered the atmosphere of the moon, there was little light as the sun in this system was rather distant. When the ship touched down on a landing platform, it was quickly drawn down into the surface of the moon, a distance of a kilometre.

Once the platform had reached its lowest depth, the pilot debarked from her ship and strode purposely across the floor of the landing bay, which was in a sort of star-base, deep inside the surface of the moon. She passed through a portal and stepped into a brightly lit area where multitudes of personnel were scurrying about. Soon, another female, dressed all in silver, stepped forward to greet the pilot.

"Lady of the Dark, you have returned. Magnifica has been awaiting you."

The figure in black simply nodded and followed the other female. They walked for a few metres and stepped into a cylindrical transport system. The one in silver pressed a few buttons and the pod they were in was whooshed away to its destination a few kilometres from the base. When they arrived, both women exited the pod and walked out into what seemed to be a sort of resort world, complete with shining sun, ocean and beaches. Grand structures could be seen in all directions and the two were quickly met by a speeder that took them over on the other side of one of the buildings. There, on the center of what seemed to be a small island in the middle of a large pool, sat a seemingly perfect being. She was tall, elegant, with a body out of someone's imagination. Dressed in red satin and with light hair descending halfway to the ground, the lady was surrounded by several male admirers, who seemed to be worshipping her. She was basking in her glory, letting her luxurious hair blow across her face as she wiggled sensuously. But then she spotted the woman in black who was approaching.

"Stop right there!" The woman in red commanded. But the figure in black seemingly ignored her and instead approached closer. Once she was close enough, the one in black made a quick motion with both arms and the groups of the blonde-haired woman's admirers were rudely shoved aside.

"Lizza! How rude you always are," The blonde said disdainfully.

"I have it," Lizza simply said. She thrust one leg forward, causing her cloak to open and reveal three lightsabres attached to her belt. She drew one of them and ignited it, causing a sizzling pink blade to leap forth. The blonde woman rose and stood in front of Lizza, all trace of a smile gone from her face.

"Give it to me. Now." She commanded.

"As you wish, Lady Magnifica." Lizza switched off the blade and handed the sabre to her.

As Magnifica examined the weapon, the smile returned to her lovely face.

"You have done well, black one. Were you spotted by anyone?"

"No, my lady. My contacts on Coruscant were very discreet."

Magnifica gave Lizza a piercing glance, her face briefly drawn into a snarl, which was then relaxed. She then walked back to her perch and invited Lizza to sit at her feet. "Massage me" she commanded, and Lizza started to rub her legs, then came around from behind and worked the magnificent one's shoulders.

When it was over, the two shared a brief kiss. Magnifica then poured a bubbly liquid into a glass and handed it to her paramour. As they each enjoyed it, Magnifica asked, "Can you get more of those crystals?"

Lizza lowered her head sheepishly. "It won't be easy. They are said to exist on a strange swampy planet – much like Zakuul."

"I don't want to hear excuses. You know her majesty won't either."

"Yes, my lady. Perhaps we might examine this one. Learn what makes it work?"

Magnifica mulled it over, but finding the exercise too tedious, decided she wanted more basking among her male admirers. She waved Lizza away. "I will see you later tonight, dear. That is all."

 _ **To be continued …**_

Author's note: So now we have made our first journey to the mysterious unknown regions.


	4. Setting Expectations

**Ahsoka, Shaak and the Second Empire – Chapter 4: Setting Expectations**

Welcome back everyone. Things start to ramp up a bit this time out.

 **Ahsoka, Shaak and the Second Empire – Chapter 4: Setting Expectations**

 _ **Coruscant, Imperial Defense Ministry – 1 ABY, 28 days, 10 hours**_

Leia Organa Skywalker arrived a few minutes early at the lobby area for the new Imperial Defense Ministry. As she stood waiting, and looking around for someone, her brother, Luke Skywalker also arrived. The two were both dressed formally, as they were going to be attending an important function. That function would be the meeting of the top military leadership of the Empire and would be conducted by the Empress herself, Shaak Ti.

Spotting Luke, Leia called out to him.

"Luke! Hey …"

Hearing his sister, he came over to join her.

"Hey, sis, what are you here for? Dad contacted me and asked for me to show up."

"Same for me. I wonder what the big deal is. Father didn't say much."

While they stood waiting, Anakin Skywalker and Maris Brood arrived together, each of them dressed formally in the uniform of the Order, in black with olive drab sections, and they also each had a lightsabre on their belts. Seeing Luke and Leia, Anakin called them over.

"My son … and daughter," Anakin said slowly. "I am pleased to see you both could join us. Maris and I are proud to have you here."

"I wouldn't miss it, Dad," Luke (also wearing his Order uniform) said quietly and offered his hand to his father. Anakin gave him a firm handshake and smiled. "Son, I have great ambitions for you in the Imperial military. We will discuss them after the meeting."

He turned to Leia. "My daughter … do you have any plans for what you would like to do in the new Second Empire?"

She looked at both Maris and Anakin, and then said, "I have met with the Empress recently. I told her I wanted to serve in some capacity that would allow me to be closer to her. I am very inspired by her – I feel she will be a great leader."

"A wise choice, Leia," Maris added, as she gazed at Leia with a smile. "But what of your further training – with the Order? I felt you were making great progress."

Leia nodded, and turned to Maris, with a bit of guilt. "I know. And please don't take this the wrong way, but I really feel like my path is more toward the political. Shaak will need good people around her and I want to help. I'm just not sure she can trust this Valles Santhé. Something about her rubs me the wrong way."

Maris sighed. "Of course. But I know your father was hoping to have both of his children serving at his side. And there is still so much I can teach you."

Leia nodded and came close to Maris. The two embraced, as Maris stroked Leia's dark mane. "Your father means so much to me, Leia. I promise I will look after him."

As they separated, Leia nodded and touched Maris on the shoulder. "I'm just so happy he has you." She turned to Anakin. "So, Father, what should we expect from the meeting today? This is the big one, right?"

"That it is," Anakin said slowly, in a deep voice. There were times that his experience as Darth Vader still informed much of his demeanor. He'd seen quite a bit over the twenty years he spent behind the mask. It had hardened him, but now he had to find his capacity to care. Having his children near would help immensely, as it seemed he wouldn't be seeing that much of Ahsoka.

He continued. "Today we will learn whom the Empress can count on. The various leaders of the Imperial military have had quite a bit of freedom when they served the Emperor. I feel she will demand a different type of service."

"Oh?" Luke asked. "How, exactly?"

"There will be a different role for the military. The Empress expects the Order – to be led by Master Brood – to take a key role in overseeing that her wishes are carried out."

"Ah," Leia smiled. "They will learn what we already know – that Shaak will be a very different leader than Palpatine was."

"Not only that," Anakin said, pointedly. "As we know, quite well, she has very different ideas. Justice is very important to the Empress. And she has definite ideas about what that is … and what it should be."

At that point, their conversation was interrupted as a group of men in Imperial dress uniforms, their insignia polished, along with their boots, started to arrive. Anakin stood stiffly and frowned as his keen hearing and Force sensitivity detected some animosity toward Shaak. Maris cheerfully introduced herself to each of them. Some of them were quite unaware of the Order and the role it would have going forward. Many did not realize that Anakin had been Darth Vader, but he let them know in no uncertain terms as he conveyed this understanding via the Force.

Some of the faces he knew – Cassio Tagge, Rae Sloane, Gallius Rax, Sate Pestage, Yupe Tashu, Randd, Valco Pandion, and Lozen Tolruck – some of whom he trusted more than others. _We will have plenty of time to sort that out later,_ he thought. But then the proceeding was interrupted as Mas Amedda, the former Grand Vizier to Palpatine (who still held a role of importance as he had suitably impressed Valles) arrived and made a general announcement.

"Good morning, everyone. Her Serene Majesty, Shaak the First, will be arriving shortly. She wishes everyone to take his or her seats in the meeting hall. We must make her aware of our loyalty to her."

The group proceeded to the meeting hall, about 15 levels above the lobby area. As they filed into the room, a large area that could seat as many as 500, the Imperial officers drew together in smaller groups.

Rax, Sloane, and Pandion were sitting together and quietly discussing things. Moff Pandion stated, "this could be trouble, we don't know what to expect from the new Empress, but I would bet she plans to make a strong statement."

Admiral Sloane nodded, and replied, "I can't find anyone in the command ranks who knows her and what her tendencies are. This could be interesting."

Fleet Admiral Rax laughed. "Let's not get carried away. Most of us were scared to death of Palpatine, but I came to know him when I was growing up on Jakku. He had a good side. I think Shaak will too."

"What do you know about the Togruta? Are they savage?" Pandion asked.

"I know this much. That Ahsoka Tano – now Princess Ahsoka – is a sharp military mind. Her strategy against us at Hoth was brutally effective. I've studied a bit on it. The history says Togruta are quite philosophical people and they have strong spiritual impulses."

Pandion scoffed. "Just what we need. To be governed by a superstitious old witch."

Sloane warned him. "Watch it. That guy, Anakin Skywalker? He used to be Darth Vader. I swear, he can read minds and he'll make a quick example out of anyone that gets out of line."

Admiral Randd overheard them, and came over to join them. "About Vader, do any of you know what exactly happened to him?"

They shook their heads. Sloane ventured, "I think he must have had an operation. There's a rumor going around that Anakin Skywalker was a Jedi Knight during the Clone War and something happened to him and that's how he became Vader. Maybe he's been restored. I'll say this much, he looks good for someone that went through a lot."

"So who is he now?" Randd asked. "Vader … or Skywalker? In terms of personality that is. I doubt he's any kind of Jedi now."

Rax laughed. "What's the big deal? We do the job and follow orders, he will respect us. It's the old lady we need to worry about. It never made sense why Emperor Palpatine would just step down and hand things over to her. She must be something serious."

Sloane nodded. "I was there for her coronation. Thought I'd try to get a look at our first female ruler. She put on a great show, that's for sure. The crowd was buzzing about her."

At this point, a group of individuals, wearing pink robes, entered the hall. Trumpets blared as they shouted, "All rise! Her Majesty the Empress has arrived."

Shaak, wearing elegant long robes of black, silver and pink, over her coronation gown of shimmering pink, smiled broadly as she entered the room on foot. She gazed around the hall, taking mental notes as she scanned the faces. The attendants then summoned her throne – an impressive piece in black and silver, which could float on anti-gravity repulsion if the Empress so desired. Shaak was assisted into it and she sat calmly, then took the microphone.

"Greetings, all. I'm sure you have heard about the purpose of today's gathering. For those whom I have not met in prior encounters, I shall introduce myself. I am Shaak Ti, of the planet Shili. I am most honored to serve as your Empress and I fully intend my reign to be a time of peace and prosperity for the Galaxy. Your previous sovereign, Sheev Palpatine of Naboo, has graciously passed the title to me and fully endorses what I plan to accomplish in this role. First, I would like to outline my plans in a short presentation that I believe you will find most useful, as it will convey my expectations for the role to be performed by our highly esteemed forces."

With that, Shaak enabled the control panel on her throne and caused the lights in the room to go dim and a holo presentation ensued. In the presentation, Shaak described various aspects of her policies for Galactic governance, with some organization charts at the higher levels. It then went into what she termed the mission for the various components of the military would be and finally the direct organizational structure that she had decided on.

At the top level was the newly drawn Imperial Security Bureau, to be headed by Anakin Skywalker and Maris Brood. Directly reporting to the new ISB would be the supreme commanders of the Navy, Army and the Knights of the Order. Maris was named as the new Master of the Order, while Anakin would be, in effect, the Minister of Galactic Defense. Crown Princess Ahsoka, due to her strong background in military affairs, would have direct oversight of the entire ministry, including the ISB and the Order, but she would not manage these organizations day to day. Left undetailed was the role the Force might play in various capacities, but the more astute Imperial officers were aware that Ahsoka, Anakin, Maris and the Members of the Order all possessed Force ability in various degrees.

Once the presentation was concluded, Shaak then asked each member of the audience to approach her directly for a short exchange, which consisted of her doing a Force scan while grasping their hands and then asking some questions. The first to approach the throne was Grand General Tagge. Their exchange went as follows, after she had scanned him.

"General, I'd like to ask you some basic questions."

"Of course, your Majesty. Anything I can help you with?"

She smiled. "I have learned that you once referred to the original Death Star as 'Tarkin's Folly' … Is this accurate?"

He swallowed hard, while realizing that she undoubtedly would be able to detect if he was being untruthful. "Your Majesty, I sincerely believed at that time that too many Imperial resources were being put into its construction and that they would be better deployed on further expansion of the fleet … I see now that I was likely mistaken."

"And why is that, General?"

"I now better understand the value of having that level of destructive power as a way to keep systems in line and prevent any kind of revolt against your rule."

Shaak chuckled. "We should all be so fortunate, to have someone with your demonstrated level of loyalty. Therefore, I must ask, what would you say to having a replacement built, and further, several more of these stations? We are looking at referring to them as the Peacekeepers – a name that, believe it or not, was endorsed by my predecessor."

Tagge smiled at her, and without a hint of irony, replied, "Your Majesty, this would be an exemplary method to show the Galaxy your sincerity in promoting the general welfare and maintaining order. My only question would be from where would the materials come to construct them? The first one took over 20 years to build."

She laughed. "Fair enough. I think, that this time, we shall have far more efficient means of construction and there is some thought being given to building them in different sizes. We also have solved the problem of cooling the reactors and allow the heat to bleed off more efficiently as well." She then paused for a second, "General, I appreciate your willingness to be frank with me. It's something I will expect from all of my top personnel."

She then called up the next person, and asked similar questions that greatly impressed them with the thoroughness of her knowledge about the forces, in terms of capital ships, weapons protocols and deployment procedures. Much of this information had been provided to her by Valles Santhé, from Santhé-Sienar manuals. Everyone tried his or her best to assure the Empress of their complete loyalty and support for her entire program of activities. They also agreed to show full deference to Anakin, Maris, and Ahsoka, who were essentially her "eyes and ears" into the workings of the military.

When it had concluded, many returned to the throne to pay further respects to Shaak, though she had not indicated that this was in any way a requirement. If she had any favoritism among the ranks, they were completely unaware, as she set the general tone early on. All would remain in their current positions, but were reminded that they served at her pleasure only.

Leaving the room, Sloane, Rax, and Pandion picked up their earlier discussion and were satisfied that they were not being detected by Shaak.

"A most interesting meeting, was it not?" Pandion asked, seemingly surprised.

Rax chuckled, "Wilmar, were you expecting her to sack the lot of us?"

Sloane added, "She's far too clever to do anything like that. I rather liked her. If we do our jobs, she will support us. How can you ask for more than that?"

"Rae, don't be naïve." Pandion scoffed. "She's more than a bit strange. What was that hand holding bit about? Was she going to read our palms like some fortune-telling vagabond?"

Rax smiled. "You'd do well to respect the Force. The Empress is no different than the Emperor was. She will take a dim view of any mockery."

Sloane added, "I know most of us thought it was silly superstitions and nonsense, but I served under Lord Vader at times. This power is very real, even if we don't understand how it works."

* * *

 _ **Coruscant, New Imperial Palace – 1 ABY, 28 days, 13 hours**_

A few hours later, Shaak invited Ahsoka, Anakin and Maris to her apartments in the Palace. This was Ahsoka's first chance to see how her adoptive mother had been set up. Shaak showed her around briefly. She had changed into a simple black silk gown that flowed behind her a few feet and gave her a sense of quiet understated elegance. As they sat down, Shaak Force-lifted a pitcher and two glasses over to the small table between them, then poured a cool beverage for them both. They sipped it together as Ahsoka gazed out the window to the new Imperial Square.

"This is a rather well-done place," she noted. "Mother, I'm happy that it meets with your needs."

Shaak took a deep breath and smiled. "So tell me, darling, how did it go on Shili?"

Ahsoka laughed. "Well, I met my brother and his wife. They have two children, both rather young. I'm not entirely sure of what to make of it all, but it's nice to have family members. I will come to know them better as we go forward."

Shaak nodded. "Yes … no need to make snap judgments. So, is your wedding on track?"

"Yes it is … Lianna … in two months. I think all of the major details have been worked out. You will come, right?"

"Of course I will, but I don't want to overshadow your day. It seems like no matter where I go, it's always a big deal. But I shouldn't complain. I asked for this job."

"Mother, you have ultimate power now. If you want more privacy and so on, just ask for it. Who would refuse you?"

Shaak laughed. "Well, when you put it that way … but still, I can see that people are putting so much faith in me, I can't let them down."

Ahsoka, in her heart, knew that this could be a trap for Shaak as her good intentions might be badly abused. She changed topics. "So how was the military meeting this morning?"

"It went reasonably well. I think I set expectations the way I wanted to."

"So what did you tell them?"

"Mostly it was to reassure everyone that I would keep them in their current jobs so long as they performed as expected."

"Kind of open-ended, wouldn't you say?" Ahsoka smiled and looked at her with her head tilted slightly, as Shaak nodded and smiled.

At the point, Maris and Anakin had arrived and were waiting for them in the ante-room. Shaak led Ahsoka out to meet them. She hugged Maris warmly, then stepped back and smiled. "My faithful friend. Where would I be without you?"

Maris laughed. "Probably back on Felucia making more potions. We have come so far." She shook her head slightly and smiled.

Shaak turned to Anakin. "Well, sir, how are you feeling? I just dumped a huge level of responsibility into your lap."

He smiled, took her hand gently, and then bent over to kiss it. "Master Shaak, I will be fine. You made a wise choice, putting me in charge. I know those people. They know me. Your wishes will be carried out, I can assure you."

She chuckled softly. "So let's talk a little strategy, shall we? Follow me."

They strolled with her to a spacious sitting room in her personal space, and looked out on a beautiful Coruscanti afternoon. Anakin was feeling vindicated for his decision – many months ago – to join Shaak and the Rebellion, and now he had been rewarded. She was the kind of leader he could respect and he felt certain she would discuss any problems she with him directly. Maris and Ahsoka looked at each other and smiled, feeling the warmth that flowed between the four of them – the newly appointed guardians of the Galaxy.

Shaak then opened the discussion. "Anakin, I know you understand my desire to set the tone in the Outer Rim. Such organizations as Black Sun – despite their long history – really have no place in our Galaxy. This also extends to the Hutts. Of course, I feel like giving Jabba a chance to do right by me as he had aided our rebellion in crucial moments."

Ahsoka immediately scoffed. "He only did that for business purposes. He still remains a slug, one with little redeeming value."

"I'm inclined to agree," Anakin remarked. "This is a good opportunity to crack down on the Hutts, but they have been in business for many centuries. Their influence runs very deep. It won't just be a matter of a show of force."

Maris then added her thoughts. "Why don't we use some smaller group as someone to make an example of? Then we could tell the others, this is what will happen to you."

Shaak was nodding at all of their contributions. "Very fair points, all of them. I will think these over. Now I've got another idea. Ahsoka, your friend Chelli Aphra intrigues me. I have a pilot plan to create a droid-based force. There are some capabilities there that might make a lot of sense."

Ahsoka furrowed her brow at this suggestion. She remembered – all too well – at the struggles they'd all had during the Clone War. She asked, "How would this work, exactly? Grievous and Dooku are long gone. Also the Geonosians are almost extinct, thanks to Palpatine and his genocide."

Shaak smiled at her. "Darling, I am of course aware of all of that. But what you may not be aware is that there is a group called the Droid Gotra. I believe Doctor Aphra is well-acquainted with them."

Maris and Anakin had little to contribute to this discussion. Shaak glanced at them, as if to ask for their opinion. Anakin spoke up. "There may be some concern inside the ranks of the military. There are some Clone War veterans among them who remember fighting on the side of the Republic."

Shaak nodded, while Maris remained silent. "I will let Frehya know – she recently asked if she could come for a visit. I'll ask her to bring Chelli along."

* * *

 _ **Felucia, Assembly Hall of the Order – 1 ABY, 29 days, 6 hours**_

Knight of the Order Frehya Lumoxa was getting some things together, so she could take a trip to Coruscant. Her talk with Yoda had convinced her that Shaak would need her presence, but she had been too buried in work. She was at the Assembly Hall in her office, where she kept her records and helped with the administration of the Order's affairs on Felucia. Knight Xendar Silkaw had heard of her plans and stopped in to see her. He had found himself growing steadily fonder of his fellow Order Member as the days and months went by. Something about her calm and quiet demeanor, coupled with her undeniable intelligence, and that glorious mane of black hair, always excited him. She spotted him outside her door and smiled. He stepped inside the office.

"Hi, Freh …" he said cheerfully. "I'd heard you were leaving."

"Yes. I feel I must visit Master Shaak. I'm just a little worried about her … plus, I miss her so much," she sighed. "It's just not the same without her."

Xendar laughed. "You really got close to her. I think we all did."

She turned around and came closer to him, her brown eyes sparkling. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"I think you know, Freh. I've grown fond of you. What an amazing person you are."

She smiled sweetly. "Be serious, Xen. Your mind's playing tricks on you."

The handsome Knight drew her close and kissed her gently. At first she seemed tentative, but soon her own feelings took over and she returned it with passion. Her mind suddenly felt adrift. _What am I doing?! He's young enough to be my son … and yet, so much the kind of man I wish I had met when I was that age._ At the same time, she was drawn to his conviction that he felt he had to be open with her.

"Oh … my," she gasped softly. "Xen … how long have you felt this way?"

"A lot longer than I realized. But Freh, do you share it? For the first time, I feel like you do."

She nodded. "I can't deny it. But I didn't want to lead you on. You deserve better than that."

He smiled and looked her in the eye. "Hey … no strings. We don't have to decide anything, but Freh … I want you. Plain and simple. I've always respected you, but now it's so much more."

She sighed. "Where have you been all my life?" She muttered softly, then pulled back a bit. "Can we sit and talk for a minute?"

He shrugged, then took a seat in front of the desk as Frehya sat behind it. "This is about the Order, isn't it?"

"It is. Xendar, I'm leaving for Coruscant. It may be more than just a visit."

"Oh?"

"I had a talk a couple of weeks ago with Master Yoda. We are both concerned about Master Shaak and this Valles Santhé. I pointed out to him about both yours and my experience with her earlier this month. Didn't it seem a little odd to you?"

Xendar thought about it for a few seconds. "Now that you mention it. I've been rather busy these days. Hadn't had time to analyze much outside of my duties." His mind returned to what he wanted to discuss with her. "Freh, I really need you here. This place is rather busy now and without you, we're at the mercy of Santhé-Sienar. They act like Valles runs this planet now. It's not like I can ask Yoda to help out."

She laughed. "Come on. You're a good manager. I feel like you've come a long way. Plus you have two able assistants in Cobo and Sanjip." She then returned to the topic of Valles. "So, as I was saying, Yoda and I concluded that Valles must have some kind of Force sensitivity or ability."

That got his attention. "Seriously? Then why haven't I been able to detect it? Have _you_ detected it?"

Frehya shook her head. "No. But why else was she snooping around Master Shaak's ship? It's not like she needs to borrow it for her own use."

Xendar nodded and half-smirked. "Shaak told me directly never to let anyone on that ship besides Ahsoka, Maris, or herself. That includes Valles. I was polite to the Lady, but firm."

"How did she handle that? I have the feeling she's not used to being told no."

"Right. But she didn't push it. In fact, she complimented me on my loyalty to Shaak."

Frehya chuckled softly then whistled. "What a piece of work that lady is. She walks around acting as if she owns everything, which she probably does on her home world. But I'm not letting her walk over me."

Xendar looked away for a second. "But if she has Force ability, then she must be very good at hiding it – which to me says she's rather powerful."

"Xen …" Frehya teased. "You don't have a thing for her, too, do you? Does her dark hair set you off? Or just mine …"

He laughed and scoffed. "Ha! Look, I won't deny it. Valles is sexy, but she's not you, Freh. I'm not really into spoiled rich gals who get everything they want."

"Fine. Well, anyway, this is why I have to see Master Shaak. I just want her to know of our concerns."

"OK, sure. But hurry back. I'm going to miss you.'

* * *

 _ **Coruscant, New Imperial Palace – 1 ABY 1 month, 2 days, 10 hours**_

A few days later, Reema Andujah was in her private apartment in Republika 1000. She'd received word earlier that morning that the Empress wanted to see her and she was to go to the Palace. Reema, for the first time she could remember, agonized over what to wear for the appointment. Finally, she found a smart-looking black dress that matched her hair, but decided to wear her new boots, which matched it nicely. She then fastened a belt around the dress and clipped her lightsabre to it.

The days had been passing quickly since the coronation, and Reema had kept herself busy working out with Luke and Hedala. Ahsoka, though she too had been busy, was able to spend some time with her and things went much smoother this time. Reema apologized for any ill will there had been on her part and explained that they all had important jobs to do. Ahsoka was extra careful not to be too patronizing of her younger apprentice and had even given Reema assurance that she would back her for knighthood in the Order later in the year. Reema was promoted to Padawan Third Degree shortly after the coronation by Maris and her career seemed to be on track. But still, the meeting she'd had with Valles Santhé haunted her, as the Lady's mysterious energy and Force power were obvious. But Valles had not contacted her since. _Perhaps she's just too busy but no one has ever reached out to me like she did … I really want to see her again._

Checking herself in the mirror, Reema brushed her soft black hair, snapped her head forward and gave herself a smirk. _Time to deal with Her Majesty._

She stepped outside and dialed up a ride by using her portable device. Soon a speeder appeared. Reema got in and the vehicle whisked her down through several levels before pulling into a main thoroughfare which eventually brought her to the new Government City area and the new Imperial Palace. She was brought to the main public entrance, whereupon she hopped out and strutted inside with a distinct air of cockiness. Once she exited the lift at level ten, the Togruta guards at the security desk took immediate notice.

"Young lady, your credentials, if you please."

Reema opened her clutch purse and presented a metallic card that the guards ran through the system.

"Hmm. Reema Andujah, Member of the Order. You'll have to check that lightsabre."

Reema frowned. "I am expected to wear it at all times when I am in public. Do you want to explain to the Empress why you felt you had to override her orders?"

"Madam, we are responsible for the safety of the royal household and all who serve it. We cannot have you carrying a lethal weapon past this desk."

"And I, sir, am a full member of the Order and have every right to carry it. I am most loyal to the Empress and she will be fine with it. Would you like to call her? I have a pressing engagement with her and she will not be pleased if I am delayed."

The two guards whispered to each other, then turned back to her. They had apparently weighed the consequences of overriding the Empress's orders versus their primary directive to keep her safe. The members of the Order, however, were part of that directive and there were, at the time, fewer than 100 in the entire galaxy. Reema was waved in and given a pass, which she agreed to return after her visit with Shaak had ended.

She had arrived with time to spare, as she wanted to take some time inside the Palace before seeing the Empress. Both Hedala and Luke had told her about the Jedi "wall of fame" and Reema read each plaque with interest. When she came to the one for Mace Windu, she perused it carefully, noting that he was believed to have died in the year 19 BBY. She saw, among the various plaques, several references to Order 66 and she wondered exactly how that took place. Reema resolved to spend more time studying the subject and wanted to, if possible, bring it up during her visit.

Eventually she came to end of the hall and turned to see the second security desk, whereupon she was greeted and given the repulsor chair. At first, she felt strange having to sit but soon she welcomed the idea of being treated as an honored guest and was told how she, as part of the Order, was a valued "Guardian of the Galaxy." She rode the lift up one level and came to the Empress's reception area, whereupon Shaak's Togruta maidens awaited. Reema declined the offer of refreshments and waited, a touch nervously, for Shaak to appear.

As she was early, she waited a full 15 minutes and then the Empress arrived, this time in a radiant blue gown that covered most of her body, with only her hands and feet showing along with her head and lekku. Reema rose respectfully and waited for Shaak to come to her. The Empress smiled warmly and extended her hand, which Reema knew to kiss. She knelt in front of Shaak as she did, then rose and stood before her. Shaak chuckled.

"Relax, child. I am very pleased to see you."

Reema tried to do that, but she could sense Shaak's massive Force presence filling up the room. She took a minute to regard it and let it into her consciousness, with radiant warmth. It was then that she noticed the amulet on a chain around the Empress's neck, starting to glow bright red.

"Give me your hands, Padawan Andujah," Shaak commanded softly and Reema complied. Soon she was feeling a surge of energy that she had never felt before, one quite different from what emanated from Valles a few weeks earlier. Shaak held her hands for about two whole minutes, while Reema felt herself starting to sweat. Her eyes conveyed a sense of fear, which Shaak detected immediately. As Shaak released her, she then took the young woman in her arms and hugged her, giving off a soothing presence through the Force that started to relax Reema. _Something has affected this one. I detect a new presence in her life. There is little doubt her power is massive but at this point, the girl scarcely understands that._

Shaak took a step back and regarded Reema carefully. She then gestured toward a side exit from the room and Reema followed her.

"What do you think of my new home?"

"It's beautiful, Master Shaak." Remembering protocol, she then quickly asked, "May I call you that?"

"That will be fine, dear Reema. I am still the Grand Master of the Order, among my other titles."

As they walked, Shaak eventually led her to the same small room she had taken Leia earlier that week. Reema waited patiently, but this time Shaak served her a warm beverage. As Reema drank it, she felt it creeping into her thoughts, giving an eerie glow to everything. Shaak dimmed the lights and the room took on the same blue hue as her gown. They both sat. Reema had started to relax, but her guard was still up to a degree. Shaak then waved a hand and she surrendered to the Force.

"Do you know why I asked you here today, child?" Shaak asked gently.

Reema shook her head slowly. "No, Master."

"Young Reema … I have observed your progress carefully since you came to me on Chandrila and you joined the Order as a new Acolyte. It has been most remarkable. You have a gift, young one. But now, I would like to hear from you. How do you see yourself, and where would you like to go?"

Reema thought carefully. _This doesn't seem like a test, but I suppose it is. There is no way I can hide anything from her._

She turned to face Shaak directly, looking for the white circles around her eyes, but the amulet drew her attention instead, as it continued to glow red and was slowly burning its way into her consciousness.

"Your Majesty, Empress Shaak, I want to serve the Order and the Galaxy to the best of my ability," she heard herself say, and hoped it sounded sincere. "I also want to serve you. Your power and grace is so inspiring."

Shaak merely stared straight ahead, and seemed to be concentrating on something, but Reema could not penetrate her as she reached out to Shaak through the Force. Instead she felt a wave of energy start to sooth her again. Reema sank back in the chair and noticed that she had finished the beverage and strangely wanted more. Shaak remained silent, so the young woman resumed.

"I am ready to do whatever you need me to, Master. I still have so much to learn."

"That you do, young Reema. That you do."

Shaak had consumed her beverage and rose from her seat, and Reema obediently did the same. Shaak then led the Padawan through another couple of doors and they came to another sitting room that resembled a small library, with volumes on shelves going to the ceiling which was about 4 metres high. Shaak sat on a soft velvet covered bench and motioned for Reema to join her. She then stared at her a second and placed an arm around her, again soothing the young woman. _This one has been through many difficult ordeals in her young life. I can sense that others have had some undue influence on her. It is time to provide her with a more sound footing. The fear continues to creep through her and it is a potential danger, as her power is great and might be steered in the wrong direction._

Shaak smiled at Reema and hugged her again, as if she were the girl's mother, wanting to drive all pain and fear from her, but this was not easily accomplished. She released the young Coruscanti, then turned the bench to face an adjacent wall the seemed solid. A wave of the Empress's hand and suddenly the wall was bathed in a blue glow. A panel opened and a row of cubic holocrons protruded forward. Shaak led Reema to the objects, and saw the fascination in the girl's eyes. Reema had never seen a holocron up close before but somehow she could feel just how they worked. Shaak selected one of the objects and it floated silently away from the shelf, which retreated back into the wall, which had stopped glowing.

Shaak and Reema returned to the bench and the holocron dutifully followed them. Shaak grasped the object, then handed it to Reema, who looked at her with a sense of wonder, her fear now having subsided.

"I believe you will know how to open this holocron and how to access the contents," Shaak stated softly. "Much of it contains information on the Jedi Order, but there is a section on our new Order and what is required of a Knight. You are nearly qualified to be at that level, but it requires a deep commitment. I cannot will this to happen for you. It is your choice alone, young one. Come now, we have one more item to cover."

Reema rose obediently and followed Shaak through a few more doors and they came to what seemed like a small training room. "I am pleased that you brought your weapon, child. Hand it to me."

Reema unclipped the sabre and gave it to Shaak, who ignited it and carefully studied the amethyst blade while sensing the crystal.

"This sabre is very special. It is much older than you are, dear Reema. How did you come to own it?"

"Your Majesty, an older man in the Underground gave it to me. He said I had earned it, and that he could tell that my training was progressing well under the Agents of Ossus."

Shaak smiled. "Who exactly is this man, child?"

"His name is Mister Menoway. I think he might have been a Jedi Knight in his younger days, but he did not want to talk about his past. He said it didn't matter any more."

"I see," Shaak replied. "Do you suppose you could tell me how to find this man?"

"Do you want to visit him, Master?"

"Perhaps."

"I could probably find him for you, but I've never known exactly where he lives or stays. He's quite mysterious, but I always felt safe in his presence."

"That is fine, my child." Shaak hugged Reema again. "You have been most helpful."

She switched off the sabre and returned it to the young woman. Then, seemingly from out of nowhere, Shaak's own sabre flew into her hand and had ignited in its pink glow. Reema immediately reignited her own.

"Is this a training session, Master?"

"If you want it to be." Shaak had already removed her blue gown and stood in front of Reema, clad only in a black sports bra with matching tight shorts.

Reema bravely stepped back, held her sabre high and charged the Empress. Shaak smiled, then playfully batted the girl away and flicked her wrist, causing Reema to lose her balance and land on her gluteus maximus. The girl quickly leapt to her feet and took a defensive position. Shaak stepped forward quickly and used a sharp angular strike that shoved Reema backward. Reema was reeling at this point, seemingly at a loss for how to respond. Angrily, she shook her head and doubled her resolve. Using short crossing strikes, with both hands firmly on the hilt, she succeeded in backing Shaak up, so she followed through, only to see the Empress take a quick sideways step and then spin around. Again, Reema found herself on the floor of the training room, and again she jumped up. Shaak nodded in satisfaction, then stepped forward and slashed quickly and ended the short duel as her sabre registered what would have been a killing blow had they not been at training level.

Shaak switched off her blade and extended a hand to Reema, who then stood and bowed before the Empress, graceful in defeat. "You are truly great, Grand Master. So much I have yet to learn, as you said."

Shaak smiled. "But learn it, you shall. I admire your persistence, and the fire that burns inside of you will be most formidable in the future." Shaak quickly donned her gown again, having not even broken a sweat from the short, minute long duel. "I know you will now study the forms on the holocron. Pay particular attention to Form 2, the Makashi style. I feel you are advanced enough to become proficient at it."

"Yes, my Empress. I greatly appreciate your confidence in me." Reema then realized she had sweated quite a bit and Shaak sent a towel her way via the Force. _Good thing I didn't wear makeup. I'd be a mess now,_ Reema thought. She then noticed that the holocron was hovering the air behind her, as if it were a loyal servant, so she grasped the 200 cc box and carried it separately, as it was too large to fit in her small purse.

Shaak walked the young Padawan out of the training room and back to the ante-room. She then asked for Reema's hands again and then gave her a short burst of warmth, meant to encourage the troubled girl. Reema smiled, then curtsied.

"When will I see you again, Master?"

Shaak chuckled. "Perhaps soon. I shall be observing your progress."

Shaak nodded her head and dipped her shoulders slightly to Reema. She smiled and left the room, leaving the young woman with much to think about.

 ** _To be continued …_**


	5. The Jedi Return?

**Ahsoka, Shaak and the Second Empire – Chapter 5: The Jedi Return?**

In this installment, we tie together some "loose ends." A big reveal and a Rebels hero is back.

Welcome to new followers: **FanQuiet1991, SexAddict69**

 **Ahsoka, Shaak and the Second Empire – Chapter 5: The Jedi Return?**

 _ **Coruscant, Imperial Palace – 1 ABY 1 month, 3 days, 8 hours**_

A shuttle landed at the Imperial Palace dedicated spaceport, which was piloted by Knight of the Order Frehya Lumoxa and also aboard was Doctor of Archaeology Chelli Lona Aphra. The Empress had asked Frehya to bring Chelli along so as to discuss the topic of droid forces. Frehya had also wanted to visit Shaak and inform her of what she and Master Yoda had discussed regarding Valles Santhé and the Grand Vizier's interest in the Empress's personal craft _Intrepid V._

"So we're here. This is where she lives now, huh?" Chelli asked in a deadpan tone.

"That's right. I was here for the coronation a month ago. They were still working on things but now it's complete. Let's go inside."

Frehya exited the shuttle with Chelli right behind her. They entered the Palace after leaving the spaceport and took in the grandeur of the main entrance and the spacious lobby area as people milled about. It was a typical business morning in the center of the capital world, a place where 25 billion sentients went about their daily lives. Valles Santhé's polling organization had registered high marks of approval for the Empress so far, as she had made some public appearances and had given a few interviews where she spoke of her plans for the Galaxy, and her desire to improve the lives of the people everywhere. The new palace was fast becoming a tourist attraction and the new Imperial Government district had become a showplace of elegant architecture, with many of the buildings cast in a white marble-like substance that reflected Coruscanti sunlight. A newly commissioned statue of Shaak – a full five metres tall, and depicting her as a defender of the Galaxy in blue and white marble with her lekku somewhat exaggerated in length – had been placed in the center of the plaza before the main entrance to the palace and it had become a mecca for tourists to have their picture taken. Street musicians gave impromptu performances nearby, most singing the praises of the Empress and lauding her beauty and elegance. Clearly the honeymoon period after her coronation had not ended.

Chelli looked around, seemingly impressed. "It's quite nice. They did a good job for her."

Frehya chuckled. "How well did you get to know Master Shaak when we were together on Shili?"

"Not that much. Master Ahsoka was the one I mostly dealt with. I came to admire her greatly. She's always been fair with me and she even looked after me. I will be happy to lend my expertise for Her Majesty, who is Ahsoka's mom. Everyone here seems to be in love with her."

Eventually the two made it to Shaak's ante-room, after having convinced security – who had been briefed on how to handle Members of the Order – they were to be allowed entrance. Soon Shaak emerged from a side entrance, wearing a soft green and pink gown that flowed behind her, along with a glittering tiara and the ever-present amulet around her neck.

Frehya and then Chelli each knelt before her and gently kissed her right hand when it was offered. Chelli gazed upon Shaak and was immediately awe-struck. Her emotions were immediately evident and Shaak smiled.

"Come, child. Welcome to my home. I am very glad to see you." She turned to Frehya. "And you, my dear friend. I have missed you."

She led them back to small sitting area near her Imperial bedroom. In many ways, Shaak still desired to live more simply and was somewhat uncomfortable sleeping in such luxurious surroundings, but she was growing accustomed to it. The years on Felucia – where she often slept on the ground among the trees – would always be a part of her character.

Frehya looked around, taking it all in. "Shaak, darling. This is wonderful. But is it you?"

The Empress chuckled. "It is now, it seems. I am still making it my own. I've always been one to adapt to my circumstances and surroundings. It is the wish of the people that I be honored and worshipped, so I will indulge them to a degree."

She looked around, paying careful attention to Chelli, who had sunk into one of the comfortable chairs and was relaxing blissfully. "Would anyone like something to drink? I've been up for a few hours and need a little something."

Chelli watched as the Empress went into her personal kitchen and warmed up an herbal beverage. _She does things for herself – not your typical queen._ Soon the three of them were sharing a delicious and stimulating tea-like drink. Shaak then got down to business. She looked at Frehya.

"I believe you asked for this meeting, dear?"

"Indeed, Shaak. I thought you might like to know that Lady Santhé has been snooping around on Felucia. Knight Xendar found her attempting to enter the hangar where your ship the _Intrepid V_ is kept and I noticed her looking around your private home in the woods near the Assembly Hall."

Shaak smiled. "What do you suppose she wanted to know?"

"Well, I discussed this with Master Yoda. He suggested that Valles is Force sensitive. Had you ever noticed that?"

Shaak's expression changed to a more neutral blank stare, as her eyes darkened. The amulet began to glow in a soft reddish tone that caught Chelli's attention. The Empress then spoke.

"This is a new development. One I was not considering. I will have to meditate on this before I see her again. But if this is indeed true, may I ask what you make of it, dear Frehya?"

Frehya took a deep breath, exhaled, then looked into Shaak's eyes, which remained unreadable.

"Shaak, something about her seems off to me. She's always very polite, even gracious and seemingly very kind, but she's rather clever and I'm just not sure what she ultimately wants to accomplish. Maybe you can trust her, but I would feel better if I could stay closer to you. I would like to get an idea of how things work around here."

Shaak remained silent, perhaps considering it. Eventually she answered.

"I would love to have you, my friend. But what of your duties on Felucia? I need that planet to be well-managed, and if you are correct about Lady Valles, someone should be observing her movements carefully."

Frehya nodded. "I can wrap everything up there in terms of that. Knights Cobo and Xendar are doing a fine job, in my estimation. They are most worthy members of the Order and have learned more about proper management from me."

Shaak chuckled. "And I also see that Knight Xendar has grown close to you."

Frehya laughed. "I should know I cannot hide anything from you, Master. He and I are starting to become attracted. But my duty to you always comes first."

Shaak nodded. "I am quite fortunate to have you, dear. Why don't you stay here for a few days and we shall review it together." She then turned to Doctor Aphra. "My dear, let us talk privately. I have some plans regarding a new pilot force that I want to go over with you."

Chelli smiled. "Yes, your Majesty. I would be delighted to do that."

Frehya left the room and was met by Shaak's two Togruta maidens, who showed her to a luxurious guest suite that was part of the Empress's private space. Shaak and Chelli then discussed various matters pertaining to droids and the possibility of gaining a new exploratory force. They went over the designs which had been used in the Clone War and how Chelli and Jaybo had updated them, and also had programmed them to be completely loyal to the Order. Chelli explained that their manufacturing technique could be quickly expanded and large numbers of the various models could be produced as needed.

"My dear doctor," Shaak purred softly. "I would also like to discuss the Droid Gotra. Where do things stand with that organization?"

Chelli nodded. Her level of comfort with the Empress had grown during the meeting and she had opened up considerably.

"Your Majesty, I have been working with them more and more in recent months. About a year ago, I had been given an opportunity to make some money by obtaining something called the Triple Zero Personality Matrix. I don't know if you are familiar with it, my Lady, but it is an ingenious program that provides all manner of servants, soldiers, commanders, researchers – you name it – and we have been making some adjustments to it. Count Dooku would likely have loved to gain access to this."

Shaak ran this over in her mind. Clearly, the implications of this were serious and Aphra was again showing her value to the Order – and now, the Crown as well.

"Chelli. This is indeed something of great value. So what did Droid Gotra want with it?"

"Well, I never ended up giving it to them. Lord Vader showed up and we decided to hold onto it. It seems he was interested in building a personal force – just why, he didn't say."

Shaak chuckled. "How like Anakin. What happened next?"

"Then Master Ahsoka showed up and Lord Vader had to put his plans on hold, because Ahsoka wanted me to come to Felucia where she could look after me and keep me out of trouble."

Shaak laughed. "A most fortunate development, wouldn't you say?"

Chelli also laughed. "I owe so much to her, my Lady."

"You do indeed. Now … I have been studying this Droid Gotra organization. I believe they might well be helpful – if not instrumental – in crafting our new force."

Chelli responded, "What is your plan for the new force, your Majesty?"

"A supplement to our military. A way to project power without putting our valiant troops in harm's way. I have two distinct aims. One, to take on and neutralize, if not eliminate, the corrosive effect of the various crime syndicates. Two, to do a proper analysis and exploration of the so-called Unknown Regions."

"Ah … your Majesty, are you planning to bring them under your rule?"

Shaak chuckled. "Not so much my rule, but as part of a unified authority for the Galaxy as a whole. They would gain representation and their issues and concerns given a full airing."

"Wow, quite ambitious. How might I be of help to you?"

"I will let you know, Doctor. For now, I would like to extend my hospitality to you by letting you stay in the Palace for a few nights and explore the planet at your leisure. I will provide a security contingent to accompany you as you so desire."

"Would I be able to meet with military leaders?"

"Not at first. Anakin and Maris have plenty to do for the time being. But, considering your past dealings with Anakin, I am certain he will take interest. Chelli, I want to thank you for all you have done for the Order, from the days of rebellion and now the Second Empire. If you play your cards right, you will become someone of great importance in the Galaxy and – I know this has always been a consideration – you will be well compensated, and able to hold your head high as a great lady here on Coruscant."

Chelli rose, bowed deeply, and again kissed Shaak's hand.

"I am eager to rise to the challenge, your Majesty."

* * *

 _ **Coruscant, Ground Level – 1 ABY 1 month, 6 days, 18 hours**_

Later that same week, Reema Andujah, Padawan of the Order, went to ground level on Coruscant, about 100 km from the Imperial Palace and the new Government District. She had contacted an "old friend" and was awaiting his arrival. Dressed in a plain pink sheath dress, and covered by a light black cloak, Reema could feel the change in seasons as there was a distinct nip in the air. The planetary authorities on Coruscant managed the climate in a general way and there was always the need to recycle the air and water in the atmosphere and at ground level. Contrary to what many believed, Coruscant was not entirely covered by development. There were small mountain ranges and bodies of (reasonably) fresh water, mostly in the polar regions of the planet. The planetary management authority kept the climate steady, with slight increases and decreases of the temperature through the year. They had also kept a careful monitor on the solar output level of the system's star, so they might adjust conditions on the planet in response, but for the most part, no fine tuning was needed.

Reema had grown up on the planet and knew well the dangers awaiting a woman traveling alone at the ground level, but she was also formidably armed with her trusty lightsabre and had developed great ability with the Force. Anyone thinking about accosting her would be dealt with in rude fashion. A few passers-by regarded her with a suspicion and glanced at her, but most simply ignored her and went on about their business. Coruscant was a stratified society and many were not fortunate enough to be allowed passage to the mid or upper levels of the planet, mostly due to lack of resources, but this did not mean they were "undesirables" in the sense of criminal or gang activity, just people of limited means trying their best to carve out a living.

At last, Mister Menoway appeared. Seeing Reema, his mood brightened and he came over to her. They embraced for a few seconds, then he took a step back to take in her whole being.

"You seem to be doing well, young lady," he remarked.

She chuckled. "I am trying."

"How is it going in your new life? Do they respect you? Are you eating well?" Menoway seemed to show a paternal concern for her.

Reema touched his forearm gently. "Thank you for asking. Yes, many things are going well. I've almost made it to Knight level in the Order. I just met with the Empress a few days ago."

Menoway looked around carefully, then gestured to an entrance. "Let's step inside, shall we? Probably not a good idea to be discussing these topics in general out in the open."

She nodded and followed him through a portal and they took a lift about five levels up, then walked to a window that looked out on the street below. Speeder traffic was sometimes visible but no one stopped or landed near them.

"So you met the Empress?" Menoway appeared to be impressed. "What is she like?"

Reema chuckled again. "She's really kind of sweet. She hugged me a lot. She also gave me a holocron about the Jedi. I've been studying it. I'm now working on sabre form number 2. It's difficult but I know I can do it."

He laughed. "That's my girl. Nothing is too big for you."

"I've also been reading about the recent history and what it was like before that War that everyone talks about. There was a guy named Mace Windu. Did you ever hear of him?"

"Yes. He was well known at one time. The time before the Empire, the days of the Republic."

"Hmm … they have a plaque for him, on the wall of the tenth level in the new palace. He's part of the Jedi wall of fame."

"Reema. Why are you asking about this guy?"

"Because he looks like you," she said, gazing him straight in the eye.

Menoway looked around, making sure no one was in earshot. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes. Except you are older. But he's supposed to be dead. Twenty years ago."

"Oh, he's not dead."

"Really? How do you know that?"

"Because he's me. But I don't go by that name any more. I had to go into hiding and cover my ability with the Force. The Emperor would have come after me."

Reema gasped. "Oh, wow. I'm so sorry. But I mentioned you to the Empress."

Menoway laughed. "You did, huh … Reema, let's sit down and talk for a bit."

The two of them walked away from the window and went deeper into the building. Menoway seemed to be familiar with it and they found a small room a couple of levels higher up after ascending a stairway. There was a water cooler and some paper cups, and he asked her if she was thirsty. She nodded and he filled a pair of cups and then they sat down together in a small room that was dimly lit.

"So, young Reema. I guess it's time for you to know more. I've tried to protect you when I could. When we first met, I could tell you were in a bad place. The Underground is very harsh on a child, but you had survived, so I knew you were someone special. I see I was right."

Reema's eyes grew wider as she started taking it all in. She simply stared at him, and waited for him to continue.

"Something you may not fully understand – but I'm sure you are aware of – is there are many secrets in the Underground. Imperial prying eyes do not usually uncover much and they usually disregard things down here. Those who learn to survive here develop many useful skills. One of these is being able to read people. Force ability and sensitivity is quite valuable."

Reema again seemed deep in thought. Finally, she spoke up.

"So, how did you first discover me?"

"I happened to be eating at a café and I saw you steal some food. But you weren't a typical street kid. Your method showed you were already strong with the Force. I knew you needed to be protected. If the Emperor discovered you, you would have been in great danger."

"What would he have done to me?"

"Most likely, terminated you. But perhaps he might have seen your potential and wanted to train you himself, as a possible future apprentice – like he did Anakin. So I knew you might have a bright future if you could stay out of trouble. I took it upon myself to look after you from a distance."

Reema paused, then asked, "So you knew I had the Force? Back then, I didn't even know. I just had this ability but I didn't tell anyone. It seemed like it would get me in trouble. But I would get so hungry. Sometimes I would go three or four days with nothing to eat."

He sighed. "Yes, I know. But you survived – maybe it was the Will of the Force. So, let me tell you about the Empress. I knew her many years ago. We used to train together. I have the greatest respect for her but I was as surprised as anyone when Shaak rose to the throne – really just a few weeks ago, it seems. She had made it seem that she had been killed in Order 66 like so many other Jedi."

"So she was a Jedi. I never realized that but I guess it's not a surprise. But sir, are you concerned that she might try to find you? I didn't tell her where you were, but I'm sure she can read minds."

"Oh, she definitely can do that. Shaak will likely be paying me a visit, somehow."

Reema nodded. "I think she will be glad to see you, to know you are still around."

"I hope so," he laughed. "So much has happened since then. I have no idea how she overthrew Palpatine, but I'm awfully proud of her. And yet … "

"What?" Reema interrupted.

"There's something different about her. I watched her coronation on the holo-vid like so many others. Her powers have clearly grown. She's potentially very dangerous now."

Reema nodded. "But I think I like her. I feel very safe in her presence."

"I understand," he simply said. Then he rose and Reema followed him over to the window. She could feel her Force sense telling her danger was near. Menoway looked down and then they both could see a dark figure on the street below.

"Who is that?" Reema asked, more out of curiosity than fear.

"Oh, she's someone I've come to know recently. She started turning up here about three months ago. I suppose she's looking for me."

Reema studied the figure carefully, and felt her hand clutching at her lightsabre. She followed Menoway to the street below. Soon the dark lady came to them.

"Ah. Sir Menoway. I see you have brought a young apprentice along."

She scanned Reema quickly, apparently pleased. "Young one, you are quite impressive. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Darth Lizza, the Enforcer of the Unknown Regions – unknown to many, but not to us." Lizza then opened her cloak and stood proudly in front of Reema, her dark skin-tight suit gleaming in the reduced light of the Coruscanti evening.

Not knowing what exactly to say, Reema simply curtsied. "Pleased to meet you, madam," she heard herself utter. "My name is Reema Andujah."

"Ah. Her Majesty will be quite pleased to learn of your existence. Menoway, is this what you wanted me to see?"

He shook his head. "First, I have to ask. Are you still needing more of those crystals?"

Lizza smirked a little, then stared him in the face. "Are you saying you have more of them?"

"I know where I can get some."

"You called me here … for this?" Lizza's eyes flashed red. Immediately, Reema was on alert, but she kept quiet.

Menoway, detecting Reema's discomfort, kept talking. "I didn't call you here. It sounds like you have someone's expectations to meet."

Lizza shrugged him off. "Fine. Tell me where."

"The moon of the planet Jedha."

"I don't believe you. The Imperial forces – with what they called a 'death star' – blew that place up over a year ago."

"Here's the thing, Dark Lady. They only destroyed the Holy City. It would be easy to reopen the mines."

Lizza scoffed. "How might _you_ know about this? You yourself told me you've been on _this_ planet for like 20 years."

"I know what I told you. But what I didn't tell you was that I was once a Jedi Master and Jedha was a major source for us – during the days of the Republic."

She appeared to consider his admission. "I will give it a look. But you had better be right about this. My queen is getting weary of excuses."

Menoway stared her down. "I am right. You will see."

Lizza was already walking away. Reema watched her bound away, light on her feet, then disappear. She turned to Menoway.

"Who _is_ that?"

"Just someone in a hurry. Don't pay her any mind."

Reema turned up her nose. "I think the Empress might want to know there's a _Sith_ lady on the loose. Wouldn't you?"

"So you think she's a Sith?"

"Uh, yeah … and who is this queen she referred to?"

"Not sure, actually. But as for Shaak, are you going to tell her?

"I have to. She is the Grand Master of the Order."

"My guess is she may already know. Very few things ever got by her." He paused for a minute, then grasped Reema's hands gently. "Young lady, I want the best for you. And I believe you know right and wrong. I will await the call from the Empress."

Reema nodded and signaled for a speeder, which arrived quickly and took her away.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in the Western reaches of the Galaxy – 1 ABY 1 month, 7 days**_

An Imperial shuttle craft traveled through hyperspace, being piloted by a young human male about 20 years of age. Seated next to him was a K2-series droid, whom he had befriended. Their journey was nearing its end as they were running low on fuel.

Ezra Bridger had been through quite an ordeal over the past few months, on a voyage that saw him travel in a stricken Imperial Star Destroyer that had been under the command of Grand Admiral Thrawn. Bridger's home planet of Lothal in the eastern Outer Rim had been under Imperial occupation for the past few years and had been the site of a Santhé-Sienar factory that was to produce the new TIE Defender series star fighters. These craft were state-of-the-art in terms of handling and capability and were more than a match for the X-wings that the Rebellion mostly used. But a small band of rebels, the crew of the high-powered freighter _Ghost_ , had strung together a plan that not only succeeded in destroying the factory, they had driven the Imperials from the planet. The final part of this plan involved Ezra's friendly relationship with the mysterious Purrgils, a group of giant sentient whale-like creatures that could travel through hyperspace on their own power. At a critical moment in the battle for Lothal, the creatures showed up in large numbers, completely overwhelming two ISDs and surrounding the third, which was the Grand Admiral's flagship _Chimaera_. In the struggle, the Purrgils surrounded the _Chimaera_ and carried it with them into hyperspace.

The remaining crew members of the _Ghost_ : Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren, Zeb Orellios and the droid C1-10P (usually known as "Chopper") had lost contact with Ezra and had no idea where he had gone. Syndulla later joined the Rebellion on Felucia after contacting Ahsoka Tano, bringing Chopper along with her in the _Ghost_ , which had always been her ship. Wren returned to her home planet Mandalore, to assist Bo-Katan Kryze in leading the resistance there against the Empire, while Orellios went off to the new home world of his people, the Lasat species. Kanan Jarrus, a former Jedi Padawan who had escaped Coruscant during Order 66 and the Jedi Purge, met Syndulla around 11 BBY and grew close to her, eventually joining the rebellion as her second-in-command on the _Ghost._ Unfortunately, Jarrus was killed in the fighting on Lothal by the Imperials. Before he died he was able to save Syndulla, Wren, Orellios, and Bridger from certain destruction as the Empire, under orders from maniacal system Governor Arihnda Pryce, blew up a large fuel tank in an attempt to take out the rebels. Pryce would later die in the final battle on Lothal. The TIE Defender series production line was moved to Lianna and one of the first orders it filled was for then Grand Master Shaak Ti of the Order.

The Purrgils then brought the _Chimaera_ through hyperspace, but they were hardly able to reach the velocity of any Imperial ships of the line, let alone a fast freighter such as the _Ghost._ The trip took over a month and when the group emerged from hyperspace, they were in unknown space and unable to contact the Imperial fleet. Supplies on the ship grew quite tight, eventually requiring the crew to go to half-rations, plus the fuel cells on board the ship were acting up, greatly limiting the amount of water they could produce. Thrawn gambled on a hunch that they were now in the Unknown Regions and thus they were within hailing distance of his home world in the Chiss Ascendancy. They were finally met by a Chiss Defense Force armada, who would help Thrawn to get home. As Ezra was not a Chiss, the leaders there agreed to let him return to the known galaxy and he was permitted to use a shuttle that had been brought to Chiss space on board the _Chimaera,_ which was otherwise scuttled. The remaining Imperial crew members were to reside on one of the Chiss worlds temporarily.

The above events all took place between 0 ABY 6 months and 1 ABY 1 month. Ezra and K2-EN finally dropped out of hyperspace and found themselves near the moon Jedha in the Western Mid Rim of the Galaxy. As they made contact, they were given a landing clearance and were also allowed to refuel. Ezra decided to contact Hera and hoped she was still on the _Ghost._ He opened a frequency on the shuttle and tried to raise her. Fortunately he was in luck.

"Hello, Spectre 2? This is Spectre 6 calling _Ghost …_ can you copy?"

He heard some crackling for a second but then a familiar voice came over the speaker.

"Yes, this is Spectre 2. Ezra! Is it really you? Where have you been all these months?"

"Hera – it's me – you probably won't believe me if I tell you."

"Well, where are you?"

"A planet called Jedha …actually the moon of that planet. I have an Imperial shuttle. We're getting refueled. Where are you?"

"I'm on Felucia, actually. But it's just me and Chop. The war is over, and we're going to Coruscant to see Ahsoka."

Ezra couldn't believe it. "Really? Who won?"

"It's kind of funny. I didn't believe it at first, but the Emperor stepped down and handed the crown to Shaak Ti."

"What? How?"

Nothing Hera was saying seemed to make any sense. Ezra glanced at K2, but the droid seemed just as confused.

"There was a battle … in the Hoth system. I flew in a TIE Defender, and led a rebel squadron. Ahsoka was the overall commander, she and Maris led us and we destroyed two Imperial Star Destroyers."

"Hera, I've got to meet with you." He glanced at a star map. "We can get to Coruscant in about 20 standard hours. Where would we meet you?"

"Ahsoka will be relaying instructions to me soon. You can contact her directly." Hera then relayed the details to Ezra.

He still had trouble believing what he had just learned. "So, I can go to Coruscant and they're not going to just throw me in a detention cell?"

"Not if Princess Ahsoka knows you're coming. Ezra, I'm telling you. We won."

"It just sounds too good to be true. Someone needs to tell Admiral Thrawn that he's got a new boss."

Ezra signed off and then contacted Ahsoka, using the information Hera had given him. The Crown Princess was happy to hear from him and told him where to go once he got to Coruscant. She was rather busy and would discuss everything once he arrived. He mentioned Hera, and Ahsoka said she would meeting with her as well. Needless to say, he was most curious about how everything was shaking out. He thought back about three years, when he'd met Shaak for the first time. How mysterious she seemed, but he knew she had great power, somehow. So many other questions ran through his mind. What was Hera doing on Felucia? Where were Sabine and Zeb? What would happen to Lothal now that Shaak had taken over, and what kind of leader would she be?

* * *

 _ **Coruscant, Imperial Senate building, 1 ABY 1 month, 8 days, 12 hours**_

The Imperial Senate adjourned after a morning plenary session, which was the first time it had convened in almost a year, after former Governor of the Outer Rim, Grand Moff Tarkin, had convinced then-Emperor Palpatine that the Galaxy could be run more effectively by regional governors such as him. The change at the top heartened many Senators and they were eager to get down to business. They wanted to pass sound legislation that would fulfill the Empress's promises and put it on her desk. Valles Santhé had opened the session, giving a rousing speech that lauded Empress Shaak and proclaimed her vision for the Galaxy. The Grand Vizier closed by saying she knew the Senate would do its best to help the Empress, and by extension, the Galaxy. Also she announced that the new Imperial House of Delegates would be convening its first session in another five weeks, once elections had been held in all systems and the results tabulated.

As the Senators filed out of the venerable hall, which had been used for many years, a small group of them agreed to take a meeting together over lunch at a nearby eatery. Mon Mothma of Chandrila, Garm Bel-Iblis of Corellia, and the recently elected Chancellor of Pantora, Riyo Chuchi – three of the leaders of the former Rebellion – stayed after finishing their meals. Bel-Iblis lit a spice pipe and offered a hit to each of his friends. They accepted the offer, and after a mellow mood overcame them, the discussion grew more wide-ranging.

Mothma threw open a general question. "So what are we to make of things so far? Is Shaak still our Golden Girl?"

Bel-Iblis laughed loudly. "She's got my vote. Things are moving fast. I heard she held a meeting with all of the military brass just last week, and had them all – most of them at least – singing her praises."

Riyo chuckled. "I would love to have been there. I'm sure some of the Moffs and Admirals were interested in maybe challenging her – to see how she might respond. She probably set them straight."

Mothma gave her appraisal. "The jury is still out on her, for sure. But so far, I have to admit she is doing her best. The people seem to love her. Planetary leaders back home are urging me to publicly support the Empress. However – as good as her intentions may be, and I have no cause to doubt her – is this truly what we wanted our Alliance to lead us to? We've simply exchanged one authoritarian for another, although this one is far more pleasing to the eye and ear."

Riyo nodded. "They say democracy is imperfect, but it's the best we've got. But how did it do the last time around? Looks like our 'grand experiment' ended badly as corruption overtook the representatives of the people."

Bel-Iblis chimed in. "Shaak has already started to address that. She's expecting us to pass the non-corruption bill this week and send it to her. And this is before the new lower house is even seated. We were saying, give her time. She's backing it up with deeds, not just words."

"Yes," added Riyo. "And soon there will be a campaign to crack down on the organized crime syndicates. If she can make progress there, it would truly be a new day."

Mothma asked for the pipe and took another drag. "I hear you both. And I want so badly to agree. Maybe I can get a meeting with the Empress – one to one. If she's as cooperative as you are saying, Garm, there should be no problem getting on her schedule."

* * *

 _ **Coruscant, Imperial Government center, 1 ABY 1 month, 9 days, 9 hours**_

The next day, Leia was successful in gaining some time from Valles Santhé, and was meeting with the Lady in her office suite atop the Government Center complex. From this lofty perch, one could take in views of the central city in all directions, and see rivers and mountains far off in the distance. Valles had set aside a royal office for Shaak whenever she might want to use it, but thus far the Empress had yet to visit the complex, let alone this central tower. Valles wanted to give Leia a chance to explain herself and what she felt were her qualifications to work in the Administration.

"Leia Organa Skywalker, former Princess of Alderaan," Valles read from a briefing card she had been given earlier. "A background in military affairs and former participant in the Rebellion against the Empire." She paused, took a swig of caf from a cup on her desk. "Tell me, Miss Organa, what you see yourself doing in Imperial government, considering you had actively opposed it during your brief time in the Senate?"

"Lady Santhé. First let me take a minute to congratulate you on reaching such a high position. The Empress herself has told me she couldn't do her job without you. Why the change in my attitude toward the Empire? It's not complicated. I just believe that Empress Shaak is changing everything and wants her empire to serve the people of the Galaxy. That's what the rebellion was all about."

Valles smiled. "I am inclined to agree, Leia. I take it you have studied our plan for the reorganization of the Imperial Administration. I am, however, somewhat surprised that you would not be more suited for a role working under your father and his partner, Master Maris Brood, in the new Imperial Security Bureau."

"Valles, I am actually interested at present in a role with the new Ministry of the Interior and the plan of the Empress to coordinate the clean-up of Outer Rim via working with the military. Removing syndicate influence is no simple matter. We must get to the root of the problem, or things will quickly grow back."

"Quite true, Leia. Perhaps you might wish to visit my home world of Lianna and learn about the methods we used to eradicate such influence. I had once traveled to Alderaan and thought it to be a model world in many ways itself. Some of what I learned there I applied on Lianna, but we have carried things forward quite a bit."

"I would very much like to do that, Valles. I've heard much about your home world, and what a model it is with the way people are treated and your excellent management of the environment and the standard of living your people live at. We should all be so fortunate."

"Exactly. I am pleased that our example speaks for itself … and it also speaks of you as well. Someone as young as you are can already see the benefits of proper planetary management. A person of your talent can almost write her own check – and it once again shows the wisdom of our Empress that she has already recognized your value to her."

"Shaak is a visionary, Valles. I'm glad we agree, and I'm sure you understand that we will do all we can to make her visions become reality."

"Ah, yes. But Leia, it is one thing to talk of the eradication of an organization like Black Sun – quite another to do anything about it. And you no doubt realize that if we exert pressure on them, and on the Hutts, and maybe some others, they will band together for their common aims. I would very much like those at Interior to give you a full hearing. Tell you what. I will make a couple of calls and line up a meeting with the incoming Minister. I thought it proper that he be someone your father also knows well. He will be quite happy to work with the former Lord Vader's daughter."

Leia stood and curtsied to Valles, who nodded and extended a hand, which Leia shook firmly. "I am glad we had this talk, my Lady. You are a very worthy person to be Shaak's good right hand."

Valles simply smiled. "My pleasure, Princess. You are an impressive young lady in your own right."

* * *

 _ **Coruscant, Imperial Palace, 1 ABY 1 month, 9 days, 20 hours**_

Two days after Ezra's conversations with Hera and Ahsoka, he and the droid K2-EN arrived on Coruscant and were given a landing clearance at the new spaceport for the Imperial Palace. Hera had landed the _Ghost_ at the same place about two hours earlier and she was waiting for him as he came down the ramp from the shuttle. Seeing each other for the first time in months, they immediately hugged, then took a good look at each other.

"It's really you …" She exclaimed.

"We've got some catching up to do," he laughed in reply.

After a few minutes, where they spent time catching up on the events of the previous seven months, Ahsoka then arrived. The Crown Princess was attired in a light cotton dress and open sandal-like shoes, but she was immediately recognized by any and all personnel working the spaceport. She repeatedly had to tell them "as you were" or "at ease," while being sure to thank them for the deference she was being shown. At the moment, Ahsoka was apparently unarmed as her twin light-sabres remained locked in a compartment on her ship _Corvala Dawn_ , also at the same spaceport.

She saw Ezra, walked over and gave him a hug. "We've come so far, my young friend," she said cheerfully. "It's great to see you. Hera had told us that you disappeared with Grand Admiral Thrawn, but that you were able to drive the Empire off of Lothal."

"Exactly," he replied. "But what will happen, now that we have a new Empress?"

"That's something we will be discussing. Her Majesty has requested your presence so you can be debriefed on all you have gone through in the Unknown Regions. You will stay in a guest suite on Level Eleven, not far from her personal space. We've even provided a change of clothes for you so you be more appropriately attired when meeting with her."

Ahsoka then turned to Hera. "Old friend, it's great to see you as well. We had lost touch after Hoth."

Hera nodded. "Well, I went back to Felucia for a bit, then I caught up with Sabine on Mandalore. They are also wondering how Empress Shaak will handle things."

Ahsoka laughed. "I think she will be extending an invitation for them to come here and meet with her. All established systems will have representation in the new Senate and the new lower House. Shaak is serious about giving people a voice."

The three of them walked into the palace and Ahsoka led them up to the 11th level of the building. Both Ezra and Hera checked into their suites and changed into more formal attire. Ahsoka herself put on a pink gown and one of her tiaras, while Hera found a dark dress with green accents that matched her skin tone. Ezra donned slacks and a tunic. He still had his lightsabre, not wanting to leave it on the shuttle. Ahsoka indicated that would be acceptable, although the security had given it a funny look. The princess assured them she had things under control.

The three of them entered Shaak's ante-room and Ezra started feeling some excitement over being able to see her again for the first time in years. Knowing Ahsoka was there, Shaak soon emerged, in a long green gown with golden accents, while the ever-present amulet was again in its place dangling from the Empress's neck. Mother and daughter embraced each other briefly, then stepped back to admire each other.

"How wonderful you look, Mother. We have not spent enough time together, but I will be here for a few days," Ahsoka noted, with a smile.

"Very good, my child. I would feel much better knowing that you are actively engaged and keeping abreast of all the developments in our government. This is a critical time for the Galaxy. The decisions we take now will have great impact in the years to come. I am desirous of setting the example for what future sovereign leaders should be."

Shaak then turned to her other two guests, who then rose and bowed before her. She extended her right hand, which Hera kissed gently, then, realizing what was expected, Ezra soon did the same.

"Ah, Hera Syndulla. How are things with you? It has been quite a while since we talked. I want to think you for your contributions to our victory at Hoth and the success of the rebellion."

Hera bowed again, then Shaak turned to Ezra. "Young man, it is good to finally see you again." She scanned him briefly, then continued. "It is clear you have been through many recent adventures. I want to commend your effective strategy which led to your victory on Lothal."

"Thank you, your Majesty," he replied, while also bowing to her again. "May I ask you a question?"

Shaak seemed to glare at him for a second, then she chuckled. "Let's take a stroll, shall we? Ahsoka, Hera, please come with us."

She led them back to another sitting room that also had a similar view of the surrounding area. Ahsoka, Ezra, and Hera were all seated in comfortable chairs, while Shaak took her seat on something resembling an informal throne. As she relaxed, she started smoothing her gown, then gestured to Ezra.

"You were saying, Mr. Bridger?"

Ezra swallowed hard, then asked, "Your Majesty, what will happen to Lothal now? Will you re-establish Imperial control?"

She smiled. "A worthwhile question, considering all you have gone through. Ezra … I have made it the new Imperial policy that worlds such as Lothal, that are peaceful and mean no harm to their neighbors and also that do not plot against my rule, will be left to manage their own affairs. Plus, you shall have full representation in the new House of Delegates, while the sector will have a seat in the new Senate."

Ezra was relieved. "Thank you so much, your Majesty. You are a much fairer ruler than the Emperor was."

"I'm so glad you approve, young man." Shaak deadpanned. "But now you may tell me a few things that are of interest. I understand you spent some time in the Unknown Regions, and that you went there with Grand Admiral Thrawn. He is a person of interest in my administration. Can you tell me how you left things with him?"

"We seemed to have reached some kind of understanding. The ship was carried by the Purrgils away from Lothal all the way across the Galaxy – for over forty days. We were cut off completely from the rest of the Imperial fleet so we never heard about the change in power to you. When they let us go, our systems were compromised and we were adrift in space with rations running low. The Admiral thought we might be in the Unknown Regions so he was able to get a communications relay up and running and we contacted his people in the Chiss Space. They came to our aid but the ISD we were on had to be abandoned. We used the shuttles to move people over to their ships. I agreed to go in one of them after we landed on one of their worlds, which we stayed on for a couple of weeks."

Shaak was listening carefully and taking mental notes. She then asked, "What was your general opinion of the Chiss people?"

"Well, your majesty, they seemed different. They didn't act like they knew much about the Empire, so they didn't mention Palpatine or anything. I really wanted to get home after the ordeal, to check on how things are going on Lothal."

Shaak nodded. "All in good time. I suspect the flight records from that shuttle will provide us with all we need to find your new friends – and the Admiral."

She then turned to Hera and Ahsoka. "What do you two make of all this?"

Hera spoke first. "It sounds like we are lucky to have you back, Ezra. And that the Chiss let you leave. I'd always heard they didn't want their system being found so easily."

Ahsoka stroked her chin, thinking. "What are you thinking of, Mother? Do you want to send ships?"

Shaak nodded. "I think it would be best. I do not want these "unknown" areas to remain that way. Our Galaxy should be unified." She paused. "Hera and Ezra, thank you very much, that is all I need from you at this time. Ezra, I would like you and Ahsoka to talk about your future together. I can tell the Force grows stronger with you. It would be good for you to look into a career with the Order. The princess will brief you on that later."

They both bowed and headed out as Shaak's maidens accompanied them.

The Empress turned to Ahsoka. "Now we must talk, my dear."

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes. So much to think about. The Unknown Regions need to be understood, I totally agree. I would like to take part in that, if I may."

Shaak chuckled. "Of course, you know, that was exactly what I had in mind."

They went into the small sitting room and consumed some herbal stimulants before settling into meditation together. As they sat, Shaak's amulet glowed in a soft blue color, perhaps indicating a sense of tranquility had settled over them. Much lay ahead.

 _ **To be continued …**_


	6. Sorting Things Out

**Ahsoka, Shaak and the Second Empire – Chapter 6: Sorting Things Out**

 **Chapter 6: Sorting Things Out**

 _ **Coruscant, Imperial Palace, 1 ABY 1 month, 12 days, 7 hours**_

Empress Shaak and Master of the Order Anakin Skywalker were together in her private space in meditation. This was a short 15 minute session, punctuated with some music (see Bach, Keyboard Concerto No. 4, rendered on piano with strings) that helped to raise the awareness of both participants. Anakin could almost feel the tension that he still felt around Shaak being slowly released as the gentle melody with its intricate counterpoint played. He wondered where she found this selection but knew that Shaak only volunteered information when she felt it necessary. As the piece ended, she spoke to him directly.

"Anakin, I'd long wanted to have a session like this with you. From the time you first became a Jedi Knight, I could tell there were currents of insecurity running wild inside you. You took this energy and it fueled your abilities as a leader during the War, but at the same time, fear was awakened inside of you … a fear that he manipulated to gain control over you."

Anakin simply nodded. She was stating the obvious, but clearly she was using it as a preface to lead into her own topic. She continued.

"What I would like to do now is simply ask you why you think this happened."

His face drew taut, as he started to revisit that time, when the War ended and he had been implored by Palpatine to kill Count Dooku. That event seemed to start the downward spiral that led to Darth Vader. At first, he'd try to stay true to Obi-Wan's teachings, to honor what the Jedi stood for and defend the Republic, but the Chancellor worked on his sense of fairness and how it felt wrong for him to be denied what should have been his.

"It is quite difficult for me to talk about those times, my Empress. I look back now and I feel a profound sense of shame. It was as if I had no control over myself, that the Force was driving me. But I know now that it was all him. I had a premonition in a dream that Padme was going to die. Looking back I also realize that her death was in giving birth to our children, whom I am now so privileged to know. And I also feel regret. Clearly she didn't have to die. He told me I killed her, but I cannot accept that."

Shaak smiled. "Yes. She was quite beloved by many. And we were of course unaware of your relationship with her. One that was not permitted under Jedi rules."

"True, my Empress, unfortunately."

"Anakin, there was some concern on the part of many in the Council about your joining the Order at that time. We felt you were already of advanced age and Master Yoda – and myself, although I tended to keep my opinions private in those days – could detect that you were carrying much fear inside of you. Little did we know then how that would be turned against us."

"If I may ask, your Majesty, what was happening with you on the day that I turned to the Dark Side?"

She stared at him directly and her amulet was glowing red.

"Anakin … what I'm going to tell you now I would prefer you keep confidential. Can you promise me that?"

He nodded repeatedly, hoping she could detect his sincerity.

"Very well. I happened to be in my quarters at the Temple when the alarm came. A friend – you may already know who – contacted me and told me of the danger we all were in. The danger that was coming from you. She said you had lost control and that many of us had already been killed. We made a plan to get off the planet and go into hiding, but not until we had taken almost all of the holocrons in the Temple. Some of course still remain at large in the Galaxy."

Anakin interrupted her at this point as she seemed to pause. "My lady, I wish to convey my sincere apologies for everything that happened that day. But not all of it was my direct doing. I would have tried to kill you as well, if I had been able to find you."

She looked at him again. "I must tell you, sincerely, that you might well have been successful. My powers are much greater now."

"As you made totally clear on Hoth, my Empress. I believe you reign supreme now and I am honored to stand by your side, along with Maris and Ahsoka."

He took a breath, and noticed Shaak seemed to be waiting for him to continue, as if drawing him out. Somehow, this didn't bother him as it once might have. Being in her presence and feeling more and more relaxed, he found the words to express himself in new ways. Palpatine never seemed to inspire that kind of feeling in him, with little wonder.

"My Lady. We cannot of course undo the past … but we can build a great future for the Galaxy. Regarding the holocrons and the ancient knowledge – how wise you were to keep them secure all these years. The Emperor was always looking for them, as he felt they would unlock even greater powers than he already had."

She nodded, and chuckled. "Indeed. And without them, I could not have accomplished much of what I did."

"Might I ask something else? Something that has been intriguing me."

"Proceed, my friend. Let's get everything out into the open now."

"I knew you were behind the effort to gain the plans for the Death Star, and once you obtained them, you would immediately know how it could be destroyed. I informed Governor Tarkin of this at the time, but he and the other leaders were not interested. They paid with their lives for such folly."

Shaak chuckled again. "They did."

Anakin smiled, feeling more at ease. "So I am wondering. I believe you taught Ahsoka how to use the Force to destroy ships by compromising their internal systems. I had a discussion with Admiral Sloane and Admiral Rax about this very topic."

"Oh?" Shaak feigned surprise. "And what did they tell you?"

"Sloane was the overall commander during the Battle of Hoth. She says that Ahsoka told her that she was directly responsible for two of the Star Destroyers being blown to bits and that she had decided to retreat or maybe her ship would have been destroyed as well. This power was what enabled you to gain the attention of the Emperor and then set him up for destruction as well. I am most impressed at your planning and the way it all came together."

Shaak smiled and nodded. "Go on. I know there's a question here somewhere."

"Would it have been possible to do the same to the battle station – if you did not possess the plans for it?"

Shaak remained silent for a few seconds.

"It very well might have. But at the time, we didn't have the luxury of time. The station was bearing down on our base at Yavin 4 and we had to take the shot we did. I wanted Luke to do it because it would have confounded Palpatine. I couldn't afford to let him think that Ahsoka or I had done it because we were not ready for the confrontation and showdown with him."

Anakin smiled. "A wise course, your Majesty. You had to wait until you had the last overwhelming power to finish him off. Tell me, though … are you ready to divulge exactly what you did to him – and – what happened to him? Is he still alive?"

Shaak's tone softened to just above a hush. Her amulet turned blue again as her serenity took over. "Not at this time, my friend. His disposition is on a need-to-know basis."

Indeed, as they discussed Palpatine, Shaak reflected inwardly on the former ruler and thought it might be a good time to look in on the man. But she gave no indication at all of her thoughts. Still her mind considered Anakin. _He's become very clever over the years. It's a quality of his I will need to watch carefully. I know one thing, though, I must keep him occupied._

She changed topics. "Tell me, Anakin. What is it you see – what it is you are fond of – when it comes to Master Brood?"

He smiled at the mention of the name. "My Empress, she is the one person I have found to make me forget how much I loved Padme Amidala. She is like the sun to me, a constant source of warmth and light. Someone I can share my inner thoughts with. I am so fortunate to have found her."

Shaak smiled. "I understand. She and I have been together for over twenty years. Completely loyal to me, as I am to her. That day I met her – it was that same day we left Coruscant together – was the only good thing about how it all ended for the Jedi Order. I am glad that you feel so strongly toward her. She has now become powerful, but your love will make her even stronger. You two together will be my protectors and enforcers – and Ahsoka too shall be fortunate to have you on her side. The four of us will fulfill our mission to the Galaxy and deliver on my promise to bring peace and justice."

Anakin nodded, then stood and bowed deeply to Shaak. "Yes, my Empress, we shall do exactly that." He then took his seat again and asked, "so what is your thinking on how to roll up the crime syndicates?"

"We must come to know the full extent of their reach. Everyone understands about the Hutts and Black Sun, but there are other groups to deal with. And the Unknown Regions are a natural redoubt for these groups. We must come to understand exactly what is there. With that in mind, I want you and Maris to prepare to take a journey there soon. There are some other things I need to look into first."

Shaak then stepped into her kitchen and poured some of her favorite cold herbal beverage and offered some to Anakin as well. "I believe this was your favorite, was it not?"

He laughed and happily took the glass from her. "Still the best I've ever tasted. Just another of your many talents, my Lady."

At this point, Shaak was contacted by one of her maidens. She nodded as she answered the com, and replied, "show her in, please."

Soon, Padawan Reema Andujah had entered, wearing a variant of her white satin training outfit, loose fitting garments that made the young girl seem adorably cute. Anakin fixed his gaze on her, noting her lightsabre in particular, and making a mental note to himself. _Where have I seen that hilt before …?_

Reema came to Shaak, then curtsied. "My Empress, I have some important news." Noticing Anakin, she turned and curtsied to him as well. "Greetings, Master Skywalker."

Shaak gestured to an empty chair. "Have a seat, my child." As Reema settled into the chair, Shaak smiled at her and put her at ease. "You may speak in front of Master Anakin."

Reema looked around the room for a second, then spoke. "A few days ago, I met with my old friend Mister Menoway. I learned that his name was once Mace Windu."

This got Anakin's attention, and he seemed incredulous. "That's impossible. I saw him die with my own eyes. The Emperor pushed him through his window and he fell from two hundred levels up."

Shaak wasn't so sure. "I have more recently felt some different energy in the Force coming from somewhere down below on this planet. I had wanted to understand it better. Perhaps I pay Mister Menoway a visit."

Reema interrupted. "He knew a lot about you, your Majesty. He said you were very powerful and you used to be a Jedi Master and he had great respect for you."

Shaak chuckled, "did he now?"

"But that's not _all!_ " Reema blurted out. "While we were talking, this other person showed up. She was all in black and looked quite mysterious. When she saw me, she introduced herself. Her name is Darth Lizza. She has great power, I could feel it."

Shaak wasn't laughing after this revelation. "Darth Lizza." She turned to Anakin, who looked surprised and shook his head as if to say it was news to him. "Anything else did she say?" Shaak asked, looking at Reema.

"Only that she was the Enforcer of the Unknown Regions, unknown to many but not to us. And her eyes would flash in red at times. Kind of like Master Maris."

"Hmm," Shaak seemed to ponder. "And now this person feels safe enough to show her face here on Coruscant. Most interesting." She turned to Anakin. "Well then, my friend. It seems as though the Sith still are rampant. How many more might there be?"

Anakin responded slowly. "That remains to be seen. I think we should not draw any conclusions." He then turned to Reema. "Young one, what else did Darth Lizza say?"

She answered, saying "Lizza seems to be interested in lightsabre crystals. Menoway told her she might find some on Jedha. Then Lizza mentioned her queen and said she was tired of excuses."

Anakin paused, then laughed. "A most interesting development. And what did Windu, er, Menoway, say about all of this?"

"Not much," Reema replied. "That I shouldn't worry about it. But I told him that Empress Shaak would be wanting to know."

Shaak then held up her hand to signify the end of this discussion. "I will meditate on this privately. Then I intend to meet with Mister Menoway. Sooner than later. That is all, Padawan Andujah."

Reema stood and again curtsied to Shaak. "Yes, my Empress," she said as she turned to leave.

Shaak focused on Anakin. "Our decision to explore the Outer Rim and the Unknown Regions is now looking more like a good one. But now we must proceed with caution. Just a few days ago, a certain Ezra Bridger showed up and he had some news about our friend Grand Admiral Thrawn, with whom he'd spent the past few months before somehow returning on his own to known systems and sectors."

"Did Bridger mention anything about dark forces?"

"He did not," she said softly. "He has been thoroughly debriefed."

Shaak then rose, as did Anakin, who followed her out to her ante-rooms. As she bid him farewell, Shaak realized there were many new developments to consider. _Young Andujah is most observant. It might not be a bad idea to keep a closer eye on her._

* * *

 _ **Traveling through hyperspace to Shili – 1 ABY 1 month 27 days**_

Aboard the _Corvala Dawn,_ Crown Princess Ahsoka traveled, accompanied by her apprentices, Reema Andujah and Knight Hedala Fardi. They were heading to the planet Shili, where Ahsoka intended to have her brother Mako'ta take her to see their parents. Also making this journey is her fiancé Tri'ku Je'har of Almania. As they closed in on the planet, Ahsoka called Reema and Hedala to join her in the ship's lounge.

"I'm sure that neither of you have been to the place of my birth. I only first returned here with Master Shaak a few months ago and it was wonderful. This is the home of the Togruta people and we have a very nice place to live." Ahsoka announced.

"How do they feel about you and Master Shaak now being in power in the Galaxy?" Hedala asked.

"And how do you feel about having such power, Master?" Reema chimed in.

Ahsoka answered Hedala first. "There is a feeling of jubilation on the planet and we have become major celebrities. Privacy is becoming a concern for me here, but everyone has been most polite. We Togruta are often understated people who view things from a distance."

She then turned to Reema. "I am very ambivalent about it. I didn't really ask for this, but now I have come to understand it is my responsibility to the Galaxy and I must back up Master Shaak."

Both apprentices remained silent and soon the ship was dropping out of hyperspace. Ahsoka opened a channel to direct the ground control to prepare for her landing, then she contacted her brother.

"Greetings, Mako'ta."

He recognized his sister's sweet voice immediately and was quite pleased. "Sister, dear … how wonderful to hear from you. What may I do for you?"

"I was hoping to visit with our mother and father this time. Have you prepared them?"

"As a matter of fact, I have."

"How did they react to the news that I am coming to see them?"

"Oh, they are quite excited. Everyone knows of your importance now and they are proud of what you have been able to accomplish."

"Wonderful," Ahsoka responded. "We will be down soon. Could you meet me at the spaceport? Landing bay 56. My fiancé is with me and also my two apprentices. Ahsoka out."

She then turned to them. "I think, for this time, it would be better if I meet with them alone. Until I can better understand their current condition."

"We understand, Master," Hedala replied. "Shall we wait on the ship?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes, that will be fine. I will call ahead when I am ready to return."

They soon landed, and Ahsoka had changed into a long formal dress, per Togruta custom. She wanted to make the right impression on her parents as they likely knew little about her other than what had been in media reports. She summoned a speeder, which then took her to the medical center where they had been living for quite some time.

Upon arrival, she was greeted with deep bows and many wanted to kiss the hand of the lovely Crown Princess. Ahsoka, still somewhat shy about such adulation, was nevertheless becoming more accustomed to it. She thanked everyone and two medics escorted her upstairs to the floor where her parents were living. As she got off the lift, her brother came over to her and bowed, then kissed her hand when she extended it. Both siblings were a little shy about directly embracing, but Mako'ta dearly wanted to express his happiness that his sister was there. Ahsoka simply smiled.

"A few details first, Ahsoka." Mako'ta stated. "Our mother's name is Ala'ka, and our father's is Koto'ma. They are each 75 years old and suffer from illnesses they incurred over the past 10 to 15 years. Mother has trouble breathing and her hearing is failing, as her chest and throat must be drained every 12 hours. Father's heart is weak and he is often under sedation so he won't get too excited. They both told me that their supreme wish is to see you."

Ahsoka, upon hearing this, looked back at her brother with her eyes wide open and her face drawn taut. "I don't know what to say. This is so sad. I really wish I could have found them earlier. As you know, I came to Shili with Master Shaak last year for about 8 days. I dearly wanted to find out what happened to all of you, and I had no idea that I had a brother. Finally, Shaak's brother Tuuk was able to get information and he followed up with my friend Frehya Lumoxa. Otherwise, I would still not know. I suppose it's better late than never."

Ahsoka was close to tears, but she knew she had to hold it together when she went in to see them.

"Are you all right, sister?" Mako'ta asked gently.

"I'll be fine."

He nodded and then led her in to their parents' room. It was a medium-sized unit, with a decent view of Corvala out the window from the seventh floor. Their beds were fairly close together so they could feel each others' presence through their feeble Force sensitivity. Ala'ka had just awakened and she started coughing, while her husband was heavily sedated, though his eyes were open and appeared to be watching the programming from the holo-vid network across the room.

Her mother spotted her as Mako'ta moved aside, and her recognition was almost instant. Despite having not laid eyes on her daughter for 34 years – and then, she was only a toddler – Ala'ka Tano knew who it was and her face became joyful. She stopped coughing and reached her arms out as Ahsoka came to her bedside. Ahsoka reached her hand out, which her mother grasped feebly.

"Hello, Mother. It's me," was all Ahsoka could manage, while her father in the adjoining bed had stopped looking at the screen and had turned his head to face his daughter. He slowly began to smile. Mako'ta looked on, also smiling, while looking up at the ceiling as if in some imagined gratitude that his parents could have at least some joy in the time they had left. It had been a hard life for both of them as they had sacrificed almost everything to get him a good education and the kind of occupation that paid well. In turn, he had spent much of his savings in looking after them and getting them at least a modicum of comfort in this facility for what appeared to all intents and purposes to be their last days as both their conditions were steadily worsening.

"My Ahsoka …" her mother said feebly, her voice wavering. "I am so happy to see you. How have you been?"

Ahsoka was again close to tears, but she inhaled deeply and tilted her head back so they wouldn't start.

"I'm very well, Mother. I'm also very happy. I've searched for you."

"I understand you are now the Galactic Princess – how great is that! – and someone named Shaak is the Empress … she's also Togruta like us. This is a good thing, yes?"

Her mother started to cough again, then reached for the control panel on the side of her bed, causing the head and shoulder section to incline somewhat, helping the fluid in her lungs to drain down a bit.

Ahsoka squeezed her hand gently. The old lady's lekku had faded badly over the years and were now a pale blue in the striped sections. Her father's were a barely discernable gray. Both of their montrals had started to wilt somewhat, with the source of internal pressure that normally kept them upright having lessened greatly. Ahsoka turned to look at her brother, as if to say, what can we do?

Koto'ma Tano wanted to also make contact with his daughter, which Ahsoka could plainly see, so she came over to his bedside and reached out to him as his right arm extended to touch her hand. She softly stroked his hand and reached over to give him a kiss on the cheek. As she pulled away, he looked at her with a feeling of pride but was unable to mouth the words. Mako'ta told her that their dad's speech capability had faded over the past two years, but that he could read as his eyes were still working well. Ahsoka told him she would dictate a book for him describing her life so far, including her time in the Jedi and what happened after, leading up to when she connected with Shaak and her rise to the position of Crown Princess. After a couple of tender moments between them, Ahsoka returned to her mother's side.

"I think that would be a wonderful thing, dear daughter," Ala'ka opined. "Your father will be overjoyed to know all about your life. So will I. Take care of yourself, our beloved Ahsoka."

Ahsoka wanted to spend more time with them, but Mako'ta and the nurses said they needed to rest. Clearly, the meeting had been very uplifting for both of them. She kissed both her parents and told them she would be back, then left the room with her brother.

"Mako'ta, I would like to ask the Empress if it might possible to alleviate their condition. She is very knowledgeable about medicine and the life forces. I hate seeing them suffer like that, but I was glad that my presence helped them feel better, if only for a time."

"Dear sister, anything you could do would be most welcome. Having you here has given them a reason to keep living. If the Empress can help, we would be forever in her debt."

Ahsoka smiled, then took her brother's hands in hers and they exchanged Force energy. Even though hers was far more powerful, he was able to return with his own surge – a feeling that started to deepen the bond between them.

"I want to know you better, sister Ahsoka. You are such a great lady now in the Galaxy, and I am beginning to see why."

"That would be nice," she replied. "Come with me now, and meet the man I am to marry soon, and also my two strong young apprentices."

"It would be my pleasure," he responded. The two Tano siblings left the hospital together and returned to the spaceport and boarded _Corvala Dawn_.

"You already know Tri'ku Je'har, my fiancé. This is Hedala Fardi, from Thabeska, and Reema Andujah, from Coruscant."

All shook hands, and Mako'ta happily kissed both apprentices' hands. Hedala felt honored, while Reema was a bit embarrassed. No one had ever offered to do that for her up to that point in her short life. But Mako'ta – who clearly was something of a charmer – explained how it was a Togruta custom and that he was surely honored to be around such lovely young ladies. Reema smiled and asked if she could touch his lekku, which he happily obliged.

"They're just like Master Ahsoka's … very light and soft. Why do your people have these?"

She seemed sincere in her inquiry, and Mako'ta answered, "I really don't know, other than we always have. Some say they helped us be better hunters, centuries ago. But I'm not an expert on our history."

He turned to his sister. "So when are you two having your wedding?"

She smiled. "Very soon ... right Tri?" She made a gesture with her head in Je'har's direction.

"Correct as usual, my love," he laughed.

Mako'ta smiled at him. "You're a military man, that right?"

Tri'ku nodded. "Yep, pretty much a lifer, until your sister came along. Now I've got some options."

Mako'ta turned back to Ahsoka. "How would you like for me to be the one to give you away at the ceremony? Or does that strike you as a bit awkward?"

She laughed, tossing her head back, as her lekku wriggled around. "Awkward? You don't know me very well yet, dear brother. My entire life is a symphony of awkwardness."

While the three of them laughed together, Reema nodded toward Hedala and they walked out together onto the landing pad. The blonde Knight then smiled at her fellow apprentice.

"You know, with all the thought I've been giving my own wedding, and your role in it, I've wondered if you ever had time to look for that special someone. You have so much to offer. You're pretty, quite smart, and a very strong Force user."

Reema leaned back and laughed heartily. "Never a moment. So do I look lonely to you, Dala?"

"Of course not," she deadpanned. "But I'm eager to see who the lucky guy is that lands you."

"Well, you'll have some time on that … I wouldn't hold my breath."

Both of them laughed together.

An hour or so later, Ahsoka and Mako'ta emerged from the ship. They clasped hands and he walked away, hailing a speeder that would take him home. As he got in, he shot Reema a glance and smiled at her. "May the Force be with you, young one."

She smiled in return, but inwardly, felt as confused as ever. _Why does everyone want to be so nice to me …?_

* * *

 _ **Coruscant, 1000 Republika block – 1 ABY 2 months, 2 days, 21 hours**_

Anakin and Maris were having a romantic evening at a top-level eatery in the swanky district some 200 levels above the surface of the planet below. Having dined on some delicious Zabrak-style cuisine that Maris had instructed the chefs on days earlier, they were ordering some of the Detanka with a sweet tart-like treat to enhance its flavor. As Anakin pushed his chair back from the table a half metre or so, he let out a sigh of contentment.

"Mmmmm … How good it is to be able to eat real food again, without that infernal mask."

Maris smiled, then took his hand in hers. "Only the best for you, my love. I'm so glad they got it right in the kitchen."

The Detanka arrived and Anakin took the lead, deftly using the Force to serve both he and his paramour, while she eyed the dessert with anticipation. They toasted each other, then the greater success of the Empire, and of course, to the Empress as well.

After they had finished their treats, Maris suggested a round of Spice but Anakin declined.

"Some other time, my dear," he smiled as she drew near to him and he gently fingered one of her many horns. "I want to be wide awake for what comes next."

"Very well," she said with a grin, then leaned in to kiss him.

"I have something planned for us tomorrow," he noted. "I think you're going to like it. We've had such a busy schedule. It's time to get away for a bit."

Maris was wearing one of her many bright red dresses this particular evening and the way its reflective surfaces caught the candlelight in the room made him more excited than ever. As much as he had loved Padme, all those years ago, he found his new love even more satisfying. Here was a woman that radiated raw desire and she also had just a whiff of Dark Side enchantment to her. He might not get much sleep this night …

From her point of view, Maris had never known what it was to truly fall in love – with anyone – but when it started to happen, nothing had ever felt more natural to her. Anakin was exciting, passionate, and filled with a moody angst that fired her desire. Their lovemaking sessions were wild and adventurous and she vowed that no one else would ever love him the way she did. But Maris was also a very patient individual, one that was used to waiting a long time to get what she wanted. Master Shaak had instilled this discipline in her, and it had always served her well. But to be in this position – to finally know what real love was, and at the same time, to still be able to serve her beloved Master Shaak – who could ask for anything more?

As they got up from the table, he took her hand in his and led her out of the restaurant, while the staff wished him well.  
"Good evening, Lord Skywalker and Lady Brood. May we be able to serve you again soon," the captain said firmly. They nodded to him and walked to the lift together, Maris looking over her shoulder with a sly grin.

* * *

 _ **Coruscant, Imperial Palace, 1 ABY 2 months, 5 days, 9 hours**_

Ezra Bridger had arrived a full hour ahead of time at the Palace. Before he headed upstairs, he'd wanted to get a closer look at the many names and plaques upon the "Jedi Wall of Fame" and was hoping he might find one dedicated to his late friend and mentor, Kanan Jarrus. He didn't find Kanan, but while looking, he found many other names that he'd heard about or even had the good fortune to meet. Obi-Wan Kenobi, whom he'd met on Tatooine while going there to warn him about Maul and the Zabrak's penchant for revenge. Qui-Gon Jinn. Mace Windu. Kit Fisto. Ki-Adi Mundi. Anakin Skywalker, whom Kanan had talked about, as well as Ahsoka Tano, who had her own plaque, prominently displayed. And Maris Brood. This last one intrigued him. He'd heard the name before, from some of the Stormtroopers aboard the ISD _Chimaera._ Yes, the Empress sure knew how to honor some great names from history.

He had gone to her ante-room and was patiently waiting for her, as she had sent word to him that she desired a brief meeting.

Finally, the Empress appeared, in a wispy pink gown that fluttered behind her. Ezra rose immediately and waited for her to come up to him, whereupon he bowed deeply, then took her hand to kiss gently as she proffered it.

"Rise, my son," she chuckled. "Good to see you. How are you feeling?"

"Well, your majesty."

"I'm sure you are dying of curiosity to learn why I took time from my packed schedule to meet with you."

"Permission to speak freely, your Majesty?"

Shaak laughed out loud as her gown swayed and her lekku jiggled. "Why not? Sure, kid."

Ezra took a deep breath and ventured. "I had been training in the ways of the Jedi … but I'm now hearing they don't exist any more and that your Order has taken their place. May I join that Order, and would I be good fit?"

Shaak smiled, while stifling further laughter. "Let's talk about that, shall we?"

She proceeded through a portal to his left and he followed her until they came to the small training room that she had earlier brought Reema.

"I must confess I am largely ignorant about your background with the Force and the late Kanan Jarrus. Perhaps you might explain?"

Ezra looked around the room, then back at Shaak.

"Kanan trained me as well as he could, and he had a Jedi holocron. I have some basic ability and some skill with a lightsabre."

At the mention of a holocron, Shaak's expression turned more serious.

"Mr. Bridger, do you know where that holocron may have gone? I don't suppose you took it with you on the trip with Admiral Thrawn?"

"No, your Majesty. I think it's probably still with Kanan's things on the _Ghost._ Hera should be able to find it for you."

"Do you happen to recall who his master was before the Purge? I don't remember much about him from my time back then."

"I believe it was Depa Billaba."

"Ah yes," Shaak sighed. "Another former member of the Council, with me. And another victim of Order 66, Palpatine's plot to finish the Jedi."

Ezra nodded. "Kanan told me about all of that. That time when we met with you on Atollon, he was surprised to hear that you had somehow survived. He told us that the official story was that Vader killed you on Coruscant, near the Jedi Temple."

Shaak laughed. "That was my plan – to make the Emperor think I had died, so he wouldn't come looking for me later. And of course, Anakin didn't want him to think he had failed, so he went along with it." Shaak paused, and smiled at the young man. "I think Master Depa trained him well. It was a pity, however, that Kanan never got to complete his training under me."

Ezra looked into Shaak's coal black eyes, and saw a hint of kindness as he reached out to her through the Force. He could feel her allowing him to penetrate.

"Master – if I may call you that – how may I complete my training … under you?"

She smiled again, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I sense many unresolved feelings in you. Please, give me your hands."

As Shaak took his hands, she sent her customary flow of warm Force energy into him and he immediately had conflicting thoughts. Part of him was fearful over her great power, but gradually, her warmth started to soothe him. As she continued to hold his hands, he started recalling various scenes from his past, including his meeting and working with Ahsoka. She then let go. Ezra waited, expecting her to speak.

Shaak then produced her own sabre and showed it to Ezra, who looked it over carefully.

"This lightsabre seems very unique. I can feel something in it."

"Very good, young man. I am pleased with your abilities thus far. You have already come a long way in your understanding with the Force. But tell me something. Did Emperor Palpatine attempt to connect with you recently, before his retirement?"

Ezra thought about it, then the scene came back to him clearly.

"Yes. It was a bit frightening, though he looked different than I had expected. Somehow he brought my parents into it, but I knew he was playing a trick on me. I'm sure he wanted me to turn to the Dark Side."

Shaak nodded. "That was exactly what he wanted. But you saw through that. Very good. Jarrus has given you some good insights."

"Master – why did the Emperor retire and turn the Galaxy over to you?"

She chuckled. "That is something between Palpatine and myself. Even Ahsoka does not know the full story. But I find your interaction with him to be curious. It was as if he saw the promise in you. A while ago, I asked if you knew why I wanted to meet with you today. I see perhaps you did not. Let me tell you, then. Mister Bridger, there is potentially great power in you. Sheev wanted to harness that for himself – because he was starting to lose confidence in Anakin. If he could have turned you, he might have wanted you as a new apprentice."

Ezra shrugged. "I could never have joined him. It would dishonor everything Kanan stood for and tried to teach me. Now I want to honor you, my Empress. You inspire me. You are beautiful, strong, and kind hearted. This galaxy is so lucky to have you."

Shaak laughed again. "Son, I hope you are correct. I have so much to live up to now. Someday, I will tell you of my years in seclusion after the Jedi Purge, but one thing I had then was time, a great amount of it. And I took that time to carefully lay out my plan."

"Did you see yourself becoming Empress?"

"Not for a very long time. Originally, I wanted to reestablish the Republic, but the more I thought about it, the less sense it made to me. This Galaxy is not ready for that right now. Ezra, if you are serious about joining the Order – and I think you can become a fine Knight someday – you will begin to study history and know what happened in the past that brought us to where we are. A Member of the Order is about much more than fighting and swordsmanship, it's about knowledge as well and how to use it."

"I really want to live up to that. When Kanan died, I wondered if I was ever going to finish my training."

Shaak patted him on the shoulder, and smiled. "It will continue now. I'd like to see what you've got. You didn't bring your sabre so I will give you a training model for now. But in the future, when you come to the Palace, I want to see you with your weapon. The Order is just like the Jedi in this respect. We must always, always, be ready."

In the blink of an eye, Shaak had shucked off her gown and was standing in the center of the training floor, clad in black satin shorts and an exercise bra, and holding her lit sabre aloft. Into Ezra's hand flew a blue-bladed training sabre which had been set to non-lethal intensity. Before he knew what was happening, the Empress slashed quickly at him, forcing Ezra back on one foot. He recovered quickly and brought his blade up to meet hers. A blade lock ensued, broken by Shaak after about five seconds. She stepped sideways, then pirouetted on her right foot and stepped forward with sharp angular thrusts that again caught him by surprise. Scrambling to come up with some kind of response, Ezra's instinct was to go into a defensive posture, one that gave him enough time to see her moves in advance, so he could at least parry. Then Shaak made some quick finger moves that spun him around and he lost his balance and fell to one knee. As she approached with her sabre ready to finish him off, he did a barrel roll on the floor and got to safety. He knew it was silly to think he could get away from her and so got to his feet and thought to try to go on the attack. This didn't work out so well either, as Shaak viciously cut him off with short and sharp strikes, but then hung back, waiting for his response.

For about five minutes, Shaak continued to toy with Ezra, exploring his abilities. He started to tire, so she went in for a killing blow, putting him on his back. She then switched off her blade and helped him up. Ezra felt foolish but was in awe of her ability. He bowed to her humbly.

"My Empress, you are an amazing swordswoman. I doubt few could beat you."

Shaak chuckled. "Young man, as you may see, there is a great deal to learn. And you shall have the chance. I am going to send you to Felucia to train under Knight Cobo. He will get you in shape to start becoming a Member of the Order. I will recognize the ability you already have, along with your truly impressive Force sensitivity, and you shall start out at Padawan First Degree."

"Thank you, your Majesty. I am honored."

"Get your things ready. Tomorrow you leave with Padawan Andujah and Knight Lumoxa. One thing that will be a part of your new life in the Order is frequent travel. But today you have impressed me. Take pride in your accomplishments."

Shaak, by this time, had already pulled her gown back on, and had collected the training sabre from Ezra. She then led him out of the training room and back to her ante-room.

Before dismissing him, she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him further words of encouragement.

"Good luck to you, Padawan Bridger. I look forward to seeing your progress."

He bowed silently to her and as he walked away he called out, "Thank you, My Empress. I will make you proud."

 _ **To be continued …**_


	7. Confluence

**Ahsoka, Shaak and the Second Empire – Chapter 7: Confluence**

Things start to come together somewhat here as the newcomers are engaged. Some other relationships are explored and the general direction of Second Empire policy becomes more apparent.

Thanks to new follower: **ohacool2004**

 **Chapter 7: Confluence**

 _ **Traveling in hyperspace to the South Outer Rim – 1 ABY 2 months, 3 days**_

Two days earlier, Anakin Skywalker and Maris Brood, now lovers and co-Masters of the Order, were traveling in the J-type Nubian starship that had once belonged to Padmé Amidala when she was Queen of Naboo at the tender age of 14 years. During the Galactic reign of Palpatine, the Emperor gave this ship as an incentive to Darth Vader and reward for his loyalty up to that time. As the two Masters boarded it from the Government Center spaceport on Coruscant, Maris admired the chromium-plated finish.

"Naboo always was known for classiness," she noted. "And you were involved deeply with her?"

Anakin nodded quietly. "I loved her. Straight up. Although I was not allowed to. And that …" he took a deep breath. "… likely cost Padmé her life."

She nodded in return. "Yet, as you once told me, you trusted Palpatine to save her – and he did not. That had to hurt."

"A rather large understatement, my dear." Anakin sighed wistfully, then looked fondly at the attractive darker complexioned Zabrak woman standing before him. _How beautiful you truly are, my dear …_ he thought, once again, and considered his good fortune to have found Maris. _Back then, I would have killed you, as I was not in control of my actions, but that's an empty and hollow excuse now._

"But enough about him. My loyalty is to Shaak now. She has shown me my true destiny."

"My love," Maris said with a smile, "you haven't yet told me where we are going."

He looked into her eyes again. "We will be there shortly. It was once a place of great trauma in my life. You see, it was the day that Palpatine anointed me as Lord Vader. After I was finished with the elimination of as many Jedi that were remaining in the Temple – I didn't realize Shaak was there, as she somehow covered her Force signature – he sent me to the Mustafar system."

"Really?" she looked straight at him. "That's not my idea of a getaway …"

"The Separatist leadership was holed up there after Grievous sent them. But I was told later that Obi-Wan killed Grievous back on Utapau and then was able to outsmart the clones who were ordered to kill him."

"Order 66, right?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes. So I had to go there and wipe out Gunray and the others. While it was happening, I felt almost nothing. Like a clerk, delivering a bill. Just cut and dried."

She reached for him at that moment, and found herself smoothing his new hair.

He continued. "But then Padmé arrived, with Obi-Wan. Only I didn't see him at first. I was intent on her. At that moment, I felt I was about to get everything I wanted. I reached for her and told her we could now be together. But she pushed me away, saying I was not myself any more. I can't remember very much after that, other than I had grabbed her and tried keep her from leaving me. But then Kenobi – who had been my master – interfered, telling me to let her go. I struck out at him with blind rage. I wanted to finish him – right then and there – but he kept backing up, making me pursue him. Finally, I thought I had him, and I tried to leap over him so I could do him in …"

Anakin felt himself convulsing for a second as the memories started to flood back. The ship was dropping out of hyperspace and the molten sphere of Mustafar was clearly visible. Maris looked at him, her reddish eyes bulging.

"Yes? And then?" she heard herself say.

Anakin steadied himself, and strode to the pilot's chair. As he took manual control of the ship, Maris eased into the seat next to him. She watched his eyes carefully. For a minute, a look of fear was there as he gazed out of the viewport. Perhaps another memory reemerging, but he regained his composure, then turned and smiled.

"He struck at me, cutting off both legs and one arm. He told me I was like a brother to him, and that he loved me. I had never felt such hatred. As I lay on the bank of a molten river, I watched him leave. Soon his ship was taking off, with Padmé aboard. I wanted revenge – I craved it."

She reached for him again. "I can only imagine how awful that was for you."

"It truly was. Soon I lost consciousness. I was prepared to die at that moment. But then … some time later I awoke and I found myself transformed. I had become like Grievous, made of metal and something horrible to behold. I could feel a dull pain in every part of me. It was a pain that would last for many years – until Grand Master Shaak took it away."

Anakin had brought the ship in for a landing. As they gazed out on the scenery, an imposing structure stood before them, reaching high into the air, an equivalent of perhaps 25 levels on Coruscant. It was an impressive tower, all in black.

But Maris was far more interested in his recounting of the past. "So you awoke, and found yourself as Vader, all in black, with mechanical limbs and that helmet and mask."

He nodded, then reached for her. "Yes. And then, he appeared and said, 'Rise, Lord Vader.' All I could think of at that moment was of Padmé. He knew this, and he said, somehow she was no more … and then the worst. He told me I had killed her. I wanted to kill him at that moment. I yelled 'Noooooo!' and in my agony, I lashed out with the Force, but he stopped me and said he would kill me if I ever did that to him again."

"How awful …" she said, near tears. "I wish I had known you then. Maybe …"

He shook his head. "No, my love. I would never have wished that on you. So fortunate that you and Shaak had escaped and found a way to hide from me. And him. Because … after that … all I had left was to serve him. And the pain … the pain that was with me almost every minute. It drove me to madness for a time. But I soon learned to live with it, and all I wanted to do was destroy. Almost everything. For a few months, he let me go on like this, watching the Darkness rise in me, stoking his greed and his hatred. I was becoming his favorite weapon."

She continued to simply stare at him, becoming somewhat numb. _How lucky we are to be together now. I promise I will never allow you to suffer that way. Never again …_

Anakin could feel her thoughts, and he rose from the pilot's chair, the ship having landed. She rose and he took her in his arms and they kissed passionately. His grasp was quite intense and she moaned in response, wanting to settle him. Force energy rippled between them as Maris found her own strength. Finally, he released her.

"My love … how incredibly powerful you are. The only one that can understand me, and stand up to me. Shaak has trained you so well. I simply adore you and I know … I cannot live without you."

Maris sighed, and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Palpatine is gone, my love. We won't allow him to do this to you again. Master Shaak is in control now."

He exhaled and started to relax. "I feel that. She is my master now. I cannot betray her. She has made me whole again."

"And how lucky I am," Maris smiled. "We're here, my love. Shall we debark?"

He led her out of the ship. Both of them were wearing matching black cloaks lined in red satin. They had similar boots and she was in a skin-tight black satin one-piece suit that made her muscular body shimmer in intensity. Anakin simply was madly in love with her, seeing her as the most perfect person ever – and somehow made by the Will of the Force just for him.

Maris in turn gazed at him, a tall, elegant figure, with a slightly boyish look on his handsome countenance. Anakin had a swagger about him that was born of years of pain and a brutal understanding of how vicious life could be, but now he had overcome it all and was like a man much younger but with the wisdom of the ages. _What a team we are – so much stronger together,_ she thought, while inside, her heart was pounding with excitement. _What have you brought me to, Anakin?_

He silently led her ahead and they entered the structure. They stepped on a platform, while Anakin raised his hands into the air and they rose silently … up, up, up … until it gracefully stopped and they stepped off and walked into a large enclosure, from which they could watch Mustafar's rivers of lava flow. The sky was mostly dark, with glimmers of light reaching them from various distant sources.

"Where did this come from?" She asked. He looked at her, with the curl of a smile forming on his lips.

"I built this, my love. It was my special place. Where I could heal. Where I could meditate … and think … and plan. He wanted me to have it. I constructed my lightsabres here, where I tortured and imposed my will on the crystals – to make them blood red – the color of your beautiful eyes, my love. Your wonderful eyes … that are in my dreams and have been for a long time."

"Seriously?" she heard herself ask. "How long?"

"Since that day on that moon, when Ahsoka gained her revenge on me – for Malachor, for the Jedi, for everything I had done. But she let me live, because she has love inside of her … and then … then I saw you. Standing there so beautiful in your intensity … when you sent the lightning into me. I wanted to feel you, strange creature I had never seen before."

She laughed. "You know, don't you, that I wanted to kill you then … correct?" She smiled and gave him a short nod.

Seeing the confidence in her red eyes again stoked the fire inside of him, but he relaxed and took a deep breath.

"I did indeed," he said slowly, in the type of deep cadence he usually had as Vader. "And that dark energy in you was so desirable." He chuckled. "And I also knew that I didn't want him to learn of you."

"A good move, Lord Vader," she chuckled. "You do realize, don't you, that Shaak would have never let you leave, if for one minute she thought you might betray us."

Anakin remained silent, and drew her near again. At that moment, they both felt a surge of Force energy emanating from the planetoid's surface below. Maris drew a deep breath and smiled at him. He returned the smile and she broke into a wide grin. _Right … there …!_ Dark Side energy coursed through the both of them and at that very moment, a series of images could be seen in the room above them. First, Darth Vader, as he looked some ten years earlier, standing tall and proud and bearing the pain well. Then, Darth Sidious, his hood drawn back, showing the laughing, haggard face that was all too familiar to Anakin … A quick glance at the mysterious Mother Talzin, the leader of the long-extinct clan of the Night Sisters. Then the wrinkled face of Darth Lizza – a vision that Maris and Anakin had never seen before, along with another female image, dressed in shimmering red, with flowing light hair and a bejeweled crown on her head, and finally, a last image – a towering female with a look of total confidence on her handsome face, who wore a dazzling robe covered in glittering jewels. The last image spoke to the pair:

 _Breathe deep, the gathering gloom … watch Light fade from every room_

 _Cold-hearted orb … that rules the Night, remove the colors from our sight_

 _Red is gray and yellow white, but we decide which is Right …_

 _And which_ is _an illusion._

On the last word, the images all disappeared and a bright flash was seen that lasted a split-second. Anakin and Maris looked at each other, wonder etched on their faces.

"Who – or what – was that?" Maris asked softly. Anakin shook his head for a second, then pondered.

"You know," he said slowly, with measured cadence. "Obi-Wan and I, along with Ahsoka, had a very strange set of things happen to us, years ago, during the Clone War. This reminded me of that. There were these presences, calling themselves the Father, the Son, and the Daughter. We seemed to interact with them, but I look back now and I think it was all a dream, brought to us by the Force."

"Did you ever discuss this with anyone later?"

"I did not. I am not sure about the other two, however. Perhaps Ahsoka has shared it with Grand Master Shaak."

Maris tilted her head at an angle, then swiveled back to face him. "We have to tell the Empress about this."

Anakin replied, evenly. "She may already know. Still, I would like to see her reaction."

"You know, of course, how much I love Shaak. She has given me everything I have."

"I do indeed. I now owe her _my_ life."

 _ **Traveling in hyperspace to Felucia – 1 ABY 2 months, 6 days**_

Ezra Bridger, Reema Andujah, and Frehya Lumoxa were on their way to Felucia on business for the Order. This trip was expected to take about 12 hours in hyperspace, so Frehya asked the two young Padawans to meet with her. When informed by the Empress that she would be making this trip, Reema was again confused. Frehya, for her part, was told by Shaak to introduce Reema and Ezra to Master Yoda, who of course was living on Felucia. Early in the voyage, the three of them were relaxing in the lounge on board the Imperial shuttle that was transporting them there. Frehya opened the discussion, after introducing them to each other.

"I'm sure both of you are wondering why you were asked to make this journey. Let me answer your questions to the best of my ability."

Ezra answered first. "Empress Shaak said I was going to start my training with the Order on Felucia. I've never been there. What's it like?"

Reema smirked while he was speaking, but otherwise kept silent.

Frehya answered. "It's a planet in transition. When I first went there over two years ago, it was very quiet and there was much vegetation and forests, but it was also rather hot and humid. Grand Master Shaak and her people have transformed it greatly. The climate is much more hospitable now. There is development and the beginnings of a city. They also built a small palace for Shaak when she returns from time to time."

She turned to Reema. "You've been quiet. Surely, you have something you want to ask me?"

"Not really. I figure I will learn the purpose of my trip once I get there. But does Princess Ahsoka know I'm going there?"

"She does. And she plans to meet with you later on. Ahsoka is quite busy these days."

"I see. Well, thank you anyway, Knight Frehya. I know you are close to the Empress, so it must be important for me to come."

Later on, while Frehya was off meditating, Ezra approached Reema in the lounge, seeing she was alone. She smiled at him.

"I don't suppose you know me … I have been with the order for almost a year. I was born on Coruscant."

"I'm very pleased to meet you," he sputtered out. As soon as he first laid eyes on the pretty young lady, his mind was racing, but he was a bit shy. "I'm from Lothal, way out on the eastern Outer Rim. We had a hard time with the Empire and were always fighting against them. Finally we were able to drive them off – and then the Emperor stepped down and now it's the Empress in charge, so we are all supposed to be loyal subjects of the Empire. It's been a bit confusing."

Reema laughed, then touched his forearm and came closer to him. She gestured to the comfortable seating area and they sat down together.

"You're kind of cute, Ezra. Anyone ever tell you that before?"

Embarrassed, he tried to laugh it off. "Ah … not really." Reema was darling in her white satin outfit and he imagined kissing her pretty lips, while noticing something in her eyes. "So you know this place well … where we're going?"

She laughed. "Oh yes. Quite well. I didn't like it much at first but it got better and I made some friends. Master Maris trained me at first."

He started to relax. "So how long have you been training?"

"A few years, really. But I joined the Order when I came to Felucia. I'm now Padawan Third Degree."

He was impressed. "You're farther along than me, I guess. I started to realize the Force when I was growing up on Lothal. My parents were taken away by the Empire and I was on my own. Sometimes, I used the Force to play tricks on people so I could steal food. I got pretty hungry at times."

Somewhat shocked, Reema realized his experiences were very close to her own. She looked him in the eye, then gave a playful expression. She decided to lay her cards on the table.

"So much like me. I never really knew my parents, and I grew up alone on Coruscant, down in the Underground. It was dangerous but I learned how to survive. I never knew what the Force was but I knew I could use it to get out of jams. Sometimes I got into fights and was injured. But I learned how to take care of myself."

Ezra could hardly believe this adorable young lady in front of him was a scrappy kid from the dangerous Underground. He'd never been down there of course, but Kanan had mentioned it at times, as had Ahsoka, years ago. He put a hand on her shoulder, and smiled.

"You and I – we're both survivors. And we both discovered the Force. At last, I've met someone that understands what I've gone through. Did you have a mentor growing up?"

"Not at first, but a kindly older man started looking after me when he saw me steal food one day by using the Force. He later introduced himself to me as Mister Menoway. He later told me that he also had Force ability."

"So how did Master Shaak find you?"

"I had joined with a group of other Force-sensitive people that was being put together by a guy named Jin-Lo Rayce. Eventually, I went with them to the planet Chandrila, and I met Master Jocasta. Turns out she was an old friend from the Jedi with Master Shaak. How about you?"

He laughed. "One day, on Lothal, this group of Rebels came. Kanan Jarrus, a Jedi, was one of them and I ended up joining the group. Hera Syndulla was the leader. She had this fast ship, a converted light freighter she called the _Ghost._ We were together almost five years before Kanan was killed by the Empire while he was saving our lives – on Lothal. I'd always wanted to fight the Empire, because of what they did to my family. Through the _Ghost_ crew, I ended up meeting Master Ahsoka. We thought she had been killed by Darth Vader on Malachor and we were sad to see her go, but a few months later, she and Master Shaak came to Atollon where we had a temporary base."

Fascinated with his story, Reema could stand it no longer. She aggressively moved next to him and stole a kiss – right on his lips. As she drew away, they smiled at each other for a few seconds. Ezra wanted to take her in his arms but felt it might be better to wait. He didn't really know her very well, but she was incredibly attractive and it made him a bit nervous. For her part, Reema felt passion welling up inside her again. When Ezra failed to respond to her kiss, she was a little disappointed, but she wanted to get to know him better – and she also felt that she should keep this between them and she didn't want Knight Frehya to be telling Shaak anything – or Ahsoka.

Somehow understanding Reema's feelings, Ezra took her hand and squeezed it. "We have to be careful, Reema. I like you … a lot. But we don't want everyone to know just yet."

"Yes," she smiled, while stroking his other arm gently, letting her satin jacket brush him seductively. "I know what you mean. Ezra, have you ever been in love before? Had a girlfriend?"

He took a second to answer, thinking about Sabine Wren – someone he liked but who had never shown him anything in return beyond friendship. This girl was far prettier and there was a hint of danger about her. "Not really. You?"

"No. I've always concentrated on my training. I knew it was the only way I could make something out of my life. But now I have some time to look around and decide what I really want."

"Reema, I hope we get to train together some. You could probably teach me some things."

"I don't know. The Force is telling me that you've been through many things yourself. I'm hoping to understand you better. But now I'm also starting to wonder. Did Shaak put us together for a reason? She's very smart."

Ezra shook his head slightly and smiled, as if to say, who knows?

 _ **Coruscant, the old Jedi Temple site, 1 ABY 2 months, 7 days, 5 hours**_

Shaak was up early this particular morning and she had felt a tremor in the Force. It was very distinct in her mind and the sooner she investigated it, the better. Foregoing her usual pomp and lavish clothing, she instead donned a plain black satin gown and an unadorned black velvet hooded robe that effectively covered her montrals and lekku, and went to the top level of the Palace and meditated for a few minutes to see if she could reestablish contact with whatever it was she felt earlier that morning.

Both Maris and Anakin had reported back to her the previous day about their strange experience in the "castle" on Mustafar. As she listened, Shaak could feel it was a strong current of Dark Side energy they were experiencing. First, she was a bit concerned that both of her trusted associates had been unduly affected by the surge, but a careful reading of both of them allayed her fears. Maris, in particular, reassured Shaak by putting a hand on her shoulder and then embracing her in a hug. The Empress then appeared to relax and she let them both go.

After her short meditation, Shaak believed she had ascertained the correct source of the tremor. It was coming from the now-closed prior Imperial Palace, which, of course, had been the Jedi Temple some twenty years earlier. Shaak knew well that beneath the Temple there had once been a Sith Shrine, just as there had been a Sith site in the cave on Mustafar over which Vader had constructed his castle.

Once Shaak had arrived, she waved a hand and the security detail guarding the former temple let her pass without incident. They turned to each other as she walked in unaccompanied, but they all knew who it was, and they also knew to keep quiet about her presence. Shaak had become a beloved public figure, but the private Shaak was a deep mystery to the Galaxy she aimed to rule. They only knew she had a strange power and left it at that. The twenty years of Palpatine's reign more or less relegated any discussion of the Force to the shadows, especially on Coruscant.

As she entered and walked around, Shaak started to take into account all of the changes the former Emperor had made to what once had been her home – hers and that of almost all of the Jedi she served alongside. _Much of this has to go,_ she thought, but then saw some useful things as well. Thus far, she had kept her distance from the public, and indeed, from much of the government that Valles Santhé was overseeing, and in many ways seemed like a figurehead instead of a hands-on ruler. She knew some changes had to be made, but she also disliked a lot of the crowds and preferred to keep her subjects at arm's length, if not further. Once she had reached the central spire – where Palpatine had his throne room and the area that she also had skillfully placed monitoring devices – she paused to meditate as she seated herself on what had been the old man's chair. Finding it somewhat lacking in elegance, it was still suitable for the moment.

Shaak then detected the source of the tremor she had felt earlier, and doing so, she then locked into the Force, using some techniques she had learned from her collection of Sith holocrons that had once been stored in the vault deep inside the Temple, along with the others that she and Jocasta had spirited off of Coruscant so long ago. Dark Side energy started to flow and soon a current of it burst forth from the floor in front of the throne, while the Amulet of Kalara turned bright red as it dangled from its chain around her neck. From inside her robe, Shaak then produced the Wand of Waa'maa'kuu which she had been given by the Togruta Kuu'gru elders back on Shili. As she held it aloft, immediately a violet halo spread from her to engulf the entire room – an area covering some 2000 square metres. In the walls, a series of pinpoint red dots glowed as if they were distant stars – each one representing one of the many microscopic devices she had used to monitor Palpatine and all his conversations that had been recorded and filed away on holocrons stored in the vault on Felucia.

And then it happened – a similar transmission to the one that Anakin and Maris had witnessed on Mustafar – that started with the mysterious rhymes and ended with the phrase "and which _is_ an illusion." Shaak smiled briefly but kept her wand in place, as the last three mysterious figures, none of which she knew – though she suspected one of them was the one that Reema had told her about a few days earlier, the one calling herself Darth Lizza. But it was not Lizza that got her attention but rather the other two figures, one being a shimmering beauty of rare grace combined with power, and the other a massive presence that radiated extreme confidence. This last one seemed to speak to the Empress, and it said:

 _Master Shaak Ti … it is I … the one that_ you _cannot see. All_ your _ways are known to_ me.

This was followed by a deep laughing sound, that ended on a high-pitched note in a sort of cackle. The beautiful one came to stand by the massive one who placed her hand on the beauty's shoulder. The two of them seemed to stare straight back at Shaak, who had grown solemnly still and silent. After a stare-down that lasted about 15 seconds, Shaak lowered her wand, then snapped her wrist and the images disappeared, with the room being bathed in a soft blue light. The amulet had also taken on a deep blue tone of serenity as the Light side of the Force had seemingly banished the Dark – for the time being. Shaak smiled, then rose from Palpatine's old throne and switched off all lights, then she made her way out of the former Temple, waved calmly to the security who then provided her with a speeder that whisked her back to her new palace. She had much to think about.

 _ **Coruscant, the Imperial Palace, 1 ABY 2 months, 8 days, 9 hours**_

Anakin and Maris were summoned to the Palace by the Empress. As they took their seats in a conference room after being escorted to it by Shaak's maidens, they sat quietly, pondering the situation and glancing furtively at each other, the love burning inside their collective being. The days since Mustafar were a new awakening in their romantic relationship, as they both wondered how far love would take them. Shaak soon entered, dressed regally in a lavish soft green gown, with a light robe of similar color draped over her shoulders. Her lekku and montrals had been freshly detailed and she had an important appointment later that morning, to call to order the first session of the new Galactic House of Delegates.

Before she took care of that, she wanted to review what she encountered at the old Jedi Temple and compare it to the vision they had witnessed on Mustafar. Most of the details were similar, in particular, the three dark presences toward the end. Shaak informed them about Darth Lizza, as Reema Andujah had described her. Maris looked Shaak in the eye, searching for any sign, but the Empress was a blank slate, revealing nothing. Anakin pondered the situation, then ventured some ideas.

"Master," he said as he looked to Shaak. "The fact that we both saw more or less the same thing tells me something. But yours had an additional message just for you. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Shaak intoned slowly. "The phrase 'all your ways are known to me' was something I used as a message to Palpatine, to make him wonder how I was able to penetrate his psychology. It seems the leader of this group is now doing the same – but to me."

Maris frowned. "I don't like it." She sighed. "Master, we have to learn more about these people."

Shaak nodded. "We most certainly do." She took a breath, then raised a hand and flicked two fingers. A glass flew into her hand, seemingly out of nowhere, and she took a swallow of the liquid it contained, a warm herbal beverage, then she sat on a chair facing both of them. Another breath, and then she spoke, softly.

"Anakin, I'd like you and Maris to go into the Unknown Region together. Each of you will ride on the bridge of a Super ISD dreadnaught. Maris, you're on the _Ravager,_ while Anakin is on the _Executor._ You will go to the Chiss Ascendancy and we have the coordinates in the shuttle that Padawan Bridger brought back, which I had impounded. Once you arrive, you will make contact with the Chiss leadership and bring them my offer for talks about how they may join our Empire."

Maris nodded solemnly. "We will make it happen, Master."

Anakin stood and bowed to Shaak, who remained seated. "As you wish, my Empress."

As they exited, Shaak thought it over as she dropped to her knees and started to meditate. She cued the music and out of the nearby speakers came the opening bars of Rachmaninoff's _Symphony No. 2,_ with its deeply moody beginning setting the tone for her deep thought. _This is something of a gamble. I must start learning what I may be up against … and how much time I might have. But there is something I want to do first._

 _ **Coruscant, the Imperial Palace, 1 ABY 2 months, 8 days, 11 hours**_

After taking a short nap, which saw her sleep lightly, Shaak arose and contacted Valles Santhé, who was at work in her office at the Government Center complex.

"Yes, my Empress?" Valles answered cheerfully.

"Val … my apologies for not meeting with you more often. I intend to remedy that."

"Not a problem, milady. What can I do for you?"

"Can you tell me where Leia Organa Skywalker might be?"

"Yes. She has taken a consulting position at the Interior Ministry for now. She wanted to perhaps work there and gain some knowledge of some of the issues and needs of the Department."

"Ah, very well. I need to see her, can you contact her and have her meet me at the Palace?"

"Immediately, my Empress. And, may I ask, when might we be meeting? I understand you will be opening the new House of Delegates soon. Might I attend that function with you?"

Shaak chuckled. "Yes, I suppose you may. I look forward to seeing you. Once Leia is with me, we shall proceed over there and inform you upon our arrival."

"Very good, your Majesty."

Shaak signed off. After about 15 minutes had passed, her maidens came in to inform her that Leia had arrived at the Palace and was on her way up. Shaak led them to her ante-room, and soon, the former princess had arrived. She was wearing an elegant business suit in white, with pink trim. As she entered, she spotted Shaak and walked over to her, then curtsied and kissed the Empress's hand.

Shaak smiled, and lovingly put an arm around Leia's shoulders.

"Come, my child. We have a full day ahead of us."

Leia immediately wondered what that meant, but she was happy to be in Shaak's presence again, as she'd thought long and hard about their previous meeting two weeks earlier, and the meditation session they shared together. She followed Shaak's lead and proceeded into an elegant receiving room that was filled with sumptuous furnishings and beautiful representative art on the walls.

As Shaak took her seat on her designated throne-like chair, Leia took the one closest to her. Shaak then snapped her fingers and Tuu'waasa (one of her maidens) entered the room with a pair of garment bags. Shaak smiled and turned to Leia.

"My dear, a token of my affection for you. This outfit should be suitable for you to wear at the Opening this morning."

Leia's jaw dropped. "For me? Oh my. Thank you ever so much, Shaak. I can't wait to try it on!"

Tuu'waasa led Leia to a small dressing room to assist her. As the Togruta opened the bags, Leia was astounded. Inside were a gown and full robe, both in glittering white and pink. Leia quickly donned them, feeling heavenly once they were on her body. _I feel like a queen …_ she sighed audibly, and turned to look in a mirror. Tuu'waasa produced a soft brush and started attending to Leia's hair, which she smoothed gently, adding small sprinkles of moisture to soften it.

"You are ready, my lady," she said with a smile and turned to Leia and curtsied.

"Thank you very much," Leia smiled, and touched the maiden's shoulder gently.

They returned to the main room, whereupon Shaak rose and met Leia halfway.

"That's more like it," she said with a sharp nod. Tugging on the robe just a bit, Shaak felt the fabric and heard the rustle. "What do you think, Princess?"

"Very nice, thank you, your Majesty. I'd say we are ready?"

"Just a minute," Shaak chuckled. Tuu'waasa emerged again with a sumptuous green and pink outer robe for Shaak to wear, and placed it on the Empress's shoulders. "Let's go."

The two of them strode confidently through the Palace and were taken to the ground floor. Leia was a little surprised that the Empress preferred not to board a limo from her level of the building and asked her about it.

Shaak smiled. "As a Togruta, I prefer to be at ground level when I can. That was one of the things about Coruscant that used to bother me. Everything was high in the air, I felt disoriented at times. For my new home I expressly directed it be as you see here."

Leia smiled back. "I completely understand, Shaak. And this is a beautiful new section of the City to be in. I've enjoyed coming to work here."

Soon, the limo arrived and the pair were assisted into it. From there it was a short ride of about 10km to the brand new House of Delegates complex, which consisted of a semi-circle of office towers (about 50 levels each) around the grand Assembly building, which was octagonal in shape. The entire complex was surrounded by green space and many fountains, with flowing channels of fresh water running throughout the parks. As they landed, the Empress again preferred to walk and preparations had been made for her arrival. Leia exited the limo first, followed by Shaak. A pink carpet had been rolled out for them, one that led into the building, some 100 metres away. Only Shaak and Leia were permitted to set foot on it.

After a slow procession, where thousands of well-wishers greeted her, Shaak and Leia eventually made their way into the Assembly Hall, where all 3000 seats had been arrayed. The House of Delegates was set up somewhat differently than the Imperial Senate. Here, each member could only approach the rostrum accompanied by that person's membership committee chairperson. The Galaxy had been subdivided into 100 regional delegation areas to facilitate business in the legislative body. Each of these sub-delegations was headed by a chairperson that was elected among the 30 members within it. Everything in the Hall was carefully labeled and organized, so that each person being given time to speak would be aware of the proceedings based on the displays in each delegation's portable podium transport.

All were in their seats when Shaak arrived at the rostrum and took her position. She scanned the vast room slowly, smiling all the while. Leia seated herself behind the Empress, along with Valles Santhé, who had just arrived (punctual as ever), resplendent in flowing white and green robes.

Leia leaned over to Valles, and whispered in her ear. "So glad you could make it. Will you be speaking today?"

Valles laughed. "If Her Majesty so desires … !"

Soon a bell sounded and the discussions around the room started to halt. The sergeant-at-arms gave the announcement.

"Hear … Hear …" he shouted as the bell rang a few more times. "Greetings, Delegates! It is my supreme pleasure to welcome Her Imperial Majesty … Empress Shaak the First!"

A general roar ensued, as Shaak stood smiling. "Thank you! … Thank you! … Thank you, all!" She called out.

The sergeant rang the bell again and the members were seated. Shaak cleared her throat and began.

"Greetings, everyone. I want to first take a moment to congratulate every one of you for being here today. You are the elected representatives of your home worlds and sectors, and it is a great honor for each of you to have received that vote from your peoples. Each of you represents about 10 billion people and that is a huge responsibility … especially in a galaxy such as ours where so many worlds support sentient life. As your Empress, I take my position most seriously. I don't see myself as your ruler, but more your humble servant, though I fully recognize the hopes that so many of you have for me. I will do my best to live up to these. The rules of this body are mostly yours to create, but I want to stress that these rules apply equally to all representatives _in_ this body. One person, one vote. On all matters that come before this body. The House of Delegates shall work hand in hand with the Senate and must agree on any measures that are sent to me for approval. At this time, my decision on all legislation is final ... the power of veto belongs exclusively to me."

Shaak took a few seconds to let that sink in, as she took a quick drink of water from a fountain that had been installed on the rostrum. She scanned the room quickly, and, feeling a general sense of agreement with her proclamations, she continued.

"But let me ensure you that I wish to encourage debate and discussion over the affairs of this Galaxy. We can only be strong if we are united. Sector by sector. Planet by planet. As the junior legislative body, I expect debate to often be lively and spirited. There will be a wide range of opinions, and each member deserves a chance to be heard. How you accommodate that will be up to you. So, let me conclude my remarks by stating this basic understanding. This … is the Second Empire. It is not a republic and we shall not return to the corrupt ways of the previous Republic. No one's vote is for sale. It is our plan to eradicate as much of the criminal syndicate activity as we can, and to do that, we will need the assistance of every sector. Our military stands ready to protect and defend the Galaxy from all potential enemies and threats – external … and internal. Let us go forward together."

At that, the members rose and cheered the Empress as she stepped back from the rostrum, smiling at everyone as her robe and crown glittered and reflected the lights of the Hall. She took out the 2 kg Scepter of the Galaxy and raised it high overhead, whereupon a brief display of pyrotechnics took place as she made the lights dim and then relit them in various colors in rapid sequence. After about one minute, the lighting returned to normal and Shaak was slowly making her way toward the exit from the Hall.

Leia and Valles caught up to her and were walking alongside of her, Valles to her left and Leia to her right. Shaak glanced at Valles and noted …

"Lady Santhé, I think we need to meet. From all accounts, things are coming along smoothly. I have a short trip planned – to Avalonia. Leia is to accompany me."

"Very well, your Majesty. I will await your return. I would very much like to review with you the progress of your administration."

Leia was smiling broadly, as she realized that Shaak had just indicated her importance to Valles, but kept quiet.

Shaak responded thus: "I would enjoy that as well, my friend. I want to ensure that our visions are still aligned."

Valles could detect a slight change in Shaak's attitude, but dismissed it at this point. _There's something different in the old lady's Force signature. She continues to grow in power, but … something else is present, something new. I will have to spend some time away from Coruscant. If Shaak wants to go to Avalonia, I should head back to Lianna, but first, another stop is indicated …_

 _ **Felucia City, 1 ABY 2 months, 8 days, 20 hours**_

Frehya was having dinner with both Reema and Ezra at the Felucia City Hotel restaurant. It had been an interesting first day for Ezra as he joined the Order and met his trainer, Knight Nance Cobo, an Ithorian. Cobo was a well-educated male Ithorian who could speak flawless Galactic Basic and his generally patient nature made him a good teacher for the acolytes who were starting to join the Order in large numbers now that Palpatine was no longer Emperor and being openly Force-sensitive was encouraged. Ezra felt he could get along well with Cobo and the Ithorian was favorably impressed with the Lothalian's swordsmanship.

Reema was asked to observe some training methods and to conduct a session with some newly admitted acolytes. She chuckled at their relative inexperience but turned out to be a good instructor as she patiently worked at correcting their bad habits in duels she conducted with training sabres. Later in the day, she met with Knight Xendar and was given some assignments – these had been prescribed by Shaak as mandatory for an Order member to be considered for Knighthood – that stressed her time spent studying history and more in-depth understanding of the Force. Reema's telekinesis abilities greatly impressed Xendar as she demonstrated her power to smash as many as four boulders at once and turn them into gravel. Ezra happened to observe some of her skill from a distance and was greatly impressed.

Later, Frehya and Xendar escorted Reema to the underground crystal cavern and immediately Reema thought about Darth Lizza and how much she would want to see this. The thought of that bothered her somewhat but she kept those feelings to herself and concentrated on what the Knights were telling her. Reema had learned more recently how to use the Force to block out stray thoughts and concentrate solely on the task at hand. Clearing her mind, she soon found her own personal hybrid Kyber crystal in the cavern and extracted it. The crystal flew into the young woman's hand and she felt most pleased to find it. Reema decided to wait for a bit before constructing a lightsabre with it, still more comfortable with the violet bladed model she'd used for years – the one that once belonged to Mace Windu.

That night, before Reema retired, she received a transmission on her com device, one that was encrypted so that it could not be intercepted. Running it through the filter, she saw that the message was from Valles Santhé. It was largely congratulatory in nature, as Valles was wishing her well in the upcoming Trial that would lead to conferral of Knighthood on the young Order member. But she also wanted to meet Reema for lunch the next day – meaning Valles was on the planet and most likely in her private suite on the 21st floor of the hotel. As Reema fell into a deep sleep, she was most curious about Valles and seeing her new friend and sponsor again. Since their first time together on Coruscant, Reema had constantly thought about the Lady and who she really was. _Most people probably don't know that she's a Force user … I wonder if Empress Shaak is one of them._

 _ **Aboard the Super Star Destroyer Ravager, 1 ABY 2 months, 10 days**_

Maris was on the bridge of the SSD, alongside Fleet Admiral Gallius Rax, who was desirous of winning the Zabrak Master's confidence. Thus far the voyage to the Chiss Ascendancy was proceeding as scheduled, with the SSD accompanied by its usual battle group of three standard Imperial Star Destroyers. Also making the trip of course were the SSD _Executor,_ under command of Admiral Rae Sloane, in whom Master Anakin had indicated his full confidence. Rax and Sloane were both bringing the Masters up to speed on the various aspects and capabilities of the small armada of ships they were leading.

As they broke out of hyperspace, it wasn't long before Chiss recon craft had encountered them. Contact was made and Anakin took the lead.

"Greetings to the Chiss Ascendancy and to the Chiss worlds. This is Master Anakin Skywalker, aboard the SSD _Executor._ We come in peace and wish to make contact with the leadership of this sector. Her Majesty Shaak the First sends her wishes for a good relationship."

Soon, a small group of ships from the Chiss Defense Fleet arrived to intercept the Imperials. Maris directed the bridge crew to open a holo communication frequency, whereupon a message from the Empress was played. It was one of good will and the general intent of the Empire to bring the Chiss into the Galactic Community of worlds and sectors. She also expressed her policy of allowing individual worlds and sectors internal self-determination while at the same time offering representation in the Galactic legislative bodies.

Over on the Chiss side, the commanders responded in flawless Basic and relayed their appreciation of the Empress's conciliatory tone. They indicated that her message would be relayed to the Aristocra, the group of elite families that made up the high levels of the Chiss government. After about 30 minutes, a small shuttle craft approached the _Ravager_ and a familiar voice was heard over the communication link.

"Greetings to the command and crew of _Ravager_ and _Executor._ It is I, Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo. I apologize to Her Majesty for having been out of communication for these many months. The leadership wishes to convey their desire as well for a fruitful relationship and extends their congratulations to Her Majesty upon ascending to the Throne and further wish her a long and successful reign in the Galaxy. The Chiss stand ready to do our part in assisting her and we will take under consideration her sincere offer of Galactic representation. I wish permission to dock."

Maris responded. "Permission granted, Admiral Thrawn. It is good to hear from you. This is Master Brood, co-director of the Imperial Security Bureau. My counterpart, Master Skywalker, and I, would be pleased to meet with you."

Anakin shuttled over to the _Ravager_ and joined Maris in a conference room near the bridge. Soon, Thrawn had docked his shuttle and was being directed to join the two of them. Upon first seeing Anakin, Thrawn had a recollection.

"Master Skywalker, it has indeed been a long interval since we last conversed." He turned to face Maris, and bowed in respect to her position. "Master Brood, I am pleased to meet you, and extend congratulations to your rise to such an important position in the Imperial command."

Maris simply nodded with a slight smile. "Greetings, Admiral," was her only terse reply.

Anakin took the lead in the discussion. He informed Thrawn of the new command structure and gave a brief outline of the new Imperial administration and the key players. When Thrawn asked for a brief summation of Empress Shaak, Anakin played a holo-vid showing moments in her coronation ceremony, plus her opening address speeches to the Senate and the new House of Delegates.

"A most striking individual," Thrawn noted, while also observing, "her power is quite remarkable."

"Would you care for some tea, Admiral?" Maris asked. Thrawn thanked her.

"Your consideration is most kind, Lady Brood." He turned to Anakin. "I see your outward appearance has greatly changed, my Lord. I take it you no longer go by the name of Vader?"

Anakin managed a slight chuckle, but otherwise took it in stride. "A great many things have changed, Admiral. You may address me as Lord Skywalker."

Thrawn simply nodded. "I must say, with all due respect, the change is a welcome one. And I greatly look forward to meeting with Her Majesty. My people wish to convey their sincere respect and also look forward to a possible Imperial visit."

"That will be taken under consideration," Maris replied. "But I'm sure the Empress will be pleased to have the opportunity. She wishes to convey her sincerity that her reign over the Galaxy will be one of service and not so much rule. In her mind, the Empire is stronger when the many diverse voices have a chance to be heard. Yet, her word remains final."

"As it should be, Lady Brood."

The conversation went on in a generally conciliatory mood, and concluded with Anakin and Maris agreeing to forward Thrawn's request for an audience with Shaak. Anakin indicated that the Imperial armada would like to remain in-system for a short interval, and that he and Maris would be pleased to meet with the Chiss leadership to further advance good relations with the Second Empire.

After about two days passed, Anakin decided that the _Executor_ and its battle group would remain in the Unknown Regions, under the command of Admiral Sloane, while _Ravager_ would return to Coruscant. Sloane was directed to commence a general exploration mission of the space surrounding the Chiss Ascendancy and the Chiss leadership extended an offer to supply their best technicians to aid in conducting that mission. Nowhere was it mentioned anything pertaining to Darth Lizza, nor her fellow Sith Ladies, whose names were unknown at this point to the Imperials.

As _Ravager_ prepared to depart the Unknown Regions, Anakin turned to Maris and noted, "this appears to be just the beginning of a long journey."

She nodded to him, while taking his hand and squeezing it gently. "Yes, my love. And we have little idea now where that journey may lead."

 _ **To be continued …**_


	8. Bits and Pieces

**Ahsoka, Shaak and the Second Empire – Chapter 8: Bits and Pieces**

These installments may come a bit more infrequently, as I am also writing Shaak and Maris: A Star Wars Story, concurrently. This one – abbreviated as "AS2E" – is rather complex in its scope and so the chapters are somewhat longer.

 **Chapter 8: Bits and Pieces**

 ** _Felucia City, 1 ABY 2 months, 9 days, 12 hours_**

The next day, Padawan Reema Andujah went back to the restaurant in the Felucia City Hotel, where she was to meet with Lady Valles Santhé for lunch. She knew she had better arrive early as Valles had the reputation of being very punctual, so she got there five minutes ahead. Reema also dressed for the occasion in a white linen dress and with some golden jewelry she had purchased from a gift fund the Lady had quietly set up for her. "Let this be our little secret," Valles had told her and though Reema could tap the fund anytime, she had little idea how many credits were in it, only that the magic of "payment credentials" were afforded to her by the fabulously wealthy Grand Vizier.

Soon Valles arrived, decked out in luxurious violet satin garments in layers, also with showy golden jewelry, topped off by a glittering tiara covered in violet gemstones. Reema smiled at her, quite impressed by the shorter woman's larger than life appearance and her unflappable mood.

"My dear Reema, how wonderful it is to see you," Valles chirped happily in her affected Core-world accented Basic. "I am most gratified that you could join me today." Reema smiled and curtsied to the Lady, who extended a hand and directed her toward a private dining room that was seemingly set up just for the two of them.

"Lady Valles, I am happy to see you too. It's been a long time since our last meeting on Coruscant."

Valles chuckled. "Did you miss me?"

Reema laughed too. "I guess I did. You made me take a good look at myself. I've made a few changes."

"Oh?" Valles interjected. "I'd love to hear all about them." She gently touched Reema's forearm and patted it softly. "Let's be seated. Would you like to start with a cocktail?"

"Something light, if you please. I likely will have more training this afternoon. I am preparing for the Trials of Knighthood."

"Very well. I am delighted to hear of your progress. Reema, I'm sure many have been giving you praise in recent days. They are all starting to see what you can do."

"Thank you, Valles. I am starting to gain more confidence these days too. I really want to see where I can go."

"Thatta girl …" Valles smiled. "Anything else I should know about? Have you made any new acquaintances?"

Reema thought for a second about how much she wanted to share with Valles. "Well, I spent some time recently with Empress Shaak. She seems to like me, too." Reema decided to omit any references to Mace Windu or Darth Lizza.

Valles just kept smiling, while inwardly taking a reading of Reema's mind.

"You _have_ been busy, haven't you?" She laughed again. "Tell me, though, how it went with the Empress."

"She's really sweet, but kind of mysterious. We meditated together and then she dueled with me. And kicked my butt. But she was always kind. I really like her."

Valles's expression changed subtly. _This doesn't have to be a problem, but the old lady is already taking possession of my prospective apprentice. I can still make it work, though, but mustn't do anything to dampen Reema's enthusiasm._ She inwardly switched gears.

"I like her, too. Shaak is a very wise lady and we must support her."

The two of them continued to chat while they munched on salads made from Felucian vegetables. Valles then suggested a Lianna-style delicacy, a spicy yet smooth seafood paste that they spread on saltine wafers. Reema took a bite, then sighed.

"It's delicious! Never had anything like this on Coruscant. Maybe I just never went to the right places."

They both laughed heartily at that and enjoyed the rest of their meal. Soon, it was over, and both women seemed a bit wistful. They hugged and kissed, and as Reema turned to go, she whispered in Valles's ear. "Don't be a stranger, Lady Santhé …"

Valles chuckled, then patted the Padawan on the shoulder and watched her leave. She then took out her com device, and spoke into it, in a somewhat hurried tone:

"Have the shuttle ready. We're going to Lianna. I need to be there in one hour."

 ** _Lianna – Spaceport, Lianna City, 1 ABY 2 months, 9 days, 15 hours_**

A few hours later, Valles had arrived in Lianna City and she was whisked away to the Santhé Tower, a 200 story edifice that was a principal headquarters for the Santhé-Sienar Corporation, the firm that Valles had helmed for the past decade or so, starting in her late 20s. She called a quick meeting of her senior Vice Presidents, who brought her up to speed on the progress of two major efforts – the merger with Kuat Drive Yards, and the ongoing construction of Death Star II, now officially entitled "Peacekeeper I."

Still clad in her sumptuous purple satins, the Lady was helped into a most regal-looking elegant robe as she took her place on the raised chairman's seat that resembled a throne of sorts. Everyone in the room knew that their esteemed leader had, with their latest moves, quite possibly become the Galaxy's richest private citizen. For the most part, however, few openly begrudged her this great success. She had outworked, out-thought, and out-schemed anyone and everyone she had to reach the top and to hold onto it. Just because she was now Empress Shaak's chief of staff and the de facto head of the Imperial Administration – a sort of Prime Minister in all but name – didn't mean she planned to let her business pursuits go wanting for attention. It was – as always – all about delegation.

But the Lady also had a softer side and had led the effort – started by her grandfather decades ago – to make her home world of Lianna the most livable and hospitable place in the entire Eastern Outer Rim, if not the entire galaxy. The standard of living on Lianna was as high as anywhere in the Galaxy as basic needs for all on the planet were met and those who worked for Santhé-Sienar enjoyed generous pay and benefits. Due to all of this – plus a relentless public relations effort – Lady Santhé was greatly admired on her home world and her success was cheered. She made a point of making public appearances that showed her level of care and concern for peoples' everyday lives.

Lianna was about to be the site of a major galactic event – the upcoming wedding of Crown Princess Ahsoka Tano and her husband-to-be Tri'ku Je'har, the former Commodore of the planet Almania. Valles was determined to ensure this would be a spectacle long remembered and that it would also show her home world in the best possible light. No detail would be left to chance, and the venue for the event – her suburban palace with its idyllic setting and its graceful architecture – was tailor-made for the ceremony and the festivities planned around it.

During her meeting with the top management, Valles first asked about the Peacekeeper project.

"How are we coming along with the Peacekeeper? Are the original plans still in place?"

"Everything is going according to your direction, Madam Chairperson. We think you will be greatly appreciative." The speaker was an Executive VP in charge of large scale weapons deployment.

"And are we still going to roll out by year's end?"

"It may be a little sooner than that. We have had excellent results with the pre-fab sections. The Endor system was a good choice for a building locale. There is a minimum level of debris and asteroid activity in the area, making the assembly go smoother than we'd originally anticipated. The droid platoons have enabled quick and reliable workmanship."

"About how many units are in use, approximately?" Valles asked, after nodding and smiling. She was very pleased to hear this bit of news.

"Somewhere around a half-million, Madam. The investment we made in scaling up production of these units has been most fortuitous. Your decision to enlist Droid Gotra in a consulting capacity was a wise one. And we were greatly impressed with the joint efforts of Doctor Aphra and Director Hood."

"So that still leaves the matter of the super lasers. Are we going to be able to scale up the Kyber Crystals needed?"

The VP turned to one of his assistants as Valles looked on, still smiling.

"Madam, that aspect of the development has been a bit more … challenging, so to speak. It turns out these items are not so easily produced. Thus far, we have been unable to duplicate the process by which they seem to naturally occur."

"I see," she said softly, while rubbing her forehead for a second. "I had wondered about that. However, I still wish to continue with the current scale and pace of production while we look into possible solutions on the Kyber issue. Thank you, sir."

Valles then turned to another EVP, this one in charge of the mergers and acquisitions division of the firm.

"So, my friend, are we on target for the Kuat Drive roll-up?"

"Yes, Madam Chairperson. It seems there were some … compensation … questions … but these have been resolved."

"Oh," she feigned mock surprise. "Did they not appreciate our initial level of generosity?"

The man shook his head slightly, then took a breath and gazed at her, as the Lady continued her pleasant expression.

"Madam, some of these people were … a bit taken aback … by the swiftness of your decision and the bold scale of your proposal."

"And now?"

He chuckled, while smiling at her. "Let's just say … they have become … more amenable to your terms, Madam Chairperson."

"Very well," she chuckled in return. "Kuat will of course be given sufficient internal autonomy to conduct their operations along current methodologies. The extra work they will be receiving in the coming months should fatten their wallets considerably."

General laughter was heard at the table, and the participants started talking about non-work pursuits. It was clear, to anyone who bothered to look in, that despite her crammed schedule, Valles was very much still in charge of her non-Imperial affairs. And, ever the charmer, she usually commanded unquestioned loyalty from her top level management team. As she grew ever richer, so did they, but it was a closely-guarded secret just what the numbers were.

Later that day, she met with some planners at her suburban palace, where they discussed wedding preparations for Ahsoka and Tri'ku. It was going to be an over-the-top affair, but the bride and groom both had stressed they wanted the ceremony itself to be "quiet and dignified" as Ahsoka was still quite publicity-shy. The last thing Valles needed to see happen was for the royal couple to be in any way less than "100 percent satisfied" about the day and all that would take place. The guest list was being carefully maintained and to be able to score a ticket to this event was a high privilege indeed. Of course, members of both the bride and groom's families, plus close associates of them both, were already pre-invited and the bookings to Lianna from elsewhere in the Galaxy were getting tighter by the day.

Finally, Lady Santhé was able to relax and take a load off her feet. She went up to her lavish private suite at the suburban palace and prepared for a quiet evening. Her two valets undressed her and then washed her with scrub brushes, after which she soaked in a hot bath. When she was done with that, they returned and dried her off and helped into a luxurious silk and velvet robe, in her favorite black color that matched her luxurious hair.

Almost on cue, she then received a call over her com device. She knew who it was before even checking the ID. Her on/off male companion, Vaston-Rochét, of the Hapes Cluster system, where he had outright title to at least ten planets (mostly raw materials worlds, unlivable but with rather valuable mined substances such as the highly sought after coaxium), had arrived in-system, and was awaiting his signal to come and join her. "Vas" as she addressed him (she was "Val" to him), was thought of in affectionate terms by her as they had known each other for a long time.

"I've been looking forward to this …" he crooned seductively. "You're a rather busy lady."

"Ah, yes." She exhaled in a satisfied manner, as she anticipated what was to come. "I'm waaaaaaiting …"

About thirty minutes later, he was upstairs with her on the private fifth floor where she entertained only the most intimate special guests. Upon seeing him, she walked seductively in his direction, letting her robe open to reveal a shiny silver chemise that he found most alluring.

"Val …" he said softly, with a smile. "You are simply the best ... without equal … anywhere in the universe."

They kissed softly for about 30 seconds, then she beckoned for him to change into something more comfortable as well. Soon he emerged in a similar robe to hers, with only black silk boxer shorts to cover his loin area. They sat together on the sumptuous couch, then exchanged another lingering kiss. Vas then used the Force and produced an elegant spice pipe, which was already preloaded and waiting to be smoked. As he lit it, they each took a deep drag using one of the twin tubes. Valles sighed as she exhaled, and he soon did the same. She then took her turn with the Force and summoned two glasses and poured a bubbly blue liquid into them. Vas smiled as he realized what it was.

"Vaynaian bubbly … it's been a long time since we shared it. Thank you, my darling, for remembering."

She laughed and tossed her luxurious, performed black mane in his direction. "I will _always_ remember."

"But we've got some things to talk about, yes?" He nodded in her direction.

"About Her Majesty, perhaps?" Valles asked, with mock innocence. "Of course, but there may be a new item we should consider."

Vas smiled as he sipped the blue liquid. "So how is old Shaak?"

Val chuckled. "She's doing great. The old gal is grasping things quickly and has learned how to delegate well."

"Do you think she knows about us yet?"

"I think she may have learned something. I may have been a little too obvious a few weeks ago. Her able assistant, Knight Lumoxa, found me snooping around on Felucia. Of course, I fully intended that. But, in the process, I detected a number of things. One is that her private spaceship is quite state-of-the-art in terms of cloaking and concealment of Force signature, another is that the old master, a fellow named Yoda, has also taken up residence on the planet."

Vas stopped to consider the implications of that last bit. "I'd read about him. Had no idea he still existed. The Empire made it seem like there was no one around left like him." He laughed. "Of course, they weren't aware of Shaak, or Ahsoka, either. Seems like there are quite a few others."

"Oh, there _are_ …" she laughed in return. "But not to worry, love. Only Shaak we must be wary of. Ahsoka, she is growing in power, and I am carefully cultivating her. Her main worry now is learning how to be a public figure and still manage her other affairs. I rather like her. She's quite earnest, you know …"

Vas nodded. "Astute observation, as usual, dear. As is your recommendation to tread softly. But … you mentioned a 'new item', I believe it was?"

As he waited for her response, he reached for the pipe and loaded the bowl, then lit the contents via the Force. He offered a tube to Valles, who held up her hand and chuckled.

"I'm good, dear." She laughed. "But yes. Do you perhaps recall that youngling, Reema that I mentioned?"

He nodded, but remained silent.

"Well, as it turns out, she is quite an astute observer herself, for someone so young. Reema has apparently had an encounter of sorts."

"What sort?"

"I had a luncheon with her earlier today, on Felucia. I did a quick scan and meld with her. Something made a strong impression on her."

He chuckled this time. "Something … or someone?"

She looked him in the eye. "More likely, someone. Yes, dear, you nailed it. A strong Dark Side presence it was, as well."

"Where do you suppose this was?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't suppose young Reema has been too many places recently, so my guess is Coruscant."

He nodded slowly. "And if this might just be true, then that whatever or whoever, had the audacity to move around right under old Shaak's nose, am I right?"

She scoffed this time. "Ha … maybe. But we both know how easy it is to hide on Coruscant. Even from someone like Palpatine – or Shaak."

"You know … Val … I often wondered how you were able to pay visits to the former emperor without him so much as detecting you."

"Vas … I think he knew about me, but I could also tell the old man was charmed around me and likely saw me as a better apprentice than Skywalker, until something else caught his eye."

"Which was?"

" _That's_ what I – what we – need to figure out."

At this point, both of them had had enough spice and blue intoxicants, and realized it was time to relax on Valles's empress-sized bed. In the morning they would arise refreshed and ready to plot their next few moves.

 _ **Felucia – Village of the Order, 1 ABY 2 months, 10 days, 10 hours**_

The area on Felucia that was originally settled by Shaak Ti and Maris Brood that became their private domain, was newly named the Village of The Order. This name was agreed upon by Shaak, Maris, and Ahsoka. It included all structures relating to the group's activities – the Assembly Hall, bunkhouse, medical clinic, and various small houses belonging to Shaak, Ahsoka, Maris and newer ones constructed for those who had been named Knights of the Order. Among these was a small home that was constructed for Yoda, the one-time Grand Master of the Jedi Order. He had become comfortable with his decision to reside in the Village and now, more than ever, wanted to look after things now that Shaak had become Empress of the Galaxy and spent much of her time on Coruscant.

Knights of the Order Frehya Lumoxa and Xendar Silkaw were placed in charge of all security and operations within the Village and also the Planetary Management infrastructure. The Knights were not expected to manage the development in the newer "Felucia City" commercial district and this task was being delegated to a management team from the Santhé-Sienar Corporation on Lianna, which was a short distance away within hyperspace. All of these complications made the proper oversight of The Order almost impossible for Shaak to pay much attention to – without her neglecting her duties to the Galaxy as a whole – so Yoda took it upon himself to be aware of the various members of The Order and he had developed a good working relationship with Frehya and Xendar.

Recently he had become aware of two other members. Padawans Reema Andujah and Ezra Bridger. Andujah was quite proficient in Force ability, especially in swordsmanship and telekinesis, while Bridger was becoming adept in both as well. Bridger also seemed to have better background in management and leadership. Andujah was still quite young at just 18 (Bridger was now 20) and seemed to have a lot of pent-up anger inside of her. Yoda knew he had to work with her and try to settle her down.

Earlier that morning, Frehya informed both Padawans that they were to be seeing Yoda, and noticed that they also had developed an attraction to each other, something she kept to herself. _This is not necessarily harmful, just as long as it does not interfere with their training. Reema especially needs to focus on her upcoming trial._

Ezra's appointment with Yoda was first, and he arrived at the old master's home and politely knocked on his door. As he was expected, Yoda came out to meet him. As they looked each other over, Ezra realized this was the first time he'd met the former Grand Master face to face, a fact that Yoda soon acknowledged.

"Padawan Bridger, meet you, at last, I do."

Ezra nodded. "I remember seeing you – sort of – on Lothal. But this is my first time on Felucia. Have you been here this whole time?"

The old master chuckled. "Only recently, moved here I have. At Master Shaak's invitation, it was."

"I've been thinking about what you told me a few years ago, Master Yoda. About whether it was wrong for a Jedi to fight to protect his friends."

Yoda laughed. "So, Padawan Bridger, learned the answer you have?"

"I think the answer is no. It is never wrong to defend, but it is wrong to attack."

Yoda then asked, "Padawan, I sense you have spent some time with Master Shaak. Encourage you, she did."

"She is great, Master Yoda, I can feel it when I am near her. But I also remember telling you I wanted to fight the Empire."

Yoda laughed again. "Empire? Join it, you now have. Empress Shaak, she now is."

"Yes. What do you think of that? Was she right or wrong to have taken the throne?"

Yoda paused, while looking away to something Ezra could not readily detect. "My place, it is not, to criticize the actions of the Grand Master of The Order. Correct, you are, that she is great. Rooted in justice, her plans are."

"So … you are also backing her up? Do you agree with her agenda – for the Galaxy?"

Yoda snorted for a second, and appeared to shake his head ever so slightly. He gazed at Ezra, then walked toward him. He then noted, in a curious tone. "Agree or disagree … my place it is not." He seemed to look off to the horizon, and then waved one arm in a deliberate manner, side to side. "Need us, she does … lying ahead of her, a great challenge is."

Ezra felt a bit uneasy at this. "Master Yoda, what exactly do you mean? What kind of challenge?"

Yoda grew silent for a few seconds. "Rising to meet us, the Dark Side is."

"How can I – how can we – help her?"

"Your training, Padawan Bridger. Your ability, you must develop."

Ezra was about to reply, but Yoda raised his hand. "No more will we discuss today. Your friend, I must now meet."

Ezra nodded. "Thank you so much, Master. I think Padawan Reema is here now." He waved goodbye and left.

As Ezra left Yoda's place, Reema soon emerged. They smiled as they saw each other, in a knowing way. She passed Ezra and approached the old master, who was awaiting her patiently. As she came to him, she curtsied instinctively.

"I am very happy to meet you, Master. I've heard so much about you."

He nodded, then looked up at her. "Padawan Andujah, meeting you … looked forward to it, I have."

"Really?" She asked, seeming a bit incredulous. "I'm just a beginner."

Yoda chuckled. "Beginner? Begun to be a real problem, you have." He looked her up and down, then said more encouragingly, "much talent you have, young one. Much talent."

"Thank you, Master. I think …" she said with a laugh. "But I feel like I have learned so much from everyone. Master Maris, Princess Ahsoka, Empress Shaak. I respect them all."

He nodded, then seemed to scan her. Reema noticed that Yoda didn't hold hands the way Shaak did.

"Seen someone, you have? Master Windu …"

She shook her head. "Someone else. A Dark Lady. Mace Windu is my friend Mr. Menoway."

Yoda laughed. "And mine he was as well. The former emperor's victims – how many more there are?"

She returned the laugh. "Imagine that, the great Yoda asking little old me a question …"

"From the most unexpected places, great knowledge may come. But this Dark Lady … Master Windu, know her he does, you say?"

"Yes, Master. It seems he had met with her before. He told me not to worry about her."

Yoda glanced at Reema from the corners of his eyes as he turned away from her for a second. "Told all of this to Empress Shaak, you have?"

She nodded. "Yes, Master. I knew she would want to know as soon as possible. I walked in on a meeting between her and Master Anakin. Neither he nor the Empress had any idea about Windu or the Dark Lady who calls herself Darth Lizza."

"Darth Lizza." Yoda repeated the name two more times, as if weighing it carefully. "Sure, we were, that ended the Sith, we had. The last one, Palpatine was. And Vader … transformed he was, back into Skywalker. But … new lessons the Force always has for us, young Padawan Reema. Known about you, I have, since my time on Felucia began."

She looked at him with wonder in her young eyes. "Is there anything more I can do, Master? I admire the Empress very much and I want to help her. Does she need my help to defeat Darth Lizza?" And, then, before Yoda could answer, she added, "Lizza has a queen, she said. Maybe she's even more dangerous."

"Ponder this, we must," was all he could say in return.

The rest of Reema's visit with the one-time Jedi Grand Master consisted of him explaining how important it was that she not turn to the Dark Side as Anakin once did. He even offered to help her with any questions she might have, about her feelings on various matters. As Reema walked back to the Assembly Hall, she knew there was much to consider. _Yoda considers me to be potentially very powerful. But he seemed troubled by the news I brought him. Will these new people want to hurt Empress Shaak? I want to help protect her, but she is far more powerful than I am. If she cannot deal with these new threats, what is to become of all of us …?_

 ** _In hyperspace aboard the Empress Shaak, 1 ABY 2 months, 11 days_**

As the Imperial Yacht _Empress Shaak_ made the jump to hyperspace, Shaak and Leia stood together on the bridge, admiring the fine workmanship that went into the craft's construction. The two of them were attired in similarly elegant gowns, Shaak's of a deep blue that matched her finely detailed lekku, while Leia was decked out in white and gold. The Empress also wore a tiara with a number of glittering gems, which Leia was admiring, and of course, the ever present Amulet of Kalara, which was glowing in a soft turquoise hue.

"Shaak," Leia said softly. "I've been admiring this intriguing amulet. It seems you are always wearing it. I'll bet it has an interesting story behind it."

"You might say that …" Shaak said in a voice almost like a hiss. "Someday I will share that with you. But now, I would like to share something else, dear girl. Let us walk together. We shall go to the observation deck. I'd asked them to install a projection show that reviews the various sectors and worlds we pass through or near on our journey."

"Very nice, and probably most educational, as well," Leia noted. "A good way for you to be fully engaged with your subjects in various parts of your domain. The more I know you, Shaak, the more impressed I grow. I was also quite impressed that day you first addressed the officer corps in the military. I'm sure very few of them were at all aware of what you were planning to do."

Shaak chuckled – something she did often, as she found life to be amusing in its various patterns – while at the same time feeling the sumptuous luxury of her flowing garments. Shaak was very much a person that enjoyed tactile pleasures and the sensations of her other senses – the pinpoint detection of sounds and vibrations that her montrals afforded her, but also her taste and smell and the enjoyment she took from fine food and drink. Yes, if ever anyone was going to partake in all life had to offer as the Galactic sovereign, she was the one.

"Yes, my dear Leia, it's always advantageous to have cards to play that your audience is scarcely aware that you even hold. I also believe there are some things better left unstated." Shaak then motioned to an elegant bench that afforded an excellent view of the projected images. As they were passing through the Lantillies Sector, a place that featured much industry, especially starships, scenes from that planet were being shown. "A place for hard working people, this is … one of the things I hope to achieve as Empress is to help to bring a better quality of life to worlds such as this. Leia – have you ever been to Lianna?"

"No, your majesty. I know it's where Valles comes from, however."

"Yes, and she is most proud of that, as she should be. What they have done there is truly remarkable. They have proved it possible to have great prosperity which is shared with everyone on the planet and in the sector. Much like your former world of Alderaan, but on a considerably larger scale."

"I would like to see it someday. I suppose Valles might give me a tour?"

Shaak chuckled again. "If she can find the time. Valles lets no grass grow under her feet."

Leia nodded and rolled her eyes. "Yet, she always seems to be in a good mood. Very pleasant … but there is something about her, Shaak. How well do you know her?"

Shaak smiled as she gazed deeper into her young friend. "I've grown to know her over the past few months. She is quite an interesting character with an impressive background. She is one of the most intelligent people I've yet met. Her managerial skills are most formidable."

Leia nodded. "I must agree. But do you think she is loyal to you – or has her own agenda? She really had nothing to do with the Rebellion but when you decided you wanted to be Empress, she was who you called on to organize everything. Shaak, please don't take this the wrong way. I really hope you are right about her."

"Leia … I appreciate your concern. Believe me, I do. But Valles is just one person I have put in a key position. What I would like to do right now is tell you why I asked you to come with me on this trip. I've analyzed both you and your brother – as the children of Anakin, you have some unique abilities and characteristics. One of these is a strong sense of understanding of the Force."

Shaak then watched Leia carefully as she carefully measured her words. The Empress was constructing a series of ideas into Leia's mind, using the Force in a most subtle way. Normally Shaak took a direct approach, making hand to hand contact and surging her energy – as well as her will – into someone. Even those whom she barely knew, such as the high ranking Imperial military officers, would come away from an encounter with her having profound feelings. The nature of those feelings depended greatly on the personality of whichever individual with whom she interacted.

Leia was someone that Shaak found herself feeling something akin to affection. The young lady was rather precocious and grew up quickly on Alderaan. Bail Organa – someone whom Shaak knew well from the days of the Republic – was often relating something or other that his adoptive daughter had accomplished or carried out. The Imperials – even Palpatine himself, along with Tarkin – were also somewhat in awe of this young lady. But Leia had a reckless side to her as well, along with a generous helping of arrogance, both of which clearly came from Anakin. Shaak had decided to take the young lady under her wing, so to speak, and gently guide her into a position of importance, while at the same time, helping her to realize her destiny in the future of the Galaxy. In many ways, she saw Leia as being another Ahsoka in some ways.

 _Do I overly trust Valles? I can see why the question might be asked. And yes, the report from Frehya about her wanting to know more about me is attention-getting. I will need to confront this more directly soon._

Shaak and Leia continued to observe the presentations, then had a general chat about the Galaxy and its many different worlds and species. The Empress shared her vision of a future where disagreements could be worked out peacefully and where groups of malcontents and "bad actors" could be eliminated, or at least kept to a minimal role. Leia then asked her a more specific question.

"Shaak, why did you decide you should become Empress? We had thought you were for re-establishing the Republic."

Shaak chuckled again. "This is a deeper question, my young friend. But it was during that fateful day – about when you were born, by the way – that I realized it would ultimately be folly to attempt that. Why, you may ask? The Republic had grown corrupt and stale. The likes of the Commerce Guild, Techno Union, and Trade Federation had undue influence, which was purchased with bribes of various officials. The Jedi had also lost their way by throwing in with the Republic during the Clone War. All of it enabled Palpatine to carry out his plan to take over. Notice as soon as the war was over he sent your father – as Darth Vader – to eliminate the leaders of those groups, like Nute Gunray and Shu Mai, once Grievous had been destroyed by Master Kenobi."

Leia listened, wide-eyed. Much of this history had not been given to her while she was growing up. "I never really knew the details of how the Empire first began. So you think that the rebellion might have been able to win but then it would have failed?"

"Yes, my dear. Because the root causes of the situation would not have been addressed. I came to realize that Palpatine had actually done us a service by centralizing authority and remaking the Galactic framework. In essence, he did my work for me."

Leia was a bit puzzled by this, but thought she understood the gist of what Shaak was telling her. _The Galaxy needs a strong authority, Shaak thinks, but one who cares about the welfare of the people. A benevolent dictator that cannot be corrupted._ She took a different tack.

"So you want to be a supreme authority? But you also want the voice of the various worlds to be heard, so you opened the new House of Delegates and re-cast the Senate."

"That's right. A leader cannot hope to govern effectively without feedback. And I want that feedback to take place under organized channels. Palpatine was never interested in the welfare of those he governed. Though he thought he was strong – and he was, in the Force – ultimately, he was weak because he never understood this basic principle. Leia, I believe our Galaxy will always have challenges to face and we can only do that if there is some sense of unity. In the months to come I will be conducting regular meetings with members of both houses of the legislature, so that I might learn of new concerns. I am one person, I cannot expect to know everything at once, especially without help."

Leia looked at her and felt a profound sense of affection for the Togruta. She wanted to give Shaak a hug and thank her, but she didn't want to tread on the lady's dignity. Shaak sensed this immediately and hugged Leia instead. They embraced for almost 15 seconds, while Shaak surged positive energy into her young friend.

As they released each other, Leia remarked, "you know, I thought at first you wouldn't like me. My manners were atrocious. But you were quite patient. Just as Ahsoka was with me – and Luke."

Shaak smiled benevolently, then sat down and smoothed her gown. Leia quickly did the same. She was being swept up into Shaak's cult of personality, as so many others were that had been able to have private audiences with her.

The Togruta then asked … "Leia, I suppose you might be wondering what the purpose of this journey is that we are taking. I feel it is time for you to gain perspective on what my reign is all about, and some of the effects it is already having."

"Where are we going? You never actually explained."

"I will do that now. We are going to a new world, one that I have created from the wreckage of an earlier world. It is a place of peace and tranquility, and a vision of the future I have for our galaxy. I have named it Avalonia."

Shaak then waved a hand and the presentation they had been viewing abruptly changed. Soon, shots of the surface of Avalonia – the former Malachor – with its beautiful pink and green hues, along with beautiful bodies of water, with flowing rivers and massive waterfalls, all under a pink-tinted sky, started to appear. Leia was transfixed.

"It's beautiful, Shaak. I can't wait to see it."

Shaak nodded, "Soon you will. We shall be there in another ten hours."

 _ **The planet Avalonia, 1 ABY 2 months, 12 days**_

As Leia and Shaak were shuttled down to the surface of Avalonia, the Empress wanted her to see firsthand from above the beautiful expanses below. Leia's jaw dropped as she saw hills and even low mountains literally covered with the beautiful pansy and petunia-like blossoms, while the lands were crossed by flowing water almost everywhere.

"It simply gorgeous," she gasped. "I've never seen anything like it – and I've been to a lot of planets."

Shaak simply smiled, as the ship came about and they descended softly. Soon, the pristinely elegant Imperial Palace came into view, with the gold simply gleaming from every surface. The elegant, polished white walls and the miniature domes that were in abundance, and the beautifully appointed courtyards. The Imperial shuttle – itself decorated in the Imperial colors of pink and green that were the hallmark of Shaak's thus far glorious reign – landed gently. As the ramp dropped, a small fanfare was heard as the Empress emerged from the ship with Leia walking dutifully behind her. The elegant walkway – seemingly paved in gold – stretched all the way to the palace gate, itself a wondrous creation with tiny details, all in honor of Her Majesty, that glittered and reflected the lovely Avalonian sunlight.

Shaak herself was now wearing a magnificent golden robe and matching gown that also reflected the sunlight, while Leia was still in her virgin white gown and robe. She too was receiving the love of the many throngs who had come to pay their respects to the beloved sovereign of the Galaxy.

As they passed through the gate, they were both assisted onto what seemed to be a floating throne, which had enough room for Shaak to sit with someone on either side of her.

"This was done so that Ahsoka and I could ride together, with one other person as we might desire. I enjoy giving you this honor, my child."

Leia was practically speechless. "Thank you ever so much, Shaak. I'm so impressed at the love you are receiving. You truly deserve it though. The people have such high hopes for you."

"It would seem so. We must not let them down."

"May I ask, what exactly do all these people do here on Avalonia?"

"They mostly work at keeping all of this beauty you see looking that way. There are also three carefully planned cities, but this palace is the center of everything. I had this planet carefully planned once I had decided on becoming Empress. It once had another name, one we do not mention here – in polite company. As you might expect, Valles worked very diligently ensuring that my wishes were carried out. I'd say she did a wonderful job."

As they rode through the outer levels of the palace, Leia was duly impressed at the incredible amount of gold that seemed to be everywhere. Shaak mentioned that it mostly came from her private mines on Muunilinst, and Avalonia was just one of many worlds she now controlled outright as her personal property. How she had amassed such a large fortune was generally unknown to the rest of the Galaxy, but few would deny it as her sovereign right as Empress.

Once inside, they were taken to the top floor, where the Empress's private suites awaited. Leia was shown into her own guest quarters, where she soon realized a whole new wardrobe had been graciously provided to her. In many ways, she felt like her days as Princess of Alderaan had returned and that Shaak wanted her to feel she would play an important part in her royal household. Leia slept soundly in the lovely bedroom.

The next day, they dined on a sumptuous breakfast together, and then Shaak mentioned her plans as they sipped some delicious tea made from Avalonian herbs – some of the gardens were personally selected and stocked by Shaak herself.

"You really know so much about these things," Leia noted. "It's quite fascinating. Were you always this way?"

"Yes, dear. Shili, my home, is a place of wondrous healing and my people have long known about planting things and the nature of the Force when it comes to vegetation. A planet isn't a planet for me unless it teems with life. Avalonia is a personal reflection of my feelings. A place that I may walk barefoot and feel the sweet ground beneath me, as I breathe in the clean air and smell the sweetness of a billion blooms."

Shaak had awoken and had changed into a light green gown that had golden threads woven into it, a garment light as the air that seemed to float over her body. Leia could only marvel at how happy Shaak seemed to be in this world that was a personal dream come true. They hopped onto a speeder and took a ride of some 5 km and entered the courtyard of a medical facility, one that was mostly staffed by Togruta doctors and support personnel. As they dismounted and walked inside, a Togruta male in blue medical scrubs with a white coat greeted them.

"Good morning, Doctor Maa'laak. How is he doing today?"

"Quite well, my Empress. He's been asking for you."

Shaak chuckled. "Tell him I am here, with a friend."

They rode the lift up five levels and then were shown down a corridor and arrived at a non-descript room. An attendant was seated outside, seemingly guarding the door. Seeing Shaak, the man rose and then bowed low to her. As she and Leia walked into the room, the former princess and senator was suddenly in shock. Sitting upright in the bed and now staring straight at her was none other than former Emperor Palpatine. He seemed to look right through her, and if he had any recognition, it was slow in coming. But he knew Shaak immediately. His dour expression changed when he saw the Empress.

"Good morning, Sheev. I'd heard you were asking for me." Shaak was smiling broadly. Now it had been almost four months since Palpatine had stepped down from the Galactic throne and he had publicly passed the crown to her. His Force ability still had not returned and living in a place so abundant with life and light had completely closed off any chance that it would.

Palpatine reached for her and she gently touched his hand. "Empress Ti …" he groaned out. "I am not feeling well, I must apologize. You … look wonderful." He then seemed to notice Leia, whose youthful beauty seemed to register somewhere in his inner consciousness. Then a light seemed to flicker on in his mind. "Young Princess of Alderaan. How lovely you look as well. I've long wanted to express my regrets for destroying your lovely home world."

Leia sighed. "What's done is done. I cannot say I forgive you, but so much has happened since then."

Palpatine seemed to acknowledge her reply, then turned to Shaak. "Something you wanted to discuss, your majesty?"

Shaak seated herself on a repulsor and looked back at him. He certainly looked better than when he had checked into the facility. "Sheev, I need your help. Do you recall … at any time – someone named Darth Lizza?"

He sat emotionless for a few seconds, as Shaak could sense he was searching his memories. Then a sudden pang of recognition seemed to come to him. His mouth seemed to say the words.

"Darth Lizza? Where have I heard that name before? Ah … yes. Have you met her, Shaak?"

"Not as of yet. But a young friend of mine has. On Coruscant."

He seemed to nod. "Her queen … I was going to meet with her. The young lady came to my palace about two years ago. They had a proposal. Something about …"

Here, his mind seemed to falter. Shaak reached instinctively and touched his hand, sending a jolt of Force energy to him.

"Ah, yes. Now I recall. Her queen appeared to me via a holo image. Something about an alliance and some distant contact many millions of galaxies away."

Shaak's expression seemed to momentarily change. "Most interesting. I think I may have made contact myself – about a week ago. I feel I will soon meet this queen myself."

Palpatine managed a smile. "May the Force be with you, my Empress …" his voice hissed slightly.

Shaak rose, then indicated to Leia that they would be leaving. "I will visit with you again, Sheev. Please take care of yourself."

The Empress and her friend returned to her Avalonian palace, where Shaak sat on a golden throne that had pink accents. She was still thinking about the vision she had in the old Jedi Temple, and she drifted off to a light sleep that allowed her to meditate.

 _ **The Unknown Regions, 1 ABY 2 months, 15 days**_

Darth Magnifica and her presumed subordinate, Darth Lizza, were reviewing some data and reports from their reconnaissance system that essentially patrolled much of the Western reaches of the Galaxy, which was termed the "unknown regions" on Coruscant and had been for centuries. The Magnificent One, ever the picture of radiance in a golden and black metallic gown closely fit her exquisite physique and honed-to-perfection figure, was knitting her brow in frustration, which of course she took out on Lizza.

"When were you planning to tell me about these findings … hmm?"

Lizza shrugged. "You always insist on never being bothered during your … 'sessions.' What would you have me do?"

"Excuses are all I get from you. I really wonder what the Queen sees in you. You're ugly, and you're not very bright."

Lizza rolled her eyes. _Someday you will fall on your butt, princess. I so want to be there when you do._

Magnifica read from the text in the report summary. "Several large capital ships have been detected north of Zakuul. Together these are estimated to carry over 5 million troops and 5000 strike craft. They have sufficient laser batteries to knock out any ship that crosses their perimeter. It is now understood the Galactic Empire is under new leadership and we believe this leadership intends to fully integrate the remaining uncharted areas. What was once our impregnable fortress has developed significant weak points."

Her eyes glared daggers into Lizza, who returned the gesture in kind. "I do hope, for your sake, the Queen already has a handle on this. She doesn't like surprises."

"You don't need to remind me. I've become her favorite target," Lizza groaned in response. The Dark One then stood and walked close enough to Magnifica and invaded her personal space. Clad in her usual shiny black outfit with its shimmery cape over one shoulder, Lizza lowered her voice to a suggestive growl.

"Do you want another rub session, Blondie?"

Magnifica smiled seductively, then reached over to caress Lizza's hair. She then leaned in for a kiss. "I don't know why we fight all the time … but it makes things, rather exciting ... don't you think?"

"I do, indeed, Mag. But let's concentrate, OK? This report isn't good."

"Did you do that setup I asked you to? You do remember …" Magnifica said in a bored tone.

"Certainly," Lizza said with a seductive grin as she drew close to her. "That old Jedi Temple, plus that strange little thing on the lava moon. Yes, the Queen has planted the seeds. They should grow rather well."

The two women were conversing aboard a craft so massive it could easily be mistaken for a smallish satellite, some 500 km in diameter. This craft was several times the size of the former Death Star that had been destroyed at the Battle of Yavin and it was the portable throne-world of the Queen of the Western Reach – Her Exalted Majesty, Empress Su. For the most part the surface of this craft was entirely black and meant to blend into the vastness of space so thoroughly it seemed naturally cloaked.

While Lizza and Magnifica had a little "physical romance" together, they each received a sharp ping bored into their joint consciousness. Their queen was summoning them. They stood, with Lizza assisting Magnifica into her golden robe that set off her perfect figure and radiant face and luxurious long flowing blonde hair. Magnifica stood about 1.8 metres in height, which dwarfed Lizza's petite 1.6 metre frame. Soon they boarded an internal transport that whisked them to their intended destination, the ante room of the Queen. As they emerged, Her Majesty stood waiting for them, clad in a multi-colored glittering gown. Her expression was blank, but a closer look would reveal some deeper emotions.

The one who called herself Empress Su was a striking figure, fully 2.2 metres tall, with dull blonde hair, and a pale complexion that bordered on being nearly lifeless. She had wielded power in the Western Reaches for decades but little was known about her by her supposed subjects. Su gave no speeches, made very few appearances and preferred to run things mostly by delegation. Few knew her inner thoughts. She had no family that anyone knew about and those that carried out her orders were chosen for their ability to keep everything secret. Lizza and Magnifica were the only two people in existence that she seemed to have any connection to at all, yet theirs was an unusual relationship. In their minds,

Su was absolute perfection – all powerful, all knowing, completely indomitable. Just a look from her was all that was usually needed.

As her two subordinates saw her, they immediately rushed to her side, and she lovingly caressed each of them with her two massive hands. Lizza, in particular, basked in the warmth of her queen and awaited the praise that usually came her way. Magnifica preened in front of the Queen, knowing how much Her Majesty loved to look upon her physical perfection.

"Come, my beauties …" Su's voice crooned softly. "Mama wants to know all about your day and what you have brought her."


	9. Reconnecting

**Ahsoka, Shaak and the Second Empire – Chapter 9:** **Reconnecting**

The royal wedding about to go down. But other things are taking place as well, as new connections are made, while old ones are remade.

 **Chapter 9: Reconnecting**

 _ **Almania, Ahsoka's personal residence, 1 ABY 2 months, 22 days**_

Tri'ku Je'har and Princess Ahsoka Tano returned to the place they had first met, over three years ago. Almania was an inhabited world in the Northeastern reach of the Outer Rim, not far from Avalonia and the Corporate Sector. Ahsoka first went there after her confrontation with Darth Vader on what had been known as Malachor – the barren world that Shaak had transformed into Avalonia. She and Tri'ku had come to know each other as she had become a defense consultant to the Almanian military that needed her earlier expertise from when she'd been a military commander during the Clone War. Gradually the two fell in love. Je'har originally was attracted to her exotic Togruta looks and then fell hard for her strong and forceful personality that was covered with a veneer of cautious uncertainty. Ahsoka was drawn to his sense of decency that was wedded to his strong presence as a military leader.

The Almanian spring was under way and the two of them were enjoying a night together that had begun earlier with a barbecue of some local meat. One thing they had in common was a carnivorous diet and a need to wash it down with brewed grain beverages. Almanian ale and lager were popular in the region and the planetary barons of the Corporate Sector were big investors in the local breweries. Ahsoka was happy to be back at her home on the planet, as it had been over a year since she had visited it. Everything was still in good order, as the servants were still in her employ and Ahsoka hated having to terminate anyone's livelihood. Good jobs on the planet were hard to come by as Almanians mostly knew a hardscrabble existence where everyone pulled his or her weight and that spirit had helped to tame what was a harsh environment much of the year where the average temperatures were well below zero (Celsius).

After they had finished their meal, they came into the main living room and plopped down on the sectional seating area together for some cuddling and reflection. The first topic was the upcoming wedding.

"So ..." She began. "It's really about to happen, huh?"

He chuckled. "All you ever wanted, right?"

She rolled her eyes and tossed her head back a bit as her lekku danced around a little. "Yeah. I guess it's all on auto-pilot now. Good old Valles."

"Riiiight ..." He laughed. "I often wonder how she gets it all done. Either she's an absolute organizational genius, or she's got everybody fooled. But what does the Empress think? That's the only opinion that matters."

Ahsoka laughed. "Normally I would tell you that I know. In this case? Shaak hasn't told anyone – that I'm aware of. But I like Valles, and I thought you did, too. Am I wrong?"

"No. She's delightful. Very easy to like. And of course, Shaak can take care of herself."

Ahsoka nodded, and wanted to change the subject.

"Love, have you decided what role you want to fill in the Empire? Perhaps with Anakin and Maris in the ISB?"

He nodded. "Anywhere that I can be close to you. So being based on Coruscant wouldn't be so bad. We can stay in the Palace together."

She laughed. "Yeah ... I'll bet you could get real comfortable living there. Maybe pick out a new ship for your duties as well, hmm?"

Tri'ku turned to her, and planted a kiss on her lips while caressing her right lek. "Sounds good to me. I don't suppose you want me using _Corvala Dawn ..._ "

"Not so much," she chuckled. "But, love, I suppose we ought to consider more of the guest list for the affair. I've received a communique from a dear friend from my past – Clone Captain Rex. He's getting on in years, considering they age at double the normal human rate. He heard about my wedding and was really hoping to be there."

"I hope he can make it. Send him my information and we'll invite him to the bachelor party …"

Ahsoka laughed at this. "He'll probably like your Almanian buddies."

* * *

 ** _Coruscant – Imperial Palace, 1 ABY 2 months, 25 days, 8 hours_**

Shaak rose early on this particular morning and went to her personal training area within her private apartments at the Palace. She hit the weights hard and worked off some tension. The Empress wanted to clear her head as various events were starting to weigh on her a bit. Her Togruta maidens Emu and Tuu were there to assist with certain aspects of the workout. After finishing her lifting sessions, Shaak practiced a while with her lightsabre and first worked on her acrobatics for Form 4, then Form 6, which integrated Force pushes and draws into the blade-work. The latter technique was of greater interest to her as she wanted to prepare for possible future confrontations. The return of the Sith had served to concentrate her mind as she knew in her heart that it would be up to her to carry the load against them at some future point.

When her sabre sessions were finished, her maidens attended to washing and soaking the Empress, and Shaak then relaxed for about 15 minutes in the heated tub. She thereupon was dried off and helped into a plain white robe that was suitable for a short meditation session before she then went to her dressing area and chose a shimmering black gown and then wrapped herself in twin satin robes of dark green and royal blue. At this point, she was ready for her morning meal and her guest had arrived in the ante room.

Shaak personally went to greet her old friend, Master Jocasta Nu, who had arrived looking elegant in a brown and black patterned robe over a similar gown. The two of them hugged happily, and Shaak graciously led Jo to her intimate dining area, just off the Empress's master bedroom. Taking her seat, Jocasta sighed contentedly, delighted to be with her dear friend for the first time since the Coronation.

The maidens then brought the first course, a small green salad made from Felucian vegetables and some strips of dried fish from the planet Vaynai. Shaak had made a point of always having a wide variety of delicacies and staples from her favorite cuisines of the Galaxy and had developed a fine sense of taste, but the meals always consisted of meats, vegetables and fruits, which were the traditional fare of the Togruta. Glasses of delicious fruit juice were also served.

"Well, my friend," Jocasta chuckled. "You certainly have made yourself at home, your majesty. And may I say, your exquisite taste has now been brought to Coruscant – something it sorely needed."

"Ha-ha ..." Shaak laughed as she pleasantly tossed her head back a bit, feeling more relaxed. "Jo, we've much to discuss. I thought it only proper that we enjoy ourselves."

The Empress took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm sure you have kept abreast of the developments. Valles Santhé has organized things beautifully. I am always up to date on the progress of my administration, and she sees that I have full daily briefings. Anakin and Maris have taken the lead at the ISB and the military is being molded to my design. I have given the top officers a full list of my expectations and we had a useful meeting last month. And now we have convened both houses of the legislature."

"Shaak, I can see you are enjoying this." Jocasta laughed softly. "I won't even ask how the government is going ... and if you are confident in the information you are receiving. I've wanted to meet with Lady Santhé again and better get the measure of her, but I suppose she is rather busy most of the time."

"Yes ..." Shaak smiled, a bit insouciantly as she smirked.

Jocasta continued. "But if I might ... what is on your mind this particular morning?"

"Two things, Jo. First, it seems our old friend Master Windu has turned up. He is scheduled to arrive later this morning."

Jocasta gasped. "Are you quite certain it's really him?"

"I'll know for sure when I see him. He will be meeting us on the 10th level – just downstairs. And also – it seems we have some new developments. My young Acolyte, Padawan Andujah, has reported the presence of someone that quite resembles a Sith Lady. It was she who also alerted me to Mace's return."

Shaak continued to smile in a contented manner, as she wiggled slightly to indulge in the feel of her luxurious garments. "So what do you think of all that?" The Empress chirped.

Jocasta took it all in stride. "A full plate you always have, my dear Shaak. Do you think it's really a Sith, though?"

Shaak turned serious for a second. "I have reason to think so."

She then filled Jocasta in on the strange happenings at the former Jedi Temple, and also what Anakin and Maris had reported to her earlier about their experience on Mustafar.

Jocasta furrowed her brow as she contemplated these events. "Shaak, is it as they used to say – that Dark will rise to meet Light – and if so, are you the Light it has already detected?"

"I can't say for certain. I now wonder if those three figures are truly conscious of me, where I am, what I'm doing ... I am not afraid, however. Somehow I knew such a thing would happen."

The two sat silently as the maidens cleared away the dishes and then brought the second course of the morning meal – a toasted filet of the loin of some unidentified beast – which Emu carefully sliced into tender strips for Shaak and Jocasta to savor. A sweet and spicy dipping sauce was also provided, while the ladies' glasses were replenished with more fruit juice. She then excused herself with a curtsy and Shaak resumed speaking.

"So there you have it ... three Sith Ladies – or at least I am supposed to think." Shaak half chuckled and half scoffed.

Jocasta pondered it for a bit. "Shaak ... any chance that you might be able to summon that image or transmission again? I mean, are your recording devices in the old Temple still functioning?"

The Empress thought for a second herself, then answered. "I should think so. Yes, it might be quite interesting to learn. I had set it up to transmit the images and sounds to Felucia, but I can now access that stream here."

They soon finished the meal and then rose from the table as Emu and Tuu returned to tidy things up. They both curtsied as Shaak and Jocasta left the room. The Empress led her friend through a couple of doors and they entered her small library. Shaak sat on her repulsor bench and invited Jocasta to join her. She then waved her hand and a screen descended from the ceiling, one that was Force sensitive. Shaak quickly flicked through various control selections and eventually came upon the Temple recordings. Although the place had been more or less empty since Palpatine left it, and upon her Coronation, Shaak ordered it sealed and Maris carried out her wishes, leaving a company of security officers to enforce the Empress's orders.

Jocasta continued to watch as Shaak searched through the directory of recordings to find the date and hour that she desired. The playback function was engaged and soon the holo image of Empress Su, flanked by Darth Lizza and Darth Magnifica, appeared. Shaak then froze the stream so they could examine the image.

"Quite remarkable, isn't she?" Jocasta intoned.

"Which one?"

"Oh, the massive woman in the middle. There is something about her … something familiar … but I cannot recall more than that. Shaak … might I go to Felucia and comb your archives? Something in them might jog my memory."

Shaak smiled while she thought about this, then responded. "All right … I would be fine with that. Frehya will accompany you so she can open the vault. I suppose tomorrow might be a good time."

"It's a 12-hour trip to Felucia so I won't be returning quickly."

"No matter. These people have kept themselves secret for a very long time. But I spoke with Sheev about ten days ago and he confirmed that he knew about one of them – the one all in black you see here. And Padawan Andujah has also met her. But the other two, no one knows anything about them."

Jocasta nodded. "When is Master Windu supposed to see you?"

Shaak checked an antique wall clock she kept in the library. "Should be soon. Let's prepare to meet with him. This ought to be interesting."

* * *

 _ **Coruscant – Imperial Palace, 1 ABY 2 months, 25 days, 10 hours**_

Upon the appointed hour, Mister Menoway had arrived at the Palace and made his way to Shaak's ante room. To make a proper impression, he chose a dark suit with a light inner tunic. He was reasonably tall, about 1.9 metres, and the jacket reached to his knees. As Mace Windu, he had carried himself in a basic uniform of brown garments of various shades, and usually always had a stern or serious look on his face. After he had gone into hiding during Palpatine's reign, he adopted a new identity and assumed the guise of a studious individual, mostly concerned with Galactic history and various sciences. At times, he took on students and acted as a tutor, but presented himself with an avuncular disposition, usually good natured, while being quiet and friendly. Wealthier residents of Coruscant paid him to teach their children, which afforded him a modest living on the lower levels of the planet.

Menoway was a compassionate individual, just as he was during his Jedi years, and the plight of orphaned and abandoned children living on Coruscant was one of his primary concerns. This was how he came to know the young Reema Andujah, a resourceful young girl then about seven years of age that he often mentored, especially when it became clear to him that she was Force adept. Eventually, he gave her his lightsabre once she had indicated interest in becoming serious about using her talents. Though he was always proud of his past as a Jedi Master, Menoway did not expect to be doing anything with those talents as long as Palpatine and Vader were in charge of the Empire.

But now, surprisingly, his old friend from the Jedi Council, Shaak Ti, had somehow taken Palpatine's place on the Imperial throne and Vader was no more, having been miraculously transformed back into his old self as Anakin Skywalker. Once Shaak had emerged as Empress, Menoway knew that it might be possible for himself to emerge. When she reached out and invited him to her newly constructed palace, he knew that Reema had been the one to inform Shaak of his existence. As he sat in the ante room, sipping a smooth herbal tea that had been brought to him by a young Togruta maiden, he was greatly looking forward to seeing his old friend again.

Presently, Shaak appeared, still clad in her morning ensemble, entering the room as the portal opened, and Jocasta Nu was trailing behind her. Menoway rose from his seat and waited for her to reach him. Shaak then thrust out her right hand, whereupon he bowed and took it to kiss gently. Though Shaak had never expected this type of deference as a Jedi, he could immediately discern that she had changed greatly from those days – and, in any event, as Empress, she certainly deserved great respect.

"Good morning, Master Windu," Shaak intoned gently. "It has been a long time."

He smiled, somewhat wincingly. "Indeed it has, your majesty."

"I imagine you have more than a few questions for me," Shaak chuckled. "In good time, I shall answer them. But at the moment, I have a few for you, old friend."

Seeing her opportunity, Jocasta came forward and exchanged bows with him. They smiled briefly at each other, but exchanged no words.

"Would you excuse us, Jo?" Shaak asked, feeling Menoway would prefer to meet with her in private.

"Of course, milady."

"We're not done. I will signal you."

Menoway then followed the Empress back to her small library and then took a seat while Shaak faced him from her repulsor bench. After an awkward moment, he spoke first.

"So, Master Ti, what may I do for you?"

She laughed. "It's Grand Master, now. In your absence, I have founded a new organization, which I call simply The Order."

"I never realized you had political ambitions, your majesty ..." he said, placing emphasis on that last word. "Despite your outward appearance as the model Jedi … I knew that inside, you were quite the non-conformist."

Shaak laughed again. "Ah, Master Mace. You don't know how often I dreamed this moment might come. And may I say, you've been taking care of yourself in the interim."

The Empress paused for a moment, while Menoway smiled at her.

"You, on the other hand, Shaak, look better than ever. As if the years just flew by and here you are, a Galactic celebrity, with your face all over the holo-vid. Are congratulations in order?" It was his turn to chuckle this time.

Shaak smiled. "I suppose … I should thank you for that. It's nice to talk to someone … person to person … but we have some business to discuss. I understand that the Sith are on the rise again. No sooner do I put Sidious down and three more rise in his place. It's the way of the Force, yes?"

"Three more? I am acquainted with one, and she refers to her 'Queen' but that's all."

"That one, she told you of the Unknown Region, correct?"

"That's right. And, I suppose you've been talking to young Reema, so you know about the Kyber crystal."

Shaak nodded and her expression grew serious. "Mace, what do you suppose she wanted with it? And why would you oblige her?"

Menoway paused for a second. "Shaak, my aim was to put her more at ease. If she felt I could be a trusted source, I thought she might open up to me. It wasn't hard to see that her Force ability was substantial. The lady has a certain swagger about her – I found her attractive in many ways."

Shaak laughed inwardly but remained serious. "I'm not sure this was the best course of action … but, no matter. The Force is telling me I may be meeting all three of them soon."

"Why do you think there are three?" He asked.

She went on to explain about the images she had discussed with Jocasta. He listened, then nodded and gave a reply.

"Shaak, if it's all the same to you, I would prefer to remain independent of the Crown at this time. I may be able to gain intelligence into these peoples' operations. It would likely interest you to know that Lizza wanted more crystals and I pointed her way to Jedha."

"Why would you do that?" She looked at him with a smirk. "The Empire more or less mined everything from that planet they could find when they built the first Death Star."

"Ah. I recall them building that. It was kept quiet until it was ready, then they destroyed Alderaan with it. Quite a show – but rather unfortunate. Did Bail Organa make it off before then?"

"He did not. But of course, you also know that we destroyed that Death Star soon after."

"That got out, too. Palpatine tried his best to cover it up, but I later heard he'd started building a new one."

"That's right. I have now taken over that effort. We will be calling it the Peacekeeper. It should be ready in about three more months."

Menoway whistled softly. "The first one took almost twenty years. How …"

"We have new contractors. The Santhé-Sienar Corporation."

"Run by Valles Santhé, of course. Her name is always in the news. She's quite the self-promoter."

Shaak laughed softly. "You could say that. Mace, my friend. It is quite good news, having you back. In whatever capacity you would like to serve."

He laughed in return. "Shaak, _my_ friend. It was hard for me to picture you in this role, once I learned that you had attained it. Could you explain _why_ at this time, if not how?"

She smirked again for a second, then grew serious. "My friend, I well recall your allegiance to the Republic, but you must admit that whole structure was becoming unworkable. Once I knew I could take Palpatine down, I set up a concrete plan to overhaul the entire governing framework of this Empire. Fortunately, Palpatine hadn't really shown too much concern over administrative matters, so it wasn't too hard working within the framework that already existed. Valles did much of the planning, and, I must say she has done a fine job. Everything fits together cleanly, and I have set in motion a plan to gradually devolve some of my executive power once things have taken hold. I've expanded the legislature by adding a lower house, and eventually much law-making authority will be turned over to them. Plus we are also establishing a true judicial branch for the Galaxy, one that will also have a measure of independence. I want the Galaxy to also have regional and sectoral authorities that govern in accordance with my framework as well."

Menoway listened carefully, then responded. "I can see you have put much thought and preparation into all of this. It's really quite remarkable and I wish you success. You are correct about the Republic. We as Jedi were too close to things, here on Coruscant. We all knew the Separatists were not the true problem, but merely a symptom. Once Anakin told me that Palpatine was a Sith Lord, it became obvious that our old friend Dooku was carrying out his plan …"

Shaak interrupted, briefly, "Were you aware that Palpatine asked Anakin to execute Dooku when the time was right? I learned this from Anakin himself."

"No – I was _not_ aware of that. But it would explain a lot. I am also quite intrigued about what happened to Vader. Could you bring me up to speed?"

"It was really quite remarkable. I had had my doubts, but Ahsoka never stopped believing in her old master. Little by little, we worked on him until he could see that Palpatine was never going to live up to any promises he had made. I then offered Anakin a chance to become his old self – at least, a facsimile of him – and then we performed a difficult set of operations to restore him. However, I think some of Vader still remains. My very able apprentice, Maris, is with him now and she is supporting his efforts to stay on the course he is now following."

Menoway again nodded. "Quite interesting, about Ahsoka. Once she walked out on us, I kind of lost track of her. But clearly, you did not."

"Absolutely. She is my greatest success now – along with Maris. We've become very close and I have adopted her as my daughter, which is why she now holds the title of Crown Princess."

"So, tell me a bit about this new … Order – as you call it."

"It is a replacement for the Jedi, in the sense that certain elements we had taken on were betraying our mission. Being swept up in Sidious's war was, in my opinion, the inevitable outcome as we tied ourselves too closely to defending what had become a corrupted institution. My new Order will operate apart from the political realm. Its purpose is to find those with Force-sensitive or adept talent and train them to use these abilities in service of a greater good in the Galaxy. They are not intended to be my personal guard, even though they swear allegiance to me. I do not consider myself infallible, and invite those around me to question my statements and actions. I cannot take this leadership role without valuable feedback. The Members of the Order will provide one form of that feedback."

"I see … so the New Order is an extension of your ideals, but apart from the directly political. I guess the old rule about attachments has been dispensed with as well?"

"Indeed it has. But each such relationship should be questioned by those in it. I have felt for a long time that our organization is stronger when we work together – in a spirit of teamwork. The Jedi were at their best when we did that. I do not have any prohibitions about Members being married to each other, for example, or knowing their families. Seizing a very young child, from his or her family, goes against my core beliefs and produces an individual who is cut off from her or his basic identity. We are a galaxy made up of several species and ways of life. It is not our place to claim that our way is necessarily superior – we must be prepared to demonstrate that."

Menoway thought this over carefully. What Shaak was telling him clearly clashed with what he felt the Jedi embodied, but, then again, she wasn't claiming to be reinventing the Jedi. This was her conception of what a group of Force-adept people should be and how it should operate.

"Shaak, I will keep an open mind. If I was to show an interest in joining this … new Order, as you call it, what requirements might there be?"

"None beyond your pledge to be loyal to me and the organization as a whole. To support your fellow members wherever possible and, as a more senior Member, always assist in the training and the passing on of knowledge."

"And how large is the current membership?"

"Just under one hundred. But we expect to grow rapidly as we find more and more Force-sensitive people in the Galaxy – now that they are free to show themselves again."

She paused for a second.

"Mace … I can see also that your views on things have clearly progressed. What would you tell me about why that might be?"

"Shaak, it's really not that complex. I've had a very long time to think about things, and I've done a great deal of self reflection. I've also had to admit to significant errors in my perception and interpretation of events. We the Jedi, we clearly lost our way. We held ourselves to be the last word – the experts – on everything having to do with the Force, and its Will … but if that were truly the case, we would have detected Palpatine long before it was too late. That day when I came to his office so as to place him under arrest, was truly the end of that long era. Shaak, I had him right where I wanted him. He had killed three of us – Masters Tiin, Kolar, and Fisto – but I was able to face him one on one. He tried to stop me with Force Lightning, but I was able to reverse it with my lightsabre – the one that Padawan Andujah now owns – and I seemed to be gaining the upper hand. But then Anakin showed up and interfered, slicing off my sword hand and causing me to go out the window of the Chancellor's office."

"Oh, my …" Shaak muttered. "I had no idea how it actually happened …"

"Yes. I fell from some 200 levels up, but I was able to slow my descent with the Force and locate my severed arm and my sabre. I made it to a medical clinic, where they did a quick procedure to re-attach it and then I was on my way after a few hours in recovery. I was fortunate that this happened on Coruscant because of the proximity of quality care. And, because I went out the window due to the force of Skywalker's strike and Palpatine's push, I didn't really sustain too much shock from the lightning. Palpatine had been temporarily weakened. Shaak – I came so close."

"So …" Shaak sighed softly. "It was then that you realized what had happened, and made the decision to 'disappear?'"

"Exactly, my friend. So how did you get away? The word had gone out that all Jedi were to be executed, no exceptions."

Shaak took a deep breath, then exhaled. "Well, I was in my quarters at the Temple when the word went out. Jocasta was able to alert me. We made a decision to each escape Coruscant and take as many of the holocrons from the Temple as we could. At this same time, Padawan Maris Brood had arrived in-system and landed at the Temple. She agreed to join me after we filled her in. We left in my ship and went first to Shili, then eventually wound up on Felucia. Since then, I've increased my powers and trained Maris to do the same. After a few years, we started the creation of what would become The Order."

Menoway stroked his chin, seemingly deep in thought. He then started nodding, and asked, "So, now I'm curious. They called what happened that day 'Order 66' and most of us were eliminated, but not all. Can you tell me, to the best of your estimation, who else survived besides you, me, Jocasta, and Maris?"

Shaak laughed, "You know, I still am not completely sure, but here's what I know. Besides the three you mentioned, there is Master Yoda and a former Padawan named Jin-Lo Rayce, who later joined Jocasta on Chandrila. Master Kenobi survived for a number of years but passed away aboard the first Death Star at the hands of Vader. Another Padawan, whose master was Depa Billaba, also survived until quite recently. His name was Kanan Jarrus, originally Caleb Dume. And then, of course, there was Ahsoka Tano. Along with Anakin Skywalker, who is no longer Darth Vader. Oh … also, Anakin had twin children, a boy and girl, named Luke and Leia. They are in my organization as well."

Menoway shook his head while managing a tight grin. "That's not too bad, considering. But Anakin had kids? Who was the mother?"

She chuckled. "Would you believe … Padme Amidala? He was secretly married to her, right under our noses."

"Ha!" He slapped his shoulder while interjecting. "That would perhaps explain a lot."

"Yep." Shaak nodded. "Palpatine detected this and then used it to worm his way into Anakin's consciousness. The boy was putty in his hands."

"So Yoda … where is he now?"

"With my organization on Felucia. He joined us there recently, before the Battle of Hoth and the end of Palpatine's reign. Master Yoda had been in hiding on Dagobah since the Purge. I know he will be glad to see you."

He shook his head again, while smiling. "Wow … really. So much to take in and process, but who knew that all this was going on while I was hiding out""

Shaak laughed. "We were all in similar circumstances. I may have done the most to bring us back together, however. Once I realized there were plans for a rebellion, I decided I had to gain control over it, and then I could put my plan into motion."

"Which was?"

Shaak chuckled. "I will tell you more about it, sometime later. I think we have covered much ground today. Anyway, let me close by saying this much. I am gratified to see you again, old friend, and look forward to having you join with me in helping to set this Galaxy on the right course."

"Very well, my Empress. I hope we can have more talks like this in the future, although I am aware that you are probably quite busy."

With that, Shaak rose and Menoway did as well. She extended her hands to him and he grasped them. She then sent a strong current of energy to him and soon received an answering current, which began to re-heal their relationship – one which had grown cold after twenty years. The amulet hanging from her neck was winking in a soft blue shade.

Shaak led Menoway back to the ante-room, where Jocasta was still waiting. The three bowed to each other, and both Menoway and Nu each kissed the Empress's hand on their way out. Shaak sighed softly, greatly pleased to see how many of her old friends had been found and that they could reunite under the now much improved circumstances.

* * *

 _ **In hyperspace aboard a Chiss Ascendancy vessel, 1 ABY 3 months, 1 day**_

Admiral Thrawn was in transit aboard a shuttle from the Chiss region of the Western Reaches and he wanted to pay a visit to the planet Shili, the home world of Empress Shaak and Princess Ahsoka. He was accompanied by two lower-ranking officers who were also from the Chiss home world of Csilla. They were curious why he chose to make this detour before proceeding on to Coruscant and a follow-up appointment with Masters Skywalker and Brood. Thrawn explained that he wanted to gain a greater understanding of the new empress by visiting her home and spending some time among her people. His basic explanation:

"The Togruta are a basically warlike and carnivorous sort. They've had to carve out a living by dealing with ferocious beasts on their home world, and this has likely given them a tenacity that will be reflected in our new galactic leader. How this woman created a successful plan that brought down Emperor Palpatine is a question I have had few answers for thus far."

Lieutenant Marudo'ek (a fellow Chiss male) reported in. "We are approaching Shili now, sir. Will drop from hyperspace in fifteen minutes."

"Do you have that clearance code that Master Brood provided us, Captain? It should check out."

Captain Tenu'do'ella (a Chiss female) responded, "Entering it now, Admiral."

On the ground, word circulated quickly that a high-ranking Imperial officer had arrived in-system. The Togruta people had generally thrived during Imperial times as their basic manners and sense of conformity had given Palpatine no reason to see them as disloyal. Indeed, due to the Imperial crackdown on the slave trade, the former sovereign had something of a devoted following and many Togruta had joined the military since his ascension to the throne in 19 BBY. But it was quite another matter when one of their own had risen to the top. Shaak was universally loved on her home world and the pride they felt for her was unmistakable. Knowing that a Togruta was now ruler of the Galaxy made everyone feel a little bit better off.

Life on Shili hadn't yet changed greatly, but there were already signs that Imperial activity would pick up as new contracts would come their way for food supplies and the like. Shili was mostly seen as an agricultural world, with vast plains areas that afforded it a long growing season. Large herds of livestock were raised there, and even though more traditionally-minded Togruta such as Shaak and her family preferred not to consume grain-fed meat, nonetheless it was quite popular in the Core region. The political leadership on Shili were eager and quick to please the Empress and she had made it known that no large scale mining or heavy industry was to take place on her home world and its basic character should remain undisturbed.

As the Chiss group debarked from the shuttle, they were met by a Togruta welcoming party. When asked what their purpose was for coming to Shili, Thrawn remarked that they were on a "fact finding" mission, and that he in particular wanted to know more about Shili and the Togruta in general. To his surprise, the locals they met in Corvala were happy to oblige and felt a sense of pride that someone from a far away world such as the Chiss would want to know more about them. Thrawn and his subordinates were also asked questions about their home and about the Chiss species as well. After a friendly discussion, it was suggested that the visitors might sample some of the best cuisine that Corvala had to offer.

Thrawn indicated his desire to sink his teeth into some of the renowned barbecue the Togruta were known for, and soon enough, the House of Kaa'shaan was suggested.

"Is this considered a top place?" The Admiral asked the leader of the welcoming group, a Corvala city councilman named Etaa'kaa Mo'kaamu.

"Indeed, sir. Many Imperial command leaders have been there and they uniformly gave it top reviews."

Thrawn smiled, and nodded. "Very well, we shall take the endorsement of our brothers in arms."

A few minutes later, the group headed over to the eatery. The Imperials were given a hearty welcome by the staff when they arrived. Although the senior Mr. Ti was not present, his son Tuuk observed the interaction with mild interest from a distance. Everyone seemed to have a good time and Thrawn asked several questions about Togruta life.

"Tell me," he asked the councilman, "are your people a religious sort? Do they have a spiritual leaning?"

"As a matter of fact, Admiral, we do. Our belief is that life comes from this land that gave birth to us and nurtures us to this day. But what caused you to make this connection?"

"A few details I have noticed since our arrival earlier today. Much of the artwork seems to emphasize this relationship with the land. Your people celebrate their hunting prowess. I would imagine that it was a rite of passage for a Togruta adolescent – male or female – would that be correct?"

"Sir, that was more in the past. Once, there were large numbers of deadly beasts roaming the surface of the planet, but over the centuries, those beasts – we call them the Akul – have gradually disappeared. They can still be found in some numbers near the polar regions of the planet. The wildlife is now mostly confined to smaller game and we have become an agricultural world. Our farm products constitute much of our goods for trade with the rest of the Galaxy."

"I see, Councilman Mo'kaamu. Quite interesting, but a tale that can be told on many other worlds, it seems. As development for sentient species encroaches on habitats, things change drastically."

By the time things were winding down, Thrawn's Togruta hosts were having their after-dinner drinks and a pipe was being passed around.

When it got to him, he inquired on what the substance was, and was told that it was "Buu'raa," a "substance of imagination." He decided to try it and soon found it was unlike anything else he had tried.

"Is this a sort of 'spice', he asked openly.

"Similar, but different," came a reply from someone else who had come over to the table. Unknown to Thrawn, it was Tuuk Ti, brother of the Empress. "If one approaches it with an open mind, he may discover new ways of viewing what he conceives as 'reality.'"

The Admiral felt a strange sensation at first, but generally found it quite pleasant. People in Corvala tended to prefer smoking a refined version of Buu'raa that was mild to the throat.

"I heard them say this is your first visit on Shili," Tuuk observed. "My name is Tuuk, Admiral Thrawn. I am the manager of this establishment. We are pleased that you could enjoy our hospitality."

Thrawn reached over to him and they shook hands. "A fine place indeed, Mr. Tuuk. You should be most proud."

After the group had all had a taste from the pipe, the subject of conversation turned to the Empress.

"I would imagine this whole planet is quite pleased that one of your own has risen to the very top. Is that a fair assessment?" Thrawn ventured.

The councilman responded first. "Oh, yes. She is a very wise lady indeed. But we were all taken very much by surprise to see how she rose so quickly. Admiral, you no doubt know she was a member of the Jedi Order."

"I have come to understand that, yes. It's not as though Empress Shaak is broadcasting that to everyone. But, of course, personal details soon become public knowledge. We will likely learn more in the months to come."

Tuuk then added his perspective, but without revealing his connection to his sister. "We Togruta are, as you pointed out earlier, a spiritually minded people. In particular, we understand the Force, how it binds us and holds not just our planet, but the whole galaxy, together. The Empress is a great master of this art."

Thrawn puzzled over this, but he knew all too well that the Force was far more than mere superstition, like many others in the Imperial military dismissed it as. One of those had been Governor Wilhuff Tarkin, who scoffed at the notion that anything could be more powerful than the Death Star battle station. But it was destroyed, and by what? The Force, or someone wielding it. He'd long wondered just whom that might have been. The group discussed this but had no answers, other than the accepted story that a young rebel pilot "got lucky" and fired a shot that went down an exhaust port that led straight to the reactor.

The rest of the evening proceeded amiably. The Imperials approached things with an open attitude, just as their leader had told them to, and the Togruta were certainly gracious hosts. Thrawn and his group decided to stay the night in Corvala and leave for Coruscant the next day. Before retiring, the Chiss admiral thought it over.

 _I suppose I shall soon meet with Empress Shaak. I cannot say I have learned much about her from coming here, but her people are an interesting lot. They seem to carefully consider their words before speaking and they have a quiet dignity. I would very much like to understand more about what they call The Force. The Togruta seem to know more about it than most, and it was clear that Emperor Palpatine did as well. But what could have happened to him, that he would simply agree to turn over the throne to this previously obscure woman from Shili? One of the bigger mysteries of the history of this galaxy, that's for certain. Just the mention of her name here causes a certain reaction among the people. Sure, they are deservedly proud of her, but they are also more than a bit confused, it seems. Her rapid rise seems to upset their basic sensibilities._

 _How might I gain an audience with her? The chain of command would seem to run through Master Brood or Master Skywalker, of the newly recast ISB. The Empress wants the intelligence apparatus to override the Imperial command structure – which actually seems quite an effective way to organize things. This Lady Shaak clearly is quite shrewd … but perhaps she will give me a hearing. She has apparently turned her attention to the Unknown Regions – as if it must also be brought under her reign as well as the known Galaxy. A seemingly reasonable approach, and, from the looks of it, she also respects local traditions and is willing to grant a level of autonomy to worlds and sectors such as ours. But we Chiss have some insight into our part of the Galaxy. It is not "unknown" to us and there are some very interesting forces to be dealt with, as she will come to know._

* * *

 _ **Mid-Rim, The Wheel Space Station, 1 ABY 3 months, 2 days**_

At this time in Galactic history, the rise of the Second Empire and Empress Shaak, along with the new Galactic administration, had set alarm bells ringing among the many organized crime syndicates found around the Outer and Mid Rim regions. As the Empress had loudly broadcast her plan to crack down hard on them, they were naturally concerned. So much so, in fact, that the leaders of some of these groups had come to realize their best chance at survival was to put aside their differences and work together. But saying this was one thing, while putting it into practice was quite another. However, due to the efforts of Lady Qi'ra of Corellia, the leaders of some of the more prominent organizations agreed to meet.

Qi'ra was at this time the leader of the Crimson Dawn syndicate, a group founded by Maul around 19 BBY and an outgrowth of his "Shadow Collective" organization that was formed in an attempt to take over the planet Mandalore, in concert with the Death Watch group of Mandalorians. Death Watch was made up of more warlike individuals, such as Pre Viszla, who disagreed with the pacifist philosophy of the leadership of Mandalore at the time. Maul, the former Sith lord and apprentice of Darth Sidious (a.k.a. Sheev Palpatine), was desirous of gaining revenge on the Sith, as he had been replaced by Count Dooku. Maul saw the Mandalorian situation as an ideal vehicle, and to that end, formed a temporary grouping of the leading Outer Rim crime syndicates that he dubbed the Shadow Collective, which included the Hutt Clan, Black Sun, and the Pyke Syndicate. Ultimately, the attempt to take over Mandalore failed as Ahsoka Tano led a group of clone troopers and were able to stop Maul's plans during the Siege of Mandalore.

After Order 66 and the Jedi Purge, Maul went underground and founded the Crimson Dawn organization, a group that began to prosper in the Spice trade and especially in dealing in coaxium fuel along with the Pykes. Lady Qi'ra – a childhood and teenage friend of Han Solo on Corellia – had been recruited into Crimson Dawn by Dryden Vos, its "public" leader prior to 10 BBY. She double-crossed Vos and killed him, leading her to come into contact with Maul, who was in seclusion on his home world of Dathomir (near Mandalore on the Outer Rim, northeastern region). Gradually, Maul came to trust Qi'ra and thus she grew in power and influence. Always the ambitious sort, a few years later she betrayed Maul by secretly turning him over to the Empire, which forced him to leave Dathomir and find a new hideout, eventually making his way to Malachor. Under her ruthless leadership, Crimson Dawn prospered and cemented their alliance with the Pykes, which turned out to be quite profitable for both groups as the Empire was always interested in getting their hands on as much of the "hyper" fuel as possible.

Lady Qi'ra saw the Second Empire as a golden opportunity to become the most powerful leader of the syndicates and reached out to her contacts in Black Sun and the Hutts with the proposal to form an informal alliance and share intelligence. Toward that end, she called for a meeting on The Wheel, a giant space station on the edge of the Mid Rim in the Maldrood Sector, along the Perlimian Trade Route, a few hours' journey from Lianna. The Wheel was a suitable meeting place, as the station administrators had the reputation of providing complete confidentiality on all doings that took place there. So long as they recouped their modest fees, everything flowed evenly. All manner of dealings took place on The Wheel: gambling, arms trade, contraband sales of various substances (Spice among them), prostitution, and particular, trade in information. The change in power on Coruscant made the station a hive of activity – even more than usual – as it was believed the new reign of Empress Shaak would be a much better environment to do business. Those who met there were not much concerned with her proclamations about a crackdown on syndicates and other purveyors of various illegal activities.

So, to the giant station came a small group of elite leaders, which included Jabba's brother Kaaba from the Hutt Clan, Prince Xizor of Black Sun, Quay Tolsite of the Pykes, and Mak Kelim of the Crymorah Syndicate and Droid Gotra – all to meet with Lady Qi'ra and explore the possibilities of working together. The upper levels of the station afforded top-notch entertainment and accommodations, including eateries and nightclubs. After the introductions were made, the group sat down to business. Qi'ra seemed to have a knack for putting people at ease and getting them to see the larger picture and the mutual benefits of a cooperative relationship. The group sat down at a gambling nightclub for drinks (of various sorts, depending on the species of each of them). She was the only human, and the only female, in the group, while Xizor was a Falleen (a green-skinned reptilian), Tolsite a Pyke (a human-like species with a large head and under-sized face), Kaaba of course a Hutt, and Kelim a strange amalgam of mechanical and organic. The entertainment consisted of a big band mostly blowing polyphonic tunes (something akin to "Dixieland" on Earth) dominated by wind instruments, but was quite lively. Qi'ra opened the discussion.

"My friends … let us drink to a mutually rewarding outcome," she spouted enthusiastically in her core-world accented Basic.

Xizor turned to her. "Lady, your proposal was most intriguing. We recently received a communique from the Imperial Navy and Admiral Pestage. He was suggesting that he be cut in on any new action or he would otherwise find it necessary to start carrying out the Empress's wishes."

Tolsite snorted. "I knew it. The players may change but the game is the same. We may find various … cooperative … individuals." He closed his statements with a distinct hissing sound.

Kaaba responded in Huttese, but the others had their translation devices working. He said, "Qi'ra … have your group had any messages from the Imperials recently?"

Qi'ra smiled. "Not that I am aware of, but I suspect we will. My friend in the Hapes cluster, King Vaston, has been in touch. He is quite sweet with Lady Valles Santhé of Lianna. She is the greediest person in the entire galaxy."

Kaaba snorted derisively. "They say she is real Empress now."

Kelim, who had been keeping silent, finally spoke up. "I am in touch with sources on Coruscant. They say the Empress is exploring the possibility of a new droid-based force."

"Is that a fact?" Qi'ra chuckled. "We might all get a chance to prosper. But I feel … at some point … we will need to give those such as Admiral Pestage something to take back to their superiors on Coruscant."

Xizor glared at her. "You're not suggesting …"

She cut him off. "Don't get the wrong idea. A small bit of pain now may lead to a greater gain later. But …" she turned to the group. "Who among us can really say we know what we are dealing with when it comes to Empress Shaak?"

"Not I," Xizor conceded. "But she is a Togruta, I know that much. And I also know that her daughter, a lady named Ahsoka, is supposed to get married this month on Lianna."

Tolsite laughed in his own distinct way. "Who … is the lucky guy?"

"A human, from a place called Almania," Kelim answered. "I can't say that I am … terribly familiar with it."

"Ahnh!" Xizor scoffed. "Just a backwater rock near the Corporate Sector. Nothing terribly interesting there."

Qi'ra broke in. "That may be true, but this Almanian is joining the Imperial Royal Family. Kind of a … big deal, if you ask me. And why would it be on Lianna? That's Lady Valles's home planet. They make all kinds of arms there."

"I am well aware of that, Lady," Kaaba remarked. "Few worlds in the Galaxy are better defended."

"That wasn't my point," Qi'ra snapped. "There will be all sorts of overflow coming from that event. We must find a way to be involved … somehow. If it's her daughter's wedding, you know the Empress will be there. It's our chance to take the measure of her."

Kelim responded. "Your logic is sound, Lady Qi'ra. We must know our enemy. Shaak Ti … according to my sources, was a Jedi Master in the Old Republic days. A most cunning individual, by all accounts." He then modulated his tone somewhat. "They say she is extremely powerful in the Force."

The others grew hushed at that. "Not good," Xizor said quietly, as his eyes glanced around the others, he knew they were thinking the same thing. He turned to Qi'ra. "Lady … you were more familiar with this type of opponent. How did you handle him?"

She smiled. "I had to win his confidence first. Maul was not accustomed to giving his trust to just anyone. He had an agenda, but I never knew exactly what it was."

Kelim spoke again. "This Empress may be even harder to handle. Maul – from all accounts – was not a complex individual."

"So, to sum up," Xizor remarked, a bit louder. "This royal wedding on Lianna is actually an opportunity, am I correct? A chance to increase our sales of certain … materials … and … to meet the Empress. But, of course, only indirectly?"

Kaaba added, "how else will we know what type of tactics she will bring against us? They have so many ships."

Qi'ra smiled again. "The last time I saw King Vaston … he hinted that they were building another super weapon. His own companies were being asked to provide raw materials. Plus he has a good store of coaxium available as well. Their refineries are top quality."

The discussion started to drift off, and another round of drinks was brought. The syndicate leaders realized they had a great many challenges in front of them, but at the same time, many new opportunities. The primary need, all agreed, was to get a greater understanding of the Empress and what her plans were. When the meeting broke up, they all were in agreement that more meetings would be a good idea and set their next get together in a month's time.

 _ **To be continued …**_


	10. The Pieces All in Place

**Ahsoka, Shaak and the Second Empire – Chapter 10: The Pieces All in Place**

Ahsoka's wedding is not simply another royal set-piece like Will and Kate or Charles and Diana, it's a grand stage that many want the opportunity to play on.

Thanks to follower: **Wolfdog67**

 **Chapter 10: The Pieces All in Place**

 ** _Traveling through hyperspace – Coruscant to Lianna, 1 ABY 3 months, 5 days_**

Once the Empress had finalized her plans regarding the wedding, she informed the leadership on Lianna as to her impending arrival on the planet. Although she had now been on the throne for almost 70 days, Shaak had not traveled much beyond Coruscant and her home planet of Shili. Official movements that she might make would be sure to draw attention as her beautifully appointed ship _Empress Shaak_ was rather conspicuous wherever it went.

En route to Lianna, Shaak and Ahsoka were staying in the Empress's private space on the royal yacht _Empress Shaak._ It was a ship that was expressly outfitted with the latest in hyperdrive capability and, after Her Majesty gave it a full inspection, significant defensive and offensive capability as well. The ship could deliver significant punishment, if needed, to anything else its size or smaller and of course, Shaak could personally destroy opposing vessels via her advanced Force powers if it came to that.

The trip from Coruscant to Lianna was a fairly routine voyage along the Perlimian Trade Route, lasting around eight hours at the relaxed cruising speed. Shaak, as always, liked to meditate for a bit during a voyage. Ahsoka took a short nap and then joined her adoptive mother. Each was accompanied on the trip by their trusted pair of Togruta maidens (Emu and Tuu for Shaak, Kama and Rasa for Ahsoka), who, upon realizing the Empress and Crown Princess were ready, brought them some small delicacies to eat while they discussed things upcoming. Cold beverages of a stimulating nature were also brought. Both the royals were wearing light gowns of white and soft blue silks.

"So … Mother. We just haven't had much time together since you took the throne. Now it has been almost seventy days. What has been the most surprising thing you have seen or heard thus far?"

Shaak smiled. "Several smaller things, actually. While much is going more or less how I wanted it, there are continued details to work out. And a new set of challenges is on the horizon."

Ahsoka sipped her drink slowly, wondering, for a second, which one of these she wanted to discuss first. Shaak gazed at her with her usual serene stare, radiating tranquility through the Force.

"Hmm," the Princess muttered. "Let's talk about what is working first. How would you grade Valles on her performance?"

Shaak chuckled. "Interesting that you would lead with that, dear. She is a complex person, to be sure. I intend to sit down with her in about … twelve hours. But … the administration proceeds on schedule. The Senate has confirmed all of the minister-designates for the various departments. And, of course, the new House of Delegates is moving along quickly and things are more organized there than I originally anticipated. It seems the new Chancellor of Delegates is an ambitious fellow that has quickly developed a following."

Ahsoka nodded, with a tight half-smile on her face. "Should we be keeping an eye on him? I've been spending much time studying the Imperial government and I am learning the pieces."

"Very good, dear. I was hoping you would do that. And perhaps a role for your new husband is indicated?"

Ahsoka sighed. "I think he is leaning toward working with Maris and Anakin. At first, he was a little intimidated by her but they soon found some things they shared in common … such as their love of fine whiskey."

Shaak laughed loudly. "I have _no_ doubt about that …"

Ahsoka chuckled. "I know you need me to step up, Mother. I'm looking forward to doing that. I have to be your strongest supporter, and I will be. For now, I intend to take a 'listening tour' around the various ministries, agencies, and also the legislative committees. I'm going to know the players." She sighed again. "But I've been through some difficult moments more recently. You of course know about my parents on Shili?"

Shaak nodded. "I'm glad you were able to locate them … but … things are not so good with them?"

"Unfortunately not. They each have some serious health issues. As an expert on Togruta physiology, I feel you might be able to consult and recommend a course of action."

Shaak smiled at her daughter. "You know I will do whatever you need. I can only imagine how I might feel in your position. I suppose it's time to pay them a visit. I guess they are not up to attending the wedding?"

"Oh, no, not at all. They are basically bed ridden … but, I've arranged to have the proceedings piped into their private room in Corvala."

Ahsoka took another swig of her beverage, then picked up a small piece of meat, which she nibbled on for a second, then swallowed whole. She gazed at her adoptive mother lovingly. "So tell me about these … challenges … as you refer to them."

Shaak started to laugh, but then thought better of it.

"Well, my child …" Ahsoka hadn't heard Shaak address her that way in quite a while.

"Yes?" She leaned in close to the Empress.

"A couple of strange things have recently happened."

Shaak proceeded to tell her daughter about the happenings with the apparent trio of Sith females, the return of Mace Windu, along with the role of Reema Andujah in this as well. Ahsoka sat up, her back arrow-straight, as she processed the information. As Shaak finished, she sat back and sipped from her glass. The younger Togruta gazed at her for a few seconds.

"You mentioned paying a visit to Palpatine? Was he of any assistance?"

Shaak nodded. "A little. He said he had met the one called Lizza, just as Mace and Reema have, only it was over two years ago."

"But no details?" Ahsoka's brow furrowed slightly. "Mother, I'm not sure I like this. Do you have a strategy?"

"I was hoping we might arrive at that, my child. I very much want you to meet her – and perhaps the other two."

"Should we go to them? Or perhaps wait …"

"Until they come to us? Not a wise course. A neutral place is indicated."

"Yes, Mother, that's it. How do you suppose we might contact them? You said Master Windu might have some answers. We should meet him once we return to Coruscant."

"I agree, my child." Shaak reached out and Ahsoka rose, to come to her side. They cuddled for a few seconds, then Ahsoka pulled away.

"I guess I had better get ready, we will be there in less than one hour. So much to do."

"Indeed, my child, but remember this – it is _your_ day, and it shall move only at the pace you so desire."

Ahsoka nodded and smirked slightly, cocking her head in a confident manner.

* * *

 _ **Lianna – Capital City, Midtown spaceport, 1 ABY 3 months, 5 days, 12 hours**_

As Shaak and Ahsoka descended toward Lianna, after boarding a shuttle from the yacht, people below on the planet were eagerly awaiting them. Various media outlets on the planet had picked up the arrival and were broadcasting it to their fellow Liannese.

"Hello, everyone, this is Natan Fluh, reporting for LBS from the Lianna City Midtown spaceport. We are awaiting the arrival of Her Royal Majesty, Empress Shaak, and the Imperial shuttle. Her Highness, Princess Ahsoka, is accompanying her as well tonight and they are of course visiting us for the wedding of Her Highness to Commodore Tri'ku Je'har of Almania, which is set to take place in two days here on Lianna at the suburban residence of Her Excellency, Lady Valles Santhé of Lianna. "Lady Santhé's palace is all decked out for this once in a lifetime event, where Galactic royalty is being hosted on our most privileged world. Let's go to our correspondent, Mayina Kahania, who is reporting live from the palace. Mayina?"

"Thank you, Natan. Yes, everyone, the excitement here is really starting to build. Her Majesty, Empress Shaak, is expected to be staying here during her visit to our planet, and we couldn't be more pleased that she has decided to grace us with her presence. Ever since her coronation, just seventy days ago on Coruscant as the new sovereign for the Galaxy, everyone has been wanting to see her up close and almost every piece of merchandise featuring her presence, her likeness, just anything at all that is somehow connected to her has been flying off the shelves at various retail locations around the planet. The Empress appears to be that incredibly unique and charismatic figure that has so captivated people all over the Galaxy."

"Mayina, would you say that there is just a general fascination with the Empress and her daughter, the Princess? About who they are, where they came from, what have you?"

"Yes, Natan, I think that is quite accurate. As seemingly everyone knows by now, Shaak and Ahsoka are both from the exotic Togruta species. They are both seen as uniquely beautiful ladies and are so inspirational as well. It seems there are rather few of the Togruta living here on Lianna, but many here have told me they would absolutely welcome a Togruta, any Togruta, at any time."

"And what seems to be the reason for this general sense of euphoria over the Empress and her daughter?"

"I would say that it was just a breath of fresh air when she was placed on the throne. It was really such a major surprise when the transmission came from the mysterious planet called Avalonia and we all saw Emperor Palpatine announce that he was stepping down after almost twenty years in power and that Shaak would be his successor. We all heard her say that a new era was beginning in the Galaxy and that she was intending to bring a better life to almost everyone. People everywhere weren't sure what to make of it, but once the coronation took place it was finally real, and we could take a deep breath and welcome her."

"And she didn't disappoint, correct, Mayina?"

"Oh, not at all. It's as if Empress Shaak knows very well how to set the mood and allow us all to hope and dream of a better tomorrow. She is truly something special … and now she will be here in just a few minutes …"

"Mayina, it seems we are now seeing the royal shuttle descending toward the landing platform here in Midtown. A group of esteemed dignitaries from our world are awaiting her landing and soon her entrance. This is exciting. There is a general buzz in the air … and the shuttle has just touched down."

* * *

 _ **Lianna – Capital City, Midtown spaceport, 1 ABY 3 months, 5 days, 12 hours**_

Aboard the shuttle, Shaak turned to Ahsoka.

"Are you ready, dear? We're about to make our entrance."

Ahsoka smiled, and nodded. "I'm good, Mother. Let's do this."

Accompanying them for the landing were Shaak's apprentice from the Order, a young fellow Togruta named Muu'saama, who never was far from the Empress's side. Muu'saama was wearing a ceremonial dress uniform of the Order, black and olive drab, with gold accents for her insignia and her first medal, which Shaak had already awarded her days before.

Shaak had donned an elegant pink and sage green robe with a train of about two metres, while Ahsoka wore a similar robe without a train. Underneath, they were both in shimmering pink gowns that could occasionally be glimpsed as they moved. The Empress wore her coronation crown, while the Princess had on a smaller tiara-like coronet. The Amulet of Kalara was in its customary place, dangling from Shaak's neck and winking gently in a turquoise hue.

Coming up behind them, was newly promoted Knight of the Order Reema Andujah – still officially Ahsoka's apprentice – also in ceremonial dress black and olive, with her Knight's insignia proudly displayed. Reema was grinning ear to ear on this occasion, feeling like she had truly "hit it big." Ahsoka turned to her, and said softly,

"Would you and Muu'saama like to precede us? You can be seen as our Royal escorts."

"Absolutely, Master!" She sputtered out, while Muu'saama smiled calmly and nodded.

The shuttle had landed and the crew members on board scurried to the exit as the hatch opened. As it did, an official-looking man in ceremonial dress made an announcement.

"People of Lianna! Welcoming to our world … Her Majesty, Her Serene, Just, and Exalted Highness – the Empress! All hail Empress Shaak!"

At this, Reema and Muu'saama marched down the ramp and waited on either side, as Shaak calmly descended, her robe's train being lifted by her two maidens. As Ahsoka followed, she too was given a royal salute from the Liannese delegation. Conspicuously absent, however, was Grand Vizier Valles Santhé, who had worked tirelessly to put all of this together. If this was noticed by Shaak, she gave no signs. Instead, the Empress turned to face the group of dignitaries, which was led by the governor of the Lianna Capital District, and the mayor of Lianna City. Each of them knelt before Shaak in turn and gently kissed her right hand when it was offered.

A temporary podium had been placed in the landing area, and the mayor mounted it first and took the microphone. He proceeded to give a short address, where he extolled the love that his people – 50 million strong! – felt for the Empress and her beautiful daughter. The governor followed him, claiming to speak on behalf of the other regional leaders on the planet, and for the five billion sentients of Lianna, and echoed the mayor's obsequious greetings for both Shaak and Ahsoka. After that, Ahsoka indicated she would like to speak before her mother. As she took the podium, she graciously allowed both the governor and mayor to kiss her hand, and, smiling, she stepped in front of the mic and stood for a few seconds while the crowd applauded politely.

"Everyone, I would like to thank you all for this kind welcome. I have been to your lovely world before and never failed to feel right at home. My fiancé and I are looking most forward to saying our vows in front of all of you, and may we say, how much we love Lianna and see it as our second home. Now, on behalf of the Her Majesty's Government, the Administration, Legislature, and Judiciary, I give you my mother, Her Majesty, Empress Shaak!"

The applause resumed and continued exuberantly as Shaak slowly made her way forward and accepted Ahsoka's curtsy as she stepped in behind the mic. She first looked around in various directions and continued to smile. Shaak then cleared her throat and calmly raised her left hand, at which the crowd immediately fell silent.

"Greetings … to the people of Lianna. I am gratified to be here today, and most appreciate this heart-felt welcome you have so graciously extended to me. I have been here a few times before, the first time was during the war – and, may I say, what a wonderful job you all have done to make Lianna as beautiful as it is now. The people of this planet should all be proud of the world and society they have built. My daughter and I took all of this into consideration when she decided she wanted to have her wedding here. We know the people of Lianna will show us the very best they have to offer and we want to thank them in advance."

Shaak then signaled she would take a question from the media reps who were part of the greeting party. Natan Fluh of the Lianna Broadcasting System was chosen.

"Your Majesty, can you tell us the timetable for the Peacekeeper? We have learned that it is being built by our company, the Santhé-Sienar Group."

"Ah, yes. We are … planning to have that rolling out in about six more months. The Peacekeeper will be a wonderful symbol of the unification efforts I am making on behalf of the Galaxy. Not merely a defense installation, it will also be a center of learning and exchange for the various worlds it visits. We want to give young people from everywhere a chance to serve, not just in the military, but in many other aspects of culture, development, and governance. We also salute the fine effort being put forth by Santhé-Sienar."

Others wanted to ask her more questions, but she held up a hand and they quickly quieted, wanting to show her the level of respect due the Empress. Although Shaak was not Palpatine, they were appropriately aware of the vast amount of power she likely possessed. Once the Empress had finalized her plans regarding the wedding, she informed the leadership on Lianna as to her impending arrival on the planet. Although she had now been on the throne for almost 70 days, Shaak had not traveled much beyond Coruscant and her home planet of Shili. Official movements that she might make would be sure to draw attention as her beautifully appointed ship _Empress Shaak_ was rather conspicuous wherever it went, as were the royal shuttles – appointed in pink, green, and gold – and other craft associated with the Empress and her personal detail.

Shaak and Ahsoka and their apprentices and maidens were all shown into a magnificent speeder limo that quickly took them to the urban palace belonging to "queen" Valles Santhé and where the Empress would be staying for the duration. Ahsoka would be transferring to Valles's suburban palace after the wedding ceremony and celebration to be held the next day. She and Tri'ku had stayed there a few months ago and were greatly impressed with its beauty and luxurious comfort. Valles had admitted to them that, out of all her many estates on the planet, it was her personal favorite.

* * *

 _ **Lianna – Capital City, Midtown spaceport, 1 ABY 3 months, 5 days, 15 hours**_

The beautiful Outer Rim world of Lianna, in the same neighborhood of the Galaxy as Felucia, was buzzing with the approach of the social event of the year, the wedding of the Crown Princess and her longtime paramour, Commodore Je'har of Almania. Ships were arriving at the various spaceports in Lianna City. Among the first of these was the former royal vessel once used by Queen Amidala of Naboo, now belonging to her onetime husband, Master Anakin Skywalker. He was of course accompanied by his paramour, Master Maris Brood, who was making her first visit to Lianna.

The silvery ship found its assigned landing bay as Anakin eased it out of orbit and it was taken by a tractor beam that ensured a smooth landing. Maris, looking out of the viewport, was greatly impressed by what she saw.

"Ani, it's so … completely modern. This truly is a beautiful planet. Although there doesn't seem to be much variation in the terrain."

Anakin laughed. "I'll tell you this much – it looks a whole lot better than the first time I was here during the War. The Separatists made a mess of things, but we were able to defeat them."

"Had you been back since, love?"

He nodded. "Yes, about ten years ago. I was checking on the Sienar production line for the Emperor. He wanted me to 'show the flag' so to speak. I had to inform him that everything was proceeding smoothly. Lianna had almost finished its rebuilding efforts and the Santhé family was leading the way."

"Did you meet Valles at that time?"

"Only briefly. Most of it was handled by her management team. I was there to check on the Starfighter lines and also a couple of infrastructure projects. Little did I know at the time that those were to be used in the first Death Star."

Maris chuckled. "Ahsoka told me Valles once was attracted to you when she was a teenager. Do you remember her at all during the War?"

"Can't say I do," he laughed in response. "I would imagine she has many suitors now."

"Oh, by the way, do you know where we are staying?"

Anakin checked his com device. "Yes. A large palace somewhere in the City. Likely belongs to Valles. Shaak and Ahsoka are already there now."

After Anakin and Maris had debarked, they were greeted by Liannese authorities and were shown to a limo and taken to the palace. Others started arriving, some at Midtown, others to the Central City Spaceport, and still others at locations further away but still in the sprawling city.

Among the Arrivals:

Luke Skywalker and Hedala Fardi, on an Imperial craft belonging to the Order. They were excited to see Ahsoka get married as they were planning their own wedding soon after. They too learned they would be staying at Valles's urban palace.

Leia Organa and Han Solo, who came on Han's ship, the _Millennium Falcon_ , which had been recently overhauled and polished up to look almost like new. The two of them had continued to see each other romantically and both were staying on Coruscant while Leia was furthering her career in the Interior Ministry. Han also agreed to be a pilot for the Ministry and Chewbacca had signed on as well.

Ezra Bridger, and some other Knights of the Order, also on an Imperial craft. Frehya Lumoxa, Xendar Silkaw and some others were aboard. They ended up going to the urban palace, which had ample rooms available. Ezra was able to reunite with Reema at that point.

Tri'ku Je'har and other members of the Je'har clan, who came on Almanian shuttles. Their home planet was a fairly short journey away from Lianna. In the northeastern Outer Rim, Lianna was the most important destination for commerce aside from the Corporate Sector and its many habitable worlds. The Je'hars were planning a bachelor party for Tri'ku at a hotel somewhere near the City Center. But first, Tri'ku was met by someone from the Santhé organization, who informed him that Ahsoka was at the urban palace and wanted to see him. When he arrived, the couple embraced tenderly and planned to spend the night together before the wedding.

Clone Captain Rex and Clone Commander Wolffe, also coming from Almania. Rex and Wolffe had both remained on Lothal after the Empire was driven from that planet almost two years earlier. Rex had lost track of Ahsoka, believing that she had died on Malachor at the hands of Vader. When Shaak overthrew Palpatine and introduced Ahsoka as her daughter to a Galactic audience, Rex saw the transmission and started to wonder if this was the same Ahsoka he'd known all these years. When news came of the wedding, he was able to send word to Princess Ahsoka, having concluded it was her, after all. She mentioned it to Tri'ku, who then tracked Rex down by finding the address on Lothal from where he'd sent the note.

Lady Qi'ra of Crimson Dawn and Prince Xizor of Black Sun, each in separate ships belonging to their organizations. After the conference on The Wheel, they decided to go to Lianna under assumed identities to observe the wedding and see who else might show up.

* * *

 _ **Lianna – Capital City, Santhé Urban Palace, 1 ABY 3 months, 5 days, 18 hours**_

Ahsoka and Tri'ku were in their suite together, enjoying the typically sumptuous appointments and relaxing in luxurious bathrobes, which were provided to all esteemed guests. They were staying on the same floor where Valles herself had her private suite. Tri'ku wanted to ensure his beloved was prepared for the big day ahead.

"My love, we are finally here. Do you really want to go through with this?"

Ahsoka looked at him with a sly smile, all earnestness having disappeared. For a brief instant, she pondered things.

"Tri, I don't know _what_ I'm doing here. I feel like if I just keep dancing, maybe it'll all make sense."

He laughed. "So, does it … yet?"

"Hardly. I just want to go back and do what I was doing before all this. It was all so simple before. Now I've got my nose in a book half the time so I can learn all this stuff. How do we … how are we … supposed to run an entire galaxy? This is really crazy, right?"

"Is Maris helping? I mean, it looks like she wants to stay close to you, if Shaak will let her."

"Yes, she's doing her best. I'm so happy for her and Anakin. And … I don't know what I'd do without you."

He hugged her gently. "You won't have to. But … Shaak _is_ keeping you in the loop, right?"

"Oh sure, in fact we just had some good time together on the way over here from Coruscant on her ship. But I wanted to project a confident image for her. She's so busy now, I don't want her worrying about me."

"Soka, she _wants_ to worry about you. One thing I learned from her is how much she cares for you. When she calls you 'my child', she means it. Shaak is not just an inspirational leader – in her own unique way – she also is a gentle and loving person."

The two sat together quietly for a few more minutes, when Tri'ku's com went off. Picking it up, he saw they had a guest. He answered back. "Send him up, right."

Soon, there was a knock at the door. Tri went over to open it, and in walked Clone Captain Rex, with Clone Commander Wolffe. They took turns shaking hands and slapping backs with Tri'ku, then Ahsoka walked over to meet them. She and Rex hugged, but then he took a step back.

"I suppose, I really ought to be kissing your hand now, your Highness. Right, Wolfie?"

Wolffe grunted his agreement, while Ahsoka laughed. "Guys! It's me …"

She then returned his hug and gave one to Wolffe.

"May I get you gentlemen something?" Tri'ku asked, good naturedly.

"Just a beer for me, Commodore," Wolffe answered.

"Me too," said Rex.

The four of them walked into the main room of the suite, with the newlyweds-to-be stretching out on the couch, and the Clones each taking an armchair. There was much catching up to do between Ahsoka and the two of them. She explained how she had fought Vader to a draw, then about the collapse of the Sith Temple on the former Malachor. Then how she escaped to nearby Almania and came to know the Je'har clan, then, her trips to Alderaan and later to Felucia where she and Shaak got together for the first time since the War. And more or less everything that happened after that, leading up to the overthrow of Palpatine and Shaak becoming Empress.

"And that's pretty much it, in terms of the highlights," Ahsoka concluded. "It's been the craziest time of my entire life."

Rex let out a long, slow whistle.

"Where to start …" he mused. "So you – and the Empress – you've started a new version of the Jedi?"

"Kind of …" Ahsoka chuckled. "Shaak was working on this for years and years … before _I_ caught up to her."

"I want to know how Darth Vader became Anakin Skywalker," Wolffe sputtered out. Then, catching himself, "Or really, how did Anakin become Vader in the first place?"

"Oh …" she laughed. "It might be better if he were to tell you himself. He and Maris should be here by now. He'll likely be at the bachelor party later tonight."

"Tell me something, also, Ahsoka …" Rex asked. "Did you all find out what happened to Ezra Bridger and that Thrawn character?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Ezra made it back from the Unknown Regions. Turns out he went to the Chiss home world. Now's he back with us and joined the new Order. I was happy to see him. You guys pulled off an amazing job on Lothal. I'm so proud of all of you." She took a sip of her beer. "As for Thrawn, I have no idea. But I'd be willing to bet Shaak does … so, do you mean to tell me you've both been hanging out on Lothal for the last couple of years?"

"Ah, it's not so bad, we've enjoyed the down time after all that action," Rex noted. "In case you haven't noticed, we're not getting any younger ..."

"Aww," Ahsoka chuckled. "I can tell you this much, though. Shaak is going to be mighty happy to see both of you. She always had a soft spot in her heart for the soldiers she trained and served with."

"She was the best," Wolffe remarked. "A great trainer, and always fair to everyone. The guys I know? They would've walked into a wall of blaster fire for her. What a great lady. But now she's the Empress? I gotta think about that …"

"She sure is," Ahsoka nodded and smiled. "She's even built a small shrine in her new palace on Coruscant in memory of the Grand Army and all who served in it during the War."

The four of them continued to catch up and more beers were consumed, but soon the Clones had to go meet with some of the others who had come from Almania and help get things ready for the "bachelor party" elsewhere in the City. The lovers stayed together for another couple of hours, with Ahsoka planning to join Shaak and go to the pre-wedding celebration downstairs at the palace.

* * *

 _ **Lianna – Capital City, Santhé Urban Palace, 1 ABY 3 months, 5 days, 19 hours**_

While Ahsoka and Tri'ku were entertaining and catching up with the Clones, Valles Santhé, as usual, pressed for time, had finally arrived on Lianna and she went straight to the urban palace and her private suite. On her way in, she was talking on her com.

"Oh, it was a wretched flight down here … Who's here besides the Empress and the Princess? … I see, well, please inform Her Majesty that I am at her disposal … what's that? … NO, nothing like that. Princess Ahsoka is not to be disturbed. She will reach out when she is ready … Are the party preps taken care of? …. OK, very good."

She switched off the device as she entered her suite. A valet curtsied to her.

"Hello, Magria. Got a busy night ahead of me. I just need a few minutes' soak to calm my nerves."

Soon, Magria, the valet, had helped Valles out of her travel clothes – a red velvet suit with a sumptuous robe over it – and quickly helped her into the bathing area. Valles was sponged off carefully and then she entered the tub and lay back into the water and relaxed.

"That will be all, dear. Please come back in 20 minutes. I am not to be disturbed by anyone other than Her Majesty."

While Valles soaked, Shaak had done the same a bit earlier and also had a nice hour of meditation, accompanied by her apprentice Muu'saama and Knight Reema Andujah. When that ended, the two of them left to go check into their own rooms and Shaak was alone with her two maidens Emu and Tuu. She slept for about one hour, then inquired of the palace staff on the whereabouts of Valles, and was told the Lady would be there around 19:00 hours. Shaak then realized that Anakin and Maris were on the planet and had checked in together, so she called them up to her suite. The three of them went over some status reports on the military and they talked briefly about the Unknown Regions and Darth Lizza, but no conclusions were reached, about which Shaak seemed a little frustrated. Otherwise, she resolved to put that away and concentrate on Ahsoka.

Once the 19th hour arrived, Shaak waited another 30 minutes, then called Valles on her private connection.

"Good evening, Lady Santhé," Shaak purred gently … But as she listened, Valles could plainly detect a change in the Empress from their last meeting. It had been some days since the two of them had spent much time together.

"Your Majesty, how wonderful it is to hear _your_ voice. How was your trip … are you finding Lianna to your liking?"

Shaak chuckled. "Oh, yes, it's exquisite. Might I get some time with you? I know you have been fully occupied, so … I won't keep you too long."

Valles relaxed a bit. _What is it, though?_ She thought. _Something is bothering her._ "I'll be right over, dear."

Valles had changed into a strapless black satin cocktail dress and matching shoes for her meeting with Shaak. As she stepped out of her suite, a repulsor bench was waiting and it quickly carried her down the 200-metre long corridor and in front of the door to the Imperial suite, where Shaak was staying. She rang, and was soon greeted by Shaak's maiden, Tuu, who curtsied to her then led Valles back to a sitting room where the Empress was waiting.

"Hello, Valles," Shaak greeted her gently. As her Grand Vizier stood in front of her, she first curtsied, then kissed Shaak's right hand when it was offered.

"What may I do for you, my Empress?"

Shaak pointed to a seat and Valles immediately took it. "It's been a while, has it not?"

"Was there a question, Shaak? Perhaps regarding the administration?"

Shaak smiled and shook her head, causing her lekku to jiggle around. The Empress was in a midnight blue gown and nothing else, with her feet bare and only her ever-present amulet around her neck, which was winking in an unusual orange shade, that Valles noticed immediately and made a mental note to herself about. _That's a new color … whatever might it mean?_

"My dear Lady Valles. I believe you've been holding out on me. Not that I am particularly offended … but I was wondering when you might inform me about … your … Force ability?" Shaak spoke that last word with a jerk of her head toward Valles.

Valles took a deep breath and exhaled, shaking her head slightly, causing her voluminous raven locks to move such that the heavy perfume she was wearing permeated the room to a degree. She then gazed into Shaak's eyes for a couple of seconds, while allowing her hair to set off her elegant shoulders that were completely bare. After what seemed an eternity, but was actually about five seconds, she answered.

"I can see why you might have some questions about that. Until now, I was not sure how I wanted to broach the subject … ah, but I should have known you would eventually detect it …"

"Despite your best efforts to disguise it." Shaak nodded again in a jerky way and her eyes bored straight into Valles, while the amulet had turned bright red. She continued. "But don't take this the wrong way, dear. I am not the least bit upset with you over this … I am, however, a bit disappointed that you felt you had to conceal it from me. Although, I suppose that not all that long ago, such knowledge in the hands of the wrong person might have been most disadvantageous for you."

Valles took another deep breath, while feeling somewhat relieved, though she did her best not to show it. "My dear Shaak. Of course, you are completely correct. I was doing business directly with Emperor Palpatine a while ago and things seemed to be going so well between us … I just had been in the habit of keeping my abilities concealed as it was a very dangerous time. Would you perhaps care to learn more about my development in the Force? My Empress, I want very much for you to feel you can trust me as your loyal servant and, may I say, _great_ admirer?"

Shaak then smiled insouciantly and started to laugh. "Oh, my …" She smiled, while looking up at the ceiling. "I guess I really should take you up on that. I am certain it will be most illuminating … but … this is not the time for that – although you can bet that we will indeed be discussing it soon."

"Of course. At your leisure, my Empress."

"Tonight belongs to my cherished daughter, Ahsoka. And we shall be attending a little soirée for her that I believe you have put together?"

Valles simply nodded as she tried to look as though she was not forcing a smile.

Shaak then completely switched gears, and asked:

"Val, may I be honest with you? I'm not any kind of a monarch. I'm just a tactician, though they tell me I was a good one ... during the War."

This one certainly took the Grand Vizier by surprise, but she recovered quickly.

"Milady, you have a gift. I can see it … indeed, billions around the Galaxy can see it. Do you not feel it?"

"Yes, I feel their love. It was intoxicating, that night of the coronation. I was literally having orgasms. I had no idea what it would be like. But you have to come down. I mean, I want to. But they won't let me. Everywhere I go, it's the same. 'We love you, your majesty. Please, let us show you.' Valles, you've dealt with it, among your own people, you know how much they love you. What would you tell me? How do I balance it out?"

Valles felt strangely gratified. Here she was, the Great One, asking for advice.

"Shaak. I remind myself that I have a job to do. I never get caught up. Just keep moving forward. You can do it. Shaak, when I agreed to work with you, I felt like I was going to be running things, and I of course can do that, but I don't want to hijack this from you. Your vision brought us to this place. When I think about the amount of planning that you did … I never fail to be greatly inspired by what is possible from a great mind. You're all of that, and much more."

Shaak chuckled and smiled. "My dear, when they told me your social IQ was off the chart, they were _not_ exaggerating. You're all of _that_ and much more. I think we are going to make a great team, but I'm going in with my eyes wide open. You do understand?"

"Indeed I do, Shaak. I would expect nothing less. But might you be able to tell me some things I've been wanting to ask you?"

"Such as?"

"I've done my homework, and I know you were once a great Jedi Master, one of the ruling Council, when the ball dropped and Palpatine tried to wipe all of you out. How did you do it? I mean, how did you evade him while at the same time hatch and execute a plan that would reverse his control? It's simply incredible, when I think about it."

Shaak laughed heartily at that. "You're rather thorough, aren't you …" She rolled her coal black eyes and then tilted her head upward for a few seconds, then leveled her gaze toward her hostess. "Valles … without going into specifics, let's just say that I picked my spots carefully while knowing how to cover my tracks. I am well aware that many in the Galaxy now are studying what they can find out about my people, the Togruta. They are more than welcome to, as I know such attention will bring to my home world a new level of prosperity. But if their desire is to gain insight into me – or Ahsoka – in the process, they are going to be disappointed. Neither she nor I grew up on Shili, as the Jedi liked to pick their future adherents and acolytes early in their lives and then seal us off from prying eyes in our formative years. But she and I are also anything but 'typical' Jedi. We forged our own paths after leaving that order and now we have our own understanding of the Force. But I'm excited to see how you understand it now."

Valles relaxed a bit more, and nodded, then shook her head slightly, releasing more of her perfume, which Shaak noted carefully … _something about that fragrance …_ she mused.

"Shaak, I'm certain I will learn much from you about the Force. It was early in my life when I discovered this ability. It was not something that I brought to the attention of my family. My mother might have been interested but I didn't want to complicate her life so I neglected to mention it."

Shaak nodded. "And your father?"

Valles turned up her nose slightly at the mention of him. "He always had … other pursuits. I suppose I should thank him, however, for allowing my mother to have the chance to have me. It was important for me to impress my grandfather. I did well in my schooling and soon learned the family business."

Shaak chuckled. "From all reports, you have managed that splendidly. How is your mother doing now?"

Valles's expression changed slightly. "She is not well, my Empress. I look in on her from time to time, she's staying in one of my other estates in a warm part of the planet. A change of scenes might do her some good. I've suggested she come to Coruscant, but she won't hear of it."

"Oh, dear." Shaak said softly, then looked at Valles with some sympathy. "Perhaps she might profit from spending time around my mother. Although she is old by your standards, a Togruta ages slower and thus she and your mom might find they have some commonalities."

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt … Shaak, I think she would greatly enjoy meeting both you and Ahsoka."

With that, Shaak rose and took a step forward. Valles soon did the same and the two of them embraced gently, but then it became something more, as a moment of passion was fired within Shaak. She sent a Force current into Valles, who eagerly accepted it and then answered with a surprisingly direct return. As they released each other, they both gazed into each others' eyes. _What was_ _ **that**_ _?_ Shaak thought for a second. _It's as if she sees me in a different way than I had anticipated. Perhaps I was missing the signs?_ Valles also reflected on the moment. _Oh, this is going better than I could have ever anticipated. The old lady is a rather complex individual indeed. Far better to learn from her than to oppose her._

Shaak laughed and gently patted Valles on the shoulder. "Very well, I will be here for a few days. This is a nice place to relax but rather busy. So then I am headed to Avalonia. I would appreciate it very much if you … and your mother … might accompany me. I've come to adore the peace and quiet there and your people did such a wonderful job on the 'pink palace.' We might be able to share some insights together regarding the Force."

"Oh … that would be most wonderful, your majesty. So … shall we go to the party?"

"Please allow me to change into something … more festive. Oh - your dress is delightful, dear."

Valles waited, while Shaak put on a long green jewel-spangled gown and a small tiara. Her maidens changed into matching short pink dresses and accompanied the two of them. As they stepped out of the suite, a repulsor bench arrived, especially for the Empress, while Valles mounted the bench she had arrived on earlier. They slowly proceeded to the lift, trailed by Emu and Tuu on foot.

* * *

 _ **Lianna – Capital City, Santhé Urban Palace, 1 ABY 3 months, 5 days, 20 hours**_

A few levels down, Shaak and Valles arrived at the large ballroom where the bridal party was getting under way. Ahsoka herself had not yet arrived, but many of her best friends were there: Hedala Fardi, Reema Andujah, Frehya Lumoxa, Hera Syndulla, Maris Brood, and Leia Organa Skywalker. Most of them were having an ale or some light wine, but "Vaynai bubbly" was planned for when the guest of honor got there.

Ahsoka walked in with her maidens (Kama and Rasa) about 15 minutes after Shaak and Valles had taken their seats. She had asked for the invitees to be attired in "formal-casual" which was left up to interpretation, but the Princess herself had on a plain yellow dress – as if she were deliberately ignoring the royal color scheme of pink and green. Probably the most smartly attired individual attending was Reema, whose black and pink dress stood out from the rest. Even Valles ceded the floor to her on this occasion.

As Ahsoka took her seat, there was something of a podium at the head of the first table where her friends (including Shaak and Valles) were already awaiting her. Valles, who had put together the evening, stopped to exchange hugs with Ahsoka, then stepped before the podium.

"Everyone, may I have your attention. As we all know, we are here tonight to honor our friend, the Crown Princess, Miss Ahsoka Tano of Shili, who is to be married tomorrow at Liannfair, my suburban estate, at the noon hour. We all want to wish her the very best going forward, but she wants this to be a light and happy moment. So, to mark this occasion, each of us want to say a few words to her in front of you all. We took turns drawing numbered straws to determine the order each of us would speak. The honor of going first went to Knight Frehya Lumoxa of Almania. Frehya?"

Frehya, who had on a plain red dress, rose and smiled then came up to Valles, where they each exchanged perfunctory hugs. "Well … we're finally here. I know I've been thinking about this moment for a long time and I had written some of what I thought were appropriate remarks. But now that I'm here in front of you all, I realize they were totally inadequate."

She turned her head to gaze directly at Ahsoka, who was sitting to her left in the first chair next to the podium. "To my dear friend, my former Master … what can I say? I will always remember our first meeting, at the Tirana Spaceport Hotel on Almania. They had asked me to help you get settled in and the Je'hars wanted everything to go well. I was – as you might expect – a bit concerned. How does one handle such an important guest? Someone that our world greatly needed at that time. But of course my worries were totally unnecessary. Soka, I feel that was the moment that we became friends, and it wasn't long before I opened up to you about the Force … and since then, my life totally changed. Everyone knows I'm not a young lady any more, and I have seen my share of things in this life, but I could never have prepared for what you brought to me, dear friend. I am living proof that life remains full of possibilities and, to my onetime Master, what you gave me I could never hope to repay. I wish you a wonderful life going forward and many more happy memories to come. To Ahsoka!"

The next drawn to speak was the young Reema Andujah, who at one time had some animosity toward Ahsoka, but she had put this behind her and was serving as the Princess's apprentice in the Order. Reema smiled at Frehya as she stepped up next and exchanged hugs. As she began to speak, she looked over at Ahsoka.

"Master Ahsoka, I am most honored to be included here tonight and that you think of me as your friend. I know I haven't always been so friendly to you in the past, but I believe we have moved on from that. As I got to know you, I started to see what the others all said about you – a better friend, no one could hope to have. You are the embodiment of what the Order is all about – how we stand stronger together than apart, we leave no one behind, and we never stop fighting for what we stand for. Now we serve the Empress, someone who is most worthy of our loyalty. And we serve each other. Master, I know now that you will always have my back, and I will always have yours. It is an honor to be your apprentice. Best of luck on your marriage and may the Force always be with you."

Following Reema was Hera Syndulla, who became friends with Ahsoka in the period during her years as the Rebel agent "Fulcrum" and had communicated missions to Hera and her crew on the _Ghost._ Reema and Hera hugged happily and the Twi'lek stepped up to speak.

"Ahsoka, what can _I_ say? I will always treasure those days during the time of the rebellion as we came to know each other, and I will never forget what you did for me, and my dearly departed friend Kanan Jarrus. What you no doubt continue to do for Ezra. You lead by example, and though we knew that you had left the Jedi all those years ago, somehow you still represented the best values of the Jedi. Kanan always told me of the immense respect he had for you back during those times. We were so worried about what happened to you that day on Malachor, but when I received your message from that Imperial TIE ship, it was one of the happiest moments of my life, to know my dear Ahsoka was still with us. It was my great pleasure to serve under you at the Battles of Yavin and Hoth, and to know that we helped to defeat the evil of Palpatine. Even though it's supposed to be _our_ empire now, I'm still getting used to it … (she laughed) but with someone like Shaak in charge, I have great faith that the right things will be done. And you, my dear friend, are a part of that. Best wishes, and my love, to you always. To Ahsoka!"

Following Hera to the podium was Maris, the Zabrak apprentice that had joined Shaak on the day of the Order 66 and the Jedi Purge. She first met Ahsoka many years later on Felucia. After accepting Hera's hug, she smiled graciously, cleared her throat and spoke.

"Wow. We're really here. I am _so_ happy for you, dear friend and comrade. He is a good man, who truly loves you. Why can I say that? (she chuckled) It's because I can read people well and few can hide their feelings. Tri'ku Je'har is an honorable man and he has served his home world with distinction, but he's given all of that up just to be with you. _That_ is dedication. But it's what you deserve, my dear Soka. I remember when we first met. Master Shaak wanted us to both have a practice duel with you. Let me be completely honest – you kicked my butt." The room laughed in unison, as Maris smiled broadly. "But you never rubbed it in. Instead, you extended a hand in friendship to me. Somehow you knew my relationship with Master Shaak and how much I loved her. She was … she still is … like a mother to me, and you saw that. I will always – _always –_ be grateful for everything you did to help me. When we stood together to face Anakin – when he was Vader – and later, when we stopped Palpatine – I felt we were almost like sisters. Ahsoka, I have to tell you – although I'm sure you know – that a Zabrak like me doesn't make friends easily. We are slow to trust and carry a lot of suspicion – it's just how we are. But I'm so glad that I came to accept you and how we both became Shaak's adopted daughters. I love her, and I love you, _always._ And May the Force Always be with _You._ To Ahsoka!" Maris raised her whiskey glass high in a toast, as the others applauded. As she stepped away from the podium, Maris exchanged a hug with Leia Organa, then gave Ahsoka a quick sisterly kiss as she walked past.

Next up was Leia. She beamed happily at the room, then started speaking. "What an honor it is to be here with all of you. I am so grateful that Ahsoka Tano – the _real_ princess – considers me to be such a friend to her. She may not remember back when I was that bratty little Alderaanian kid in the years after the War when I was growing up, but I do. What a great inspiration you were to me, Ahsoka, as you and my father helped to plan the rebellion. I think I speak for everyone here when I say that I don't think we could have done it without you. Your bravery, your tenacity, your talents – what a great lady you are – and to see the wonderful things now coming your way, it's truly remarkable, and how much you richly deserve all of them. To Ahsoka!"

Hedala Fardi was approaching the podium at this point, hugging Leia after she had given Ahsoka a pat on her right shoulder. The tall blonde warrior shown brightly in her sequin-covered white gown – she wanted to honor her master – and she blushed a little as she stepped up to speak. "Hi, everyone. I hope you will have patience with me, I'm not used to speaking before groups of people, but the chance to honor Ahsoka was one I would never want to miss. I'm not sure how many of you all are aware of this, but she first came to know me when I was a little girl on the planet Thabeska. It was a dangerous time for someone so young to have ability in the Force and I probably owe my life to her just for that alone. She spotted my ability when I was just four years old and looked after me from a distance while the evil Inquisitors were out looking for people like me. It was because of Ahsoka that I got the chance to move to Alderaan and practice my ability in the safety of the House of Organa. Then all those years later, you came back to Alderaan and took me as your apprentice alongside Frehya. I later learned that Jedi never had more than one apprentice at a time, but it was the chance of a lifetime, to serve you and come to know Master Shaak. I love you, Master. To Ahsoka!"

As she passed by, Valles, who had returned to the podium, gave her a quick pat on her upper arm. Hedala was greeted by Ahsoka with a quick kiss on the cheek as Valles started speaking.

"Wasn't that a lovely story? Miss Fardi, we also understand you too will be getting married soon, so maybe we will be back here again?" Valles laughed kindly, then glanced at Shaak, who seemed to signal her. "Before we hear from the Lady of the Hour, I think Her Majesty, the Empress, would like to say a few words?" Shaak smiled and rose, and as she approached, she and Valles had a somewhat longer hug than the others had shown. Only Ahsoka seemed to notice this. Shaak stepped behind the podium silently as Valles returned to her seat across the table from Ahsoka.

"Good evening, everyone. I am most pleased to see all of you here to honor my daughter, the Princess, on the eve of her marriage. There are many things I would like to say at this point about her and my immense respect, along with my intense affection for her. It goes back a long way, to the day she was brought to the Temple as a youngling, some 34 years ago. I tried to follow her career in the Jedi as she grew up, and although I was busy with my own, the more I paid attention, the more I realized my fellow Togruta was truly something special. Once she had been deemed fully trained – she may not know this – I asked that she could become a Padawan under me. But, as we all know, she was given to Anakin Skywalker as it was believed she would be good for him as a way of becoming more responsible. It seemed to work and Anakin grew in stature as a Jedi during the war and Ahsoka did as well. They became a great team, but, of course, we all remember what happened. Ahsoka was unjustly accused and even though she was cleared, she left us, about three months before it all came apart. Order 66 saw most of my fellow Jedi ruthlessly slaughtered and, if not for my alert friend Master Nu, I might very well have become one of them. For a while I wondered about Ahsoka, but within about two years' time, I came to realize that she had indeed survived …"

Shaak turned to look Ahsoka in the eye at this point. "My darling, some of this I've never explained to you before, but I decided then that I could not risk putting you in danger by reaching out to you directly. So, for a long time, I observed you via the Force, a power that I grew stronger in over that period. I witnessed how you protected your friends and you faced Anakin alone and battled him to a standoff. After you traveled to Alderaan and learned the rest of the story about Anakin, Padme, Luke and Leia, I knew it was time for us to come together. The rebellion needed us to combine our powers in order to win and so that's what we did. Along the way, we became close, just like mother and daughter and it was most gratifying. At the same time, I greatly admired how you and Maris also became close, a relationship that endures to this day. So, here we are together with everyone and it's time for you to take that next step with the one you love and we will have a beautiful ceremony and celebration tomorrow."

Shaak paused and smiled beneficently at her adopted daughter, then added her voice to the chorus, albeit more gently, yet just as firm: "To Ahsoka."

* * *

 _ **Lianna – Capital City, the Busted Flush Bar and Grille, 1 ABY 3 months, 5 days, 21 hours**_

While the bridal party was still going on, the guys were getting together with Tri'ku and his Almanian buddies. Clones Rex and Wolffe were there, of course, as were Anakin, Luke, Ezra, Han, a number of Imperial officers, and other former Clone troopers. Boys will be Boys, as the saying goes, and this group was no exception. They had booked a large private room for the evening and there were of course the usual diversions – Twi'lek dancers, who also performed on laps as needed – silly drinking games, lots of Spice and other stimulants, and of course, much raucous banter.

The groom-to-be took it all in, but kept his wild side in check. He took some good natured ribbing but once it got to about two hours past midnight, decided to head back to the Palace and his bride, who no doubt would be relieved to see him. Tri'ku quietly disappeared while the others continued the revelry. Many of them would be present at the wedding ceremony and the celebration planned for the next day at "Liannfair."

* * *

 _ **Lianna – Capital City, Santhé Urban Palace, 1 ABY 3 months, 5 days, 21 hours**_

At this point, Ahsoka herself rose, and she and Shaak had a heartfelt hug, then exchanged kisses, and the Princess was now before the podium. As she looked at all the smiling faces, she was ready to give her address to the group. Everyone was waiting politely as she started.

"You know – I had planned on saying a few things tonight but now I think I will just speak from the heart. First, thanks to everyone and all your kind remarks. It's at times like this that someone such as I realize just how fortunate I really am. …. Hearing you all brought back so many memories, and there are a large number of these I could talk about. Mother, especially when you mentioned that you wanted me to be your Padawan but they decided to give me to Anakin. Sometimes I wonder now what might be different had that happened – but no matter. The important thing is we are together now and all of the rest. Of course, I want to thank my first two apprentices, Frehya and Hedala – we had some good times together and those memories I will always treasure. Both of you are now Knights of the Order and I was so proud to see that happen. I remember how both of you started … so small and feeble in the Force, but look at you now. Reema – I am also very happy to see you here too, when I think about how we got off to a rough start together. But I don't want anyone else as my apprentice now – even though you too are now a Knight. Hera … please stick around some more, I promise it won't be dull. It's been great knowing you all these years and we will always treasure the days of Fulcrum. Leia, you may have been a brat – as you claim – but you grew up rather quickly and now I see Mother has taken an interest in your career. How lucky can you get?"

Ahsoka tossed her head back and laughed heartily. "And Maris … my sister in the Force. Our beautiful friendship has truly only just begun and I am thankful that you are there to look after Anakin. Valles? You didn't think I would leave _you_ out, did you? Thank you _so_ much for putting all of this together and I am excited about tomorrow."

She took another deep breath and began her more introspective thoughts. "You know … I would be lying if told you I knew exactly what I wanted to do when Mother became Empress and I became Princess. I mean, there really are many choices in front of me. Of course, I want to support Mother and all of her plans to make our Galaxy better, to give hope to the trillions of people – many of whom have suffered greatly under this Empire in the past years. I plan to do whatever I have to in order to make the changes. The more I study things, the more I understand how much work there is to do. And there are so many out there that take full advantage of the unfortunate circumstances many find themselves in. I know, because I was once there myself. I remember all of the times I had to cower in fear and dearly hope no one would find me. And even when my strength began to grow – and grow – I still worried about those I had to protect, people like Hedala, like Ezra, like Reema, who would pay dearly for having the abilities they were born with. So now it seems things are different and I can maybe relax just a little and look back on my life so far. To everyone here tonight, I hope you all will be able to join the Empress and myself as we set out to make our mark on this Galaxy."

She raised her glass and gave her ceremonial toast. "To us! To the Galaxy!"

 _ **To be continued …**_

* * *

Author's note: So now … we are at the eve of Ahsoka's wedding. This is, of course, an event that many other writers about Ahsoka have wanted her to have and there are a number of different scenarios. Many of those feature Lux Bonteri, a character from the Clone Wars who once seemed to have an attraction to Ahsoka but seemed to drop out of sight once the Empire was under way and she had to remain hidden as best she could. Those who have read Volume One of this story know about how Ahsoka escaped the planet Malachor (now Avalonia) and made her way to Almania, where she met the man she is to marry in the next chapter. It was my intent to make their relationship as plausible and believable as possible. Ahsoka was not, at that time, really open to the idea of romance but at the same time, she never closed the door.


	11. What Love Has Joined

**Ahsoka, Shaak and the Second Empire – Chapter 11: What Love Has Joined …**

The day is finally here … Ahsoka is getting married. So many emotions from her various fans around the world, and how they had wanted to see this happen. I sincerely hope that this moment is treated for what it is. But we have some other happenings taking place on this day … (Thanks also to new follower **legion9511** )

 **Chapter 11: What Love Has Joined …**

* * *

 _ **Lianna City, the Mercantile District, 1 ABY, 3 months, 6 days, 5 hours**_

At a small club, called the "No Tell", on the East Side of Lianna City, some 10 kilometres away from the Santhé urban palace, Lady Qi'ra of Crimson Dawn and two of her "capos" were wrapping up some business. It was in the early morning before sunrise, after what had been a long night of partying for many in the City. It seems that Tri'ku's bachelor party was hardly the only rousing affair that night. Seemingly the whole city, if not the entire planet, was swept up in the excitement of the wedding and this was the eve of the big event the next day. Liannese were enthusiastic that their world had been chosen to stage the Royal Wedding and their feelings about Empress Shaak – which were positive to begin with – were greatly magnified by what appeared to be her favorable view of their world.

Qi'ra checked the time, and turned to Vimar Addquin, her East Outer Rim coordinator of "tactical logistics".

"When did you say they were coming?"

"Relax, they'll be here. They want to do this deal."

Qi'ra tried to think good thoughts. She needed this to go right, to continue to prove she had earned her position as the "godmother" of the organization she had taken over some seven years prior. But this was the opportunity of a lifetime – some Santhé Corporation production line managers that had arranged to provide strike craft to outside buyers who were not authorized by higher-ups in the corporate hierarchy. Crimson Dawn very much wanted these craft for their own purposes, while the rogue employees would pocket the difference in prices. Qi'ra didn't object to paying a premium, it was the only way these models could be available at all. Santhé-Sienar ships were considered "state of the art" in the Galaxy and were usually only for use by the Empire.

After another ten minutes elapsed, finally a pair of figures could be seen across the room. The place was nearly deserted, but Lianna City prided itself as the "city that never sleeps" so there were always various establishments open, even at this hour. Tending the bar at this time were a pair of droids, who basically paid no mind to the small gathering in a corner of the main room. Joining Qi'ra and her two associates were a pair of Santhé Corporation men. Greetings were exchanged all around.

"Have we got a deal, Lady Qi'ra?" one of them asked. He handed over a data chip that Qi'ra inserted into her com device. Soon, holo images detailed the ships and listed specifications of each. She studied it for a few seconds.

"These seem to be in order," she replied. "We will get you the account details for payment." She took a sip from her water container, then continued.

"10 million credits for 50 ships. A satisfactory, if not excellent, arrangement," she said, in her affected Core-world accent. She turned to her subordinates. "Have you any questions?"

They nodded to her, then faced the Santhé men. "When can we take delivery?"

"As agreed, on the planet Centares. We can start moving them out in next few days."

"Excellent," Qi'ra chirped happily. "Let's toast."

She gestured over to the bar and ordered some bubbly from the droids. A bottle was brought over, along with five glasses. After a few minutes, the group settled in for some idle talk about the Lianna fathier races and other sporting events on the planet. As Qi'ra chuckled to herself about the seemingly useless idle pursuits favored by male humans, they were soon joined by another. A woman clad all in black, a shimmery tight outfit, with an elegant robe covered in onyx jewels, walked over to their table. Qi'ra recognized her immediately, cleared her throat, then rose and curtsied.

"Lady Valles, this is _indeed_ a pleasure," Qi'ra said to her, and then bowed low. She gestured at her associates to all do the same.

Valles chuckled, then thrust one leg forward as her robe opened, to reveal a lightsabre on her belt. She then glared at the two men who were Santhé "team members." Both of them bowed uneasily, then responded, as one.

"Good morning, Chairman Santhé."

"Qi'ra of Corellia," Valles said softly, carefully measuring each syllable as she spoke it. "And Crimson Dawn, I might add." Valles reached above her head and removed an onyx clip that then allowed her luxurious dark mane to fully descend. As it did, her perfume quickly commanded the senses of everyone at the table. The men inhaled its sweet aroma and felt intoxicated, looking admiringly at the beautiful Lady Santhé. Valles smiled sweetly at everyone, then gestured for Qi'ra to join her. They walked away together, and came to a private room, which Valles quickly unlocked with a wrist gesture via the Force. As they walked into the darkened space, another hand gesture from Valles produced a mysterious red globe that brightened enough so that she and Qi'ra could see each others' expressions as they conversed. The door to the room quickly closed behind them. Valles lovingly fingered the hilt of her sabre as she listened. Qi'ra spoke first.

"It's all arranged, my Lady. Fifty ships, to be delivered to Centares, as you directed."

There was a soft chuckle from Valles, then she spoke directly.

"Very good, Qi'ra. You have done well. I've always known I could count on you to see the job is done, no mistakes. And strictly confidential. I've been impressed with your career."

"All to better serve you, my Lady. What is your next request?"

"It will be relayed to you in a few days. That is all. But, a word of caution. Under no circumstances will the Imperial authorities learn of what has transpired here. Go to Centares and await the delivery."

Qi'ra again curtsied and bowed. "As you wish, my Lady."

Valles half smiled. "Send my employees to me and leave us. That is all."

Qi'ra left the mysterious room and soon the Santhé managers entered. Valles again sealed the entrance with the Force, then turned to them.

"I do not prefer these types of arrangements," she said pointedly, having now removed the sabre from her belt, and extending it menacingly.

"W-we were q-quite sure no one followed us, m-my L-lady." One of them responded, his knees quite uneasy.

Valles then lit the blade, and, in a single swipe, beheaded both men. As their bodies fell to the floor, she noted sardonically. "Resignations accepted, gentlemen." She switched off the sabre, then cloaked her body via the Force and left the No Tell establishment. As she walked out, she activated her com and gave a terse order. "Please dispose of the trash. The normal method. Out."

* * *

 _ **Lianna City, the Mercantile District, 1 ABY, 3 months, 6 days, 5 hours**_

About 5 kilometres away, another similar meeting was taking place, this time among some operatives for the Black Sun organization. Prince Xizor of Falleen, the then-current head of the syndicate, wanted to get some things squared away. They were seated at a table in a darkened conference room. They also had worked out a deal with rogue Santhé management, but no one from the firm was at the meeting, preferring to conduct business via encrypted holo communication.

Xizor did the talking as they finalized the details. Fifty Santhé Corp ships, to be delivered on planet Kaon – a world once inhabited and controlled by Count Dooku during the War, but now a Black Sun colony. The price? Ten million Imperial credits. When the Santhé people had signed off, Xizor's "Vigos" (a traditional title given to Black Sun regional nobility), three of which were present at this meeting, had some questions.

"My Liege, how do we know we can trust the Santhé group?" said one.

"Yes, they are very much aligned with the Empire," said another.

Xizor seemed to snarl a bit. "Not to worry. I have it on strictest confidence that these managers are actually carrying out directives from the top."

"Really?" Vigo Efroten (of the SE reaches) asked. "You do realize, that the 'top' means Lady Valles Santhé herself, do you not? She is only the Grand Vizier of the new Second Empire."

"Precisely!" hissed Xizor, as his reptilian tongue protruded menacingly. "They have assured me that Her Ladyship is very much in favor of our new … arrangement … so to speak."

The others seemed to consider this. Vigo Tremogo (of the Mid Rim East zone) then spoke up. "So we have a direct relationship with the Lady? This could be both good … and bad."

"I am aware of that," Xizor said slowly. "But, given the circumstance, it's good to have friends in high places. Considering that the new Empress wants our scalps nailed to the wall as trophies."

"Well, what do you think Lady Santhé might have to say about that?" Vigo Efroten queried pointedly.

"She will … smooth things over … that's what I have been led to believe," replied Xizor.

The group seemed somewhat less than convinced, and the silence hung heavy, and then there was an interruption. Somehow, their supposedly secure perimeter for the meeting had been penetrated and suddenly, Valles had appeared, still dressed in her immaculate black outfit.

"Hello, gentlemen," she said softly, yet with a slight edge in her voice. "Should my ears be burning?" She then shot a glance straight into Xizor as her perfume oozed forth and caught his keen sense of smell.

Xizor pretended to be unfazed, but felt a tingle of something. Lady Valles seemed somehow different, but then again, how well did he really know her?

"My Lady," he hissed. "How honored we are by your beautiful presence." Xizor rose and bowed deeply, as the others quickly followed his lead.

"I will keep it brief," Valles deadpanned. "Have the arrangements been made?"

"Yes, my Lady," Xizor answered smoothly. "We look forward to taking delivery. We also send our warmest regards for your consideration of our request."

Valles seemed to scoff, but then chuckled. "I am pleased … Now, I know you will be putting my other request into play?"

Xizor seemed confused. "Your … other request? My Lady?'

"You will be coordinating certain activities with Crimson Dawn. I have seen to it that they will also receive fifty ships."

"My Lady, what of the Empire and the announced intentions of Her Majesty to commence a crack down on all syndicate activity?"

"That is not your concern, Prince." Valles spoke his title with a hint of disdain. "You are to work with Qi'ra. Further orders will be forthcoming." She then addressed the group, as another whiff of her perfume was in evidence. Its penetrating aroma was starting to permeate their consciousness. Her robe opened to reveal her lightsabre in plain sight. As she did this, she added, "I will promise you that the Empress will not be a problem."

As she turned to go, she noted, "this meeting is adjourned."

Once Valles seemed to be gone, they looked around at each other.

"Gentlemen," Vigo Tremogo noted, "It appears we may be under new management."

The others simply nodded and gave perplexed expressions.

* * *

 _ **Lianna City, Santhé Urban Palace, 1 ABY, 3 months, 6 days, 8 hours**_

Ahsoka had found it difficult to sleep as she lay in bed, while her somewhat inebriated husband-to-be had dozed off quickly. While she lay awake, she wondered deeply about what Shaak had told her. About Lizza, about Valles, and the rest. It seemed her mother would need her more than ever and it was time to step up.

 _No more soft moments worrying about my parents – Shaak will fix them. If she can rebuild Anakin, the Tano family should be a walk in the park. So, what to make of my new role? Being Princess isn't about pretty dresses and lots of deference from people that want a piece of my action. All my life, I've had to be strong. Why should that stop now? I'm restless, I know it. Soon things are going to heat up, no doubt._

She took one last look at the clock. It was 3 hours past midnight. Then, Ahsoka Tano, Crown Princess of the Galaxy, fell into a deep sleep.

Some five hours later, Tri'ku awoke first. As he wiped the sleep from his eyes, he glanced at his soon-to-be wife and had a sudden torrent of feeling for her. For a second, he felt like grabbing her and having a moment of passion – but he held off, knowing she would need the rest. He arose quietly and went into the kitchen of their palace suite, then found a caf maker and prepared a pot for the both of them, figuring the aroma would likely awaken his beloved. As he sipped a cup, he considered what might be on the horizon for the both of them.

 _Ahsoka hasn't really been herself for a long time now … she seemed flustered by how quickly things changed and wondered where she fit in. She's not the kind of woman that likes sitting around with people waiting on her hand and foot, she's an action-driven individual. That's the lady I fell in love with – strong, but vulnerable, because she lets her feelings show. I know that that Ahsoka is still in there, somewhere …_

A few minutes later, Ahsoka had also quietly arisen and had pulled on a soft blue robe, then she joined him in the kitchen, coming up behind and extending her arms around his waist. Tri'ku was momentarily startled, but soon relaxed as he spun around to kiss her.

"How are you feeling, dear?"

"I'm good. You know I never needed much sleep …"

He chuckled. "Right … all part of being Togruta. But I wouldn't want you any other way. So … you and Shaak had a good talk?"

Ahsoka nodded. "We did. I told her I needed to help her more. I need a few days on Coruscant after the honeymoon."

"Speaking of that … where did we decide on?"

"Silly … we are returning to Vaynai for two nights. You remember? That's where it really started for us. The manager there at the Beachcomber said we'd have the "empress" suite … named for Mother, he pointed out … and, that we'd have our full privacy. But … it was kind of funny, in a way."

"How so?"

"It's just that … he could never have realized who I was back then. The mysterious 'Doctor Tanner' and all."

Tri'ku laughed at the memory. "Oh yeah. Those were some good times, though. Do you ever …"

"Miss them?" she laughed. "All the time. But I know you can't go back. Even though, memories are important … the way we were, and all."

Ahsoka felt a slight sadness as she reminisced. Tri'ku shared it as he gazed into her bright blue eyes. Finally, he could stand it no longer. He put his cup on the counter and quickly grabbed at her and pulled her into a tight embrace, which Ahsoka returned in kind as her lekku flared momentarily. They kissed for almost thirty seconds, then released, and stared at each other for a few seconds more.

"Tri … I love you. You've been so patient with me. And I really don't know what I'm doing. But I've decided I am going to learn. There is so much, though. Valles is always patient with me and I suppose it might be good to just spend a few hours with her every day. She knows _so_ much."

"That she does …" he noted carefully. He changed topics. "After Vaynai, where might we go?"

"I kind of thought maybe visiting some of the places I saw during the War, to see how they've changed. But … I suppose we will draw some attention."

Tri'ku stroked his chin for a second. "That might have some positive aspects. We likely will get the best treatment ..."

She broke in. "And some crowds, too. But, I think if we go to some places, like Naboo for instance."

"That's a nice place. I was there some twenty-five years ago, it was before the War. The lakes there are fabulous …"

The soon to be married couple continued to chat for a bit, then realized they had things to take care of before the ceremony.

* * *

 _ **Lianna City outskirts, Santhé Palace Liannfair, 1 ABY, 3 months, 6 days, 11 hours**_

At Liannfair (the formal name of Valles's suburban palace, about 30 km from the center of Lianna City), Ahsoka's maids Rasa and Kama were scurrying about, getting their master ready for the big event. Valles had earlier inquired on what sort of gown Ahsoka might want to be married in, and, after some hemming and hawing, the Togruta mentioned she wanted something blue, in a lighter shade, and a modest train of about one metre. She also dismissed the idea of a veil and headpiece.

"Light blue represents serenity to the Togruta," she said. "My long lost mother on Shili discussed it with me. She would have given me the gown she had on when she married my father, but I'm a bit too large for that now." Valles had laughed gently and told Ahsoka she was glad that she had found her parents after all these years. So there they were, her maidens, and also, Reema, who was going to be a bridesmaid, helping the Crown Princess get herself ready. The bridesmaids, who also included Hedala, Frehya, and Maris, were all getting into their dresses, which were matched in a darker shade of blue that made a nice contrast with the bride. Maris had agreed to be Ahsoka's maid of honor and she was a little confused over what that meant.

"Oh, nothing much, dear," Ahsoka chuckled. "Just someone to stand next to me when we say our vows. And look good in your dresses, of course." She glanced at Reema after saying this. The young Coruscanti was beaming as she caught herself in the mirror, with her dark hair glistening.

"I really like these dark blue frocks," she mentioned to Ahsoka. "Excellent choice, my Princess."

Ahsoka simply smiled. "I just wanted a contrast to my dress. I'm not really all that formal about these things, just tend to take it as I go." Her look now completed, with her lekku richly detailed with silver sparkles, and her choice of footwear – 7 cm heeled silvery sandals – complete, the Crown Princess was ready for the ceremony. She addressed her bridesmaids collectively.

"I very much want to thank all of you – Reema, Hedala, Frehya, and Maris – for being here for me today. I cannot stress enough my personal feelings and love for each one of you, and sincerely hope we will always have each other. Soon the crush of people will be upon us – many of them are already on the grounds here – but just relax and enjoy the moment. The Galaxy hasn't seen anything like this for a long time, if ever. In the years to come, may we all look back and fondly remember this time."

Each of them stepped forward to hug Ahsoka, with Maris especially taking her time, as she gently grasped both of Ahsoka's hands and looked her in the eye. "Dear sister, you know I would do anything for you."

"I do know that," Ahsoka replied softly. "You're a very special person, Maris. I'm so happy we met."

At this point, Leia stepped forward. She was not chosen as a bridesmaid, but also wore a dark blue dress out of solidarity with the group. Ahsoka smiled at her.

"Ahsoka, I am so happy for you today. I wish you all the best. Han and I will watch proudly from the first row and we look forward to the reception."

Ahsoka leaned forward to kiss Leia, then smoothed the Alderaanian's hair. "I'm so happy you are here."

In a nearby room, Shaak was getting ready for the ceremony as well, while her maidens, Tuu and Emu, were busily attending to her look. The Empress's lekku and montrals were being detailed in gold and dark blue, while her outfit was a golden and pink robe over a similar gown, both of which shimmered gently. In some ways, Shaak resembled an Egyptian Pharaoh, and she donned a bright golden crown and carried the Scepter of the Galaxy. Shaak was to be seated in her place of honor for the ceremony, apart from the others who were attending.

After she was pronounced ready by her maidens, Shaak glanced at herself in the full length mirror in her guest suite that Valles had provided her in Liannfair. As her garments rustled softly, the Empress smiled, and noted, "this is about as good as it gets for me." She turned to her maidens, and hugged each one gently. "I don't express my gratitude for you as often as I should, but please, know how valuable both of you are to me. Sometimes, I feel as if I couldn't get through my day without you."

They both curtsied as one, then Shaak led them out of the suite and touched her com device.

"Valles? I'd like a moment with you, please."

"I will be right there, my Empress."

As Shaak calmly and slowly walked the halls of Liannfair, while paying attention to some of the details in the artwork and the carvings, she was wondering about the significance of these. Valles soon arrived, all decked out for the big event, in a sage green ensemble of flowing silks and various pieces of gold and onyx jewelry. Her hair was resplendent and for once, her perfume greatly muted, which Shaak soon noted.

"Your majesty?" she chirped.

"Ah yes," Shaak chuckled. "Valles … I've been admiring some of these designs and I see the patterns are repeated elsewhere in the interior of this lovely palace."

"They represent the Santhé family and our proud history. Some of which you may read about in the digital archives here on Lianna. Our motto is 'order and progress' as we believe one is not possible without the other."

"I agree entirely," Shaak noted softly. "Now, once this event has concluded, and the happy couple are off to enjoy each others' company, we have some things to do together, my friend."

Valles nodded. "Whatever you wish, my Empress."

Shaak continued. "I fully intend to proceed on to Avalonia. Have you discussed with your mother what we spoke about last night?"

"I've not had the chance. Would you like for her to go with us?"

"I would, very much. My mother is looking forward to meeting her."

"I see. Very well, then. The change of scenery should do her some good. I will see that she comes with us. When shall we leave?"

"In about three rotations. I wish to spend some more time here on Lianna, in order to better understand this world and its … somewhat unique culture." Shaak then chuckled softly and gazed at Valles, as if scanning her somewhat.

Valles knew she had better relax and allow Shaak's penetration, else the Empress might grow suspicious, but no further words were spoken on the matter.

"I will see you at the ceremony, Valles."

* * *

 _ **Lianna City, Downtown, 1 ABY, 3 months, 6 days, 11 hours**_

Lady Qi'ra and Prince Xizor were meeting in an office tower in the City, a few blocks away from the Santhé Corp headquarters, a huge tower that overlooked the entire metropolitan region from its 300th-level observation deck, a popular tourist attraction for Liannese and off-worlders alike. Black Sun had long had office space in the Liannese capital, reserved under an affiliated entity.

"She specifically directed me to work with you," Xizor noted.

"Yes, I was told to expect your call. So we are both getting fifty ships?"

"It would seem, but no details on what she might want us to do with them."

Qi'ra chuckled softly. "So that leaves it up to us. She praised me, said she had been observing my career. Who would have thought she had time?"

Xizor scoffed. "Don't get distracted by the Lady's soft exterior. She's got the heart of a rancor beating inside of her." He then added, in a distinctly lower tone, "do you know she sometimes carries a lightsabre?"

Qi'ra was a bit startled by that. "Really? So that's what that was - it seemed she wanted us to know."

"I saw it, earlier this morning."

Qi'ra paused a bit, as if she needed to reconsider her obvious admiration for Lady Santhé, but then noted, "well, I suppose she's a bit like my old boss, Maul. He made no secret of his past – in fact he could be downright frightening at times, but for the most part, we worked well together. I learned a lot from him. Valles may be even better – you can't deny she is rather intelligent."

Xizor nodded, as if conceding the obvious was any consolation. There was no way around it, Valles was horning in on their action and they had better get used to it. The most pressing question was what was her ultimate goal?

"Qi'ra, do you have any idea what she might ultimately want?"

"It's too early to tell. However, I just don't get the feeling she intends to betray all of us to the Empress."

Xizor scoffed again, shaking his head. "The Empress is one rather powerful individual. Who can forget her coronation?"

"Indeed," Qi'ra nodded. "It was like she was putting us on notice. There's a new sheriff in town, and she's planning to shut us all down. And just in case there was any doubt, she gave us a small display of what she can do."

"Not only that, Qi'ra, the lady is rather popular at present. Do you know how many fan clubs and admiration societies she's spawned? What if her people start offering cash rewards for information on our activities?"

"Then, what are you saying? That we might need Lady Santhé to run interference for us?"

"I can think of worse things. Santhé clearly has the old Togruta's ear. She can likely persuade Her Majesty to worry about other things besides spice or coaxium smuggling. The way I see it, we've got no choice. She made a good faith gesture by selling us her company's weapons at cost."

Qi'ra nodded. "It's true, I will give you that. She didn't need to do that. But I'm rather glad she did. Those ships will come in handy for a number of operations I've got planned."

"Well, I've got to get out of here, Qi'ra. Got business back on Falleen. It's a pleasure seeing you, my friend."

"Yes," Qi'ra purred. "You've always been a gentleman, Xi. Let's meet in a few months and compare notes. Are you sticking around to see the wedding?"

Xizor laughed. "No. But enjoy yourself. I suppose Valles has reserved you a choice seat at the affair."

"As a matter of fact …" Qi'ra chuckled. "Well, no. I don't have _that_ kind of pull, but I will be watching on the holo-vid."

The Falleen smiled, bowed, and took his leave. Qi'ra checked the time on her com device and realized it was getting close to the hour. She headed over to the Santhé Tower and found an upscale eatery with video screens at each table, settled in after ordering some salad and an ale to wash it down, then turned on the video. All channels seemed to be on the wedding coverage.

* * *

 _ **Lianna City outskirts, Santhé Palace Liannfair, 1 ABY, 3 months, 6 days, 12 hours**_

"Hello everyone, this is Natan Fluh, for LBS. Today we are at Liannfair, the suburban palace and estate of Lady Valles Santhé and the moment you've all been waiting for, the wedding of the century, is about to take place. The Crown Princess of the Galaxy, the adopted daughter of Her Majesty Empress Shaak, is about to exchange vows with her longtime paramour, Commodore Tri'ku Je'har of Almania. The invited guests – some 500 very fortunate individuals have taken their seats on the East Lawn of the palace, which overlooks the lake and the fountains …"

While the holo-vid networks were filling in their many billions of viewers from worlds all over the Galaxy, the players were getting ready to take the stage. Soon, the groomsmen were announced, three of them from Almania, including General of the Army Shaikh Je'har Ordo, and also Master of the Order Anakin Skywalker. Anakin was wearing his dress olive and black uniform of the Order, while the Almanians were in their dress grays. The groom was wearing a more ceremonial uniform in dark blue – perfectly coordinated with the bridal party. It turns out that Anakin had hit it off well with the Almanians and the night before, many Clone Wars era stories had been swapped. He also had a lightsabre on his belt.

After the four groomsmen had taken their positions on the right of the altar, Tri'ku then entered to polite applause, and then, as he was taking his position, the bridal party was announced. First was Knight Hedala Fardi, her blonde hair shining luxuriantly and contrasting her flowing dark blue bridesmaid dress. As she slowly came down the aisle, she glanced across to her right, where she saw Luke Skywalker, whose heart skipped a beat to see his soon-to-be wife. In his mind, she had never seemed so beautiful. Next to be announced was newly anointed Knight Reema Andujah, with her jet black hair neatly in place as she stepped smartly down the aisle, winking playfully as she spotted her friend Ezra Bridger in the audience. Reema calmly took her position next to Hedala as they both smiled at each other. Then it was the turn of Knight Frehya Lumoxa, whose soft brown hair shined as well and she soon spotted Knight Xendar Silkaw near the front of the group, seated near Bridger and Skywalker. They acknowledged each other with an exchange of glances. As Frehya took her place, she and Tri'ku locked gazes for a split-second and exchanged smiles.

Then it was time for the last bridesmaid, Master of the Order Maris Brood, who was smiling broadly and not looking terribly awkward in her blue gown. Her Zabrak horns had been detailed in blue for the ceremony, something she resisted at first but made her peace with later. As Maris graciously took her position as Maid of Honor, she and Anakin locked glances and smiled at each other, Maris giving a slight smirk in the process. At this point, it was time for Shaak to make her entrance, in the elegant gold and pink ensemble she had chosen for the ceremony. Upon her entrance, the audience again applauded politely, and there were some murmurs about the Empress and how striking she looked. Shaak had come to learn the importance of making a good entrance. She glanced around in different directions, making eye contact with Leia, who was seated in the front row next to Han Solo. She also glanced at Anakin and then the bridesmaids, smiling at Frehya, who had been her loyal assistant during the later years on Felucia.

Natan Fluh of LBS then picked up the narrative, adding a touch of reverence for Shaak, fully realizing that his audience would expect nothing less.

"Isn't she inspiring? That's our Empress, Shaak Ti of Shili … shall I ask, has there ever been a more beautiful and righteous ruler for us?"

A colleague chimed in. "Indeed, Natan. This moment is very much hers as it is for Princess Ahsoka. I am moved to feelings of worship for our gracious and lovely sovereign. Ah, it looks like Lady Santhé has also arrived. She will be performing the ceremony."

Valles, smiling broadly, looking around at the gathering, tossing her hair just so, soon came to Shaak's side. She then led the Empress over to her position of honor, a raised, gilded throne to the left of the bridal party, where she could see everything easily. As Shaak took her seat, Valles curtsied, then took Shaak's right hand and kissed it gently. The two exchanged smiles.

Fluh then spoke again. "Everyone is now in place as we await the entrance of the bride … and here she is! Crown Princess Ahsoka Tano of Shili. And she is escorted by her brother, Mako'ta Tano, also of Shili."

As she emerged in her lovely pale blue gown, with all its silver accents, and could view the group, Ahsoka felt many things stirring in her mind. _Well, I'm finally here. I guess I look good – everyone seems to think so. So good to see Shaak looking so regal, how inspirational she is._ She walked slowly, taking one step at a time as she surveyed the audience and the entire scene. _It seems like everyone is here … oh, look at Anakin up there … it still amazes me that we were able to bring him back. And Maris, aw! She's so cute today. Reema too._ As the bride reached the altar, she glanced at a smiling Valles who was in position. Mako'ta took his seat in the remaining spot in the front row on the right, and everything was set.

"Everyone, we are about to begin. The bride is here and isn't she a vision … we have to admit, Ahsoka Tano is the dream girl for the Galaxy. And what a lucky guy Mister Je'har is …"

As Ahsoka looked around, she then noticed Clone Captain Rex in the third row with the other men, and she smiled in his direction, while Anakin cleared his throat and caught her attention. "Good luck, Snips" he whispered, with a smile and a wink, as she turned around to face him. "Same here, Skyguy."

Valles cleared her throat, then began.

"Hello everyone. Friends … Liannese, and to everyone in our Galaxy that is viewing this right now. We are gathered here in the spirit of community, to join together this woman – our Princess – and this man, into a union for the ages. Because this day belongs to the Princess, our Empress has declined to give any remarks at this time."

Valles glanced over at Shaak, who nodded slightly, while otherwise beaming brightly on the proceedings.

"Miss Ahsoka Tano, Crown Princess of this Galaxy, and Commodore Tri'ku Je'har, now of the Imperial Security Bureau, are here today to pledge their love for each other and to declare themselves as husband and wife, and as partners for life. At this time, the two of them would like to say a few words to each other, and, by extension, to all of us. Tri'ku, you have elected to speak first."

Tri'ku looked around at everyone, then at his bride. "Ahsoka. How I have longed for this day. When I think about the day we met, I am filled with so many fond memories. That night on Almania … over three years ago … when I first laid eyes on you, I thought, then and there, that you were the most beautiful person I had ever met. And so it has been as our relationship began and then prospered. Today, I solemnly affirm to always stand by you – to love, cherish, and adore – as my other half, the one who completes me."

Ahsoka's lekku – already intricately detailed – seemed to turn even brighter as a wave of emotion overcame her. She knew it was now her turn to speak.

"My love, it is most difficult to put into words what I am feeling at this moment. When I met you that night, I had gone through sixteen years of hiding and evading those who would wish to end my life. There were times when I wondered what I was doing it all for, would it ever be worth it. Now, as I look back, I can surely say that it was. My dearest Tri'ku, how good you have been to me. Always you have shown patience, and even though we are two very different people, from different traditions, we have connected in a most special way. Always we have tried to understand each other, without judgment and always with mercy, as our love grew. Now I know I must always have you and why I am still alive after all these years. I will always love you and now I declare this love for the universe to witness."

Valles then smiled at the both of them, then recited the vows they had provided for her.

"Tri'ku, as you take this woman, Ahsoka, to be your lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to always love, value, and care for her?"

"Yes, Lady Santhé, I do."

"Ahsoka, as you take this man, Tri'ku, to be your lawfully wedded husband, do you promise to always love, value, and care for him?"

"Yes, Valles, I do."

"Then by the power invested in me by Her Majesty the Empress, I now may pronounce you as husband and wife. You may now show your affection for each other."

In an instant, Tri'ku reached for Ahsoka, as she did him. A gentle kiss quickly turned passionate, but was complete after ten seconds, as the audience began to applaud, softly at first, but with gathered intensity. Around the Galaxy, as the spectacle was being witnessed, there was much celebration, as fireworks went off on some planets, particularly on Almania and Shili. As they released each other, Ahsoka and Tri smiled at each other, as if to say, _we did it._

Natan Fluh picked up the narrative again. "There you have it, everyone. A tender and heartfelt ceremony and a coming together of two people from very different parts of our Galaxy. They make such a striking couple. May their happiness long endure. What love has joined … let nothing separate them, as they will always have each other."

* * *

 _ **Unknown Region, Su's Dark world-ship, 1 ABY, 3 months, 6 days**_

Empress Su was also observing the proceedings on Lianna and the exchange of vows between Ahsoka and Tri'ku from an interception of the holo-vid feed. Darth Magnifica had joined her, just in time to see Ahsoka's walk down the aisle to the altar.

"Striking, isn't she?" Su purred softly.

Magnifica, not liking that her queen would ever notice anyone else's beauty but hers, scoffed. "If you happen to like _that_ sort of thing," she sniffed, dismissively.

Su chuckled. "Not to worry, dear. No one could take _your_ place. But this Ahsoka ... she is intriguing. I seem to recall her years ago, when she was still quite young. A very impetuous sort, always in a hurry. But no one can deny she is brave."

Magnifica remained silent, as Su rose and stood, pulling up to her full two-metre height, with a nearly transparent gown loosely hanging from her broad shoulders. "Lizza!" She called out.

Her other treasured companion came into the enclosed area, dressed in her usual black latex that reflected the light. They were in an expansive sort of room, high up in the world-ship but still a few levels below the surface. This ship did not have an atmosphere of its own, the way some other craft belonging to the Supreme Ruler did. It was only about five hundred km in diameter, powered by what amounted to a "mini-star," a fusion reactor several multiples more powerful than the first Death Star had used. This reactor could self-cool and was at a level of technology beyond anything in the known Galaxy. Su's ships could seemingly jump from one end of the Galaxy to the other in a matter of minutes if so desired, or they could move slowly. They could also jump from galaxy to galaxy and Su and her various forces had deeper knowledge of the universe beyond what could be seen through the telescopes and other devices used by inhabitants of the known Galaxy. Su also had existed for a very long time, far longer than anyone currently living in the Galaxy and thus she was well aware of the various epochs of history – to before even the beginning of the Old Republic and the founding of the Jedi.

Lizza sauntered in, as she saw Magnifica and Su together. She was hoping to have some time alone with the Queen. Ever since they had met, some 20 years prior, Lizza had longed for as much time with her as possible. At first, months, even years, passed between her contacts, but eventually Su made Lizza a more frequent companion and then one of the inner circle around her.

"Ah, there you are, my dear," Su purred. Her voice was rarely ever raised in intensity and her calm demeanor always allowed both Lizza and Magnifica to settle down and reduce their inner tensions.

"Good evening, my Queen," Lizza murmured, as she drew close to Su. "I've been working on that new crystal project you assigned me."

"Any progress?"

"Maybe. I think I've cracked the relationship these things have with the Force. I was hoping I could work in Engineering – on the Light Ship."

Su smiled beneficently. "Why do you think that might help … or perhaps yield results?"

"My Queen … it's because … do you remember when you showed me about the bota? I later made a connection. Now this person Menoway on Coruscant in the primary galaxy pointed me to an abandoned moon."

Su raised an eyebrow in mild interest. "And what did you find there, dear?"

"Well, the First Empire thought – incorrectly – that they had already mined everything of value from it … oh, but that was hardly the case."

"And what of this case?"

"I sank a test shaft, went about 50 kilometres down. There is much more where those others came from. Master, didn't you once tell me the Jedi were on Jedha over 8000 years ago?"

"I did," Su said with a crafty smile, while her gown swayed gently.

"It seems, that they never bothered to further explore the place."

Su took Lizza in her arms and hugged her tight, effortlessly raising her off the floor. She then gave her apprentice a soft kiss on the lips, then lowered her. "It would seem you are correct, my sweet young one. Let's go relax together, shall we?"

Su turned to Magnifica. "We will be alone, do not disturb us."

Magnifica shrugged. "Yes, my Queen."

As they walked off together, Su was gently caressing Lizza's upper body, probing and feeling the taut muscles. "My sweet young girl, how I adore you."

Lizza started to relax and felt most wonderful as Su's warm currents of energy began to flow through her. They came to a lift entrance. Su waved her hand over the panel and they were carried off somewhere on the world-ship. When the portal opened, they were in what appeared to be a sort of observation deck, where Su and Lizza then flopped down together on a sumptuous cushioned area, Su spreading one of her quilted robes around Lizza as they snuggled. After a few minutes of gentle intimacy, they looked up and outward. Soon a series of stars flashed before them and quickly grew into a blur as the ship had apparently gone into hyperspace.

"Now we rest for a bit," Su whispered into Lizza's ear softly, while the younger woman simply nodded and soon fell asleep.

 ** _Lianna City, Santhé Urban Palace, 1 ABY, 3 months, 6 days, 18 hours_**

The wedding ceremony having concluded, most of the people there were chatting amongst each other, as most of them wanted to wish well to the newlyweds. Valles soon announced that the reception and "official" after party would begin in about five hours back in town at the main palace. After a bit of time, the bride and groom went off together. Ahsoka suggested some intimate time together before the reception started and they were taken by speeder back into town.

Reema and Ezra had greatly enjoyed the ceremony and were riding together back to the Palace separately from the royal couple.

"So …" Ezra started to say, then decided to make a move. He snuggled next to his friend and she turned to him affectionately. "Yes?" Reema purred, in a low tone, anticipation welling up inside of her.

"I'm so happy for Ahsoka," he stated. "When I think of all she went through, and how I looked up to her. To see her so happy, it makes me wonder if that time has come for me. For us. Reema, can I tell you how incredibly sexy you are?"

Reema tossed her head back and laughed. "Silly boy. I already know you have thoughts about me. What good is Force sensitivity if it cannot detect the most important things of all?"

"So do you want me … too?"

"Are you serious … yes!" She laughed some more.

To hear his crush tell him that filled him with excitement. They soon reached their destination and both went together to Reema's assigned room. Quickly they were out of their clothes and were in the smooth satin robes provided for Palace guests in each room, and they laid down together.

An hour later, Ezra turned to her. "That was amazing. You are everything I hoped you would be."

She nodded and chuckled. "Not so bad yourself, my friend. I think we will be together in the future."

He gave her a quick kiss, rose, and started putting his clothes back on. "Reema, I promised I would meet with Rex and some of the guys before we go to the reception."

She turned to him and also rose. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she said, "That's fine. But you better dance with only me at the reception … right?" She snapped her head toward him, grinning, as she finished that sentence.

"Absolutely! I can't think of anyone but you. Reema, you're it. The only girl in the Galaxy. I think I'm in love."

She smiled. "See you soon … my love."

As he left her room, Ezra felt a spring in his step that he'd never felt before. _So this is what it's like to fall in love. And she is such an amazing girl._

* * *

Reema went back to bed for a nap, and slept for about two hours, then rose and dressed, in a somewhat revealing black dress for the reception. She planned to be at her master Ahsoka's side and show her loyalty. While checking herself in the mirror, she heard a soft knock at her door. Thinking, perhaps hoping, Ezra had returned, Reema opened the door expectantly.

But it wasn't Ezra, nor was it anyone else she might have been expecting. Standing there was a figure totally clad in shiny black latex, with a soft cape around her. The woman's face was mostly obscured except for her eyes. Reema reached out with the Force, and she immediately knew who it was, as her Force probe was returned.

"Good afternoon, Knight Reema," the woman said softly. "I have a gift for your master, Princess Ahsoka."

Reema, a bit startled, nonetheless realized whom it was. "Greetings, Darth Lizza. Please come in."

"Thank you." Lizza then reached inside her cape and drew out a small object, which she presented to Reema.

Reema looked it over carefully. It was a small pyramidal object, about 2 cm on a side, but was completely white in color. The sides were perfectly smooth. As she handled it, Reema felt a slight tinge of softness come to her from the Force. She glanced back at Lizza. "What exactly is this?"

"Your master will know. It is a token of appreciation and congratulations on her wedding day, from my master to yours."

"Your master? Does she have a name?"

Lizza chuckled, then smiled under the mask. "Her holy name is Su. She is the empress of the universe."

Reema scoffed. "Seriously? The only empress I recognize is Empress Shaak. I've never heard of anyone called Su."

Lizza chuckled again. "You will … soon. My master extends her hand in friendship to the Primary Galaxy of the group."

Reema was again taken aback. "What 'group' are you referring to? Miss Lizza? Sorry, Lady Lizza … or whatever title you prefer …"

Lizza laughed, tossing her head back, causing her cape to fall behind her, and revealing a pair of lightsabres on her belt.

"Just Lizza. My master has directed me to treat all Force wielders in the Primary Galaxy with respect, Knight Reema. The group I refer to is the local group of galaxies within a few hours' journey from here."

Reema realized this was an opportunity for learning, and asked Lizza to sit for a bit. "Where are my manners? Lizza, please come and sit with me. I would love to know more about this subject."

"Very well. I should not refuse an offer of hospitality from a Knight. You may not realize this, but I was once a Knight myself."

"You were? In the Jedi?"

"That's right. Over 20 years ago. Things didn't go so well for the Jedi Order after that and I had to leave."

Reema started warming to her guest. "I'd heard about that. It was before I was born, though … on Coruscant."

"Yes, your friend Menoway mentioned that. He seemed familiar to me, like he had also once been a Jedi, but we did not talk much."

"Can I get you something? Perhaps some caf?"

"I would like that." Lizza remembered Su encouraging her to reach out to members of Shaak's Order. As Reema poured her a cup, she continued. "You wanted to know more about the galaxies, the ones beyond the Primary?"

"Oh, yes, very much. I am a student of these things. My master has always encouraged my studies."

Lizza sighed as she thought back. "Mine did too … I sometimes miss her." She then shook her head, angrily.

"But my new master has taught me so much more. Recently she has taken interest in the affairs of the Primary Galaxy."

"Lizza, why do you call this – our galaxy – the primary?"

"Because galaxies are arranged in clusters – which you likely know – and this one is the largest of the local grouping, or galactic cluster. So you wanted to know about further away galaxies? Su is teaching me all about them. We have made voyages to some of them. The Universe is so large."

"They say it's endless. Is that really true?"

"As far as we know … but think about it – wouldn't it have to be true?"

Reema took a swig of her caf. "Now that you mention it …" she laughed, and Lizza laughed along with her. The two women were starting to bond.

"So …" She asked. "Why do you call yourself Darth Lizza? Are you a Sith Lady?"

"My master says I am. But she also says that's a limiting concept. Empress Su does not believe in the limited knowledge possessed in the Primary Galaxy. She says a Sith was an ancient species, but that was very long ago, perhaps in her earlier years."

It seemed the more Lizza talked, the more relaxed she became. Reema soon realized that many things the Jedi once believed might not be true. The universe was obviously bigger than just the "primary galaxy" and had far more knowledge. Reema grew eager to meet this "Su." She asked about that.

"Lizza … will Su come here to meet with us, sometime?"

"I cannot say. She usually doesn't tell me anything about her plans. But she was watching the wedding and seemed to be impressed with your master Ahsoka – for some reason."

"Really … interesting," said Reema, softly. She started playing with some of her hair as she thought.

Lizza alertly picked up on this. "You know …" she said, also in gentle tone. "She was once a friend of mine, but we had a falling out."

"Oh. Well, Master Ahsoka never talks about her past, very much."

Lizza laughed again. "Masters … tend to be like that."

At which, Reema joined in the laughter. "OK, I will give this to her when I see her tonight."

"Very good. I must be getting along now. We'll talk again … soon. Su will be pleased that I made this connection with you."

Reema walked Lizza to the door. As the Sith walked out, Reema curtsied to her as Lizza smiled. Then, to Reema's great surprise, Lizza took a few steps down the hall and simply disappeared. Reema rubbed her eyes and lightly slapped herself. _Was that just a dream? Maybe not. I've got this little thing. It looks like a Sith holocron but it's much smaller. Ahsoka will know what to do._

* * *

Soon, it was time for the reception. It was a joyous occasion, as everyone who was anyone – those that had one of the precious invitations – wanted to pay his or her respects to the royal couple. Valles ensured that the quality of the food and drink would be worthy and there were multiple rooms, where different bands played different styles of music, and also some quieter rooms.

After things had got underway, Reema soon found Ezra, who was somewhat nervously awaiting her. When he saw her, his heart leapt. She had on a black dress, cut tight and revealing, and covered with sequins. Ezra himself wore a black velvet suit and tie, with a white shirt. They danced a couple of numbers together, then went looking for Ahsoka – whom they found in a quiet room cuddled on a sofa with her new husband. She was still in the light blue gown she got married in – it was quite comfortable, unlike many wedding dresses.

As she saw them, Ahsoka waved for them to join her. They smiled and walked over, arm in arm.

"Hey guys!" Ahsoka laughed. "Don't you look cozy! Ezra, you've got a rancor by the tail …"

Reema busted out laughing. "Hey, Master. Don't underestimate this guy …"

"Hmmm," Ahsoka chuckled. "Just glad to see everyone having a good time here at our party."

Reema thought for a second. "Master Ahsoka, can I talk with you in private – just a few minutes, tops …"

Ahsoka scanned her apprentice quickly. Though Reema had already had a few drinks, Ahsoka could tell there was a touch of urgency in her request. She turned to Tri'ku and whispered in his ear.

"Love, let me take care of this, I'll be right back."

Ahsoka stood up, and Reema followed her over to another, even more private, space.

"What's up?" She asked good-naturedly.

"Master, I was given this earlier today. It's for you and your husband." Reema pulled out the small pyramid-shaped item from her purse, then handed it over to Ahsoka.

"I see. Who gave this to you?"

"My friend Lizza."

"The one that Master Shaak told me about? The one who you knew because of Mace Windu?"

"Yes. We've become friendly. She also told me she was once a Jedi and knew you twenty years ago. She said you were her friend but you two had a falling out."

Ahsoka inspected the item. "It's some kind of mini-holocron." She Force-scanned it quickly. "Hmm. Lizza gave you this?"

"Master, she told me she was delivering it from her master. Someone named Su – she also said they've been to other galaxies. What do you think?"

Ahsoka chuckled. "At the moment, I'm not sure _what_ to think, but I'll tell you this much. Master Shaak will certainly be interested in it."

Reema curtsied to her. "My apologies, Master. I will let you get back to your husband. Congratulations, again. It was a lovely ceremony and you looked amazing."

"Thank you, Reema."

* * *

 _ **Lianna City, Santhé Urban Palace, 1 ABY, 3 months, 7 days, 9 hours**_

The next morning, the Empress and her mother, Luu'maas Ti, were preparing to go to the royal yacht, _Empress Shaak,_ for a short trip over to Avalonia, and were expecting Lady Valles and her mother to be joining them. Luu'maas, not usually in a good mood since her daughter became Empress, was looking forward to this trip.

"Darling, I rather like your friend Valles. She's oh-so-proper, and a really great hostess. So meeting her mother might be nice. Do you suppose I might cook for them while we're on that new planet? What was its name again?"

"Avalonia, Mother. I think you will like it. I have a lovely palace there and maybe you can make it the Empress Mother's Palace. Whatever you might wish, my darling."

Mother and daughter hugged for a few seconds. Shaak received a call from Valles.

"Yes? Oh, that's wonderful. My mom is very much looking forward to meeting her … uh huh … listen, we will see you on the yacht in about two hours. Take care …"

Elsewhere, in their suite, Ahsoka and Tri'ku were planning their getaway. The first destination was the sunny world of Vaynai, where they had their first kiss and fell in love, over two years earlier. Ahsoka, since she had come to Lianna on the _Empress Shaak_ , wanted to use her own much-cherished ship, _Corvala Dawn,_ whichshe had left behind on Coruscant at the Imperial Palace Spaceport. A quick communication to Ahsoka's longtime astromech, R8-ND, took care of that, and the ship was flown to Lianna.

As the lovers took off together, they were together on the flight deck and it felt like old times.

"No way I wanted to do this any different, love," Ahsoka smiled as she lifted off. "See you again, someday, beautiful world of Lianna. I like it here, but I'm ready to go places."

Tri'ku responded in kind. "Way ahead of you, my dear. Haven't been on Vaynai in quite a while. It will be interesting to see how much has changed."

Soon they had made the jump to hyperspace. Ahsoka and Tri'ku went to sit in the ship's lounge for a bit, as the voyage would take about two hours. Ahsoka then pulled out the mini-holocron and placed it on the table. Tri'ku eyed it carefully.

"What is that?"

"Something Reema gave me last night. That's what she wanted to talk about."

"Based on what we've talked about before, it looks like a Sith holocron, except it's white."

"Right …" Ahsoka noted, her mind deep in thought. "I'm looking for a way to access it. Wait a second, I've got it."

Soon the device started glowing blue, and a holo projection seemed to project up from the top point of the device. A menu of choices in Basic script showed. Ahsoka took the first choice and the submenu opened, although this one had an automated start and some strange music started playing in full stereophonic sound from some unseen speakers. It was Antonio Carlos Jobim's "O Morro Não Tem Vez" and it was mostly instrumental until a female voice starting singing some lyrics in Portuguese.

Floored, Ahsoka sat down next to her husband and they both listened.

"It's lovely," she said. Tri'ku nodded in agreement. "But I have no idea what it's about."

"Where do you suppose Reema got this?" He asked.

"She told me the Dark Lady Lizza gave it to her. It was a wedding present for us."

Tri'ku turned his head sideways as he looked at Ahsoka. "Most odd …"

"I like it," she said, with a nod. "I wonder what else is on here …"

"A wedding present from that Dark Lady. What do you know about her?"

"Not nearly as much as Reema, it seems." Ahsoka chuckled.

Soon the musical selection completed and the holo image of Su could be seen.

"Who is _that?_ " Tri'ku asked softly. Ahsoka remained silent, and soon the image was speaking to them.

"Greetings to the newlyweds. I am Su, ruler of all realms. It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance, Princess Ahsoka and Prince Tri'ku, of the Primary Galaxy in group 17."

Tri'ku and Ahsoka were in rapt attention. The image showed what appeared to be a woman all in white, with an effervescent sheen coming from her presence. Though it was only a holo, she had a commanding presence, but a soothing one as well.

"You might be wondering about me, who I am, what I am doing, what are my intentions. Be without fear. I have been observing your galaxy for a very long time, and I have taken special interest in the more recent happenings. One of these has been the recent change of power, something which caught my attention. The one you call Shaak – please inform her I will be in communication soon. I am looking forward to making your acquaintance. That is all."

 _ **To be continued …**_


	12. Boundless Ambition

**Ahsoka, Shaak and the Second Empire – Chapter 12: Boundless Ambition**

Now that the big event is in the rear-view, things will start to rev-up in the Galaxy as a whole. There are number of confrontations that will be coming along in the chapters to come. Shaak, Ahsoka, Anakin and Maris will be tested.

Thanks to new followers: **Generation Zero, Xsentoki, Lordgoth**.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Boundless Ambition**

* * *

 _ **The Planet Vaynai, NE Outer Rim, Chorlian Sector, 1 ABY 3 months, 8 days, 12 hours**_

Ahsoka eased the _Corvala Dawn_ onto the assigned landing platform on the archipelago's main island. She and Tri'ku were happy to return to the place where they'd had so many fond memories in 1 BBY as they were first getting to know each other. As the newlyweds debarked, they were met by staffers from the Beachcomber Hotel, all of whom swore that they remembered them from two years prior. And of course, hosting the Crown Princess was "an extreme honor" as they were repeatedly assured. They were shown to a lavish 10-room suite at the top of the tower, which had been renamed the "Empress Shaak" suite. As the two of them were shown around, they saw much of the artwork dedicated to Shaak as there were beautiful photos depicting her coronation and some paintings as well that showed her in various heroic poses. Yes, the planet Vaynai was "all in" for the new regime and wanted to do its bit for Shaak, in the fond hopes that she might pay them a visit.

As they settled in, Tri saw that the bar was fully stocked and he poured a shot of some top malt whiskey and savored the flavor. "We rarely get this stuff on Almania," he noted, with a smile.

Ahsoka chuckled. "Yep – we've really made it big, huh?"

He sighed. "I told them we wanted to enjoy ourselves with a fair amount of privacy. This is our time together."

She nodded. "Looking forward to just lying around on the beach tomorrow and remembering those times. Then have some fun in the casino at night. Dress up and look glamorous. We're royalty, after all."

"I guess we aren't terribly worried about the Corporate Sector bigshots any more, either, Soka. But you know they will want to promote various things to us."

She nodded again. "Of course, they will want to have some kind of line to Mother. Just look at all the stuff on the walls here."

Tri'ku sipped the whiskey, then noted. "We are very close to the new Malachor, that she calls Avalonia. They have likely figured out that she will be in the sector from time to time."

Ahsoka grew pensive. "You know, for months I had nightmares about that fight with Anakin there. Just because we cleaned the place up doesn't mean I can easily forget." Ahsoka joined him in the bar area. "Say, any ale in that thing?" She asked as she pointed to a mini fridge. He laughed and took out a bottle.

"Need a glass, love?"

"I'll rough it," she chuckled. "So … Anakin tells me you are good with the ISB job. How do you figure you will handle that?"

"Uh, yeah … he, Maris, and I met the other night. I'm going to study the characteristics of a basic Imperial battle group, led from a dreadnaught. The weapons complements, the batteries, fighter deployment, all of it."

Ahsoka took a swig from her bottle. "Maris especially likes the _Ravager_ and Admiral Rae Sloane, whom she wants to promote to Fleet Admiral, with Mother's agreement, of course."

"Well, Maris does have a rather important role now. And it seems … she's stepped up into it well. I'll always remember her intensity when I first met her. It was a bit scary, but we came to know each other and I realized that she was about as good of a friend as you could have. And she has Shaak's full confidence. Who else could tame Vader the way she has?"

Ahsoka laughed. "I was a bit concerned over that, but Vader was driven by pain. Anakin today is driven by passion – he wants to atone for the evil he perpetrated under Palpatine, and he also wants continue to love Maris. Have you seen them together? But they both answer to Mother and together we can rule this Galaxy, only we want it to be run with a desire to see people prosper."

Tri'ku nodded. I'm going to like working with them, it seems. Maris even told me that Shaak has a mission for her and Anakin – something about the Unknown Western Reaches. That was as much as she would tell me. We may be deployed in another month."

"Are you happy to be getting back into action – even if it's as an observer?" she asked.

He nodded. "Absolutely. For a long time, I wanted to fly Imperial ships and see how they worked. Now I get the chance. The fact that this Empire has a more humane mission makes it all the better."

"Mother sure has changed everything. Who would openly defy her now? Most worlds and peoples are on her side and want to see her do well. The love she gets is amazing, and she's told me it's addictive at times, almost orgasmic in its intensity. I'm quite happy for her."

"She seems to be managing it well, not letting it go to her head. Ahsoka, it took me a while to warm up to her because I didn't think she trusted me, and she felt I would be a hindrance in your development. She's come to better understand what we have now. It was good to see her at the wedding, looking magnificently beautiful and giving us her blessing by being there."

Ahsoka sighed. "I remember when I was a young Jedi, even before I became a Padawan, there she was. I would see her sometimes watching me train with the others, but though the Force told me she was watching me, there were few times she spoke to me. All these years later, she told me why she was doing that, but I still have trouble understanding. Did she somehow know things would go bad and we'd be out on our own?"

Tri'ku shook his head. "I wonder if she will ever tell you." He changed topics, slightly. "I heard she was getting closer to Valles. Do you have any clues as to why?"

"No … not really. Tri, what do you make of Valles? Sometimes, it feels like something is just not right with her."

"I must admit … I haven't paid close attention to her recently. Has something changed?"

"Hard to put my finger on it, but the Force is giving me a strange vibe when I am around her. She says all the right things, but then, she always does, because she's very intelligent. Mother gave her a huge amount of power in the Imperial government, making Valles the Prime Minister in all but name. Who knows what she and her friends are actually doing?"

"But I thought you liked her."

"I still do, but I think we should be careful. Maris told me that she had similar reservations recently when we were working out and getting some dueling in."

Tri'ku put a hand on her shoulder and started to massage her, while gently squeezing Ahsoka's rear lek – something that tended to arouse her. She turned around to face him and smiled softly.

"I'm glad you're still trying to stay sharp physically, Soka. That's important. Do you still talk to Frehya much any more?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "I really miss her. She's mostly on Felucia now and I think she and Xendar are getting closer. Who knew how attractive she would still be to someone much younger?"

"Oh, I did. Freh is charming, pretty and smart. I've known her a long time and I was happy to see her get recognition from Shaak. So I could see a younger guy who is intelligent wanting to be with her. I don't know where it might be going but I'm happy for her. We almost married but she got cold feet and returned the ring. I know she's had second thoughts about that – her biggest weakness was a fear of getting too close and being in a vulnerable position."

"Well, she agreed to be my bridesmaid. I guess she's mostly over you," Ahsoka laughed.

"She should be. How long have you and I been seeing each other?"

"Long enough. Hey – let's go to the beach. It's a typically wonderful Vaynai day …"

* * *

 _ **Lianna City, Santhé Urban Palace, 1 ABY 3 months, 10 days, 9 hours**_

After three days had elapsed, Shaak had had enough rest and relaxation – and had also gotten her fill of touring the Santhé-Sienar various manufacturing facilities. Valles and her top management had also given the Empress a full report on the progress of the Peacekeeper, the larger and improved version of the original Death Star, which was being constructed near a moon of the planet Endor, on the Galaxy's southwestern Outer Rim. Shaak asked few questions, but thoroughly read the briefing material on it, while asking some other pointed questions about force structures. Maris and Anakin accompanied her for some of these tours, and they also kept the Santhé-Sienar people on their toes.

So, by the time the Empress was ready to travel, Valles had finally been able to persuade her reluctant mother to agree to take the short trip to Avalonia with her and the Empress. Mirella Santhé was an elegant woman of 65 years of age, but seemed older, even when compared to the 101-year-old Luu'maas Ti. The two ladies chatted amiably about various things, but mostly about their hardworking and seemingly over-burdened daughters. Before everyone left to board the Imperial yacht _Empress Shaak_ , the Empress summoned her Grand Vizier to the suite she was staying in at the Lianna City palace.

Valles soon arrived, wearing a bright but elegant pink dress and matching shoes, with her hair carefully done up so as to be out of her way and show off her lovely face with its healthy tanned complexion. Her perfume was somewhat muted but still potent and Shaak made another mental note to herself. _She seems to have various fragrances and each has some kind of purpose. She is also smart enough to know that I am observing her in various ways. This could be a very revealing time together for us._ As she entered, Valles curtsied and smiled.

"At your service, my Empress." Valles then clasped hands with a smiling Shaak, as the two exchanged quick kisses on the cheek. Shaak was dressed simply, in a black silky gown with a light pink cloak over her shoulders, with her lekku unadorned. The ever-present amulet was in evidence, winking gently in a greenish tone.

"Ah, my dear Lady Santhé …" Shaak said softly. "I've been looking forward to having this time with you. But first, I need a couple of things done. Could you please contact the Ministers of Finance and the Interior to join us on Avalonia? They should try to be there within one full rotation."

Of course, it was well understood that when the Empress used a verb such as "try", it was to be taken as a direct, unconditional order. "As you wish, Shaak. I will contact them immediately. They will be gratified to have a direct audience with you. Was that all?"

Shaak smiled as her amulet changed color to a deep blue. "No. I also would like you to inform Leia Organa Skywalker that she is to accompany the Minister for our meeting. I shall see you aboard the yacht in two hours."

Valles curtsied again. "Not a problem. I'm looking forward to it."

"As … am … I," Shaak said, carefully measuring each word, while softly gazing at Valles.

As Valles walked out of the suite, she pondered this exchange. _She's up to something, clearly. How often has she ever asked to see her ministers, especially away from Coruscant? Most interesting. I must be quite alert here._

* * *

 _ **Lianna orbit, Imperial Yacht, 1 ABY 3 months, 10 days, 11 hours**_

Aboard the _Empress Shaak,_ the Empress was settling into her private space with her two Togruta maidens. Her mother was also there in her own stateroom within the same space, while Valles and her mother were on the same deck in adjoining staterooms. Leia, who had returned to Coruscant after the wedding reception, had been informed by the Ministry officials that she was to accompany Minister Mizener of Chandrila to the planet Avalonia for an audience with the Empress. Minister Plain of Muunilinst who was also summoned, would be making the trip separately in a Finance Ministry ship.

Shaak then went to her meditation room on the yacht and settled in for an hour-long session. The journey to Avalonia would take a leisurely two hours and she planned some light conversation with Valles and her mother before they arrived.

But of course, her own mother wanted to join them. Shaak then stepped into the lavish lounge area on the ship – an enclosed atrium that rose five decks up from the floor – which was also connected to the dining areas for those fortunate enough to be able to travel on the ship. She saw Valles – still clad in her outfit from earlier in the morning – and her mother sitting together sipping fruit beverages, and then her own mom, in a lavish ensemble with three layers of satin robes over a shimmering blue gown.

"Come join us, Shaak, my dear!" Luu'maas gestured to her daughter, while both the Santhé women look in the Empress's direction. Shaak smiled and slowly trudged over, taking time to look around (and noticing that most were not staring at her – it was known that she liked being allowed some privacy). As she sat, her mother noted, "a bit quiet today, your Majesty; just basic black?"

Shaak, not at all embarrassed, took a seat on the soft leather sectional, directly across from Valles, who graciously smiled and nodded slightly at her.

Valles's mother, Mirella, acknowledged the Empress and rose to curtsy, but her stiff joints made it a little awkward. "My apologies, your Majesty."

"Quite all right, Lady Santhé. I am pleased to have you aboard and I hope the change of scenes on Avalonia will do you some good. Please let my people know if there is anything we can do to make your stay pleasant."

Mirella smiled and tipped back her head slightly as her flowing robes rustled. "I'm loving this wonderful ship, your Majesty. It's far nicer than my daughter's."

Valles smirked and nodded. "It was done by the same design group. But they really wanted to come up with something special for Shaak, particularly if it was to be christened in her name." She then turned to gaze at Shaak. "The people of the Galaxy feel strongly about you, dear. They would expect nothing less."

Luu'maas had an idea. "You know … we could perhaps have some kind of contest, where people in the Galaxy could perhaps win some kind of ticket that might allow them to have a chance to stay onboard and enjoy the finest things in life."

Shaak laughed. "Mother, that might be a bit much. But you are likely correct that the people want a taste of this kind of life."

* * *

 _ **Avalonia orbit, Imperial Yacht, 1 ABY 3 months, 10 days, 13 hours**_

The soft banter among the four women continued and soon it was time to drop out of hyperspace and the ship was in orbit around Avalonia. Shaak rose, and offered, "Mother, would you and Mirella like to view the planet from up here? Let's head to the observation deck." The four of them walked slowly together, but the elder Ms. Santhé was a trifle tired, so Valles summoned a repulsor bench just for her and she was able to accompany them. Shaak noticed that her own mother seemed to be far healthier than Valles's was.

As they reached the deck, Shaak directed them to follow her and soon they reached a platform which afforded a near 120-degree view. Below, the lovely vista of the converted planet seemed to reach in all directions – nothing but endless green, punctuated by blotches of pink blossoms in huge areas. Closer inspection revealed many sources of flowing water. The once-barren surface of what was then called Malachor had completely given way to the colorful panorama they were witnessing. Mirella smiled as she saw it.

"It's just lovely, dear," she said as she turned to Valles.

"Thank the Empress," Valles replied, nodding in Shaak's direction. "We just carried out her wishes. Her daughters, Ahsoka and Maris, did much of the work."

"And such wonderful work it is. I'm looking forward to going down there."

A few minutes later, Shaak received word as the captain of her yacht came to her on the observation deck.

"The shuttles are ready, your Majesty. Whenever you want to descend."

"Thank you, captain." She turned to Valles. "Shall we?"

Soon, they were down, landing in a gold and pink trimmed Imperial Shuttle that signified the Empress herself had arrived. Amid fanfare, Shaak, Valles, and their mothers were helped into a new gilded carriage with elegant "SR" (Shaak Reigns) script in various places. As it whisked them away, they could see even more improvement in the streets of what was starting to become "Avalonia City" – a totally planned community belonging entirely to the Imperial Crown – and where some of the streets were literally paved with gold, which was edged in the royal colors of pink and green that also dominated the planet's landscape in all directions.

Mirella and Luu'maas's jaws dropped as they entered the palace complex. The sheer beauty of the building, with all of its carefully manicured surfaces and seemingly endless amount of gold, practically everywhere, was like nothing either of them had ever seen before, in all the Galaxy.

"Mother, you should also know that this entire planet has been re-engineered in just the past seven months," Valles pointed out with pride, as she was the principal architect and planner.

"You did this all – just to honor my amazing daughter?" Luu'maas practically gasped.

"They did," Shaak said softly. "All for me. But I want to share it with those who are dear to me."

Luu'maas nodded, feeling tremendous pride inside for the girl she once carried inside her. It was at this moment that she truly began to see that Shaak was the Empress and the love for her was intense, across the Galaxy. Living in a colossal golden palace was just one example of what she had attained.

As they arrived inside and were admiring the intricate detail and the new statues of Shaak and Princess Ahsoka, also done in pink and gold, Valles showed her mother to an elegant guest suite on the fourth of five levels – the entire top floor was reserved for Shaak and her family, which of course included Ahsoka. It was a vast area – each of the floors covered 10,000 square metres – with long, elegant corridors and lush pink carpets. If anyone might have been impressed with Shaak's personal space on Coruscant in the brand new Imperial Palace there, this one was more on a scale suited for true royalty and was as lavish as could be in a most baroque style. Entering into Shaak's private bedroom, a vast space encompassing 500 square meters and seeing the golden framed imperial bed for Her Majesty, Luu'maas almost fainted.

"It's simply … incredible …" she gasped. "Are you happy with all of this, darling?"

Shaak chuckled. "Oh yes. I've gotten used to it now." She then gestured toward the huge windows that looked out on seemingly endless gardens, where streams and waterfalls could be seen in the distance, and a 5km expanse of lawn, bordered by clear water canals, that stretched on and on. "They hold celebrations here for me below, waiting patiently for me to appear. I never want to disappoint them."

Luu'maas simply shook her head slowly as she gazed out on the beautiful scenery.

Valles was quietly pointing out various details to her mother, who sat in rapt attention on her immaculately detailed repulsor chair that Shaak permitted her to use for the occasion.

* * *

 ** _Avalonia Imperial Palace, 1 ABY 3 months, 11 days, 8 hours_**

The next morning, Shaak and Valles met and sat down to breakfast together in Shaak's private space on the fifth floor of her golden palace.

"I've decided to spend the next 20 days or so here," Shaak informed her. "But you will likely have to head back to Coruscant. Have the ministers arrived yet?"

"They should be on the way, my Empress. I made sure they understood that you were expecting them. They will also be dressed accordingly."

Shaak nodded. "Very well."

Valles continued. "Has your wardrobe been properly seen to? I wanted you to have as many options as possible. Whatever strikes your mood."

"I've looked it over. Quite appropriate. Valles, I've always admired your intricate attention to detail."

Shaak was seated, wearing an all pink set of robes over a similarly colored gown, and felt most relaxed. Her amulet was in its place, still glowing deep blue for serenity. Valles was now in a black business suit, with a heavy pink robe over it. As they finished their meal, Togruta servants came to clear away things, while Shaak surprised Valles as she produced a Spice pipe filled with cold water and two hookah.

"I thought we might lighten the mood," Shaak chuckled. Valles nodded and let a little of her perfume exude into the space. Shaak caught a whiff of it and remarked, "Very nice. I prefer this to some of your other fragrances."

"I'm glad you like it, Shaak."

She pointed to the pipe. "Shall I do the honors?"

Shaak nodded as Valles waved a hand and the Spice mix ignited as both of them took a hookah and breathed in the elegant aroma. Only the highest quality Spice could be served at this palace, as with everything else.

"Are we comfortable?" Shaak asked softly.

"Most certainly," Valles replied in a similar tone.

"Well, then. I've been reviewing the progress of the Administration over the past few weeks."

"Is it what you would have expected?"

"It is ... but I would also like to see some oversight from the legislative bodies ... they should put in place committees to perform this function."

"Ah," Valles nodded and let go another whiff of her perfume. "I think this is wise, Shaak. The ministries should have that – it will keep them better engaged with the government as a whole."

"My thoughts exactly, Valles ... exactly," Shaak purred.

At this point, Shaak relit the Spice bowl, which had died out, then inhaled a generous portion through her hookah. Valles also partook of it, but a smaller amount. She ran this over in her mind while the Empress remained silent.

 _Hmm ... this could prove to be a bit troublesome. There are members of the Senate who have been asking many questions as of recent. Mothma comes to mind, certainly, and the new Chancellor of Delegates - a most ambitious fellow. I am certain he would like nothing better than to have his own audience with Shaak ..._

For her part, Shaak quietly observed Valles for a minute or so, while appearing to savor the smoke as it left her lungs. Normally, she didn't like to smoke anything, but such a fine blend of Spice was minimally inflammatory and the fine flavor shone through. After a minute, Shaak broke her silence.

"Valles … one of the things I want from you, especially before my meetings later today, is some candid assessment of my performance as Empress." She paused to gauge the reaction, then continued. "What I am doing well, and what's not working."

Valles was certainly taken aback by this and Shaak could see her struggle to handle it, but she quickly recovered.

"Shaak, I had been following you for a while before I had the good fortune to meet you when you came to Lianna all those months ago, and I was impressed with the reports I was getting. When I did meet with you on Felucia, I realized that you really could back up your plan to take down the Emperor and take his place. Since then, I've watched you methodically put in place an entire framework for governing this galaxy and almost no areas of the plan have been neglected. Your organizational abilities are every bit as good as my own, so much so, it's been an easy task for me in many ways to serve in this management role. So, you ask, what's not working, or could stand improving?"

Shaak smiled insouciantly, saying nothing, wanting to hear Valles out.

"It is, of course, early. So it's premature to pass judgment and pronounce something as 'not working' but I think it would be good if you could visit as many worlds and sectors as possible. Yes, you are popular, so popular that I think many places would build you a palace just so you would visit, but much of this is due to the end of the First Empire and Palpatine's brutal reign. You've hit all the right notes so far, but the lives of people have to change for your reign to be successful."

"Fair enough," Shaak replied. "What do you think is the best way to do that? You and your family built a beautiful world on Lianna, and, from what I have read, it was done rather quickly. And this new makeover of Malachor – albeit, at my direction, as I wanted to take away the stigma this place had in the Galaxy, and also because it was so traumatic for Ahsoka. So how should we proceed? Some places are already nice, like Serenno and Naboo, but others are mostly grimy and unpleasant, like Corellia and Brental. Even Coruscant could be much nicer for the average person who can't afford to live his or her life 200 levels above the ground. Do you follow me?"

"Oh, I do, indeed, Shaak. I have come to understand how people feel when their lives are uplifted and they can see those that govern them in a favorable light. Places like Brental are not happy, for many reasons, but it doesn't have to stay like that. There are probably far too many people on that world for it to have a sustainable and planned existence like Lianna. Perhaps five billion is a reasonable limit, else things can get a bit overloaded. It's an interesting subject, my Empress. One we will be returning to, I am certain."

Shaak continued. "Another area that I would like to pursue is how best to develop the many talents of our people from around the Galaxy. How to best give them a sense of purpose, one they can take pride in. Let's talk about the Peacekeeper project and the need to drive out sinister elements such as Black Sun and the Hutt Clan, replacing them with more cooperative elements. There are seemingly boundless resources in our Galaxy, surely enough for everyone to dream of and strive for. I understand I am talking in generalities …"

Valles nodded, then stood up and walked over to the windows and gazed on the beauty below, then looked back at Shaak. "It's certainly a noble plan, my Empress. But we can start working on some of these ideas. We may find various sources for them as well."

The two of them then agreed to go and eat together for a bit, then afterward, Shaak wanted to dress more regally for when the Ministers arrived that afternoon. She and Valles returned to the fifth level of the palace and started dressing. The Empress set the tone with a royal blue gown, festooned with silver accents that caught the light and reflected it back to the observer, and placed a light black velvet robe over her shoulders that had a one-metre train. This robe was also accented with silver. In keeping with her Togruta custom, Shaak was barefoot and her toenails were elegantly detailed in silver.

Valles then picked out a full length dress that coordinated well with Shaak's look, but hers had more black than blue and the silver accents were minimized. She also changed her fragrance to reflect a lovely scent of the flowers that grew all over Avalonia. They were ready for the arrival of the Minister of the Interior. The two women then descended the grand marble staircases that were inlaid with gold and pink gold all the way to the second level, whereupon a fanfare awaited them and thus announced the presence of the Empress and her Grand Vizier.

Dark-robed attendants led Shaak and Valles into the elegantly-appointed receiving room, a space that afforded a large window that look out on a colossal fountain that was placed in the front of the gardens. Shaak assumed her perch on a grand throne of pink marble with gold detailing, one that provided ample cushions and allowed her to sink luxuriantly into a comfortable position. Needless to say, no other person was ever permitted to sit on this throne at any time. Valles took her seat on a smaller, yet still luxurious, chair that enabled her to watch Shaak while also looking at any dignitaries that might come before them.

* * *

 ** _Unknown Region, Western Reaches, 1 ABY 3 months, 11 days_**

Lizza was sitting by herself and quasi meditating on the dark world-ship belonging to Empress Su, when Magnifica, her "sister" (only in the sense that Su considered them both to be her children) approached her.

"Liz, how would you like to get a workout with me? Shake the cobwebs out of your feeble brain …" Magnifica teased in a sneering tone. She knew Lizza couldn't resist such an invitation.

"OK, Mag. When you put it that way. We'll see who is really improving herself – and who sits around all day basking in her own ego trips."

Magnifica laughed loudly. "See you in a few minutes."

The blonde Sith strode away purposefully. In her mind, she knew Lizza was right, and that she needed to get some work done in the training room. She entered the room and went to the changing area. Off went her red gown and she donned a red bra and some shorts, both of a material similar to latex but one that could "breathe" in the sense that it took away moisture as the wearer sweated.

As Magnifica emerged into the training area – a large space the size of a hockey rink – Lizza was waiting for her, dressed in her usual black, covered almost completely except for her face. One of her lightsabres was drawn and lit, ablaze in red. Magnifica took one look and smirked.

"Oh. So _that's_ how you want to warm up. Very well, I will play your silly little games," Magnifica spat. She raised one hand above her head and one of her sabres flew into it, and quickly was lit in a golden glow.

"Show off!" Lizza spat back, and charged her, but Mag just calmly stepped aside and did an elegant pirouette, then swiftly locked Liz's blade and the sparks flew. Neither woman had set her blade to a training intensity. It wasn't long before the blonde had Liz backing up, and forced into a defensive stance as Mag slashed away with short, sharp, angular strokes. Liz realized this was getting serious and stepped up her game by channeling dark side Force power (in the Vaapad style, a.k.a. Form 7) at Mag and launched into a new blade maneuver.

"Nice one," Magnifica complimented her opponent. "Not sure where you learned it, but Queen Su will give you brownie points." Mag then stepped back, pirouetted again and was a blur of activity that Liz could not follow. Mag shoved her to the floor with a Force push, then stood over her, taunting Liz softly.

"Do you give?" Magnifica asked with a sneer.

"I certainly do not." Liz shot out of her prone position and vaulted over the blonde, returning with rapid strokes in the Ataru style, forcing Mag to go defensive for a second. Then they both sped up their techniques and the room was blur of intensity. Liz was giving Mag a serious battle, and the taller woman was starting to be impressed.

Magnifica then turned the Force on Lizza, causing her to lose balance and fall back. Liz hit the floor and rolled away, then leapt to her feet and feigned a charge at Mag. Just as Mag thought she had it figured out, Liz switched styles again and spun away for a split-second, then went into Vaapad again and bore down on her. But Mag was a worthy opponent, again using the Force to spin Liz around, while again following up with the angular strokes.

The two of them seemed tireless as their sabre battle went on for a good fifteen minutes. Magnifica admitted to herself that Lizza's technique had greatly improved, and offered to accept a draw. Liz bowed to her and extended her left hand to shake on it. Mag doused her blade in response and accepted the handshake, as Liz switched off her sabre.

Magnifica then offered water to Liz, who gratefully took it, swallowing gulps. Mag came to her and caressed her shoulders, seemingly admiring the sexy tight black suit. "I love it when you get athletic."

Liz turned around to face her and the two kissed passionately. "You are so … _perfect_ , Mag. I always learn from you."

After they rested for a few more seconds, Magnifica proposed the next round.

"Let's practice pitch and catch, 'kay?"

"Fine by me. You want the first?"

"You should. I insist." Mag chuckled.

"Very well." Liz curtsied, then stepped away. "Ready?"

"Bring it."

Lizza made a semi-circular motion with her right arm and gestured toward Magnifica. Seemingly out of nowhere, what appeared to be ball of fire about 5cm in diameter was launched from Liz's right hand and headed straight for Mag, who then deftly caught the ball and extinguished it. She then returned the throw and for a minute or so, the two of them exchanged pitches. Mag then stepped things up by launching fireballs of concentrated laser energy from both hands. Liz easily caught them and returned the volleys. Magnifica relit her golden sabre and proceeded to swat the shots back, forcing Lizza to do the same with her sabre.

"You're getting good at this, too. I think I'm in love. Blackie, you are _such_ a tease …"

Lizza laughed. "So glad I'm living up to your high standards, Blondie."

Magnifica then turned her sabre in a different direction and extinguished both laser-balls with it, then switched off the blade.

"One last thing we need to work on," she said, smiling at Lizza.

"I know …"

Lizza then held up her right hand and produced what appeared to be a personal "force field" of laser energy, while Magnifica held up her left hand, then drew it back and snapped it forward, launching a powerful beam right into the shield. Both combatants increased the intensity and the crackle and hum could plainly be heard. They then switched positions, Mag going on defense and Liz attacking. Finally, they had had enough, and went for another water break.

They followed this up with some more lightsabre work, then called it quits as they were wearing each other out. Magnifica, not usually loose with her praise, gave Lizza high marks.

"You've been practicing."

"I have," Lizza purred softly, as she caressed Mag's pretty hair. "Let's clean up and get comfy."

The two ladies walked out of the training room, their arms around each other. Magnifica and Lizza had a most unique relationship. Usually, Mag would taunt Liz, who would respond, but gradually they began to appreciate each other more and more. Su, of course, was well aware of their rivalry, but wanted them to work it out on their own, feeling that they would grow to appreciate each other. Still, the two of them usually returned to playfully swapping insults. But anyone who might have been able to watch them train together would soon know they possessed powers at a level very few could hope to match. The energy level in the fireballs was around 100 kW and the laser blasts and personal shields about double that.

A few minutes later, after the two had lingered together in a warm shower, they were rubbing each other off with towels, then went off together to spend time in a lounge area. Empress Su detected their presence and appeared in front of them.

"My babies are looking so wonderful. Did you have a nice workout?"

They both smiled and nodded in her direction. "Yes, my Queen," they said in harmony.

Su turned to face Lizza. "So, my darling, did you take care of that little errand for me?"

"I did, Su … oh, I meant to tell you. The young knight called Reema is one we should be keeping an eye on."

"Oh?" Magnifica interrupted. "What's so special about her?" Her voice turned disdainful, as if anyone should be talking about someone other than her.

Su smiled and turned to stroke Mag's hair, sending currents of warm energy into her. "My sweet Mag. Are you feeling left out? Mama will make it better, but I want to hear all about what your dear sister found."

Lizza smiled as she also stroked Magnifica gently, also feeling the Queen's warmth. "Reema is quite remarkable. She's cute, too. Very strong in the Force. She would be a worthy addition to our family. I rather like her."

Su pondered it for a minute. "She is apprenticed to the Crown Princess Ahsoka, am I right? This might not be a direction she wants to go at this time … but I will take the matter under advisement."

Magnifica pouted, and wondered just why Liz would suggest another family member was needed. The urge inside her grew to take the measure of young Reema herself, but she quickly stifled such thinking, knowing that Su could surely detect it.

Su drew away from the both of them. "I do hope the Princess enjoyed my little gift. I will be paying her mother a visit – of sorts – very soon." As the elegant empress left, her various white and transparent garments rustled behind her, catching the light and reflecting it here and there, while her "daughters" watched her lovingly.

After Su had disappeared, Liz and Mag turned to each other. "My apologies, dear sister," Lizza said gently. "I'm all yours."

* * *

 ** _Avalonia Spaceport, 1 ABY 3 months, 11 days, 14 hours_**

Minister Robal Mizener of Chandrila had just arrived at the Avalonia spaceport in a sleek blue ship that was well appointed. Leia of Alderaan, accompanied by Han Solo of Corellia, also arrived on the _Millennium Falcon_. Han was looking his best in an elegant tan suit with a dark cloak over it, while his sweetheart had on a pink suit and light blue cloak.

"Quite the place, isn't it?" Han noted as he looked around. "I was talking the other day about it. 'Solo, be on your best behavior – that planet has really changed.' They told me. No one would believe that only six months ago it had been a nasty, barren rock."

Leia laughed. "Ever since Shaak became Empress, I'd wanted to see it. This is my second visit. Han, it's even lovelier this time. Whoever designed all of this did a great job."

Han smirked at her. "You know who it was – your pal Valles Santhé …"

"Oh." Leia frowned for a second, but then perked up. "But she did it for Shaak."

"Hey, I really don't have anything against the Empress. But something tells me she's a kinder gentler version of old man Palpatine."

"I'd keep my mouth shut about that while we're here," Leia chuckled. "This place is likely among her biggest supporters."

"Zipping it ..." he laughed, making the gesture.

"C'mon, we have to go to the palace. Mizener's expecting me when he meets with Shaak."

Han simply nodded and they walked a few steps and were greeted by someone from the Empire, who wore garments monogrammed with "SR". Leia said a few words and a speeder appeared. They got in and were taken to the palace.

* * *

 ** _Avalonia Imperial Palace, 1 ABY 3 months, 11 days, 15 hours_**

In the receiving room, Shaak was seated on her throne, sitting upright. Valles was whispering to her, to provide some background about the current situation taking place in the Ministry of the Interior.

"Shaak, the Minister has told me that he will take as much time as you need to explain anything you might be interested in."

Shaak chuckled softly, and nodded. Soon a trumpet fanfare sounded to announce the entrance of the Minister. Robal Mizener of Chandrila was a gentleman of about 65 standard years of age. He had long been influential in the affairs of his home-world and had a background in law enforcement on the planet. Over time, he rose to the position of Procurator General and was well respected. When Valles was putting together the Galactic Administration, she accepted input from some of the leaders of the rebellion who had been members of the Republic and Imperial Senate prior to 1 BBY. Mizener came well recommended and performed satisfactorily in his interview so he was appointed. Shaak later signed off on it but wasn't really paying much attention at the time, having decided to assume hands-on control over the military – just as Palpatine had done – instead.

The minister was clad in the colors of the Administration, which featured a palate of dark blues and violet shades. He approached the throne with formal deference and briefly knelt before Shaak. She offered her right hand, which he gently kissed, following what had become accepted protocol for anyone in her presence on official business.

"Rise, sir." Shaak commanded softly. "I am pleased with your presence here today. First, is Leia Skywalker with you as I had requested?"

"She is, your Majesty." Leia, hearing her name mentioned, stepped forward so that Shaak could see her, but did not approach the throne.

"Very well." Shaak then raised her left hand and summoned two repulsor seats, then gestured for the Minister to take the forward one, with Leia sitting behind him.

"Please, Minister, present your report."

The Minister pulled out his com device and launched a holo presentation, complete with his own recorded narration. In it, the current status of the Ministry was discussed at a high level and there were photos of some of the leading personnel in managerial roles. It detailed the deployment of over one billion personnel who were stationed in various sectors and regions of the Galaxy. Shaak looked on with interest as she started absorbing the information. When it was over – after about five minutes – he spoke.

"Are there any inquiries, your Majesty? Any areas of concern?"

Shaak chuckled, then snorted for a second before answering. "I appreciate greatly your general summary of the Ministry. There are two areas I want to touch on. First would be the status of the effort to roll up the syndicate activity on the Mid and Outer Rims, and second, your working relationship with the Imperial Military."

She cleared her throat and continued. "As I am sure you realize, my campaign against organized crime on larger scale levels is a high priority of my reign. We simply cannot allow this kind of activity to proceed unimpeded. While I am fully aware of the deep roots of some of these organizations, we must be diligent in working for their eradication. Your thoughts?"

The Minister nodded and lowered his head to her before speaking. "Your Majesty. I truly appreciate the Crown's interest in these matters and share your concern. Organizations such as Black Sun and the Hutts have continued to operate, even under the strong rule of the former Emperor. It seems they always find a way to "co-exist" … but I also would point out that previous administrations have not always been as diligent as you might consider appropriate."

Shaak nodded. "So what can you tell me about strategy?"

Minister Mizener seemed well prepared for her so far and had a canned answer.

"My Empress, I along with so many others was greatly inspired by your coronation and the address you gave. Your love for the Galaxy was evident for all to see and you laid down a challenge – that we can help make your ideals a reality for us all. Once I was confirmed as Interior Minister, I commenced an effort to fully analyze all of the leading crime organizations in the Galaxy. This effort is continuing. I want to stress that we have some ideas already and have reached out to some of the leaders of ISB, particularly your good friend Master Brood."

Shaak smiled at the mention of her beloved Maris. "That is well, sir. I am most interested in knowing when we shall strike at these operations. They must know that things have changed and the relationships they had under my predecessor will not continue."

"Yes, my Empress. Would you like us to provide you with a more detailed ongoing briefing? This will keep you up to date on our progress."

She nodded and smiled. "I would like that. Please commence."

During the meeting, Leia was paying close attention to everyone, but especially to Valles, who rarely registered any reaction to what the Minister or Shaak was saying. It was as if she had taken stock in Leia's presence and was blocking any Force penetration. Valles herself started a different train of thought. _This Leia Skywalker is clearly adept with the Force, much like her father and brother. I need to observe her activity carefully as I sense some hostility there. She must not be permitted to undermine my relationship with the Empress. Unfortunately for her, she foolishly tipped her hand and enabled me to learn of her feelings. She is young and not yet wise._

The rest of the meeting with Interior proceeded uneventfully. As the Minister was dismissed, Shaak asked for Leia. As she approached the throne, she quickly curtsied and kissed the Empress's hand.

"Be seated, my child," Shaak gently ordered. She then turned, and asked for privacy. "Valles, would you please leave us for a few minutes? I will see Minister Plain of Finance in about 30 minutes. You may inform him."

"Yes, my Empress." Valles bowed deeply and walked out of the room, leaving Shaak and Leia to themselves.

"Well, my dear girl, how are things? Your father was asking me about you just the other day and I had to inform him that he likely knew more than I did on the subject."

Leia smiled. "I'm doing great, Shaak. My work is satisfying and Robal Mizener is an able leader for the ministry. Plus, Han and I are doing well, too. He is getting some assignments from the Minister that he and Chewbacca are carrying out."

"Han? The former smuggler? How is he finding the transition?"

"Better than I would have thought, my Empress. There is plenty of work available for Interior. He likes serving in an intelligence capacity."

"Really? Perhaps I should have him assigned to the ISB."

Leia tossed her head back for a second as she laughed, then realized she might have been a little too familiar with Shaak. But then again, Shaak had a way of putting people at ease. Perhaps it was the Force, Leia wasn't sure. Anyway, she'd wanted to use this opportunity to get something across to the Empress.

Shaak caught Leia's mood. "Was there something you wanted to talk with me about? I thought there might be, so I asked Valles to make sure you came here with the minister."

Leia looked at Shaak more directly. "Yes, there is, actually. Shaak, I just have a bad feeling about Valles."

Shaak raised an eyebrow. "Is that right?"

"My Lady, I detect something going on with her. She says all the right things and it seems like she makes no mistakes … but … something is amiss."

Hearing this, Shaak raised her left hand and began to scan Leia, while her amulet turned a soft shade of orange. After about five seconds, she lowered her left arm, then clasped her hands together, and softly gazed at the younger woman in pink.

"Leia, might I ask you something?"

"Please."

"When, exactly, did you start having this feeling? Lady Valles is someone I greatly trust. Her network of contacts and associates is probably unrivaled in the galaxy."

Leia felt herself drawing a deep breath. "Shaak, I think she is Force sensitive, and she maybe leans to the Dark Side. I am also curious about how she uses her fragrances."

Shaak chuckled. "I had noticed that." She looked around the room but they were still alone. "My dear Leia, you are correct. Valles is someone with formidable powers. Can you tell me something more?"

"Not yet. She is very evasive. But I would guess she yearns for the kind of authority you have and the high regard you are held in."

"That may well be. I'm going to share something with you. Valles has decided she wants to become formally crowned queen of her home world of Lianna and it may not stop there."

Leia stared back at the Empress. "I see. Well, I suppose that doesn't surprise you, right? She is clearly queen in all but name."

Shaak rose from her throne and Leia stood as well. Shaak proceeded to walk Leia to the exit. As they reached it, she placed a firm hand on the young woman's shoulders.

"Leia. I appreciate you wanting to keep me informed. You may return to your friend Mister Solo now." Shaak noticed Han waiting for Leia down the corridor, as the Corellian bowed to her.

"Thank you, my Empress. Good day."

As Leia and Han walked away, Valles soon came back into view.

"I suppose you heard most of that," Shaak remarked.

"I did," Valles responded, letting her hair movement unleash a whiff of the perfume.

Shaak then took her by surprise, pulling Valles close to her with the Force, then grabbing her and locking lips. A few seconds later, she released the Liannese queen.

"Valles, I would like to attend your coronation and make it official. I trust you are comfortable with that."

"Indeed, your Majesty." _What is she up to?_ Valles wondered.

"Please summon Minister Plain."

"Yes, my Empress."

* * *

 _ **Avalonia Imperial Palace, 1 ABY 3 months, 21 days, 10 hours**_

One morning, Shaak was meditating alone near her Imperial Bedroom on Avalonia. Clad in an elegant and wispy light blue gown and nothing more, she was quite relaxed as her thoughts drifted.

 _Oh, Valles, what am I going to do with you? Apologies to young Leia, but nothing she said is news to me. My dear sweet Valles, of course I know you have boundless ambition … and nothing is ever enough. Now I also know you are insanely jealous of me. So what should I do? Take you down? You know better than I do that I cannot do that without causing severe repercussions. Yes, I am popular and I am powerful, but what you don't understand is that it's really not all about me. And if you weren't such a delight to be around, my decision would be easy. Valles, you have the mindset of a Sith Lady and you have everything but the eyes – although you are likely covering that up too …_

Shaak's train of thought was then interrupted. A soft tune started to play – one she had never heard before (see Miles Davis – _Concierto de Aranjuez_ ) – seemingly just coming out of the air. It was strangely uplifting, but carried with it a gravity that the Empress had never before heard in a piece of music. First a flute played a soft refrain that was then echoed by a trumpet – a musician playing with a level of sensitivity that somehow reached deep into Shaak's soul – who she was, how she felt, every concern, every hope – and the tears started to fall from her dark eyes, first a trickle, then a flood. _Oh my, what is happening to me …?_

As one last soft fanfare came across, the music then settled into a more uplifting pattern, then it suddenly stopped after about four minutes. A holo image then appeared in front of her as she sat on the floor of her meditation room. It was the unmistakable form of a woman, one all in white, with her hair flowing in all directions. She was seated in a similar position to Shaak, seemingly on a floor of some type. Her face was the very picture of serenity. As Shaak's tears stopped, she stared at the figure, seemingly compelled to do nothing else, and she waited for what seemed an eternity, and then the woman spoke.

"Good morning, Shaak Ti of Shili, Empress of the Primary Galaxy. I've been watching you for a long time. And, I must say, I have great affection for you. How strong you are. What you have overcome. The trials, the tribulations. The inspiration you bring to many. Your talent in the Force. Your dreams and desires for the people of the Primary Galaxy."

Shaak rubbed her eyes for a second as she tried to process the moment. Then she heard herself speak, but as if it was coming from another person. Many might have been alarmed at this moment, but Shaak instinctively reached out with the Force and found an inner calm. Her amulet turned a strange pale white in color, as if it too was reflecting the power of this mysterious woman that was speaking to her.

"Hello. Yes, I am Shaak. What may I do for you?"

At that moment, the woman's body materialized before Shaak and stood before her. Shaak rose to her feet to confront her and realized she was far taller.

"Would you like to sit, Madam?" Shaak offered.

"That would be fine. First, an introduction. Shaak Ti, my name is Su."

Shaak found herself curtsying. "Pleased to meet you, Miss Su. Welcome to my planet, Avalonia."

Su smiled gently and spoke softly. She reached to Shaak's right shoulder and touched it lightly, sending a warm current, but one that Shaak had never known before. "You will excuse me if I do not greet you as a sovereign. You see, I believe it is folly to assume that anyone, even one as talented and gifted as yourself, can ever claim to "rule" much of anything, certainly not a galaxy of the size of this one."

Shaak then returned to smile and offered her hands. Su took them gently and the two of them started probing each other. As Shaak's mind ventured inside her guest's, she felt as if the expanse of the entire universe was somehow within reach. Su clearly had been to many places and done many things.

After almost five minutes passed, Su stood calmly and released Shaak's grasp. Shaak gestured to a portal and they both walked into an elegant sitting room.

"May I offer you anything, Miss Su?" Shaak's guard was up but she felt no threat or hostility from Su. Naturally the questions came to her but she knew the answers would follow. Somehow Su would see to that, she felt.

"No, Madam Ti. But I sense you would like to have something. Perhaps to settle your nerves?" Su let out a soft laugh.

Shaak smiled. "You already seem to know me well, but I am at a disadvantage …"

Su laughed some more. "Ah yes … but where shall I start?"

"Perhaps at the beginning."

"That would be a very long time ago … at least by the reckoning methods used here in the Primary Galaxy."

Shaak interrupted briefly. "Excuse me. Why do you keep referring to us as the primary galaxy?"

"Because, my dear Shaak, it is the most prominent in this particular congalaxiation. You surely understand the organization of the universe. Just as stars are grouped together, thus are galaxies – and congalaxiations as well."

"Ah yes, Miss Su, now I see. Pardon my interruption."

"Shaak, I have been many places in the universe and have discovered many things – something your senses have already told you. I also have many children over all these millennia and will certainly have many more. But I have taken time to understand each of the congalaxiations I visit and return to this group often. Thus it is that I have come to know you and what has transpired more recently here. You are worshipped now in the Primary as the empress. A major accomplishment to many, and I respect what you have done. In many ways, you are a distinct improvement over the previous title holder in the Primary and it is your desire to reign with a sense of love and care for your galaxy – and, may I say, if you are successful in this attempt, it will be the best situation I have seen here thus far."

Shaak's mind was spinning again. Su casually had brought up many ideas and concepts that were of great interest to the Empress. She hardly knew where to start, but something was also telling her that she might not have endless time to spend with Su.

"Um … Su. I'm a bit overwhelmed – something I am not used to being, really at very few times in my admittedly short life, but can you tell me …" Su sat patiently, feeling some affection for Shaak and her attempts to process everything. Shaak continued. "What have you seen here, exactly? How far back do you really go with us?"

Su laughed once more. "To the beginning, of course. The beginning of the current epoch in your galactic history. I have watched carefully all of the progressions – the many conflicts, the struggle between different understandings of the Force."

"So you know the Force … I have spent my life studying it. As have many of my closest friends."

"And also the one you have chosen as your child, the one called Ahsoka." Su said softly.

Shaak gasped internally at that mention, but she could see immediately that Su had no ill will or intent at all. It was almost as if she never needed to, that the simple conflicts she had observed in this galaxy were perhaps similar to many others in other galaxies. A grand vision, indeed. Shaak suddenly realized she wanted to gain this knowledge as well. She took a different approach.

"Su – the Force is telling me you have power on a level that can not be understood by us here. What is your purpose for being here?"

"That, my dear Shaak, is something you will come to understand. I have great confidence in you."

Shaak again was at a loss. _I'm just going to need to spend more time in meditation._ She ventured again. "Su, do you have any advice or guidance for me?"

Another laugh. "At least you have the sense to ask. You know there is so much that you don't know. Quite unlike your predecessor."

"Palpatine? You visited with him, too?"

"I was planning to, but then you removed him from power – using a rather extreme method. One which you have yet to understand the consequences of."

"Should I be worried?"

"That is entirely up to you." Su continued to sit calmly, gazing gently at Shaak. "Madam Ti, I enjoy your company very much, but I know you have a galaxy to run – or so you believe – so I must be getting on."

"Su … it's not so much that I want to run or rule, more hopefully, manage. Then I think there will be real progress made."

"You will of course do what you think is right." Su rose and stood, and Shaak did the same. They grasped each others' hands again and a profound energy exchange took place. Shaak felt rather hot during it but she remained calm, knowing Su would not hurt her. Su, for her part, enjoyed greatly what Shaak was giving her, finding it as a new sort of fuel.

"Will I see you again, madam?" Shaak asked.

"Rest assured, you will."

At that, Su smiled and then simply disappeared. The music returned and Shaak sat, spellbound, as she listened to the rest of the concerto. It left her with a renewed sense of purpose and an incredible lightness of being.

 _ **To be continued …**_


	13. A Challenge Rises

**Ahsoka, Shaak and the Second Empire – Chapter 13: A Challenge Rises**

Things move into a new phase with this installment. Shaak starts laying down the law and Ahsoka and Maris work together to find a solution to a new vexation. Thanks to followers: **Dark Yellow Dino**

 **Chapter 13: A Challenge Rises**

 _ **The Unknown Regions, Far West, 1 ABY 4 months, 10 days**_

Darth Magnifica and the dark world-ship were en route to an unspecified destination, which she had been provided by Empress Su – also known as the Supreme Leader. Once this position had been reached, the world-ship emerged from hyperspace into a field of stable asteroids that contained large quantities of metal ore. Magnifica (wearing a gleaming one-piece uniform-like like garment in something similar to red latex, that followed every curve and detail of her perfect body, as her soft blonde looks streamed behind her) was standing proudly, in a control room with a bank of technicians and rows of console screens before them spread out in front of her. She came up behind a couple of men who were coordinating operations to start mining the nearby asteroids. Soon, hundreds of droid-manned and piloted ships were streaming out from the surface of the world-ship. They were being tracked from the control room as they landed and started extracting various materials.

"Does this meet with your approval, milady?" a dark uniformed supervisor asked, his insignia gleaming in bright gold.

"Very good," Magnifica said quietly. "See that we get the production line going within the next 10 hours. The Supreme Leader will tolerate no mistakes. Every model must meet specifications."

The man snapped a salute. "Absolutely, your magnificence."

She smiled, then patted him on the shoulder. One thing Magnifica could count on was total devotion by every member of her crew. But she treated them fairly, rewarding excellence and loyalty in various ways, while severely punishing those who gave her any back talk. The men and women of the dark-ship had seen things few others could imagine, and they hailed from various galaxies among different groupings, or "congalaxiations" as the Supreme Leader termed them.

Magnifica strode away to another part of the vast (well over 100 square metres) control area, lifting her nose slightly and sniffing the air purposely, as her luxurious red cape trailed behind her with her hair bouncing along over it. She then came upon a different bank of screens and technicians and observed their progress. The screens seemed to be scanning a vast hangar area of some sort, where row upon row of battle cruisers were being attended to by droids of various shapes and sizes.

"Have you outfitted the ships as the Supreme Leader requested?" Magnifica asked, still speaking in soft tones.

He turned and saluted. "Yes, milady. We did the research as you directed. 25-year-old designs, patterned after those in the conflict from that era in the primary galaxy of Group 17."

Mag chuckled softly, as the team took her through some demonstrations. These included formations, deployments, and fighting technique.

"You have done well, Captain. And you shall be rewarded. These are sure to raise a few eyebrows."

The vast craft known as the "dark-ship" was the size of a large moon, some 3000 km in diameter and considerably larger than the original Death Star, by a factor of over 1000. It was powered – by a technique not understood by the scientists of the "primary galaxy" – but one that essentially mimicked a dwarf star deep inside its surface. The surface of the dark-ship was pock-marked with something that appeared to be small craters, but otherwise was a smooth and sleek black that mostly blended in with its deep space surroundings and emitted no light whatsoever and could approach almost completely silent. This power enabled it to transit most galaxies in a few minutes and go from congalaxiation to congalaxiation in a matter of days. Although Magnifica appeared to be in command of this particular operation, the ship could not be directed anywhere without the express wish and desire of the Supreme Leader, Empress Su.

At this time, Magnifica seemingly had her orders and did not need to check in with her master. As she thought about Su, her affection welled up inside. _Your love is everything to me, beautiful and wise mother. Just say the word and I will do whatever you ask._

* * *

 _ **Avalonia, 1 ABY 4 months, 13 days**_

After another couple of weeks on Avalonia, during which Shaak met with other members of her administration – and a visit from the top group of senators – the Empress decided it was time to return to the capital. She sat meditating for a quiet hour before boarding the shuttle that would take her to her yacht _Empress Shaak._

 _It's time to get back to things. If I stay away too long, they might think they can do things that I won't notice. People are always going to be that way, testing the limits. Of course, this is more likely to happen out here on the Outer Rim even more than on Coruscant. Sometimes I wonder how Sheev wanted to handle things. It seemed he was usually content to stay on the throne and let everyone wonder what he was up to and what he truly cared about. Anakin clearly tested those limits, which shouldn't have surprised anyone who actually knew him._

 _How relaxing it has been out here. A whole planet, to do exactly as I please with … but it will also lull me into a false sense of security. The visit from the strange one calling herself Su was surely a wake-up call. But what is that one's real intent? How exactly does she appear and disappear so easily … seems like a form of matter transfer, something we had worked on for centuries but never quite mastered. Well, at least it seems to be possible. And I can well imagine there are a few other things she can do. Su certainly seems amiable enough, but then again, so does Valles. Better the devil you know, they say, than the one you do not. I'd sure like to spend some time with the one calling herself Lizza, however. Unless I'm way off base, I'd bet she and Su are associated somehow. So now I am left to ponder the image she sent me two months ago in the old Temple on Coruscant. Lizza, Su, and a third figure whose name I have yet to learn. Time for my able ones to go in search of answers, and I know just where I want to send them._

Soon, the Empress's maidens were there to escort her to the shuttle. Shaak dressed light for the occasion, in a simple black gown with a few small precious stones on the shoulder straps. She waved off an offered repulsor chair and proudly led Tuu and Emu down the stairs at a leisurely pace, as various attendants bowed and curtsied to her. Everyone had been made aware that she was leaving and some were sorry to see her go, as her presence was usually invigorating. During her month-long stay, the Empress had even asked a few fortunate souls to join her on walks around the palace grounds and some were even permitted to join in group meditation sessions. Shaak had learned from Valles how important it was for a leader to have the common touch and the emotional bonds she was building continued to grow.

The royal speeder awaited as Shaak was helped in by her maidens. Soon they were whisked away to the spaceport and taken directly on board the luxurious Imperial shuttle with its pink and green decorative trim all over and the "SR" monogram in elegant script found everywhere. The trip to the yacht was uneventful, and soon Shaak was aboard and being taken to her private suite. The Empress decided a long nap was in order, so she changed into a plain white satin gown and laid down upon her lavish bed.

* * *

 ** _Coruscant, New Imperial Palace, Level 11 – the Empress's private suite, 1 ABY 4 months, 14 days_**

The next day, she awoke from her royal bed at her Imperial Palace on Coruscant, having seemingly slept for most of the past 24 hours. There were times when Shaak could simply shut down most of her mind's activity and use the interval for rest and repair. Not that the previous weeks had been especially stressful, even Su's visit, but Shaak wanted a clear head. She somehow sensed that her decision making in the period that lay ahead of her might be most crucial, and as she slept, a number of images came to her. These included Valles, Su, Maris, Ahsoka, and Anakin, but also the laughing face of Jabba the Hutt and other crime lords from the Outer Rim. Older images of people like Jocasta Nu and Mace Windu also were there, along with younger talents such as Reema, Hedala, Luke, and Leia.

Before she had arisen, Anakin and Maris arrived in her anteroom, having both been given a royal summons the night before. After being served caf, they chatted for a bit, awaiting their cue to go meet with Shaak.

"Did you miss her, Anakin?" Maris chuckled. "I know I did. I don't see nearly enough of my old master."

Anakin nodded. "It didn't take me long to see how close you two really were. I'm just happy you both stayed hidden from me so well. Shaak is quite a genius when it comes to the Force. My former master never realized it – until it was too late."

Maris laughed openly, and Anakin returned it, then reached across to touch her forearm, at which she smiled and returned the gesture. "So what do you suppose she wants to talk about, Ani? We never needed a reason in the old days. It was how I learned so much, just from sitting with her and sharing various things. It was amazing all the different things she knew. She'd spend hours with a single holocron, basically mining the information off of it."

Anakin shook his slightly. "I kind of wish now that she had been my master when I was a Padawan. Not that I didn't respect Obi-Wan, but I think things might have been very different for me with a more experienced Master, like Qui-Gon, or Shaak. You are very lucky, dear, to have had all that time with her. It's made you such a fine Master in your own right. My son is also lucky to have you training him."

She smiled back and nodded. "Luke has a real hunger for knowledge himself. You should be most proud of him – and Leia, too – your children have some great DNA running through them. Padme sounds like a great lady, I wish I had met her. I hope, sometimes, that she can see us and know that I'm taking good care of her Anakin."

Anakin smiled, and simply noted, "you are, my dearest. You surely are. In so many ways, I think you are even more suited to me than she was. I will always remember her fondly, but in many ways we were so very different. I just had a hunger for her, one that led me to a very dark place. But with you, I feel the need to be that better person. I still feel I have so much to answer for … the years when I was lost and simply an instrument of evil, in his hands."

At this point, Emu and Tuu reappeared. "Her Majesty will see you both now, Master Skywalker and Master Brood."

They led the two once-Jedi back to a comfortable lounge, right off of Shaak's favorite study and meditation area, where she was standing barefoot in a shimmery blue gown. Shaak stepped forward to hug each of them in turn.

"I missed you, Master. We hope you got plenty of rest on Avalonia. It was an honor helping in the development of it," Maris remarked.

Shaak nodded. "Yes, you and Ahsoka started things off there. She's told me since how good it felt to destroy that old Sith temple that she was once trapped in." The Empress turned to Anakin. "With you."

Anakin was a bit red-faced over that. Not sure of what to say, he mumbled, "I was a different person then …"

Shaak laughed, "Well, upon reflection, I'm very glad you both made it out of there. I know where she went, but I never quite knew where _you_ went."

Anakin realized he was expected to answer. He cleared his throat, smiled, and looked Shaak in the eye. "Master, I went to my abode on Mustafar. I had bacta tanks there, and I needed to heal. Ahsoka, as it turned out, did some serious damage to me, not that I didn't deserve it – I tried to kill her. But I couldn't gamble on facing _him_ with such shame on me."

"So how did you end up explaining it to the Emperor?" Shaak chuckled.

"I told him that Maul had helped her escape. A lie, I know, but one he never called me on. To this day, I'm not sure why."

Shaak looked at him and smiled gently. "I think I know. Sheev has always been much weaker underneath than the person he presented to you – and to many others. You might be quite surprised to know what became of him after Hoth. But, my good friend Anakin, he'd always wanted to project this image to make you afraid to lie to him, even though he couldn't care less. For the most part, he knew when he was being told the truth. He's still a very shrewd judge of character."

"Still?" Anakin sounded confused. "So … he lives?"

Shaak nodded. "But enough about him." She then turned to Maris. "My darling, how are you feeling these days?"

"I'm well, Master. But a little restless."

Shaak laughed softly. "Uh huh. Well, I've got just the thing. In the next few days, you and Anakin will take the _Ravager_ and return to the Unknown Regions. I want you to explore the Western Reaches. A standard battle group will accompany you."

Maris seemed a touch surprised. "Master Shaak – do you expect us to run into some opposition? I think we've settled things with the Chiss. They only wanted autonomy within their own system, which I told them you fully agreed with. So now they are telling us of their loyalty to the Empire, and especially to you."

"Which reminds me," Shaak said slowly. "Thrawn has asked me to restore his commission in the Imperial Navy, do either of you want to weigh in on that subject?'

"He is not Grand Admiral material," Anakin stated, while glancing at Maris, who nodded in agreement. "Even before, I had my doubts about where his true loyalties lay."

"Then perhaps I will restore him as an Admiral, leaving him two ranks to rise to. Which might still be possible if he shows his allegiance."

Anakin smiled and nodded. "Seems like a wise course. Once he has rejoined the ranks, he might prove useful in supporting our new mission to the Western Reaches. He likely knows the area as well as any of us."

"Very well," Shaak replied. "After he has met with me, I will dispatch him to the Chiss Ascendancy. He will join with your forces and be placed in command of a standard ISD."

"A bit of a demotion, your majesty, don't you think?" Anakin asked with a chuckle. "That's more a role for a captain, where a full admiral – at the least – should command a battle group."

Shaak gave him a deadpan stare. "I am well aware of that, Lord Skywalker." She then smiled. "As I stated, he must earn his way back to a position of trust with me."

Maris then spoke up. "Master Shaak, I knew you wanted us to go to the Western Reaches, so this is not much of a surprise for me. Can you tell me what Ahsoka is up to? If she's not busy, I would like to have her along on this mission."

Shaak thought about it for a second. "She might be available. I suppose her honeymoon period is now over and she and her husband would like to get into something interesting." Shaak picked up her com device and pushed a few buttons, then looked up. "It just so happens she is back on Coruscant."

Maris laughed. "Well. Such good timing. When would you like us to start out? I could find the Princess and sound her out. I suppose, if she's willing to come, it would make her the senior officer on the mission. Both Anakin and I would report to her."

Shaak nodded, then looked at Anakin. "Is that all right with you?"

He nodded. "Of course. I was once her master, but I am more than willing to defer to her judgment. She's quite open to advice and is a good commander. This has been true for a long time."

* * *

 _ **Felucia, The Order HQ area, 1 ABY, 4 months, 15 days**_

Newly knighted Member of the Order Reema Andujah and Padawan second degree Ezra Bridger sat together eating the evening meal in the Assembly Hall dining area. Certain aspects of the old facilities of the Order had been upgraded since Shaak's coronation as Empress, as she had directed these improvements. The Assembly Hall was further expanded and a more intimate dining area was created, one that resembled a restaurant – for Knights and Padawans only – with soft lighting and comfortable seating. The regular acolytes still had to use the cafeteria style food service. The bunkhouse was also renovated and expanded such that Padawans and Knights (the ones that didn't yet have their own separate homes on the planet) could have some privacy with doors that closed. Shaak had fondly remembered her own quarters at the old Jedi Temple.

As they were about finished eating, Reema, feeling playful, snuggled up close and whispered in his ear.

"Ezra …"

"Yes …?"

"What are we doing?"

"What do you mean, exactly?" He chuckled.

"I mean, what would _you_ like to do?"

"I'd like to make Knight … but, I just made Padawan 2, so maybe that's a little … ambitious?"

"Please. You've got this. Seriously."

Ezra, his heart pumping with the vote of confidence from his girlfriend, turned and kissed her on the lips. Reema embraced him quickly as her arousal escalated and the kiss became passionate. He moved to stroke her long black hair. As she released him and drew away, she turned her head angularly and smiled. He reached for her hand. She grasped it and smiled some more.

"Shall we?" Reema said softly.

Not knowing exactly what she was getting at, he simply replied, "Sure …"

They stood together and pushed away from the table and Reema led him outside.

"Ezra, you know they made me a Knight of the Order … so that means I get to build myself a house, here on Felucia."

"Okay … so you want me to help?"

"I appreciate the offer, but it's already done. The Santhé people took care of it for me. It seems that anything the Order needs, they have been directed to take care of. Maybe on express orders of Lady Valles herself. I'm not sure."

"Wow, she's really a big deal … looks like you've got friends in high places."

"Ezra!" She laughed. "I hardly know her." A statement that was truer than she knew, but which Reema thought was a bit dishonest.

They walked for about five minutes, and came upon a modest little house. Reema waved a hand and the door slid open. They stepped inside, and as he was looking around, Reema grabbed him and pulled him into another embrace.

"This is probably a better place to make out, huh …"

He nodded and chuckled. "Reema, I'm going to get into trouble with you. I can see that. But somehow, I don't care …"

She laughed again. "We can't have that, now. Ezra, you and I are going to go far. The Force is telling me that. I _do_ love you, it's not a game to me. But we need to get off of Felucia. This steamy jungle rock is not where we want to be."

Ezra nodded again. "I hear you, love. So how do we do it? I figured I had to stay here if I'm going to get promoted in this Order. And I don't want to go against the Empress."

"Hey! I feel the same way. Shaak seems to like me. She gave me some direct training before sending me back here. I'm supposed to be Ahsoka's apprentice, but she's got me reporting to Frehya." Reema said that name as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"What? You don't like her? She seems really smart," Ezra said slowly.

"Oh, no … it's nothing personal. Ez, you're second degree now. You wanna kick your career into gear? We've got to work with Ahsoka. I know she's sick of the princess gig. She wants to draw sabres and kick butt – just like we do.

"Hey, I love Ahsoka – we had some good times together, years ago …"

She cut him off. "Frehya and Cobo aren't going to teach us anything. Considering your history on Lothal and the other places you went, it's an insult you aren't higher in this outfit than you are. But we have to get you one of those amazing pink lightsabres. I've got mine."

"So how do we do that? Knight Cobo said I was almost ready to go crystal hunting in the cave. Can you open it?"

"Yep. But I'm not ready to just go in there and do it. Knight Xendar is no dummy. He will likely catch us, and it's not the kind of thing you – or I – want on our records."

They sat down together on the couch in her small main room. "Let's sit tight, for now," she said. "I have a feeling things will change."

* * *

 _ **Coruscant, New Imperial Palace, Level 11 – Ahsoka's private suite, 1 ABY 4 months, 17 days, 8 hours**_

Ahsoka and Tri'ku were having a hearty breakfast together in her private suite at Shaak's Imperial Palace. As they were wrapping up, the Princess's com device lit up, signaling an incoming call. Ahsoka decided to answer it.

"Maris, is that you? I've missed our get-togethers …"

The answer came quickly. "Hello, Ashli. It _has_ been a while. How're things? Did you two have a nice vacation?"

Ahsoka sighed. "We did … and we got to see Naboo again – they remembered me! Also Vaynai, Serenno, and Raxus. Everyone is so nice …"

Maris laughed. "I've got some news … and a proposal. Might I drop by?"

"Sure! … Looking forward to it. I will see you in two hours."

* * *

 _ **Coruscant, New Imperial Palace, Level 10 – Empress's general receiving room, 1 ABY 4 months, 17 days, 9 hours**_

Shaak was seated on her throne downstairs, planning to have audiences with a number of invited guests. Seated to her right was her apprentice and fellow Togruta, Padawan Muu'saama of the Order, who was there to take mental notes as she had received her first lesson in this technique earlier from the Empress. She was also acting as a secretary, dressed in the olive-and-black uniform of the Order, with her lightsabre clearly visible, and her lekku neatly detailed. Her majesty had donned her imperial pink and green colors, with an elegant gown and two robes, while her treasured amulet winked in a soft blue shade. Her feet were bare, but her hands were in elegant white velvet gloves, while her lekku were detailed in sharply contrasting black and white.

"Who is my first guest?" Shaak said softly.

"Admiral Thrawn, my master."

Shaak chuckled. "Send him in."

Muu'saama pressed a button on her com device that sent a signal to the "green room" that adjoined the general receiving room and was where official guests were expected to wait for their turn to receive their audience with the Empress. Palpatine had a similar system in his old palace, which had once been the Jedi Temple.

Soon, the admiral appeared, being well-acquainted with the protocol. As he approached the throne, he knelt before Shaak and gently kissed her right hand when it was offered.

"You may rise, Admiral," Shaak announced as she waved her left hand and a repulsor chair slid into view. She nodded her head in its direction as Thrawn took a seat.

"Ah, Mitth'raw'nuruodo …" Shaak said, pronouncing his name slowly, carefully enunciating each syllable. "I have learned that you recently paid a visit to my home world of Shili."

"Your majesty, I did, and I found it most educational."

"Oh?" Shaak cocked her head in mock surprise, as her lekku jiggled a little. "What was it about us that caught your attention?"

"Your people have a quiet sense of dignity, and, might I say, a gravitas. It was quite refreshing."

"And so you feel you may have learned something about me, as well?" Shaak chuckled.

"I would never presume …" he started, but Shaak cut him off.

"Admiral, do you know why I granted you this audience? I was well aware that you wanted to meet with me." He waited while she took a deep breath and exhaled. "It just so happens that we are in need of some special knowledge you likely possess regarding the makeup and layout of the Western Reaches. Would that be correct?"

"It would, your majesty. There are various aspects of this area that I may provide for you and your able command personnel."

"Might you indulge me, Admiral, with a couple of highlights or examples?" Shaak had turned her gaze directly on him and had started probing with the Force. Her amulet was slowly changing shades, from blue to green.

Thrawn was carefully noting all of these details. He then answered.

"Madam Empress. I might call attention to some of the history and features of the Western Reaches. In particular, a planet called Zakuul."

"Yes. I know of it. Admiral, during my time with the Jedi, I was well versed in galactic history, and this continued in my studies during the long time I spent out of general circulation."

"Of course, your majesty, but I wanted to point out some … more recent observations."

Shaak softened her gaze. "I'm listening."

"There have been some sightings of a most unusual nature. From time to time, another planet seems to appear in the sector but it soon disappears."

"Have any of your people been able to observe or analyze this planet?"

"It is not quite the size and mass currently believed necessary to support much in the way of life. We could not detect any sort of atmosphere, yet the calculated mass showed a high density."

Shaak remained silent and seemed to be doing a quick meditation. As he waited patiently, she snapped out of it.

"Admiral Thrawn, I am pleased with this information. As we both know, Zakuul was once the seat of power in the area we call the Unknown Regions today. That ancient empire once battled both the Sith and the Galactic Republic for dominance, but, apparently, no trace of it remains today."

She paused for a second, then continued. "Admiral, you are to join with the battle group in support of the _Ravager_ as it sets out to explore the Western Reaches. You, and those from the Chiss world of Csilla will brief Masters Brood and Skywalker, who will command the _Ravager_ and its associated ships. They will assign you to command an ISD as part of the group. I have already briefed the Masters on this mission. Crown Princess Ahsoka may also be accompanying and she will be my personal representative and as such, has supreme authority. Are there any questions?"

"None, my Empress. Your wishes are most clear. I look forward to serving you and having the chance to prove my loyalty – and that of the Chiss Ascendancy. We are now part of the Empire … _your_ Empire."

Shaak smiled, then rose, as did Thrawn. She again extended her right hand for him to kiss. After he had done that, Shaak concluded his visit with the following words.

"I'm glad we had this exchange, Admiral. My apprentice will show you out. She will give you the various information concerning your assignment and the ships involved. That is all."

Thrawn calmly bowed, then turned and headed toward the exit, as he waited for Muu'saama. The younger Togruta then led him out and handed him a small drive containing the information and codes he would need to join the mission. She then returned and sat at her master's side.

* * *

 _ **Coruscant, New Imperial Palace, Level 11 – Ahsoka's private suite, 1 ABY 4 months, 17 days, 10 hours**_

Maris arrived at Ahsoka's suite in her Order uniform. The Princess greeted her as her maidens showed her into a lounge and bar area near the kitchen.

"Well! Old pal, you look ready for … for something ..." Ahsoka laughed.

Tri'ku came in, and smirked. "Something about a woman in uniform. Gets me motivated." He and Maris embraced and kissed each other on the cheek.

"How the hell are you, Commodore?!" Maris roared happily. Then she embraced Ahsoka and they kissed gently. "Congrats, again, you old Togruta."

"So, what's up?" Ahsoka smiled.

"Ashli, we're going on a mission. Would you like to be part of it? It's to the Western Reaches."

Ahsoka was silent for a bit. Tri'ku filled in for her. "When would this happen?"

"Within a few days. We are now putting together the group. Anakin and I will be on the _Ravager_ , with Admiral Sloane in command. There will be a full battle group with at least three ISDs and all troops and strike craft."

Ahsoka finally responded. "Why there … Why now?"

"Shaak thinks something is up, but she wouldn't tell us much." Maris looked at her old friend hopefully, as she really wanted her to agree.

Ahsoka sat down, put one hand under her chin while she pondered it, reaching out to Maris with the Force. She had questions … that was sure, but knew Maris wasn't going to have the answers.

"Maris … I would like to talk to the Empress about this first. Maybe I can get more out of her than you or Anakin. I know Mother doesn't just order this big of a force together on a whim. She smells something, and I'd like to know what it is." She turned to her husband. "Tri? Would you care to weigh in?"

He looked a little perplexed. "We are talking about the Unknown Regions here, correct? So … the one calling herself Lizza …"

Ahsoka nodded. "Is that it, Mair? Is Mother thinking about her again?"

"I'm not sure, but I would think it's safe to say … but likely more than that."

Ahsoka then told Maris about the little holocron with the samba music and Su's appearance.

Maris's eyes opened wide. "What are we walking into, Ahsoka?"

"I don't know. But I need more information. If we go out there, I have a feeling that lady in white will somehow reappear."

She paused for a second, then snapped her head to look in Maris's direction. "Tell Mother I'm coming along."

Maris smirked. "She's counting on that."

* * *

 _ **Coruscant orbit, SSD Ravager, Command Level, 1 ABY 4 months, 20 days, 12 hours**_

About three days later, the battle group assigned to carry out the mission to the Western Reaches had been assembled and the ships were in orbit around Coruscant. The Empress had come aboard in her personal shuttle directly from her palace on the planet below. In a conference room aboard the _Ravager_ , Princess Ahsoka, Master Brood, Master Skywalker, Admiral Rae Sloane, and Admiral Thrawn sat waiting for Shaak to arrive. The Empress came alone and entered the room, opening the door with the Force. Everyone rose as she entered.

"Please be seated. I will keep this brief," Shaak stated, continuing to stand. She was dressed in a plain black velvet robe, much like the ones she wore in her later years on Felucia, when she was building the Order. She did, however, have on matching velvet slippers.

"Everyone, you know why I have convened this mission to the Western Outer Rim. I have reason to believe that there are some unexplained circumstances, the details of which I have provided in your briefing materials. The theatre commander for this mission will be Princess Ahsoka. You shall consider her as my stand-in and her word and decisions on any military matter are final. Admiral Sloane will be in charge of the _Ravager,_ while Admiral Thrawn has the three-ISD battle group. I expect you all to be in-theatre within 24 standard hours. The Princess will report to me at regular intervals. Are there any questions?"

Glancing around, she could see there weren't any, but the tension in the room was thick. Shaak's ever-present amulet shone a steady white.

"Very well. I shall be leaving, and may the Force be with you all."

 _ **Felucia, The Order HQ area, 1 ABY, 4 months, 22 days, 7 hours**_

The Imperial Yacht _Empress Shaak_ arrived in system early in the morning, and the Empress was in a most business-like mood, as she was accompanied only by her apprentice Muu'saama, who was again in the uniform of the Order. Shaak quickly dressed, again in a black velvet robe and slippers, then strode briskly out of her private suite on the yacht. Various personnel bowed to her as she and Muu'saama passed. The two of them boarded the on-ship transporter and soon arrived at the hangar bay, where they were escorted to a waiting shuttle that took them to the planet below.

Arriving at the Order sector of the planet, the shuttle touched down and the Empress and her apprentice debarked. Shaak raised her com device, pressed a button, and spoke.

"Knight Silkaw, we are here. I will see you presently at the Assembly Hall – in my office."

She switched off the com, then waved a hand and her personal speeder soon arrived. It was in immaculate condition, though it hadn't been used in months. Shaak and Muu'saama boarded and a few minutes later, arrived at the Hall. They glanced around the scenery during the trip and the Empress was pleased that all seemed in order. The Assembly Hall had recently received a general renovation and was looking most proper for her visit. Smiling, Shaak waved her hand and the entrance opened for her, while various Order personnel were soon aware of her presence. They stopped what they were doing and all bowed. Shaak and her apprentice briskly strode into the building and proceeded to her office, where Xendar was waiting.

He bowed deeply and took Shaak's hand to kiss it. She chuckled softly. "Good to see you, sir. You are looking well."

"Thank you, your majesty. We are most gratified for your presence here today. I hope all is in order."

"It is, Knight."

Shaak then seated herself behind the desk, which was neatly arranged in readiness for her visit. Muu'saama stood at attention behind her master, while Xendar took a seat across the desk from the Empress.

"I will get to the point – as you knew I would." She laughed softly.

"My Empress, I have known you for a long time. If I may say so, you really haven't changed all that much, which gives us all great comfort," he said tactfully.

She laughed a little louder. "Hey! It's me. No crown, no fancy robe. I'm back here on the sweaty rock we all loved. And I'm glad to see you too. So, what I need right now is to see Knight Andujah and Padawan Bridger. Might you summon them, please?"

Xendar took out his com and used it to alert Reema. He turned back to Shaak. "Master, give them a few minutes. I know they want to look their best for you."

Shaak chuckled, and Xendar proceeded to fill her in on all the improvements that he and Frehya had made to the Order Sector as it was now being referred to.

* * *

Reema and Ezra were again alone in her house when they received the summons. They looked at each other, feeling a touch nervous.

"She's here!" Reema exclaimed, stating the obvious, but adding a touch of urgency.

"I guess we'd better get ready, at least my uniform is pressed."

"Mine will be fine. I don't wear it too often. Not on this nasty planet. Last thing I want to do is get sweaty, but at least the Hall is cool."

A few minutes later they walked into Shaak's office after Xendar showed them in.

"Greetings!" Shaak said pleasantly. "I know you are wondering what the old girl wants," she chuckled. "We're going to take a journey."

Reema, always the impudent one, had to ask. "Where are we going, your majesty?"

"I will explain on the way. Perhaps you two had better pack some things. We will be away for a few days."

Shaak then took out her com device, switched it on, then flipped through a couple of screens, and then spoke into it.

"Are you in-system? … Good. Prepare for my private vessel. I will arrive in an hour. Out."

Ezra and Reema looked at each other nervously. Shaak, easily reading their minds, spoke softly.

"I'd heard that you both were looking for something a little more … exciting … am I correct?"

Reema bravely answered. "Yes, Master Shaak. But, we had no idea you were able to hear us."

Shaak stood and came over to them, then placed a hand on each of their shoulders. This seemed to calm them, especially Reema.

"My children, not to worry. I am quite pleased with the progress you both are making. Knight Reema, it is most rare that anyone becomes a Knight as quickly as you have. Your ability is quite remarkable and you should be proud. At the same time, however, realize how much more there is to know – about the universe, and, about yourself. Padawan Ezra, you also must not be in too much of a hurry. The things you want will come your way, all in good time. Both of you must be aware you are not training to be Jedi, as that order no longer exists. Your journey will be a difficult one, but there are many stops along the way. Even though I am the Empress of the Galaxy, I always make time for those in the organization I founded here so many years ago. Yes, Felucia is a difficult place to live and train, but it has always made people stronger. Master Maris was the first one I trained and she is a perfect example."

Shaak then took a hand of each acolyte and sent warm energy into them both. As she released them, she said, "come, both of you, Knight Xendar will signal you when we are ready to leave."

They then left the office and hurried back to Reema's home. Ezra had apparently moved in so getting his things together was an easy matter. They looked at each other for a minute while they were packing.

* * *

Shaak and Xendar shared a couple of laughs, then he asked, "are you planning on taking the _Intrepid?_ "

She smiled. "Why, yes. It's been a while since I flew it. I trust you've kept it safe."

Xendar nodded. "Absolutely, your majesty. You of course heard about Lady Santhé's attempt to study it."

Shaak laughed. "You did the right thing. From now on, I am asking both Frehya and yourself to keep an eye on her whenever she comes to this planet. Valles is not only Force-sensitive, she is quite skillful. We must be aware."

A half-hour passed and Shaak and Xendar had walked to the hangar area where the ship was kept. Soon, Ezra and Reema arrived.

"Thank you, Knight Xendar," Shaak said and smiled. "We shall take it from here." She turned to her students. "Let's board."

After they had stowed their bags – Shaak had assigned them each separate staterooms – they joined the Empress on the flight deck. Shaak asked Reema to take the right seat, while Ezra sat behind her. She started explaining the controls on the ship used for basic flight and then asked Reema to take them up.

A few minutes later, they could see a massive ship ahead. It was an Imperial Super Star Destroyer, often referred to as a "dreadnaught" by the crew. Shaak contacted the ship and announced her presence. A tractor beam pulled them in and soon they were debarking. Crew members fetched Reema and Ezra's bags and everyone rode away. Both Reema and Ezra, wide-eyed by this time, just watched as things unfolded. The Empress, of course, had her own designated suite onboard the ship and she soon set up in it, changing into a basic black satin gown, while Ezra and Reema remained in their dress uniforms.

"Friends, this ship is called the _Punisher._ An apt name, because it carries enough firepower and weaponry to deal out significant harm." A knock came at the door, and soon Shaak's apprentice Muu'saama entered, also still in her uniform. She quietly took her seat next to Shaak, who was on a portable throne, which all Imperial ships were now expected to provide for the Empress. Shaak could use them as a means of touring the huge vessels should she so desire. Soon, another knock came. As Shaak Force-opened the door, in walked a senior Imperial officer.

"Ah, Admiral Gallius Rax. I am pleased to see you. Are you well?" Shaak chirped merrily.

"I am, your majesty," Rax answered as he knelt before her, took her hand and kissed it gently. "We are, of course, most gratified that you could join us. What may I do for you, my Empress?"

"Set our course for the Hutt Space, Admiral. I'm going to pay a visit to an old friend."

 _ **To be continued …**_


	14. Somewhere in the Hills

**Ahsoka, Shaak and the Second Empire – Chapter 14:** **Somewhere in the Hills**

Things move into a new phase with this installment. Shaak starts laying down the law and Ahsoka and Maris work together to find a solution to a new vexation. The timeline jumps around a little on this chapter so that we may go back and forth between different scenes.

Thanks to followers: **saltine cracker v4**

 **Chapter 14: Somewhere in the Hills**

 _ **The Unknown Regions, Far West, 1 ABY 4 months, 24 days**_

The dark world-ship, seemingly commanded by Darth Magnifica, but actually on a pre-programmed course, was passing slowly through hyperspace. Among other things, this ship was also a battle station of immense size, one that not only contained immense weaponry, but also could deploy thousands of craft in various sizes and capabilities, while also harboring huge fabrication plants that could churn out hundreds more of these ships every hour.

Two weeks prior, the ship had entered a system with thousands of smallish asteroids, containing millions of tons of raw metal, which could be added to the synthesized materials the world-ship already stored. Tens of thousands of droids had been sent into the field of asteroids, systematically breaking down the smaller ones and scooping up tons of metal from the larger ones. Magnifica presided over the operation, having been given a mission by her beloved Supreme Leader, the one known simply as Su to those who were fortunate enough to make her acquaintance. The ultimate purpose of the mission was unknown to Magnifica – her only concern was seeing that Su's wishes were carried out. As the world-ship emerged from hyperspace, Magnifica was in one of the many command centers it contained and presently was visited by a holo-image of the Supreme Leader. The blonde warrior who tended to favor garments in red was seated at the head of a conference table in consultation with various officers who were responsible for different functions of the ship. Everyone was in rapt attention as Su spoke, her image facing her 'daughter':

"My child, is everything in place?"

"Yes, my queen. We await your direction."

"State your current position."

"We are entering the Chiss Ascendancy. An Imperial battle group has formed."

"Very good. Implement the next stage."

"It shall be done, my queen."

"I will visit with you in ten hours. I expect the Imperials to have more questions than answers," Su seemed to laugh softly.

Magnifica rose from the table in her shimmering red gown and bowed to her adoptive mother. "We shall be most honored, Supreme Leader." She turned to the various commanders and stared.

As one, the group rose and bowed, then spoke. "All hail Supreme Leader. The bringer of light and peace."

Su's hologram faded and disappeared, as she seemed to stare directly at Magnifica.

* * *

While this was taking place, the _Ravager_ and its battle group of five ISD were making preparations. Ahsoka, Anakin, and Maris were together in a small meeting room near the command bridge. They were discussing options for exploration of the area. Maris opened a display portal.

"This is the latest diagram of the area we are in. You can see they have well-charted hyperspace lanes among their home group of systems and planets. Everything here is with a two-hour journey at most."

Anakin nodded. "Let's zoom out."

As Maris made the adjustments, it became clear there were roughly equal areas of space on either side of the Chiss Ascendancy.

Ahsoka stroked her chin, reaching out with the Force. "It's a very large area. If someone wanted to hide, they would have much to choose from. But I'm glad our blue-skinned friends here have been able to do as much research as they could."

Anakin stopped suddenly, stood up and cocked his head to one side.

"What is it, dear?" Maris asked with concern.

He remained silent for a minute, then responded. "A strange current in the Force. Ahsoka … do you feel it?"

She stared at him. "Let's join hands. Maris?"

The Zabrak nodded, and soon all three of them had formed a circle.

"Concentrate," Anakin directed.

It wasn't long before Ahsoka picked up on it and she started a gentle surge of energy into Maris, which pulled her firmly in. At that very moment, the three of them heard a strange, but gentle, voice.

"Welcome, Imperial visitors. I've prepared something for you."

* * *

 _ **Aboard the SSD Punisher, 1 ABY, 4 months, 25 days**_

As the ship was entering the Hutt Space, the Empress was in a plain black silk gown and velvet robe and slippers. She was preparing for a meeting with the Grand Hutt Council on Nal Hutta. Advance word had been sent to the Council that Shaak would be arriving and she would be accompanied by a strong show of force. Muu'saama, Reema, and Ezra were preparing for visit wearing light and loose-fitting garments as the planet was similar to Felucia in terms of humidity. Nal Hutta was once a more hospitable environment many millennia ago when it was known as Evocar, but when the Hutts took over, the environment changed into one more suitable for their physiology.

The Hutts were an unusual species, but one that had thrived for thousands of years in the eastern regions of the Galaxy. They had no skeleton as such but were able to move around due to the strong muscles in their tail sections, so they slithered like giant slugs – although some grew so large as to become virtually immobile. They had small, almost vestigial, arms, and no legs. Their skin was quite resistant to all but the move corrosive chemical substances, and underneath it, think layers of blubber and muscle protected their vital organs. The species lived around 1000 years (reaching maturity only after 200 years) on average as they had almost no natural enemies on the worlds they inhabited, and they were resistant to most poisons and diseases and rarely became ill. Among their many unique features was an ability to see ultraviolet light – usually invisible to humans and most alien species such as Twi'lek, Togruta, and Zabrak – and this provided them an advantage that they employed when others visited their palaces on the planet Nal Hutta. They also could regenerate body parts when injured – though this process could take decades. Unfortunately for most of those who came in contact with them, they also exuded a strong body odor that could upset a sensitive human stomach. The average mature Hutt could weigh over 500 kg and were the size of a normal human.

Culturally, the Hutts played by different rules than most others in the Galaxy. They had little concept of morality and were chiefly concerned with gaining and maintaining power, as their appetite for it was as insatiable as their appetite for food. A twisted sense of humor was another characteristic and it was understood that flattery was one of the best policies when dealing with them. Across the Galaxy, it was commonly believed that Hutts were all involved in a life of crime, but the very concept of "criminal" held no meaning to them and there was no equivalent term in Huttese language – it was simply seen as a basic way of life. Because of their great longevity, Hutts were highly intelligent beings that possessed great patience, but they also could hold a grudge for centuries and the "law of revenge" was a deeply ingrained concept for the species. The larger the Hutt, the more powerful it tended to be, and thus underweight members were scorned and treated as lowly slaves. In fact, slavery was commonly practiced on Hutt-controlled worlds, and members of alien species – including humans – were often kept, sometimes as "pets." However, large scale slave labor was seen by them as impractical, due to lack of motivation, rebellions, and other issues associated with forced labor. Far better was to provide incentives to those willing to enter into voluntary servitude under contract.

Hutts were very loyal to their extended families, or "clans", and most decisions were made on the basis of how the clan benefitted from them. The clans, in turn, controlled the "kajidics" or criminal syndicate empires, and the money these groups held controlled the politics in Hutt society. Inter-clan rivalries could be fierce and often led to violence. Due to the clan structure, the naming of individual Hutts was somewhat complex. But to outsiders, a Hutt would normally only give his or her personal name, and would thus be known as "the Hutt" instead of their full name. Jabba, for example, was a member of the Desilijic clan and had the surname Tiure, but was simply known as "Jabba the Hutt." A council of elders was charged with oversight of the Hutt Space region of the Galaxy and all Hutts were ultimately accountable to it.

Before their arrival, Shaak went over all of these details about the Hutts with her three Order members, wanting them to be very aware of what they would be entering into. Reema, in particular, listened with rapt attention, as, in her mind, many of these ideas explained the nature of the world she was born into, the dangerous Coruscanti Underground. As usual, she had questions and wasted little time in asking them.

"Master Shaak, Ahsoka once told me you were friendly with the Hutt called Jabba. Is this true?"

Shaak chuckled, and smiled at Reema. "Young one, you waste little time in getting to the heart of a matter. Yes, it is true to an extent. Hutts don't make 'friends' in the way that other species do, they are more concerned with business relationships. Jabba provided me valuable information at one time, and he and I formed a mutually beneficial alliance."

"But now that you are Empress, what do you need from him?"

Ezra also perked up at this, nodding in Reema's direction.

Shaak continued to smile. "I suppose you are aware of my desire to reduce the power of the crime syndicates, especially in the Eastern regions of the Outer Rim. I am not under the illusion that this can be done quickly or easily, despite my own power and the military might of my empire."

Reema nodded. "So we are going to meet with the Hutt Council?"

Shaak laughed. "Young one, it would be best now for you to observe and learn. I admire your inquisitive mind, but often is the case when education comes from self-teaching. Such lessons tend to have a greater impact on one's development. This has been the case with me."

Reema blushed a little. "Yes, my Empress. I know what you mean. But thank you so much for taking the time to teach us about these strange people."

Shaak chuckled. "They are quite different, to be sure, but even though their ways are loathsome to me – and many others – they did not reach their current position in the Galaxy by accident. They have a long and proud history, and are worthy of respect, if not emulation."

At this point, a deck officer entered the Empress's suite aboard the _Punisher_ – one she'd had installed for her on all SSD craft – and informed Shaak that they had dropped out of hyperspace.

"We have arrived, your majesty. Shall we contact the Hutt Council?"

"Thank you, Lieutenant. My apprentices and I are going to the bridge. I will conduct matters with our hosts at that time."

"Very well, your majesty."

* * *

 _ **Coruscant, Imperial Senate building, 1 ABY, 5 months, 0 days, 9 hours**_

Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila and Bel Iblis of Corellia were having a working breakfast in the Capital. The workings of the Senate were proceeding smoothly in the four or so months after Shaak had reconvened the body and Valles gave her rousing support to the Empress. At the time, it was a general feeling of relief that they could all once again meet as a deliberative body and discuss the issues, after the year or so that it had been shuttered by Palpatine and Tarkin. The Empress had indicated her desire to see a working legislature and had also created – by decree – a lower House of Delegates that would represent the Galaxy more fully, due to its much larger makeup. But Mothma, in particular, began to see Shaak and Valles's plans in a different light, and she sounded out her colleague in a general discussion.

"Garm … maybe I'm being a bit too cynical on this, but I've come to feel that Shaak created that other body for the purpose of diluting our influence. After all, she has told us that we must both approve any legislation before she will agree to it. And, despite her promises, I have yet to get a full meeting with her. Only five minutes here and there, when she is in the mood."

"What are you, saying, Mon? That Shaak is still very much a dictator? She signed the non-corruption bill, and allowed us to form committees for oversight purposes of the various ministries she and Valles have created. Running a galaxy is a rather complex task."

Mon sighed. "I know. And I still believe Shaak has good intentions. It's Valles that I don't trust. She's always got an answer for everything. And the people she sends up to see us are very well rehearsed. I for one was rather surprised to learn how many of Palpatine's people are still with us."

Bel Iblis nodded. "I can't deny that. But the thing is, Palpatine didn't pay much attention to ministerial matters. It appears Valles merely asked them to swear allegiance to Shaak, and then let them carry on as before."

"Valles is very clever and she's rather sneaky. It's clear to me that many of the Delegates are directly able to report to the Empress – in reality, the Grand Vizier, because Shaak rarely gets involved directly on anything that doesn't concern the military – and thus can act to keep their systems in line. It's a perverse process, and who can say that certain … inducements … aren't being proffered?"

At that moment, the Senators were joined by the Chancellor of Delegates – the elected leader of the lower house – Strem Gicahglo, of the Core world of Brentaal. He was one of fifty delegates chosen from this home world, the most populous in the Galaxy, with over 60 billion sentients.

"Hello, Strem," Bel Iblis said heartily, as he rose and they shook hands.

Gicahglo bowed to Mothma, who also rose. "Senator Mothma."

"What can we do for you, Mister Chancellor?" She said pleasantly.

"May I sit down?"

Bel Iblis nodded toward an empty chair.

As Gicahglo took his seat, he cleared his throat and noted, "word has gotten back to me that a number of members of the Senate are interested in more aggressive oversight regarding the Grand Vizier. Do I have that right?"

Mothma's eyes narrowed somewhat as she thought it over, then she spoke in a lighter tone of voice than her facial expression indicated.

"It's not so much aggressive …" she turned to Bel Iblis, whose expression betrayed nothing. "More of a case of us attending to our legislative duties."

"Ah, yes," the Chancellor smiled. "Many of my fellow delegates have been quietly pushing for that as well. The word is getting out that Lady Santhé is more the day-to-day empress than Shaak herself. How do you suppose Her Majesty might respond to that?"

"Well," Bel Iblis broke in. "It was much the same with Palpatine. Mas Amedda was the day-to-day prime minister and much of what he wanted became policy. We had little say in it after Tarkin and the Moffs took over. You might say that the Emperor was more concentrated … on other things."

"You are both correct, of course," Mothma noted. "But Amedda was nothing compared to Santhé in terms of her organizational mindset. I've been doing some study on her. It seems some of the Liannese are more willing to talk about her than others."

"What are they telling you, Mon?"

"That she is utterly ruthless, despite her pretty exterior and her usually unflappable demeanor. The lady is hard as nails underneath."

"And brilliant, as well," the Chancellor remarked. "I've heard she started running part of the family firm – the one that makes so many of our galactic armaments – at age 16, and was fully in charge when her grandfather passed away eight years later … and – get this – she didn't stop there. She's quietly become the de facto ruler of her home system and the surrounding sector. All this _before_ she got so friendly with the Empress."

"A rather ambitious woman," Bel Iblis muttered. "But she is so charming … it's hard to find anything wrong with what she says regarding the government. And Shaak seems to totally trust her."

"Appearances can be deceiving. As long as I have known Shaak, I've had a great deal of respect for her. She was always one of the more politically minded among the Jedi, along with Mace Windu. That woman only shows what she wants you to see," Mothma noted, with a touch of admiration.

Bel Iblis stood up, checked his com. "People, I've got to get to work, some Armed-Services Committee matters to attend to. Mon, Strem, it's been a pleasure."

Mothma also rose. "Let's keep in touch, Strem. I have a feeling we can get more done by working together. There are at least a hundred senators that feel this way about Lady Santhé. How many delegates would you say might be on board?"  
Gicahglo then stood, as well. He looked Mothma in the eye. "Possibly as many as 500. We've got some strong advocates for democracy in my House. Valles would do well not to take us for granted."

The three of them all shook hands, then went their separate ways.

* * *

 _ **The Unknown Regions, Chiss Ascendancy, 1 ABY 4 months, 25 days**_

After they heard the gentle voice, Ahsoka, Maris and Anakin released each other's hands and stared at each other. The Princess then remembered.

"I know who that was. The same voice Tri and I heard after our wedding. We saw a holo image of her, too. She called herself 'Su – ruler of all realms' and it was on this strange white holocron that Reema brought to us."

Anakin thought it over, and turned to Maris. "You don't suppose, this is the same image we saw when we were together on Mustafar?"

"I really don't know. What did she look like, Ashli?"

"Tall and elegant, all in white, she seemed to glow."

"I'd say it's the same," Maris concluded.

"The question is, what does she want?" Anakin pondered. "And what did she mean by saying she 'prepared something for you?'"

"Not a clue …" Ahsoka sighed. "But I also recall a beautiful song that played before she appeared. It was in some strange language. And she also referred to me as the Princess of the Primary Galaxy in group 17."

They didn't have much time to ponder it, when alarm bells began sounding all over the _Ravager._

Anakin's com sounded. He answered it. A voice could be heard, in a frantic tone …

"We are under attack, Lord Skywalker! Suddenly hundreds of ships just appeared. And they started shooting!"

"Let's get to the bridge!" Anakin shouted, and the three of them were running for the transport tube.

Aboard the transport, Anakin thought it over and realized he needed information – much more of it. They soon arrived and came onto the bridge.

Fleet Admiral Sloane briefed them:

"Sir, all we know is that hundreds of light cruisers appeared just ten minutes ago in a formation, and then were followed by what appear to be the old vulture droids from the Clone War."

At the mention, Ahsoka's jaw dropped. " _Vulture_ droids? How in the …"

Maris was busy studying the read outs and was working with a deck officer, scanning various view screens of the action. The cruisers started to form up and about three tore away from the main group and headed straight toward the bridge of one of the ISDs in the _Ravager_ 's battle group. To their horror, the attack was successful as these ships launched ominous weapons that did severe damage. The Imperials scrambled some TIE fighter craft that engaged and started picking off the vulture droids, but more cruisers showed up and continued the close-in attacks on the ISDs. After a while of watching this, Maris started to deduce something. She pulled herself away from the screens and found Anakin.

"Ani, I've been observing their plan of attack. They seem to be concentrating on what they perceive to be a weakness in the design of the ISD. The bridge and command area is too easy to target."

He looked at her for a second and the light seemed to go on in his head. "My dear, I think you have made a discovery, one that we really never even considered. But the bigger question in my mind is who exactly is this enemy?"

As they continued to discuss it, Sloane returned. "The ISD _Hammer II_ has lost all control from its command deck, and the ISD _Avenger III_ is close to having the same thing happen to it."

"That's Thrawn's ship. Has he reported in?"

"Yes, Lord Skywalker. Admiral Thrawn is calling for a full evacuation of the _Avenger._ "

"Do we have override capability to the hyperdrive on either ship?"

"We are trying to determine that now, sir."

Ahsoka, hearing the commotion, joined the group. Anakin briefed her quickly.

The Togruta made a quick decision. "Thrawn is right. We must evacuate both ships. I'm ordering a general retreat until we know more about what we're up against. Those cruisers had to come from somewhere. Have we been able to capture even one of them?"

Maris broke in. "Yes, your highness. The tractor beams on this ship have locked onto two of them and are pulling them in as we speak."

"Very good, Lady Brood. Admiral Sloane, what is the status on the other ships?"

Before Sloane could respond, two deck officers ran up to the group, and interrupted.

"Admiral – the enemy seems to be breaking off the attack. All cruisers have pulled back to formation."

She pondered it for a second, as Ahsoka, Maris, and Anakin waited. "What about the vulture droids?"

"Clearly a decoy force, Madam. We have destroyed all of them, but they put up little beyond token resistance."

Ahsoka broke in. "How many TIE interceptors did we lose?"

"Only ten, your highness, out of a general deployment of 250."

She turned to Sloane. "Admiral, I want a full assessment of the damages, plus the current state of our intelligence on who – or what – this enemy is. Where are those ships coming from?"

"Yes, your highness. You will have it momentarily."

Ahsoka turned to Anakin and Maris. "Come with me. I need your input."

As the three of them started to head off, she turned back to Sloane. "Join us in the conference room once you have your report, Admiral."

Sloane gave her a crisp salute, then turned to join her command group.

Ahsoka and her two subordinates sat down to discuss the situation.

"I hope you two have some answers. This is a rather big development. The enemy – whoever it is – has broken off the attack, but they are still very much in theater. What do we do if they decide to strike at us again?"

Anakin spoke first. "It looks to me like they want us to know they can hurt us anytime they want to."

Maris threw out the question: "Ahsoka, do you think that maybe they want us to stay out of this area?"

The Togruta pondered it. "Perhaps, but it might be something much bigger. It could be a demonstration of our weaknesses. Who came up with the design for the Imperial Star Destroyer, exactly? I don't remember any of these from our days in the War. But what's strange is the use of old droid designs – or maybe leftover models. Do we really know what happened when the War ended and most of us were killed? Anakin?"

"All of the droids were supposed to be deactivated, that was the order. Dooku and Grievous were both dead. But … it is possible that some of this might have fallen through the cracks."

While they were thinking about it, Admiral Sloane entered the room. All eyes turned to her.

"We ran preliminary analysis on the captured ships. They were completely automatic, no sentient crew members of any kind, not even droids."

"Did you look for self-destruct programs?" Maris asked the Admiral.

"Yes, we did, Lady Brood, and found nothing."

"What about the status of their forces?" Ahsoka asked. "I would like to know where these strange vessels came from. Obviously, someone else is running the show here."

"I understand your concern, your highness. But we cannot get too close to the remaining ships. They've been shielded and whatever is generating it is impervious to our weaponry."

Just then, the admiral's com sounded. She put it on speaker.

"Madam, the enemy vessels have all disappeared. There is no trace of them now, but there was one curious observation. A large asteroid had been detected in the area during the attack. It too has disappeared."

"How large?" Ahsoka spoke up.

"Perhaps 3000 kilometres. It was difficult to get exact measurements."

"That's some asteroid. More like a small planet," Anakin noted.

Maris also spoke up. "Looks like we don't know what we don't know here. We're running blind."

"Exactly," replied Sloane. "Thank you, Captain." She switched off the com.

"What is the status on the evacuations?"

"85% complete, your highness. Those ships are stricken. I recommend total decommission and recovery operations."

"I agree," Ahsoka responded. "You may proceed with this. Keep me updated."

At that moment, the strange song – that Ahsoka quickly remembered from the night of her wedding – started playing again. It opened with an eerie mixture of instruments that was somewhat soothing, and this time, a female voice sang the lyrics in Galactic Basic:

" _The breeze was cool, her kiss was fire … the night birds sang their trills_

 _And when the moon was gone, hidden by the clouds,_

 _I put the fire out somewhere in the hills._

 _New day, new dawn, and I have gone … in search of other thrills_

 _The moon looks down and sighs – for those laughing eyes are crying_

 _Silently somewhere in the hills."_

(A.C. Jobim)

When it stopped, with a gentle fade as the melody continued to play, all four of them – Ahsoka, Anakin, Maris, and Sloane – looked at each other in disbelief.

"It seems like a strange message, but clearly one meant to provoke us." Ahsoka said gently.

"It's got my attention, that's for sure," Anakin also spoke in a low tone. "The moon, though. Could that be the missing piece?"

"Those ships had to go somewhere," Maris noted. "But how exactly?"

"Her kiss was fire." Sloane repeated the first verse. "I think I know what that means."

"There are many answers – but we don't have them." Ahsoka then closed. "Shaak and Yoda must be informed about this. I want as many minds as possible involved. I don't know what we're dealing with, but it could be very serious. I've recorded this whole meeting for playback."

The others silently agreed, nodding their heads. Sloane also noted, "This room is set to record all meetings with holo-images and sounds. There is a record of it here as well."

"Very good," Ahsoka smiled. "Provide me a copy of this record for the Empress."

"Yes, your highness."

Ahsoka then rose. "I am terminating this mission. We shall proceed back to the Chiss Space and see to our wounded crew members. And also provide word to the families of those who died today in service of the Empire. The reign of Empress Shaak is one of compassion for all who serve her."

* * *

 _ **The Planet Nal Hutta, Hutt Space, Eastern Outer Rim, 1 ABY, 4 months, 26 days**_

The SSD _Punisher_ had entered into orbit around Nal Hutta, the Hutt home world and location of the Grand Hutt Council. Empress Shaak had asked for and was granted a meeting with them. The Council were well aware of her stated desire to lessen the influence of crime syndicates in the Galaxy, but they knew she would run into difficulty on this plan.

Shaak was planning to go to the surface in one of her specially designed shuttles, one that was adorned in her colors of pink and green, along with the "SR" insignia that indicated her reign over the Galaxy. Accompanying her were three young acolytes and members of the Order: Knight Reema Andujah and Padawans Ezra Bridger and Muu'saama. They were all in the uniform of the Order, olive and black, with golden insignia. A crack unit of one hundred storm troopers were also ready to accompany the Empress on her visit, to dissuade anyone that might want to cause trouble as the Hutt worlds were known to contain many bounty hunters and others now on the margins of Galactic society.

Since his elevation to co-head (with Maris Brood) of the Imperial Security Bureau, Anakin Skywalker had instituted a program to find and further train elite units from the storm trooper ranks. There were existing programs, but Anakin consolidated them and put people he trusted in place to run the new setup. The first graduating class had already been seated and was now placing its members on any ship that the Empress might be wanting to travel on. Anakin had already proudly introduced this first regiment to Shaak and she was appropriately impressed. A short ceremony took place on board the _Punisher_ when they left Coruscant and each member bowed to the Empress and kissed her hand. She then dubbed them "Shaak's Fist" and this move was quite well-received. Shaak already knew much about how to inspire troop morale from her days in the Clone War. The group had undergone some training with regard to conditions on Nal Hutta and the nature of the Hutts and their various subservient species. Before they set out for the Grand Hutt Council, the Empress gave the troops a quick pep talk:

"Today, my legions, you serve the Galaxy by serving yourselves. As your Empress, I am proud of what you have endured to reach this level. My policies are meant to bring justice to every corner of our Galaxy. Let us go forward!"

With that, Shaak was raised on a seated throne that was carried by an honor guard that led the unit of one hundred troops. The three Order members were in front, and the group proceeded to the hall where the Council sat awaiting their arrival. On this day, the Hutt leadership ensured that anyone even remotely possible of creating a problem for Shaak and her group had been safely dispatched elsewhere on the planet, so no bounty hunters or other disreputable types were there for the Empress to witness. As they reached the hall, the group was heartily welcomed by Jabba himself, who dearly hoped that Shaak would remember their earlier alliance. If she did, however, she gave no sign of it at this time. Outside the entrance to the inner chamber where the Council met, Shaak ordered her group to halt and her throne was lowered to the floor and she was helped to her feet. At this time, the Empress was adorned in her royal colors of pink and green in a series of light silks that skimmed over her body and allowed her to endure the humid air of the planet, but she was as unflappable as ever.

Shaak smiled as everyone saluted her, then proceeded inside the chamber, trailed by Ezra, Reema, and Muu'saama, who each had stern expressions on their faces and were acting as the Empress's escorts for the occasion. Shaak then stepped inside the circular array of seated Hutts – eleven in all – who made up the current membership of the Grand Council, and began to speak. Her words were simultaneously translated from Galactic Basic to Huttese for each member to hear in their listening devices.

"Greetings, esteemed members of the Grand Hutt Council. I come in peace and wish to convey my overall sense of good will. As the sovereign ruler of this Galaxy, I have made it a priority to reduce the baleful influence of organized crime throughout the Galaxy. I have sincere hopes that you will wish to assist me in carrying out this policy and will readily agree that no citizen, group, or world should be forced into slavery or made to participate in any arrangement they did not willingly accept. As my reign continues, policies will be enacted by the Galactic Senate and House of Delegates to achieve these just ends. A word of caution, however – my expression of good will and pleasant demeanor shall not be construed as my acceptance of the status quo. There are many doings and organizations in this region of the Galaxy that do not conform with my stated wishes and these will have to be addressed – by whatever means necessary."

Shaak paused for a few seconds as the Council members spoke quietly amongst themselves. Presently, the current chairman of the council addressed the Empress in a somewhat conciliatory tone, which was translated into Basic for her convenience.

"To her royal majesty the Empress, greetings and welcome to Nal Hutta. We are honored by your presence here today and would like to indicate our general agreement with your stated policy, and further, will seek areas where we can work together in a spirit of cooperation. We greatly respect your power and wish to convey our good will toward the Throne as well. Let this day be remembered as one when the Hutt nation forged a new alliance as a loyal part of the Galactic Empire of Her Majesty Shaak the First."

Shaak smiled at the group, then conducted a brief display for their benefit. In a matter of seconds, her body was seemingly consumed in a bright flame of pink and green and glowed all over the visible light spectrum and also reached the ultra-violet band – which only Hutts could see, while most sentient species could not. Outside the Council building, observers could witness a brilliant pyrotechnic display, one similar to what Shaak performed at her coronation ceremony months earlier. It was clear to anyone able to witness the display that she was greatly gifted in the Force and could access it any time she wished. Unstated of course were the implications of just how much power she could quickly summon, but the brilliant displays were meant to show that it could be quite prodigious. After about thirty seconds, Shaak ended the show and resumed her form as the elegant Togruta dressed in lavish pink and green garments.

The Council members further discussed this among themselves and came to an agreement quickly. The chairman again spoke.

"Your majesty, we are in awe of your magnificent powers and wish to convey our loyalty to you and your inspiring reign over the Galaxy. You have truly brought a new era for everyone in the Galaxy. We stand humbled."

Shaak again smiled, then turned to her escorts, who each snapped crisp salutes. She then addressed the Council.

"My sincere gratitude for this opportunity to come before you today, and I am looking forward to a fruitful partnership. I bid you farewell and good day."

* * *

 _ **The Planet Centares, Northeastern Mid Rim, 1 ABY, 5 months, 10 days**_

Leia Organa Skywalker and Han Solo were traveling in the _Millennium Falcon_ on some "undercover" business. They had come to Centares because Leia and her co-workers in the intelligence group of the Interior Ministry were trying to learn the extent of Crimson Dawn's remaining influence in the Mid Rim. For this mission, Han was posing as the smuggler he once was and was carrying a cargo of coaxium and Spice, while Leia, looking nothing like the former Princess of Alderaan, wearing a gray jumpsuit with her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

As the _Falcon_ flew in low over the terrain, Han and Leia could both see the vast environmental degradation that had been caused in the past by the Empire during the Palpatine era – once rolling prairies had now been transformed into wastelands and a lovely natural reddish lake was now a cesspool of toxic chemicals.

Leia gasped as she saw this. "Han! This was supposed to be a beautiful planet, but look …"

The Corellian shook his head as he gazed out on the landscape. "Strip mining. Just get the stuff out of the ground and keep going. Empire didn't much care what they left behind."

"Shaak needs to know about this. She won't be pleased."

"I'm sure you're right, but … she's got a rather full plate right now, don't ya think?"

Leia sighed as she nodded in response.

They soon found a landing pad somewhere on the outskirts of the city of Muracie. It was a somewhat quieter location than the bustling city. Even though Centares was no longer one of the Galaxy's "garden spots", over one billion sentients still called the planet home.

"This looks like it – the one your contacts in the Ministry told us about," Han noted.

"I hope so," She laughed.

Soon they had landed and debarked. Both Leia and Han had holstered blasters and moved warily away from the ship. But before they knew it, they both felt gun barrels sticking into their ribs from behind. Their hands went up instinctively and their blasters were quickly confiscated.

"Welcome to Centares. We've been expecting you."

Leia wanted to say something, but Han nudged her and put a finger to his lips. Their captors didn't seem to care much, as they quickly hustled both of them into a waiting speeder van. As they got in, both Han and Leia were hit in the back of the neck, causing them to black out.

About two hours later, the pair had regained consciousness. Thankfully, they were being held together, but not in a detention cell. It was more like a pleasant lounge with comfortable furniture and a large-screen holo-vid viewer in one corner of the room. Han was eyeing the screen, looking for any clues as to their whereabouts and what was taking place, when, suddenly the door opened and in walked a rather confident young woman. She had black hair and a dark eyes and carried herself with a sense of swagger. At first, Leia thought she resembled Valles Santhé, but soon ruled that out.

The lady stepped over to Han and looked him in the eye. "Surely you remember me – _Han Solo._ " He took another look, and then it hit him.

"Qi'ra?"

The woman smiled and nodded. "We've come a long way since then, haven't we?" Qi'ra spoke with an affected Core World accent that she felt gave her the appearance of a certain sense of breeding.

Leia quickly picked up on it. "Han – you _know_ this woman?"

He laughed. "It's been about eleven years or so, but yeah. She's originally from Corellia, same as me. Oh, but where are my manners? Qi'ra, this is Leia."

She chuckled. "Oh, I know about you, the former princess of a stricken world. Quite unfortunate, that was. My condolences." Leia glared at her, but Qi'ra seemed not to notice. "I understand you both are Imperials now, working for the Interior Ministry, underneath my good friend Lady Valles."

The mention of that name was too much for Leia, who spoke up quickly.

"So … Qi'ra … what is it exactly that you do?"

The Corellian brushed it off. "Forgive me for failing to properly introduce myself. I am Lady Qi'ra, the chairperson of Crimson Dawn. I also understand that you two were attempting to do some research on us."

Leia's mind raced. _If this person is so close to Valles, I cannot imagine why our Grand Vizier would want herself associated with a leader of one the criminal syndicates. Most interesting. It's as if Valles has utterly no fear whatsoever._

Qi'ra continued. "It just so happens that the business we are engaged in is now considered legal trade activity under the new Empress. We are most grateful for her indulgence."

Leia felt like contradicting her, but then realized that Valles had likely given them some kind of go-ahead. _How many other syndicate groups have this kind of arrangement?_

She responded sarcastically. "Good to know you are running a fine upstanding organization, Qi'ra. And that you will be happy to cooperate with the Interior ministry."

Qi'ra's expression changed slightly, but not her tone. "We have nothing to fear. But we also will not permit unauthorized snooping on our legitimate activities. Without an actual Imperial decree or other lawful order – we are free to pursue our business. You are free to go, provided you leave our sector and do not return. Otherwise, your next welcome will not be so pleasant. Good day!"

Qi'ra turned and left the room, and soon Han and Leia were given transport back to the _Falcon._ As they left the Centares system, they reviewed what they had seen.

"That planet has become a hotbed of syndicate activity – and it seems to have the sanction of the Grand Vizier's office." Leia noted. "But why, exactly? Valles is already the richest person in the Galaxy, what could she gain from working with the syndicates?"

Han scoffed. "Nothing she will admit to, that's for sure. You said yourself you didn't think Shaak ought to trust her. Now I see why … but there's more to this."

"How well did you know Qi'ra?"

"We were close at one time. The two of us kind of grew up together on Corellia and we'd made a pact to try to get off the planet. There was no future there as the place seemed to be run by various gangs at the time. I made it, but she didn't. Then, three years later, she turns up working for Crimson Dawn under a guy named Dryden Vos. Now she's the one in charge. She'd always been rather ambitious. It's hardly surprising she'd want to get close to Valles. I have one question, though. How legal is trade in coaxium now? Before Shaak, the Empire wouldn't permit it, and would seize any shipments."

Leia thought about it. "The House of Delegates passed a bill that the Senate is looking at. But I doubt Shaak will sign it. It's kind of sketchy."

"Yeah, it looks like there is still plenty of corruption going on. Shaak said she wanted to clean it up, but it's just too big. So Qi'ra and her friends appear to be bluffing, but who will now enforce the law?"

Leia shook her head. "Well, we are technically supposed to do that, but Valles will likely override us. Her greed is just endless."

* * *

 _ **Coruscant, New Imperial Palace, 1 ABY, 5 months, 2 days, 9 hours**_

After Shaak had returned home to Coruscant, it wasn't long before she received the report from Ahsoka about the happenings in the Unknown Regions, including the strange song that played for them after the attack was over. The Empress went into meditation soon after and she was certain that the mysterious "Su" had been behind the whole series of events. But what was the real purpose?

This time, however, Su paid her no return visit, either in her thoughts or physically. Whoever this unseen enemy was, it was clear they had detected flaws in Imperial designs and defenses and were ready to dish out more of the same, should there be a re-engagement. Shaak considered some ideas in her mind, but wasn't satisfied with any of them.

 _How might I contact you, Empress Su? It appears we have a one-way communication setup. You reach us any time you want, but we cannot do the same. I suppose I should be grateful for your demonstration of our inefficiencies, and if not for the quick thinking of our able leaders, possibly much greater casualties would have resulted on our side. For me, it is clear that another strategy session is indicated. But, in a bigger sense, what are the implications here? Are we essentially vulnerable to vastly advanced technology or is it really just one individual? If so, she's got us right where she wants us. But what does she really want …_

 _ **To be continued …**_


End file.
